


Force Of Nature

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Avengers - Freeform, Badass Women, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is a smol bean, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Fluff, I'm so bad at tagging, Mutants, Natasha is badass, Omega Mutant, Slow Burn, Smut, X men - Freeform, badass mutants, everyone is a smol bean, just one chapter of actual smut, let Bucky be happy, right in the end, steve has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 88,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader is an Omega level mutant.She moved into the Stark tower as per Tony's request.Bucky wasn't frozen and Tony understands that what he did wasn't up to him but the doing of HYDRA.(The X MEN are from the universe of X MEN FIRST CLASS and X MEN APOCALYPSE, but in modern times. The Avengers have gotten over the Civil War and Bucky is being integrated into today's society  with everyone else's help. Hence, think of The young professor and Erik, rather than the old ones.)





	1. A Welcoming Feeling

You looked around, this was a huge room. To be in the Stark towers, you were almost lost in thought that after losing everything, losing your sanity, losing control of your powers, after only two years, you were standing here.

 

“Don’t worry, kiddo. This whole area is yours. You can lock it up, or let people come. Totally up to you.” Tony explained and you were flabbergasted.

 

“The whole quarter? Mine? Mr. Stark, I couldn’t. I don’t need so much room!” You tried to tell him. You didn’t even have that many things, but you didn’t need them either, your room was already furnished, and knowing Tony Stark, you knew that it was of the finest that he could get.

 

“Nonsense! Of course you need the space!” He started to walk, “Besides, you can always decorate it!” He said as he spun with his arms wide open to gesture the space around him, “And for the love of all things good, please, call me Tony.”

 

“Tony. Fine. But please, I honestly don’t need this much space. I’m only just your _gardener_ , you know, technically.” You told as you walked behind him

 

“Y/N, you’re a force of nature. You’re gifted. And yes, you’ll be tending to all things botany, but that hardly makes you my gardener!” He exclaimed, “The professor sent you here because he thought that the change of scenery would do you good, kid.”

 

“Yes, I understand that, but…” You began but you were cut off.

 

“No buts. Settle in. Call FRIDAY if you need anything.” Tony told you.

 

“FRIDAY.” He said, looking at you.

 

“Yes, sir” Came a female voice, from seemingly, everywhere.

 

“FRIDAY, this is Ms Y/N L/N, please key her into the security system, and whatever she needs, she is to be given,” Tony says and winks at you.

 

“Yes, sir.” Said FRIDAY

 

“There! We’re all good to go.” Tony told you and began to walk towards the elevators, “Freshen up, kid, dinner’s at 8pm. It’s your lucky day because almost everyone’s home tonight, and we’ll introduce you to the gang.” He waved you good bye before you could reply.

 

Suddenly, it was just you, standing alone in the corridor.

 

Taking a deep breath, you walk to your room and went straight to take a shower.

 

As the water trickled down your body, you felt the stress and anxiety leaving.

 

After the death of your brother, you had dealt with severe anxiety and depression. The depression, you could handle. It was easier to feel numb rather than the immense pain. The anxiety, however, that was different. You had to work extra hard to control your powers that were natural to you. Losing control wasn’t an option for you.

 

You and your brother had been one of the strongest Omega level mutants. Your powers complimented each other and made each other’s control easier and your forces stronger; but when you lost him, you felt your control fading as well.

 

If the professor hadn’t been there, you don’t know how bad the damage would have been.

 

You pull yourself out of your thoughts and began to get ready.

 

You picked a flowy dark green dress that ended just below your knees. You looked yourself in the mirror one last time, and went to put on your shoes.

 

You look around the room and see that it’s just the furniture and the things you’d brought, like, shoes, clothes, accessories and a few others.

 

“FRIDAY?” You say slowly, unsure of whether she’ll answer or not

 

“Yes, Ms. L/N” You hear her say

 

“Umm, I’m sorry to bother but could some plants be arranged? To be kept in the room?” You ask the voice

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Which ones would you like?” You’re asked in return.

 

Feeling a little braver now, you request her to get you small potted plants, namely, sunflower, night blooming jasmine, morning glory, and a few very small fruit plants, such as that of an apple, and a mango.

 

You were told that you’ll have those in a few days.

 

You always did love nature, maybe because you were nature in a way.

 

* * *

 

“Gaia. That can be your name!” Your brother exclaimed, “And I’ll be Titan.” He stated as it was a matter of fact.

 

“Gaia? As in, mother nature?” You looked at your brother, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Why not? You’re more powerful than anyone knows. More so than what Charles believes.” He said to you, as both of you walked around the professor’s mansion.

 

“And you’re calling yourself Titan? Isn’t that a bit pretentious?” You ask your brother as you begin to laugh at him.

 

* * *

 

You’re pulled out of your memories as FRIDAY announces at it is 7:55pm.

 

You gather yourself, taking a few deep breaths, you go to the lounge.

 

“Time to know your neighbors,” You whisper to yourself and elevator dings open.

 

A room full of people that you’ve heard about or only seen on television, now standing before you and you can’t help but be intimidated.

 

 _Keep calm, you don’t want to cause anything here,_ you keep repeating this mantra to yourself as Tony drags you out and takes you to meet the group.

 

“Alright everyone, this is Y/N L/N, she’s going to be your new neighbor.” Tony announces and all eyes are on you.

 

 _Make a good impression, smile!_ You remind yourself.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” You say, your voice slightly shaking.

 

“Nice to meet you, hope Tony isn’t giving you too much trouble.”  A blue eyed man approaches you, “Steve Rogers.” He states as he brings his forward to shake yours.

 

You give him a smile, and a polite nod.

 

“I can understand that this is very awkward, but Tony means well.” He tells you and you turn to see that Tony is on the other side of the room now.

 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone. Properly.” Steve says and you follow him through the room.

 

“This is Natasha.” Steve tells you

 

“I know.” You say in a daze and the red head raises a brow at you

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry.” You fluster, “I’ve just heard so much about you and I admire you so much.” You explain.

 

“I like this one, Steve.” She says, and shakes your hand, “You fight?”

 

“Umm, no. I’ve never needed to know how.” You explain.

 

“Well, never too late to learn. We could train you.” Natasha states and you feel like you’ve been elevated to the 9th cloud.

 

“That would be amazing, thank you so much.” You try to express your gratitude but before Natasha could reply, you’re joined by another person.

 

“Well, what is everyone doing here then?” The man says, “Cap,” He nods to Steve, but all Steve does is sigh

 

“Y/N, this is Clint Barton.” Steve tells you

 

“Hello,” You say politely

 

“Well, hello, hello.” Clint begins, “And how are you doing today?” He says as he shakes your hand softly

 

“Clint, you have a wife and children.” You hear someone tell Clint, a boy with silver and black hair, and the devil’s smirk

 

“Pietro Maximoff,” The silver haired boy introduced himself. He had a thick accent, and you felt oddly enchanted by him because of it, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He said as he took your hand and kissed it.

 

You felt a very visible blush creeping up your cheeks.

 

“Umm, ni-nice to meet you as well.” You said.

 

“Brother, stop teasing her.” You heard a woman tell him, with the same thick accent. Dark red hair, and an aura that almost radiated light, “I’m Wanda, Pietro’s twin sister. This is my boyfriend, Vision.” She said as she pointed to the red floating man next to her.

 

“Pleasure.” That’s all the red man said, in a very British accent.

 

As you got acquainted with everyone, a sense of ease surrounded you.

 

As the night began to end, everyone had known that you had graduated college early a few years ago, and you were here indefinitely.

 

Steve and Wanda were polite enough to escort you to your room.

 

“It’s a shame you couldn’t meet Dr. Banner and Bucky. But they should be back in a few weeks, so you’ll see them then.” Steve stated as the elevator came to your floor.

 

“Well, this is me.” You say you stepped out the door, “Thank you for keeping me company, I enjoyed meeting everyone and, uhh, I’ll see you around.” You finished and began to walk towards your room

 

“Goodnight, Y/N,” You heard Steve say, but Wanda decides to walk you to the door.

 

“Y/N.” You heard Wanda say

 

“Yes?” You ask

 

“Why not tell them?” She asks you and your throat is suddenly dry.

 

“I…uh, what?” You stutter

 

“I won’t tell what isn’t mine to tell.” Wanda comforts you, “But I was only curious. I can feel your strength from fifty feet away.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t really…” You trail off.

 

“I understand, but may I ask, mutant or enhanced?” Wanda ask as begins to walk back to the elevators.

 

“Mutant.” You say quietly

 

“I’m here for you, Y/N.” Wanda says and the elevator doors close.

 

You’re engulfed with silence and loneliness.

 

Falling into bed, you think to yourself, _I’ll be alright here, they care,_ and you fall asleep, not knowing how much they really do care.


	2. Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours powers and the past

Early morning, you woke up with the sun. You never needed alarms; your body was tuned to the natural time of the planet.

 

Getting ready, you tiptoed to the garden.

 

You took a deep breath and stood right in the middle. You could feel each leaf breathe with you and every flower bloom with your beating heart. This was who you were. This was who you’d always been.

 

For the first time since your brother passed away, you felt like your powers were helping. Nothing destructive. Just pure growth.

 

Gaia. That’s why he called you that. You were held the world inside you.

 

All flora was under your command, along with the seas and the sky; but there were limitations, of course. You couldn’t conjure a storm but if the wind was already howling, you were the extra push that would take it from light showers to thunder storms. You were still learning, still growing, and most of all, still experimenting.

 

Charles had only told you that you were an Omega but never told you the extent of your capabilities.

 

“I can’t, Y/N, you must uncover what is hidden inside you, by yourself, I shan’t meddle in that beautiful process of self-discovery.”  That’s what Charles had told you when you asked him about your strength.

 

You were always physically stronger if you were surrounded by nature rather than when confined within concrete walls. It was as if all of the wildlife was breathing into you and giving you command over what the boundaries of your body had been, if you were human.

 

You felt the trickling of water through the sprinklers into the soil in your veins.

 

By the time you had tended to the garden, which not only entailed all the plants for Tony’s experiments but also all the flowers for Pepper, along with all the organic fruits and vegetables for the consumption by the people in the tower.

 

As you made your way back to your room, you wondered if the edibles were still organic now that they had been altered by you.

 

* * *

 

“Please don’t leave me alone,” You whispered through your tears

 

Cancer. No one could believe it that radiation poisoning could affect someone like your brother.

 

Charles had concluded that it was because of his powers that he’d even survived so long, otherwise he would’ve been disintegrated when the accident had happened.

 

Your brother just weakly smiled at you. You knew that it won’t be long now. He was going to leave and with all the powers that you had, even you couldn’t control this.

 

When he finally stopped stirring, you knew it had happened.

 

Too numb to feel, you went outside the mansion and stood by the pond for a moment. Charles had felt your brother’s life disappear and he was on his way, but a wheelchair is only so fast.

 

You couldn't breathe, and then, all everyone heard was a blood curling scream, followed by silence.

 

Every flora within the 10 mile radius had grown over 400% times their size and all the water bodies within that area were empty too. You lost control. The mansion was covered with vegetation and the windows were broken.

 

Charles had pushed you into slumber, but if he hadn’t, you don’t know how much worse it could have been.

 

The depression and the guilt made you lock away your powers for over a year. It was during that time that Alex had helped you. You still don’t know if you’d recovered this fast if it hadn’t been for him.

 

You had relied on Erik before but he was too invested in humans to be around this time. He thought you were a magnificent mutant, who needed no one; he didn’t know how much you needed him during that time.

 

* * *

 

“Lost kid?” You heard Tony call out

 

You were in the pantry, looking for desserts.

 

“Uh, yeah,” You said as you turned around

 

“Okay, lets go over this one more time. You can ask FRIDAY, she’ll guide you.” Tony told you

 

“I know but her voice reminds me of someone and I feel like I’m bothering her” You explain as you pick out a few packets of M&M’s  

 

“Y/N, she was _designed_ to help.” And with that Tony left with a few packs of blueberries

 

The week went by slowly. Natasha was very happy that you were an early riser; you decided to keep the information as to why you were.

 

You had been proud of your powers but since the accident, you feel like you shouldn’t be.

 

Clint had left to be with his family, Vision and Wanda had gone for their first trip as a couple after much pushing by Tony as he thought that it would be nice for Vision to _get out there and gain some experience_.

 

So, now, it was just you, Pietro, Tony, Natasha and Steve in the tower. Pepper would visit often and she was the sweetest person you’d met. She had arranged for all the plants that you asked for, personally; and selected each pot with extreme scrutiny. She had seen your file and was understanding of how much nature was important to you, so she got a small fountain installed in your quarter within the month as well.

 

Pietro had gone out of his way to try and keep you company all the time, which resulted in you getting privacy only in your room. You felt as maybe Wanda had asked him to be nice to you and he really wanted to keep to Wanda’s word.

 

Slowly, you felt the anxiety disappear and you began to settle in.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed and you were walking to the elevator to go to the roof, and there you met a messy haired man with glasses.

 

The first few moments, were quiet but you feel the man’s eyes on you.

 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry but do I know you?” Said the man in a soft voice

 

“Umm, I don’t think so. I’m new here.” You told him

 

“Oh, I see. I’m Bruce Banner.” He said with a smile.

 

“Hello, I’m Y/N L/N.” You returned his smile but his face fell

 

“Aren’t you Titan’s sister?” He said in a surprised tone

 

The elevator dinged open but you were too frozen to move.


	3. Secrets

“Right?” Bruce asked you

 

“How do you know that name?” Your voice was barely a whisper

 

“Oh, well, he worked with me. Before the accident.” He explained, and then suddenly everything clicked. The radiation that killed him had turned someone else into a metahuman, but you never knew who and you never bothered asking.

 

Your brother had only mentioned him as _Bruce_ , never Banner, or anything else.

 

“I was going to the roof garden, would you like to come?” You asked Bruce politely.

 

He agreed and the doors shut again. The ride up was tense, to say the least and it was very obvious.

 

As the doors opened, you walked on ahead, gesturing the messy haired doctor to follow you, as he did, without a word.

 

Silence engulfs you both.

 

As you stood in the middle of the garden, you looked at him. He could see the mischief in your eyes, a sparkle that makes him smile.

 

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, you feel the plants around you, pulsing with life. Your fingertips glow ever so lightly, as if dim lightening bugs had landed on each finger.

 

Bruce looks at you in awe, not even noticing the vines creeping up the walls.

 

A few more moments pass and you open your eyes, and the glow fades.

 

“What was that?” Bruce asked

 

“That was me covering up all the microphones so we could talk privately.” You tell him with a smile.

 

You go on to sit on the bench and Bruce sits next to you.

 

“Tell me about my brother?” You ask him quietly

 

Taking in a deep breath, Bruce begins.

 

“He was working with me before the radiation brought out the other guy. Most of the people that we’d worked with had left or gotten sick because of the gamma rays. Titan was the only one who stays with me when the accident happened. I was surprised that he was unharmed, but then I only found out later that the gamma rays had taken a toll on him. I knew he was a mutant but never really knew he was an Omega.” Bruce paused to look at you with a warm smile, “Used brag about you being an omega though. He would go on and on about his baby sister who was a force of nature. _Mother earth reincarnated_ he used to call you.” He laughed but your eyes were full of tears.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Y/N, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Bruce began

 

“No, no. You’re right. He would always brag about me. But he was more powerful than I was.” You told Bruce, “Do you know why he named himself Titan?”

 

Bruce shook his head.

 

“He named himself Titan because he could create disasters. Tsunamis, earthquakes, blizzards, he could turn any mountain, or even a hill into a volcano. He was so powerful; his powers were capable of so much destruction; maybe that’s why he was such a pacifist.” You remember how your brother would never even hurt a fly, “And then there is me. My powers are supposed to be nurturing and motherly,” You say as you summon a vine around your wrist which leaves a bracelet of flowers, “But I always had a quick temper, and much like Mother Nature, I am mostly unforgiving.”

 

Bruce and you sat in silence for a while; he was taking in all that he’d learnt about you and his friend.

 

“Y/N, may I ask you something?” Bruce said

 

“Of course.” You turned to look at him

 

“How are you now?” He asked with sincerity.

 

He could clearly see that you had been very close with your brother and he was only asking as he was concerned for your well-being.

 

“I’m better now, Bruce.” You say as you begin to stand up, you turn around, “And I’d like it if this little chat stayed between us only.” With those words, you took down the vines and that left the microphones being operational again.

 

Not giving Dr Banner  a chance to agree or answer, you began to walks towards the elevators,  making way to your room.

 

* * *

 

You went to your room and fell into bed.

 

You kept thinking about if you were doing better or not, or if you’d just said that to make yourself believe it.

 

Before going to sleep, you thought about Alex. If it hadn’t been for him, you don’t know if you’d have ever gotten your powers back.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not working Charles!” You screamed at the potted plant in front of you.

 

“You need to keep trying, Y/N” Charles said softly but you were seething already

 

“Fuck you, I’m done.” You stand up, throwing the plant against the wall. Smashing it to bits and ruining the wall.

 

You storm off to your room and shut the door much louder than you’d intended.

 

You scream into your pillow but after a while, the screams just turn into sobs and you fall asleep.

 

You wake up curled into someone’s arms. You’re alarmed at first but you know the musk, it’s Alex. You move closer into his chest and breathe him in.

 

“Hey,” He says softly,

 

“I lost my temper again,” You mumble

 

He kisses the top of your head and holds you tighter. “He’s pushing hard but he means well.” He tells you

 

“He doesn’t understand where my powers came from, Alex. The reason they were so strong was because of my brother. The bond we had.” You explained but felt the tears coming again.

 

He lifted your face as he caressed your cheek. “You’re more than your powers, Y/N.” He never gave you a chance to react, and the next thing you knew was the feeling of his lips against yours.

 

You processed it quickly and a soft kiss turned into a heated mess.

 

It had been so long since you’d felt wanted, you didn’t care about being at a school.

 

Your nails went through his hair as you got on top. Your legs pressing upon his hardness as his hands held on to your waist.

 

You broke the kiss, “Alex, are you sure about this?” You asked him through breaths

 

He tucked your hair behind your ear, kissing you softly again, “Yes,” He whispered.

 

Clothes were torn off and you took control.

 

Nails raked against his scalp as you pulled his hair to kiss his jaw and bite his neck. His hands squeezing your ass hard enough to leave bruises.

 

The darkness in the room was so consuming, you could only feel where you were but not see.

 

Alex made you come four times before he collapsed with an explosion.

 

Neither of you had been quiet, but it didn’t matter.

 

The next morning had been a surprise.

 

The windows were broken and vines covered the walled. Trees had grown in all the corners and flowers littered the room.

 

Alex had woken you up, and you couldn’t believe your eyes.

 

You didn’t need a bond anymore, as a variety of gazanias, your brother's favorite flower, were spread around the room.

 

This was the moment when you realized that you’d always have him with you. No matter where you went.

 

“Y/N,” Alex said softly as he kissed your shoulder

 

“Yeah…?” You asked him absentmindedly as you couldn’t stop looking around, you were shocked that you’d gotten your powers back. The block was gone.

 

“You’re still the same girl you were last night. You’re more than just your powers.” He whispered in your ear

 

“But you made the girl from last and the girl right now become one person, Alex.” You turned to him, “Thank you for making me feel again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy
> 
> I'm so so sorry for making you wait  
> I got a job and i'm working 12 hour shifts and apart from that i'm just SO dead!
> 
> I'll really try to update more often, try to get time to do weekly updates.
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading, i love you all so much!


	4. A Dressed Up Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Bucky Barnes

As you begun to settle in, your lessons with Natasha got more difficult. You knew very well to never use your true strength against her as she'd know in a moment that you weren't just human. So you did what you knew best, you kept your head down, you learned how to fight and you kept the gardens maintained at night. 

 

You missed Alex but the things that transpired just before you decided to come here, you knew you couldn't do anything about it. He was gone and he left a hole in you. Scott kept in touch, but you didn't expect much. He's young and so in love with Jean, it reminds you of when you and Alex had. 

 

He was the bad boy with blue eyes who had a smile that could melt your heart, but then you got to know him and you discovered that there was so much more to him. 

 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts, there was no use in living in memories. 

 

You grew lavenders whenever you missed him, and now your room was full of them. You made a mental note to put them away or gift them to Pepper. 

 

Weeks had passed and you'd become acquainted with Thor. He was probably the kindest person you'd ever met in your life. Sure, the media always would portray him as a mighty warrior, which he no doubt was but he was also a gentle soul. You'd often sit next to him during dinner, it was easy to hide behind him and his stories. 

 

A lot of people would come and go, different metahumans or mutants, but Charles still hadn't visited; and Eric, well, you swore to never speak to him again. 

 

You got to meet a very flirtatious Johnny Storm, and you could've sworn he looked like a younger version of Steve. The personalities, however, they were worlds apart.  

 

It was at one of the parties that Tony had kept. To celebrate what, you had no idea. 

 

You didn't really want to go, but Natasha had convinced you otherwise, so you came down in the elevator, not fashionably late, but rather because you couldn't decide on your look. You didn't know why you were fidgeting but there was a feeling at the back of your mind that you needed to make an impression tonight, you didn't even know on whom. 

 

So, you decided with a black dress, which hugged your curves and a string of rubies which your brother had forged for you, along with a pair of high heels. The liner on your eyes made you look godly and the red lips made you feel irresistible.

 

The elevator dinged open and you took a deep breath as you stepped out. 

 

The party was already in full swing, so you went past everyone, and sat down at the bar. 

 

"Well, well, look who decided to come." You heard Natasha call out from behind you

 

"You're very hard to say no to, I hope you understand that" You told her with a laugh 

 

"You look stunning, where was this beauty hidden!" Natasha squealed, "Right Rogers?" She nudged Steve

 

"Hmm? What?" Steve was too busy staring at Natasha to notice anyone else and you couldn't help but smile as they both bickered like an old married couple. You were happy that they found each other. 

 

You felt someone sit down next to you and you almost fell off the barstool. 

 

"Hey good lookin'" He said with a smirk, "Johnny Storm. And you are?" 

 

"Uhh" You were kinda confused as to why this man, who looked so much like Steve, was even talking to you, "May i help you?" 

 

"Well, yeah, you can." He said with a smile

 

"With?" You asked him quizzically as your drink arrived 

 

"You can help me by telling me your name, first of all." The man said

 

"Oh, it's Y/L/N." You told him 

 

"That's an odd name, but it suits you." He said, "And I'm Johnny." 

 

"It's my last name." You told him 

 

"How about the first name?" Johnny Storm asked you

 

"How about no?" You said with a smile and sipped your drink 

 

Before he could say anything more, a blond woman with a tall brunette man approached you.

 

"Hi, i'm sorry, is he bothering you?" The man asked gently 

 

"Well, I.." You were interrupted 

 

"I wasn't bothering anyone, I was making conversation." He said, standing up, "Right?" He turned to you 

 

You cleared your throat, "Actually, not really. It was pretty unwarranted." You explained shyly 

 

"See? Johnny, not every girl wants to talk to you." Said the blonde woman, she turned to you, "I'm really sorry about my brother's behaviour. I'm Susan," She told you and pointing to the man next to her, "And this is my husband, Reed." 

 

"We're terribly sorry for this one," Reed said, pointing to Johnny. 

 

You were thankful for the rescue because you had never been the small talk kind of person. 

 

Johnny had rolled his eyes and left, muttering something about always spoiling the moment to his sister. 

 

You sat down with Susan and Reed, and got to know that he was a genius, along with Susan too. 

 

You didn't discover that they were, in fact, Mr Fantastic and the Invisible Woman until he reached out for the peanuts that were a few feet away. 

 

After that all you could ask was about the weather in space and if they came across any vegetation. They were a little thrown off about how you didn't probe about the accident, but that the nature side of the whole expedition. 

 

Time passed and you were sitting alone again. Susan and Reed had been called by a mountain of a man, they called him Ben, if you could remember clearly. 

 

Johnny came to you again.

 

"Listen, I'm sorry but small talk isn't really my thing and I appreciate you coming to talk to me but I'm not very social. I only came because Natasha asked me to." You explained it to Storm before he could even begin to talk 

 

"Natasha Romanov?" He asked and you nodded, "The deadly assassin with the super soldier for a boyfriend?" He added and you nodded again

 

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, and i hope i didn't bother you enough to tell Nat and Steve." He said in a hurry and ran off. 

 

You kept standing for a bit, and it took you a while but it suddenly dawned on you that you can use Natasha's name to get out of basically any encounter! 

 

You looked around until you found the red head and began walking towards her, you kept rehearsing in your head what to say when you basically ask her if you can use her name to threaten whoever comes near you. 

 

"Hey, Nat, can i talk to you?" You ask her slowly, only to see that she's not standing alone with Steve but there's a man next to them as well. Brunette hair tied up in a messy bun and a glove on his left hand.

 

Your eyes meet with him and he gives you a slow smile. You're not really sure what just happened. 

 

"Y/N, what's up?" Natasha asks you 

 

"Well" You trail off, and take a deep breath, "Well, there was this guy that was annoying me and them he came to annoy me again but I said that i wasn't interested and only came because Natasha asked me to, and then he basically turned white and ran away because I'm friends with you, so my question is that may i please use your name to make people leave me alone when i want them too?" You finished and breathed again 

 

Natasha roared with laughter and you saw that Steve was giggling too, but the man next to him was just looking at you.

 

"Sure thing  Солнечный лучик" She said

 

"What?" You asked her

 

"Sunshine. Sure thing sunshine." Natasha explained, "Also, this is James. I don't think you've met him yet." She said as she gestured to the brunette man

 

"No, i hadn't. Nice to meet you, James. I'm Y/N." You said as you held out your hand, he just smiled and nodded to you.

 

You awkwardly withdrew your hand, "Well, okay then." You said to yourself, "Thank you Nat for telling me to come, it was certainly an experience. But I also got to meet Susan and Reed, and they were just wonderful." She smiled to you

 

"I'm gonna head up now. Good night Steve." You smiled at Steve, "James," You nodded at him.

 

"Come on, I'll walk to the elevator." Natasha said as you begun to walk off

 

"Listen, I'm sorry about James." Natasha said

 

"Oh no, it's okay. I tend to be a little too forward at times." You explained but she shook her head

 

"No, it's not that. He's still recovering. Doesn't trust easily but he nodded, so he doesn't completely dislike you." She told you

 

"Recovering? Wait, was that Bucky Barnes?" You exclaimed  


"Yes." She said

 

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know and i put my hand forward! No wonder he was weirded it out by it!" You begun to rant but Nat stopped you half way

 

"No, you treated him like you've treated everyone else and he doesn't know it yet but will appreciate it very much when he understands it." Natasha said, and left you inside the elevator.  


You decided to go up to the gardens. You needed to breathe.


	5. Morning Coffee

The next morning, you rose once more with the sun. The mess from the party was being cleaned up and some guests were waking up to leave. You weren't surprised to find a half-naked Johnny Storm sitting with a bag of frozen peas against his temple and a very amused Tony Stark standing next to him. 

 

You cheerily greeted them and Tony smirked at you as Johnny groaned. 

 

You had always been a morning person, not a lot of people appreciated that. It was mostly met with disgust or just plain annoyance. 

 

You moved around, and slowly begun to prepare breakfast for yourself. Natasha, Steve and Sam joined in after their morning run, and very politely asked if you could make some more pancakes for them as well. 

 

You were all half way through when you heard a very gruff voice whisper "Coffee" and shuffle past you. 

 

An unruly mess of hair which had been tried to be swiped up in a bun but had failed. 

 

"Hey Buck, you alright?" Steve asked 

 

"Coffee." Bucky grumbled again 

 

Natasha and your eyes met, while Sam just kept stuffing his face with pancakes. Johnny was so hungover to care and Tony had already left.

 

Bucky was going through the cabinets to find a mug, but he didn't seem to be fully awake just yet, so you took a cup from the coffeemaker and went to him. 

 

"Umm, James." You said slowly, he turned to look at you, and you pushed a mug in his hands, "Here. Black, no sugar." And you went back to sit at the counter.

 

Everyone went back to their breakfast, but James kept staring at the mug in his hands for a while and then left with it. 

 

You raised a brow at Natasha and she just shrugged. 

 

The day went by, you trained with Steve today as Natasha had to go out for an "errand" that Fury asked her to run. 

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and Pietro was back, along with Wanda and Vision.  Vision felt more human now, Wanda was almost glowing. 

 

She came to your room that night. 

 

You spoke and played with your powers til the morning light. 

 

It was relaxing to have someone that understood your powers, but even Wanda had mentioned in passing that your powers right now were just the tip of the iceberg. When you tried to ask her more about it, she brushed it aside and Vision came to get her. 

 

* * *

 

Pietro however, never left your side when he was in the tower. Not until Tony came to your rescue so you could look after the gardens, which resulted in you randomly growing a Jasmine on Tony so he could come find you. That became your signal. Jasmines. 

 

* * *

 

Your training with Steve was going well, Sam would come by every now and then as well. You mostly saw Bucky reading in the gym or going to the locker-room. You never ran into him. You knew he was in the tower and not running off on missions or Fury's errands. You just decided that you've done something to annoy him enough to actively avoid you altogether. 

 

* * *

 

Another morning came but you just felt exhausted. You were training with Steve today as well, but Natasha will be back soon, then the usual routine would follow. You just felt more comfortable with her. 

 

You went to the lockers and changed into your gear. You came out to find Steve in his Captain uniform, which you figured was odd. 

 

"Why so dressed up?" You called out as you began to walk towards him 

 

He suddenly turned around, his shield swung with him. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Yeah, Fury wants me to run some things for him." He said as he began to swagger towards you, "But in the meantime, I figured, I could be with you." 

 

There was definitely an attitude difference, but you just couldn't put your finger on it. 

 

"Uhh, anyway. We're doing hand to hand combat today. Right?" You asked him and he just nodded. 

 

After a few rounds, you just felt like he was being extra physical. More than required. 

 

You shook yourself out of it because that would just be the most ridiculous thing and Steves's completely in love with Natasha. 

 

You being lost in your thoughts result in your being pinned down by Steve and suddenly it was awkward. This awkwardness was new and you didn't know how to process it. 

 

The gym doors swung open with a loud noise and as you turned to see, a man with a messy bun and a metal arm was already running towards you. Standing behind him was a very confused Steve Rogers in his boxers with a worse mess of hair, looking like he'd over slept. 

 

"What the fuck?" You whispered to yourself and kicked the person on you. You twisted his arm and suddenly you heard a voice say, "Flame on!" 

 

Your arm burned and you were on the floor as the Human Torch was flying above you. 

 

"You get down here, punk!" You heard Steve yell. You'd never seen him so angry before. 

 

You were still nursing your arm, the burns weren't that deep as you let go as soon as you felt the heat but it still stung a lot. 

 

You were trying to take deep breaths, as the gym went under lockdown. 

 

"Guys, i think you're overreacting!" You heard Johnny say and it just boiled you to your core. 

 

You could've taken him down yourself but you knew that keeping your cover was more important. You were trying to control your anger. 

 

"Doll?" You heard a voice. You looked up to see James standing in front of you. 

 

"I'm fine. It's just a burn." You said as you began to turn away, but he tapped your shoulder. 

 

"Let me see." He stated, and you let him. 

 

He looked at it, touched it slightly to make an assessment. 

 

"Med Bay." He stated again. 

 

"I know, don't worry. I'll find my way." You said as you looked down, "Can you just make sure he doesn't come near me again? Otherwise I will murder him." You shot a venomous look at Johnny Storm. 

 

You left as soon as the fire extinguishers went off and drowned Johnny's flames. Steve put him in an arm lock and you knew that his sister had already been called. 

 

You skipped the med bay and went to Bruce. 

 

"I got burned" You announced as you entered his lab, "I didn't wanna go to the actual med bay." You told him and as made his way to you.

 

"Let's see it." He said as he pulled on his glasses.

 

You spoke to him, explaining what happened. He groaned, telling you that he's not surprised because it's Johnny. 

 

He patched you up, and sent you off. 

 

You knew that you couldn't use your power to heal yourself because that could raise suspicion.

 

So days went on. You'd see Bucky around breakfast, looking for coffee. You fell into a rhythm. 

 

You'd always have a cup of coffee with you, no words would be exchanged, he's give you a nod, you’d give him a smile and breakfast would happen without a sound. 

 

It was going well enough too.

 

Until one morning when you were in the roof gardens and you suddenly felt a disturbance in the magnetic fields around the tower.

 

Your body was fuming with rage, and only one name was on your mind. Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy everyone!
> 
> I'm trying to update as soon as i can,
> 
> I hope you're all having a wonderful day, and a brilliant week!


	6. A Confrontation

You were in the garden when you felt it. The disturbance in the magnetic field around Stark Tower. You knew what that meant and you were already boiling with rage. 

 

You took a few deep breaths, and tended to the flowers that needed your attention. 

 

"Ms Y/L/N, Mr Stark requests your presence in conference room 3." You heard the AI say

 

"Thank you, FRIDAY, I'll be right down." You told it 

 

* * *

 

The elevators opened and you stepped out of them with all the grace you could muster. 

 

You were wearing a flowing dress that ended around your ankles, so no one could see the vine which had wrapped itself around your thigh. 

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the room, you were greeted by Tony.   

 

"Hey, Y/N, so I don't know to put this but - " He begins to explain but you cut him off

 

"I know Eric's here, Tony. I can feel him messing up the electromagnetic fields." You state.

 

"Well, that's so much more easier than me having to tell you." Tony says, "Well, yes, he's here, along with Charlie boy." 

 

"Charles is here too?" You were caught off guard, "With Eric?" 

 

"Hello Y/N" You heard Charles say, you turned to look at him. 

 

He was looking up at you, and your eyes were beginning to water; then you heard Eric. 

 

"Y/N, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said as if he didn't know what he'd done

 

The vine slid down your thigh and tied his hands, forcing him on the ground, and tightening around Eric's neck.

 

"Give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you right now?" You whispered with venom 

 

Tony knew that if he got between you and Eric, you wouldn't spare him and he'd be covered in vines right next to the mutant. 

 

"Stand down, Y/N," Charles said

 

"Charles if you dare make me go to sleep, i promise you that when i wake up, i won't show an ounce of mercy. No matter who comes in my way." You seethed 

 

"Y/N" Eric whispered, you loosened the tightness around his neck, "I'm sorry for what happened to Alex."

 

You weren't expecting this. Your fingers went limp and the vines that were holding Eric down, fell to the floor. 

 

You didn't notice but Tony and Charles had left the room, leaving you alone with Eric. 

 

You couldn't control it and the tears begun to fall as you sat on the chair right behind you. 

 

"I loved him, Eric." You said between sobs

 

"I know, I know you did." He whispered to you, "I saw it too."

 

He was kneeling in front of you as you cried. This was the first time that you had cried for Alex and you were doing so in front of the man that was the reason for it.

 

"Why are you here Eric?" You asked him, "You left me when Titan died. Alex put me back together and then you took him away from me." Your lips trembled and the tears began to swell up again. 

 

"I'm here to apologise, Y/N." Eric told you as he reached out for your hands, "I thought you needed to grieve alone. I didn't know you'd need me so much." He held your face so you'd look at him, "I never thought I could be so wrong. I'm so sorry for leaving you." He told you

 

"What do you want from me?" You asked him

 

"I only seek to make amends for my past mistakes," Eric confessed 

 

"I was almost in love with you Eric, you abandoned me when I needed you the most. How can I forgive you so easily?" You said as the tears dried on your cheeks.

 

That's when you knew, by seeing the look on Eric's face, you knew that despite being a mastermind, he was an utterly clueless mutant. One of the most powerful omegas and he still was oblivious to your feelings. Or what they had been a long time ago.

 

"Y/N, I don't know what to say," Eric whispered 

 

Silence fell upon both of you and you didn't know what to do anymore.  

 

You looked at him again, there was sincerity in his eyes but you couldn't forgive him. You just couldn't.

 

You took a deep breath and the vines tangled around Eric. 

 

"Y/N," He took your name with confusion 

 

"I was almost in love with you, but Alex, I loved him with every fiber of my being. He put me together, he built me up and you? You took him away, breaking me down." You stood as words fell from your lips, laced with venom. 

 

The vines covered his hands, so he wouldn't be able to bend metal to his will. 

 

The window outside the conference room darkened as you summoned vines from the gardens. Your eyes begun to change colour, and it was pure rage. You had never been the pacifist, you were short tempered and easily annoyed. 

 

The windows burst and the vines crept around Eric, cocooning him in it. Only his eyes could be seen, and they were turning from apologetic to angry. 

 

"If you for a moment thought that I would've forgiven you so easily, then you've got another thing coming." You whispered to him, "Remember the extent of my powers before you decide to come waltzing in to give me a half assed apology." You stood up straight and with a flick of your hand, the vined cocoon went flying out the broken window. 

 

You knew it wouldn't kill, or even hurt him. Might give him a bruise but his ego, however, that will need recovering. 

 

"FRIDAY, please get the window fixed." You chimed in the empty room. 

 

* * *

 

"Was that necessary Y/N?" Charles asked you

 

"Yes, it was. I'd have done more if i wasn't so worried about keeping my cover." You said with a smile, winking at Tony who just smirked back to you

 

"Honestly, I could never understand how you and Titan were related by blood, and siblings at that." Charles said with a sigh 

 

You laughed because that's what he always said. You and your brother were extremely different. If he liked something, you were bound to hate it. There were only a handful of things that you two had agreed on, and one of them was to never let go of the past because that's what made you who you are supposed to be. 

 

"Charles, why were you here with Eric?" You asked him because the last thing you remember was the two of them having yet another fight. 

 

"It's a long story, Y/N." He said as he looked away from you

 

"Well, you'll me eventually, but I hope you understand that him and i making amends is just another farfetched dream of yours, right?" You told him

 

"A few decade ago, your powers were a farfetched dream for humanity too, you know." Charles said with a smile and rolled off in his wheelchair.

 

He always did love having the last word. 

 

* * *

 

It went on, Natasha came back and you were training again. 

 

It was a few weeks of boring same old routines until you were having breakfast and realized that you were alone. Most of the people in the tower had gone for missions, but Bruce and James, along with Tony were still supposed to be around. 

 

You decided to visit Bruce first but found him and Tony sleeping on a pile of research. You knew Pepper had already been here because Bruce's glasses had been taken off and Tony was wrapped in a blanket. 

 

You skipped on ahead to the gym, and still found no sign of Bucky. 

 

You just had a nagging feeling so you asked FRIDAY if Sergeant Barnes was in the building, and the AI informed you he was in the gardens. 

 

You curiously went up to see what he could be doing in your garden, because you'd never seen him in the hours you'd be there. 

 

* * *

 

 

You went up and saw him in the most beautiful way. He was sitting on a bench, soaking in the sun and a tiny bird was perched on his metal finger. You were careful not make a sound, you figured that this was his private place, and left him to it. 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, you saw him in the kitchen. 

 

"I missed you at breakfast today," You said carefully 

 

He turned around suddenly, and looked at you as if you had caught him doing something wrong. 

 

"Sorry." He said in a low voice, but his eyes were full of guilt

 

"Umm, no no," You started, "I didn't mean it like that." You began, and he looked at you, "I meant that I missed having you around at breakfast."

 

"Oh." He sounded confused, "Why?" 

 

You sat down at the counter table, "Because it's nice to have breakfast with you." 

 

He gave you a smile. Not just the little smile he'd give, but an actual smile. 

 

"I'll come tomorrow." He said, sounding more comfortable with this interaction 

 

"I hope so." You told him, "What are you eating right now?" You asked

 

"Oh, Steve talked about these. They're supposed to be really good but I don't like them." He held up a box of pop tarts

 

"That's because you're supposed to warm them up in a toaster first," You said with a laugh 

 

"That does make more sense," He said 

 

"Instructions are on the box, you know," You said, and feeling a little braver you remarked, "Or is age finally getting to your eyes?" You asked him with a quirked brow

 

That earned a roaring laugh from James Barnes, and honestly, the way his eyes crinkled up, it was the most adorable thing ever. 

 

You would've continued with this conversation but a very exhausted Bruce Banner sort of fell into the kitchen and grumbled to Bucky about eating his pop tarts, took them while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, left. You look at James with a questioning look as he has the same confused look in his eyes and a half eaten pop tart in his hand, for which Bruce comes back. 

 

"My pop tart" He grumbles again as he takes the eaten one from Bucky's hand and leaves again

 

You're trying contain your laughter because a very sleepy Banner just took pop tarts from a very hungry assassin. The whole scenario was too much for you. 

 

You suddenly burst out laughing and apologized for doing so but Bucky just kept looking at you with a smile. 

 

When you'd regained composure, you finally spoke. 

 

"They're not that hard to make, you know. I could show you how," You said to Bucky 

 

"Sure thing, doll," He stated in such a casual way that you'd almost forgotten how suave he used to be 

 

You strolled past him and he gave you room to move around.

 

"You know, Steve told me a lot about you before I finally got the chance to meet you," You told him as you started to take out the ingredients 

 

Bucky laughed at that, "All the shit he got himself into and I had to save his ass?"

 

"We all thought that you were the one who got him into trouble," You giggled, "But nope, turns out that the great Captain America is a reckless little twat." 

 

Bucky nods his head, "Yes! Always taking on people twice his size. His ma used to be worried sick all the time. She was a great lady." He said with a sigh

 

"She raised him with the right values, James. That doesn't happen a lot anymore." You talked at you made the dough, "See? That's how you knead into it."

 

You'd barely finished your sentence and you felt Bucky standing right behind you, looking over your shoulder to see how you were making it. You cleared your throat to continue, he obviously didn't know what he was doing to you. The musk, you could smell the flowers he was around on him. You took a deep breath and felt a leaf stuck in his hair. You kept on moving around, kneading and then on to baking it, all the while, Bucky kept shadowing you. Taking in everything which you were doing and trying to remember every bit. He didn't ask any questions but followed all your movements. 

 

As you closed the oven door, you spoke, "And we'll just leave them for a while, and they'll be ready to eat." You said with a smile 

 

"Where'd you learn how to make them?" He asked with curiousity 

 

"My brother and then my boyfri-, sorry, my ex-boyfriend. They both loved trying new things and i used to cook for them and experiment with different things so that my culinary skills would get better," You told him but the sadness about the sentence that had escaped your lips was evident 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Bucky said as he hung his head low

 

"No, not bad memories. They were amazing people. Loved them both a lot." You told James with a smile

 

"You seemed sad, doll." He remarked

 

"That's because they both passed away a while ago, that's all. They were good to me, though." You explained and he nodded as he understood 

  
Silence was broken as the oven dinged. The baked goods were ready. 

 

You didn't know that Bucky hadn't enjoyed something so homely in a very long while, and you were completely oblivious to him looking at every curve you had when you bent down to get the trays out of the oven; he looked away because he knew that you were too good for him. He didn't know that you didn't share those thoughts. 


	7. Anxiety And An Accident

As days turned into weeks, you could feel yourself getting stronger. Learning to fight was one thing but now you could actively feel that you needed to hold back, and Natasha was beginning to suspect something was off. 

 

You felt like you had to keep on your tiptoes at all times. Wanda was away, and Bruce extremely busy on a project with Tony, you decided to just keep to yourself, which proved to be a bad idea because it only increased your anxiety, hence, fluctuated your powers. 

 

You begun to draw back into yourself. It was a repetitive vicious cycle and yet, you couldn't do anything about it. 

 

It was an early morning you woke up covered in vines and weeds. The flowers in your room were overgrown to twice or even thrice their normal size.

 

Your eyes shot wider as you looked around your room, and the anxiety begun to build.

 

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe_ , you kept thinking to yourself but it didn’t really help.

 

Your hands were shaking, and your vision was starting to blur. You wanted it to stop but you couldn't anything about it. Your mind was swimming; you couldn't stop thinking about how bad it would be if you lost control in the building. 

 

You kept telling yourself to breathe, but the flowers in your room bloomed and died with every deep breath you took. You were radiating energy and you didn't know how to stop. 

 

You gathered just enough strength to tell FRIDAY that you needed help, you told FRIDAY to tell anyone who the AI thinks could help and you lost focus when the AI spoke back to you. 

 

Your eyes were shut tight, you couldn't even hear when Bruce came in. 

 

"Y/N," He whispered

 

"I can't control it," You told him as you shook and your hands begun to glow 

 

"Hey, look at me," He said as he took your face into his hands, "What happened?"

 

"No-nothing happened," You told him shakily, "Anx- it's the anxiety."

 

Bruce tried to come closer to hold you but somehow it felt like he was going to attack you, so the vines swung and pulled him away, smacking him into a wall.

 

"Y/N, you need to calm down!" Bruce said, but it only made the situation worse.

 

"I am calm!" You screamed and your voice echoed through the plants, each flower screaming with you. 

 

This rage increased Bruce's heart rate and he started to turn green. 

 

"Y/N, please, stop. I don't want to hurt you." Bruce struggled 

 

You didn't even hear Tony come in, you didn't even know he was there until you felt his arms around you. The warmth from his skin distracted you just enough to loosen the vines around Dr Banner.

 

Tony begun to whisper in your ear. You couldn't understand so all your attention went to his words, and Bruce dropped to the ground.

 

You fell in the rhythm of his breath and started to take deep breaths with him until your head felt heavy enough to fall asleep as you felt a needle prick your skin.

 

* * *

 

You woke up in an unfamiliar area. You were in your room but it felt like a hospital but you knew you hadn't been moved. You looked around, you saw your own window and flowers, which were somehow normal again, but when you looked around, you saw more than your usual ones.

 

The room was full of plants and flower pots. You tried to move but it hurt, you looked down and saw IVs coming out of your arms, this terrified you.

 

"What the fuck?" You whispered as you looked at the different fluids being pumped into your body.

 

The door opened and you tightened your fist to release a vine at the intruder, but there was no need, it was Bruce.

 

"Y/N, good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He asked you sweetly

 

"What happened?" You asked him but when you looked at the fading bruise around his neck, it all rushed back to you, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Bruce. I lost control and I-" You couldn't say much as he cut you off 

 

Bruce sat down at the edge of your bed, "Y/N, don't apologize. You lost control, that's alright. Do you know how many times I've lost control? You only hurt me a little bit, but I broke Harlem!" He said with a laugh, 

 

"I don't remember much after I pulled you away," You confessed

 

"Tony came in and helped you calm down." Bruce told you and fear crept into your soul.

 

"He probably hates me for losing control," You whispered 

 

"He doesn't hate you, Y/N, he's worried about you. He's been coming as much as he can when he's in the tower." Bruce tells you

 

"Wait, what do you mean? How long was i asleep?" You ask him 

 

He looks at you and sighs, "Three days." 

 

"What?!" You gasp and suddenly, every flower bud blooms, "I need to get a handle on things." You groaned as you fell back into the bed. 

 

"What's wrong with me Bruce?" You whispered 

 

"There's nothing wrong with you," Bruce began to explain, "Your powers are growing and Charles has told me that your brother and you had the same powers but you started from opposite spectrum. Both of you were supposed to be the embodiment of Nature. Yin and Yang but the moment he passed away, a shift came into being and somehow all his strength came into you as well; which made you twice as stronger and so much more dangerous if you don't learn control." He finished 

 

"I'd have his strength too?" You couldn't comprehend this development 

 

"That's what the professor wanted you to discover but in light of recent events, he thought it would be wise for you to know so you can have better control." Bruce tells you 

 

"But, Bruce. I'm short tempered, my anxiety is all over the place, I can't take so much. Being in control of plants was plenty but have nature itself under my command? No human should have so much power!"

 

Your breathing is elevated again and tears make your vision blurry, "I don't want to keep hurting people, Bruce." You quietly being to sob, “The responsibility is too much for one person alone,”

 

You cry yourself to sleep, focusing very hard to not let go of your emotional control. 

 

* * *

 

The day passes and the room is quiet. You had asked Bruce what the others were told about you losing consciousness, he tells you that they’ve only been told that your anxiety got too high and you fainted.

 

You had laughed because it seemed such a dumb excuse to be sedated for three days but you trusted Bruce, so, you just went with the flow.

 

As evening approached, you were visited by Thor and Steve. Their collective optimism was appreciated but you never did understand that two people who’ve been hailed as war heroes could be the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows.

 

The night had fallen and the moon was out, you decided to breathe into the fresh air.

 

Your IVs had been taken out, so, you just had to find shoes, and take the elevator to the gardens.

 

* * *

 

You walked around the garden, feeling every flower, every leaf and petal under your skin. The feeling of life flooded your being.

 

You took a deep breath in and felt every single living thing around. The beehive in the corner made your head buzz, the bird nests made your heart flutter, but suddenly your eyes opened wide as you felt a human around. 

 

You tightened your grip on the trees and made the vines ever so slowly creep around the person that you could feel. You mustered enough courage, and called out, "Who's there?" 

 

Silence followed, but you knew that there was someone out here with you. 

 

"I'm not going to ask again, who is here?" You said and your voice boomed through the plants. 

 

You saw the figure approach you and your fingers lit up, the vines crept up and wrapped around the figure. You could see the person struggle, you could feel that they were strong, much stronger than an average human being, but your grip only tightened, and you came closer to see who it was, and when you met his eyes, you were shocked, and then terrified that you revealed to him your secret, and in such a way.

 

“James?” You whispered in horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Bucky is gonna react to this development?


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're slowly starting to understand the extent of your powers

"James?" You whispered in horror

 

You could see him struggling and suddenly your hands went limp, dropping Bucky to the ground. 

 

You didn't know what to do, you head was beginning to swim, your vision was blurry because of the tears. You had seen the fear in Bucky's eyes but not his worry. 

 

"Y/N," He begun to approach you but it made you flinch and stumble backwards 

 

"Talk to me," He said in such a soft voice that you couldn't help but meet his eyes 

 

"I need to leave," You heard yourself saying 

 

You feel a cold hand pull you back, you turn around to see Bucky looking at you, almost begging to stay 

 

"I can't stay," You say through the tears and pull out of his grip 

 

"Y/N," You hear him call out, you turn to look at him, "Please, talk to me." He said, pleadingly and that's what breaks you 

 

You dissolve to sobs as you fall to the group. Mumbling apologies for lying and hiding, but all you hear is Bucky soothing you in a language you thought you didn't understand but you suddenly do. It's Russian.  

 

"Breathe with me. It'll be alright," You heard him repeating softly to you, 

 

Before you could ask him how could you understand him, your hands began to glow. 

 

You pulled yourself away from him as both of you begun to look at the fingertips of your hands which were like tiny fireflies. 

 

You were beginning to lose you control, "Tony, call Tony," You were beginning to tremble 

 

Your mind was screaming for Charles, hoping that somehow he'd listen to you. You didn't know if you could reach him or not. 

 

"What's happening?" Bucky asked

 

Your vision was blurring and you let out a scream and suddenly darkness fell. 

 

* * *

 

You woke up in a white room. You saw plants around but felt no life. Plastic. 

 

You began to move and then realized that you'd were held in place by restraints. 

 

You tried to speak but your throat was dry. Panic was starting to rise, and you couldn't feel any life around you. 

 

 _What the fuck is going on?!_  You thought to yourself as you tried to pull yourself out of the white bed

 

Sharp pain shot through your arms and you saw IVs coming out of them. 

 

You took a deep breath and screamed for help as your tore out of the restraints and the pulled the needles out. Blood was beginning to drip and you didn't care. You were afraid and angry. 

 

" _Y/N, breathe_." You heard you mind echo. 

 

"Charles?!" You whispered as you fell off of the bed 

 

" _Please, calm down_ ," You heard Charles say 

 

"What the fuck is happening?" You cried out, "Why can't I feel any life?"

 

" _You're in quarantine, Y/N. You're too strong to lose control_ ," Charles told you

 

You look around, a white room, fake plants, your blood stands out of the whiteness in a striking way. 

 

You pick the needle from the floor near you, "I'm sorry," You whisper as you bring to close to your skin to tear it open, but your hand doesn't move. 

 

" _Don't do that, Y/N,_ " Charles echoes in your mind 

 

"Let me go," You whispered through the pain as you tried to move, you still couldn't 

 

" _Please,_ " You heard him plead but you were tired and exhausted. You needed a release. 

 

You begun to focus on moving, after minutes of frustration, you let out a blood curling scream and felt Charles be expelled from your mind. Your hands glowed, but you didn't see that with your eyes shut tight. 

 

As your scream died down, you fell back on the floor and exhaustion took over. Your eyes would've stayed closed but you felt a breeze on your skin. You open your eyes slightly and saw the starry sky above you. 

 

Through six feet of concrete, roots of trees had sprouted. Trees as huge as the Ents from Lord of the Rings had grown around you and risen you out of the place you were trapped in. A wall of vine covered trees was around you, with a clear night sky above. 

 

You put your hand out on the piece of floor that had risen with you, and a branch came down to give you an apple. You slowly bit into it, eating a small piece and letting it roll away from you. 

 

You don't know how long you'd stayed like this. Numb; you heard a heartbeat closing in. Your fists clenched as you prepared to attack, but the Iron Man suit came down to stand in front of you. The armour opened as Tony walked out of it, and your fists relaxed slightly. 

 

He sat down next to you, "Hey kid," He said in a soft voice 

 

Tears began fall from your eyes; all you could whisper was, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i be sorry for putting you through this?


	9. Acceptance

You sobbed for what seemed like hours. Tony just stayed and listened. 

 

As your breathing became normal, you took in the sky and the trees around you. 

 

"Where was I being kept? For how long?" You asked slowly 

 

"Well, kid, you were in Pentagon. Until you tore out of there," Tony informed you, "And you were there for a week." 

 

"How did you keep me asleep for so long?" You were genuinely concerned because medication didn't really work on you. 

 

"Charles." That's all Tony had to say. You understood that he was keeping you asleep. 

 

"What changed?" You whispered 

 

"He couldn't control you, anymore, kid," Tony told you, "He tried really hard, trust me. You pushed him out hard enough that he fell back physically too," 

 

"I didn't ask for this," You felt the tears coming back 

 

"I know, kid, but you gotta make the best of it," Tony said as he put an arm around your shoulder

 

"We need to go now," Tony told you, "You need to come down, and stay calm," 

 

"It's harder than it look," You snorted 

 

You stood up and took a deep breath. Closing your eyes, you let the energy flow through you. You pulled back the trees and the roots begin to be taken back by the earth underneath. The breeze begins to lessen to a stillness. You open your eyes and you're back the in the white room. The walls, however, are broken and muddy. Tony takes your hand in his so you stay calm. 

 

Doors burst open and suddenly you're surrounded by heavily armed men with guns, all pointed towards you. 

 

Tony squeezed your hand to reassure you that everything will be alright.

 

"Gentlemen, stand down," Charles rolled in from behind, "Hello, old friend," He said with a smile 

 

Another man walked in with Charles, you didn't recognise him. 

 

"Y/N, this is Everette Ross," Charles gestured to the short man with blonde hair, "He will be helping you control your powers, so, you'll be leaving with him soon." He stated

 

"Leaving?" Your words were barely a whisper 

 

"Wakanda," The blonde man spoke, Everette, you remembered his name

 

Your eyes turned to Tony, full of questions and concerns 

 

"You'll be staying with T'Challa and Ororo, in Wakanda." Charles offered 

 

"They're good people, kid, they'll help you figure things out," Tony said

 

"I don't know them," You said slowly 

 

"We understand that therefore we asked if anyone from the Tower that you've come to know, would volunteer to travel with you," Everette stated 

 

"I lied to them for months, why would they want to come with me?" You looked at the ground 

 

"We've all been where you are, Y/N. I told you before, we will help you," Tony told you reassuringly

 

Everette Ross cleared his throat to get attention, "Yes, so, Sergent Barnes volunteered as he had himself spent some time there as well, along with Mr Maximoff," He stated and left the room 

 

Your mind was swimming, you couldn't understand why would James volunteer. You'd attacked him but he still just wanted to help. 

 

You're brought out of your thoughts by Charles.

 

"They care for you, Y/N. They'll understand why you hid your powers once you explain it to them," Charles told you in a comforting manner

 

You could only nod. 

 

Tony and Charles led you to different quarters. 

 

"You'll be staying here for the night. Rather until everything is ready for you to travel," Charles explains as he brings you to another lifeless white room. 

 

Tony's hand was still in yours, mostly because it was the only thing that was keeping your grounded. 

 

Before he could begin to speak, you cut him off, "Please don't leave me alone," You said in a single breath 

 

Tony was taken aback with you being so terrified. His face softened into a smile, "Sure, kid," That was all he said

 

Charles was to tell Pepper that Tony will not be coming home tonight, and you were grateful that he didn't say no to your request. 

 

* * *

 

"Talk to me, kid," Tony said after a long while of silence 

 

"I feel like if I let go of your hand right now, I'll lose control," You slowly whispered

 

* * *

 

You woke up with a jolt. Your heart pounding in your chest. You sit up in the white bed. You see that you're alone, and the anxiety starts to build quickly. 

 

"Tony?" You call out and you squeeze your eyes shut as you try to breathe normally 

 

You can't see it but your hands begin to glow and suddenly you feel a pair of hands against your cheeks.

 

"Breathe, breathe with me. I'm here. Didn't leave. Open your eyes," You hear Tony's voice

 

You suddenly calm down and open your eyes.

 

"I thought," You began, "I thought you left." You told him 

 

"I'll hand you over to Bucky and Pietro, and then I'll go," Tony explained 

 

You nod again and try to breathe slowly 

 

You keep cursing yourself in your mind for being so fragile. 

 

* * *

 

A quinjet lands in front of you, Tony and Everette. You don't realize you're holding your breath until you feel lightheaded. 

 

"Mr Ross, is it wise to put me in...that?" You ask Everette  

 

"We're short on time and this is the fastest way to go," He says with a tight smile,  "You could be put under by Professor Xavier if you'd prefer that," He raised a brow at you

 

"Umm, no, that would end in disaster if I wake up suddenly," You explain, he nods in agreement 

 

You see Pietro walking towards you. Actually walking. 

 

"Wanda told me to not surprise you," He said with a thick accent and a smile that made you feel at home. 

 

You instinctively hugged him. He wrapped his arms around you, "It'll be alright, Y/N" He still couldn't pronounce your name correctly but at least he was trying. 

 

"James isn't coming?" You asked Pietro, 

 

"No, he's gone ahead to Wakanda. He'll join us there," He explained 

 

You say your goodbyes. Tony explains that all your things have been sent with Bucky to T'Challa's palace. You aren't given enough time to ask what he meant by "palace". 

 

You buckle yourself in and prepare to take off. 

 

Pietro gives you a smile, and you take deep breaths to keep yourself calm. Everette walks on ahead to talk to the pilots.

 

Your heart doesn't skip a beat until you're told that the destination is near and from the air you can easily see the massive panther statues in the stunning country of Wakanda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i live for your comments


	10. The Kingdom of Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning

The scenery was mesmerising. Gigantic statues littered the ground down below. You saw a stunning fortress come into view, and as you begun to close in, your heart began to beat faster, the plane started to rattle and shake.

 

You shut your eyes to breathe but the beauty and enormity of the Kingdom was overwhelming for you and your glowing hands were evident as to how you weren't under control. 

 

"Please remain seated as we're experiencing turbulence," A voice spoke over the intercom 

 

Your hands were clutching to the seat to find something that would calm you, or ground you. You felt a pair of hands against your cheeks, your eyes shot open. 

 

"Y/N, I need you to focus on me for a little while," Pietro told you slowly, and you nodded

 

"Can you tell me what colour are my eyes?" He asked you, and it made you really look into his eyes. 

 

"Blue. They're blue," You whispered back 

 

"What kind of blue?" He asked you again, as his hands went to hold yours

 

"The blue of a clear sky. Right after a storm that's lasted all night. Clear blue morning sky," You explained slowly 

 

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Wakanda," The intercom sounded, "You may unbuckle,"

 

"We're on the ground. You can breathe now," Pietro smiled to you and your head just leant onto his forehead 

 

"Thank you," You whispered to him 

 

Unbuckling, your legs felt weak as you stood up; Pietro saw you wobble a bit, so he snaked his arm around your waist to help your balance. A blush crept up your cheeks.

 

As the doors open, Everette walks on ahead and is greeted by a beautiful woman with white hair and dark skin. She almost looked godly. Next to her stood a man, but the way he stood, he radiated pride and power. 

 

You followed behind.

 

"Welcome to Wakanda, Y/N. I'm Ororo, and this is my husband, T'Challa," The woman told you 

 

"Thank you so much for having me. I'm extremely grateful," You walk up to them, to shake their hands. 

 

You can visibly see that they're a little thrown off by it, but they shake your hands nonetheless.

 

"Y/N, Ororo and T'Challa are the Queen and King of Wakanda," Everette explained

 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Your Highnesses," You squeal, earning a soft laugh from the white-haired woman 

 

"Please, you're our guest," She said as she turned away, "Come along now, I'll show you where you'll be staying, and we'll meet for dinner afterwards," She told you, as her husband just nodded to you and went the other way. 

 

* * *

 

You were shown to your quarters, Pietro's room was on your left, Bucky's on your right, or so you were told, you still hadn't seen him and Everette was supposed to be in the one across the hall from you. 

 

Your room was beautiful. The bed was made from cherry wood, and marble floor made you feel like you were standing on a sky. 

 

Plants littered the enormous windows, as you looked out of them, you saw a stunning garden. 

 

You took a deep breath. You hadn't felt so much life in a very long time. Plants, animals, people. 

 

You decided to test your powers for once. 

 

You sat down by the window on the floor. You took a bit of soil and dirt from all the pots and made a circle, spreading the soil evenly. 

 

You let out a breath and you started to move your hands above it. You wanted to take your time. 

 

Slowly, plants began to sprout. You thought about what Bruce had told you, that you may also hold within you the same powers as your brother. 

 

You concentrated very hard, but for the longest time, nothing seemed to happen. 

 

Suddenly, a very light cloud began to form over the small terrain you'd created. As it begun to darken, you focused harder. 

 

A knock on the door made you lose it all. The cloud disappeared and all you had was the terrain now. 

 

You got up to see who it was. 

 

"Dinner is will be served shortly," a young boy told you, he was barely four or five years old, "I'll be taking you to the dining hall," He explained and you realised that you were still in the clothes you'd arrived in. 

 

"You'll be taking me?" You asked again as you couldn't comprehend that they have servants so young

 

"Yes, mama told me to fetch our new guest," He said with a sober attitude

 

 _Is he the prince?!_  You thought to yourself

 

"Well, let me change quickly. Would you like to come in?" You asked as you left the door open and hurried to your already set closet. 

 

"Thank you," He said and sat on the bed 

 

You picked a sky blue dress that fell below your knees and went to change in the bathroom. 

 

You quickly came out and saw the boy still sitting on the bed solemnly.

 

"Let's go," You smiled at him and he jumped off to lead the way. 

 

"What's your name?" You asked as you followed him 

 

"Azari," He told you and silence fell again. 

 

You entered an enormous hall, decorated is a way that you could've never imagined. It was overwhelming and breathtaking.

 

"It helps if you don't look at all of it suddenly," Azari told you, "Look at it in pieces then string them together," He suggested, "That's what father teaches me," He said and left you standing by the doors. 

 

The grandeur of the palace, or what tiny amount of it that you'd seen was staggering. 

 

"Hello, Y/N," A man approached you, his name was T'challa, you recalled

 

"Good evening, your highness," You said politely 

 

"It can be overwhelming, but try not to take it all in at once," He started to say 

 

"Try seeing it piece by piece and then string it all together," You asked

 

"Yes, that's correct," He smiled to you

 

"Azari told me the exact same thing moments ago," You explained

 

"Well, that explains how you found your way to the dining hall," T'Challa said, "Would you like to go to the actual seating area now?" He asked you 

 

"Oh, umm, yes," You said nervously 

 

"Ororo will be helping you understand your abilities, Y/N," The King explained, "However, I will be helping you learn self-control," He said as he walked on 

 

"Your Highness, I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am that you've taken me in," You begin 

 

"Well, Ororo was adamant that we help, and I must admit, my wife is not someone you can say no to," He says with a soft laugh and you smiled as well 

 

"Still, thank you so much," You said quietly 

 

As you entered the dining hall, the gorgeous carvings caught your eye, before you could acclaim their enormity, you heard T'Challa's voice, "Remember, Y/N, piece by piece," 

 

You look around and see that Azari is seating on the left side of the table with Everette, across him is Pietro. You assume that T'Challa will be seated in the middle and on the right would be his Queen. 

 

"I haven't seen James, your Highness," You ask T'Challa

 

"He'll be joining us later tonight. He's been out for some personal matters," That's all he said he walked on to sit at the table. 

 

He sat on the right seat, which meant that Ororo would be in the middle, signifying her as head of the house. 

 

You go on to sit with Pietro. 

 

A thickly accented voice announces that dinner will be served momentarily, and Ororo waltzes into the hall. 

 

"Good evening, everyone," She greets as she sits down regally. 

 

"I hope you're all settling in well," She asks and is met with nods and agreements 

 

Dinner proceeds as the Queen asks her son about his day; Pietro turns to you and inquires if your room is comfortable enough for you. 

 

"Does she have powers like your friends do, mother?" You hear Azari ask his mother, you suddenly look up and are confused why isn't anyone else thrown off by the fact that you're being discussed so openly 

 

"Yes, she does," Ororo smiles to her son, "She's a very special lady and much more powerful than me or even Erik," She tells his

 

"More than Erik?" There's wonder in his eyes 

 

"Of course," She exclaims quietly, "That's why she's here, so she can learn to control and grow stronger," 

 

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm right here, and you're talking about me like I'm not," You say slightly louder than you intended

 

"Excuse me?" Ororo seems surprised 

 

"She can understand us?" Azari whispers 

 

"Yes, I can. Why wouldn't I?" You say in an annoyed tone

 

"Because, Y/N, we weren't aware that you speak our language," T'Challa says softly 

 

"Your language? I can understand you, you're talking in English!" You exclaimed 

 

"Y/N," Everette says your name, "What are you doing?" 

 

"What do you mean?" You ask him 

 

"We weren't aware that you spoke Wakandan," Everette furrowed his brows 

 

"I only know English!" You were getting frustrated by the minute

 

"Stay calm, Y/N," Ororo voiced reason, "Azari is only fascinated by your abilities, hence the questions," 

 

"But why not just ask me?" You asked

 

"Mother says to not probe about powers," Azari expressed himself 

 

"However, this does bring us to a very interesting conclusion," Ororo said, "Pietro, would you like to say something?" 

 

Amidst the confusion and anger, you'd forgotten that the silver-haired man next to you had been extremely quiet.

 

Being suddenly called upon, Pietro hurriedly answered, "No, no, I'm good, thank you. Pardon, I meant, I'm good, thank you," 

 

"Why are you repeating yourself?" You whispered

 

"He wasn't repeating, Y/N, he was saying the same thing in two different languages," Ororo explained

 

"Your command over all nature gives you the ability to understand all tongues," T'Challa explained, "Something like All Speak that Thor uses," 

 

"You truly are extraordinary, Y/N. I understand what Charles saw in you and your brother," Ororo says softly 

 

"You know Charles?" You asked 

 

"Of course," She said, "I used to teach there. I'd gotten married a few months before you and your brother came to live at the school," Ororo said smiling

 

"You used to _teach_  at the school?" You were clearly surprised, "Who are you people?" You said as you grew worried and the floors began to shake

 

Feeling the earth move beneath you, you began to apologise, but couldn't stop the shaking. 

 

"Y/N, your worries are valid," T'Challa said in the most serene voice that immediately soothed your nerves, "My wife, Ororo, or you may know her as Strom," He said and it all clicked into place. 

 

Everyone knew of Storm and her marriage to the Black Panther. That's what everyone would ever talk about when you'd moved in the mansion.

 

"You're the Black Panther?" You whispered, "The King and Queen of Wakanda are a mutant and an Avenger," You started to hyperventilate as you started to giggle, "Oh this is too much," You burst into a laugh out of panic and Pietro holds your hand to sooth you.

 

As you find your breath and calmness of mind, you sigh, "I apologise for my earlier outburst. I've been on edge and, honestly, there's no other way to put it," You said as you hung your head

 

"Well, we discovered something new about you, Y/N," Ororo said, "So, it's not all terribly bad," 

 

Dinner went on with pleasanter conversations, Azari was asking you questions as you'd given him permission to. You explained to him the extent of what you knew. The food itself was marvellous.  

 

As the night progressed, you bid your goodnights and went to your room. 

 

* * *

 

You changed and opened all windows before going to bed. The wind and the sound, along with the feeling of nature in the kingdom somehow put you at ease. You'd almost fallen asleep when you heard a creaking of the window sill. You listened carefully. You were wide awake in a moment as you knew who that rhythmic heartbeat belonged to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	11. Dreaming Of Rain

"Alex?" You whispered knowing fully well that it just couldn't be him 

 

"Hey good lookin'," You heard a voice say, and it was unmistakenly his.

 

"What?" You sat up in bed, "I felt you die," You whispered 

 

He got closer, and his blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness of the room.

 

"Hey," Alex said as he sat in front of you 

 

"I missed you so much," You cried as you pulled him into a bone-crushing hug 

 

He caressed your hair softly. 

 

"Y/N," He said as he pulled away and held your face, "You remember what I told you?" Alex asked

 

You shook your head because he'd said so many things and everything seemed important to you 

 

"You need to be stronger, babe," Alex said as he smiled, "You have the whole world inside you, Y/N, but you're more than just your powers," He told you 

 

"I don't know how, Alex. You and Titan, you kept me grounded. You helped me out," You cried, "I can't do it without you," 

 

"You're allowed to move on from the past, as long as you don't forget it," Alex sighed

 

You heard thunder rumble and looked out the window, but saw clear night sky. 

 

"I'm scared," You whispered 

 

"I know," Alex said softly,

 

You felt raindrops on your skin but still saw no clouds. 

 

"Y/N," He said, "I need to go now," You shook your head are tears fell from your eyes, "Babe, yes. I gotta go. But I'll always be here," He said as he placed a finger right above your heart. 

 

"Please don't leave me," You cried but when you opened your eyes, no one was there anymore

 

"No, no, no," You kept repeating, tears flowing from your eyes, thunder roared but you saw no evidence of a storm. 

 

A loud knock caught your attention and suddenly you jolted awake. 

 

 _It was just a dream_ , You thought to yourself as you tried to catch your breath

 

That's when you realised. Water. Flooding your room. 

 

The loud banging was from outside the door. 

 

You jumped out of your bed and opened the door and the water rushed out into the corridor. 

 

"I'm sorry," Your voice was barely a whisper as James stood outside the door in front of you

 

"I heard you. You sounded you needed help," He said as he looked at you with worry.

 

You were soaking wet too. 

 

"Go sit in my room," He stated and you nodded 

 

You waited for what seemed hours but probably was only a few minutes. The cold was starting to seep into your bones and you began to shiver. 

 

"Everything will be cleaned in the morning. You can stay here until then. I'll go bunk with Pietro," Bucky said as he draped a blanket over you  

 

"I don't know why this keeps happening," You whispered as tears began to fill your eyes

 

"Hey," Bucky kneels down in front of you, "It's alright, doll. You'll learn slowly," 

 

Looking into his grey-blue eyes, you give a soft smile. 

 

He goes to out and comes back with a set of fresh clothes. 

 

"I brought you some clothes, so you can change from the wet ones," He says as he places the clothes next to you. 

 

Pyjamas, a loose shirt that could probably substitute as a dress, along with a bra and underwear. 

 

"I'll go outside," He tells you, "Call if you need anything, I'll be right here," You nod your head

 

You just keep sitting for a while. You finally gather the energy to stand and peel off the wet clothes from your skin. 

 

"James?" Your voice croaks

 

"You called?" He pops back into the room 

 

"Where do I...?" You get lost in your thoughts while holding the wet pile of clothes. 

 

He takes them from your hands and he disposes of them accordingly. 

 

"Y/N, you alright?" Bucky asks you. That question makes you laugh. 

 

"In the span of a few weeks, I almost killed you, I tore out of fucking Pentagon, and now, right now I just flooded my bedroom because even an emotional dream can make me lose control!" You cried out and thunder roared again 

 

"Okay, bad question on my part," Bucky says with a smirk 

 

"Would you like to sit down?" He asks you and you sit down on the floor. Leaning against the bed for support. 

 

"You weren't there for dinner," You stated 

 

"Yeah, I had to take care of something..." He trailed off and both of you were engulfed by silence as he kept standing 

 

"You know, doll, back in the day, before Steve became Captain America and all that, he was a skinny ass punk," He told you with as he sat down next to you and broke the silence

 

"He used to get into so many fights, but man, that kid never backed down," Bucky told you 

 

"I've read about that," You whisper, "And about you always being there for him,"

 

"Of course, doll. That's what we did. He stands up for everyone, even when it means getting his ass handed to him," He smiled to you, "And his ma made me swear I'd look out for him," 

 

"I read about him and Peggy too. Can you tell me about her please?" You asked

 

"Well, if there ever was a dame worthy of his affection. She knew him before he turned into that beefcake. Honestly, the way she looked at him even then, I can't explain it. It's almost the way Nat looks at him now. I swear on my life, Peggy was really something," He looked at you, his eyes almost sparkled, "She told it like it was. Kept Steve on his toes and told him his ideas were stupid. My favourite story is when she shot him," Bucky roared with laughter at your shocked face

 

"What do you mean she _shot_  him?" You gasped

 

"Oh I'll let him tell you that bit," He said as he nudged your shoulder

 

"James," You said slowly

 

"Yeah, doll?" He looked at you 

 

"I don't want to be alone here," You whispered

 

"You won't be," He smiled, "You've got Pietro, T'Challa, Ororo, even Everette. And of course, me," He winked at you 

 

"Tell me another story," You asked as you leaned on Bucky's right shoulder

 

You don't know when you fell asleep. Between Steve's back-alley fights to his love for drawing, Bucky told you a lot of things. Their childhood together and their lives up until they went to war. 

 

When you woke up, your head was in Bucky's lap and he was sleeping exactly how he'd sat down at night, and you were drooling. You sat up straight, wiping your face with the back of your hand. 

 

"Morning, sweetheart," Bucky said softly with his eyes still closed

 

"Morning," You mumbled as well

 

"Sorry for drooling on you," You said slowly, 

 

"Oh so that's why my thigh was wet?" Bucky joked as he opened one eye to look at you 

 

Before you could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

 

"Come in," Bucky said loudly and the door flew open 

 

"Good morning, James. And Y/N?" Pietro said with confusion 

 

He was suddenly squatting in front of you.

 

"Did something happen, sunshine?" He said in a worried voice 

 

"I accidentally flooded my room at night," You said in an embarrassed tone

 

"How?" He asked you

 

"I think I made it rain," You told him

 

"Apologies for the interruption," Bucky said as he cleared his throat, "Y/N, you speak Russian?" He asked you

 

"Umm, kinda," You said shyly 

 

"James, she speaks every language!" Pietro said excitedly in his thick accent 

 

If you weren't looking at the floor in this moment, you might have noticed how completely in awe both of these men were of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohky so maybe I still haven't decided if the reader will end up with Pietro or Bucky.


	12. Beating Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader can't help but listen to hearts

Training began with Ororo and as she knew that Titan's powers were new to you, she began with how to feel the storms, the weather under your skin, just like you'd feel the life of plants and people. 

 

"You must be calm, like before the storm," Ororo had told you

 

"My emotions are all over the place," You told her out of frustration 

 

"At least you accept it," She had smiled at you kindly

 

* * *

 

 

T'Challa was more focused on you understanding the strength that you held within yourself.

 

"You must breathe with the universe you hold within yourself, Y/N," T'Challa had told you 

 

"I don't even understand why I've got it within me," You'd confessed

 

"Knowing that you're lost is the first step in finding you way," He had told you 

 

 _Between the two of them, they hold the wisdom of a thousand elders_ , You'd thought to yourself often. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. You could conjure small weather anomalies in the palm of your hand. The larger the scale you'd try, the harder the control it would be, so you were told to focus on just doing smaller events. 

 

James and you were becoming better friends, as he was more open to talking here rather than being closed off as he was in the Tower.

 

You had breakfast every morning together. Sometimes you felt like he was around almost always. Even if he wasn't close to you, you just somehow found him in the same room or area as you, always with a very valid reason to be there. 

 

Pietro was a whole different story, however. He was always right behind you, trying to be as supportive as possible it was him. He tried to especially be around whenever you were in the gardens. His heart had a rhythm that you'd never encountered before. It was like that of a hummingbird, beating so fast that it was almost silent. You enjoyed your time with him because his heart brought a buzz to listen to.

 

However, James's heart was something much different. Slow and steady, even when he would be training, his breathing would be strained but his heart would always be beating a quite rhythm. 

 

You remembered the first time you'd heard Alex's heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

"Shh," You whispered to Alex as he gave you a quizzical look 

 

You were together after dinner in his room, he was on his bed and you'd just closed the door. 

 

"Don't move, don't say a word," You said quietly 

 

You walked up to him slowly, making no sound. You knelt in front of him, your hands resting on his knees.

 

Your fingers tap on his knee slowly, keeping up with his heart.

 

"I can hear your heart," You tell him softly, 

 

He sunk down to the floor to look you in your eyes, and you could hear his heart thundering in your ears. 

 

"I love you, Y/N," Alex whispered to you as leaned in to kiss you 

 

* * *

 

You shook yourself from your memories. 

 

 _It does no one any good to dwell on the past_ , You repeated in your head.

 

"You look lost," You heard James call out

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was just thinking about some things," You explained as you kept walking 

 

You felt guilty about enjoying your time with James, he was such a kind soul. Even after he'd been through so much. 

 

"Okay," You heard him say slowly as he turned to leave

 

"James," You called out

 

"Yeah, doll?" His face lit up as he started to walk to you

 

"Can I ask you something?" You started, unsure of how to proceed

 

"Anything," Bucky smiled 

 

"Okay, come on," You asked him to follow him, and he did, without question or resistance 

 

You brought him to the pantry, and asked him to sit down, he only nodded as he found place for himself and you

 

"Chocolate or rocky road?" You asked 

 

"Rocky road," You heard Bucky answer

 

You came out of the huge freezer with one pint of Rocky Road and two spoons

 

You ate a bit in silence but Bucky broke is soon enough, "What's on your mind?" He asked

 

"What made you come here for me?" You almost whispered

 

"Oh," Bucky said

 

It looked like he didn't have an answer to it, "It's okay, James, I was only curious," You said softly 

 

"No, it's not that," He began, "I don't know how to explain why I came," 

 

"You can tell me when you do," You smiled at him 

 

You adored how his smile would bring lines to his face and his eyes would shine when he did

 

"Can I ask you something, doll?" Bucky said as he licked the spoon and you hummed a response 

 

"I read that you had a brother," He started, "Can you tell me about him?" 

 

"Umm," You looked down for a moment and when you looked into his eyes, you saw his genuine curiosity, "What have you read about him?" You asked politely 

 

"I read that he was your older brother, there was no name, just the code name, _Titan_ ," Bucky explained, "They wrote about his abilities. Hell, I didn't even know there was a difference between enhanced and mutants until I met you," Bucky gave a soft laugh which made you smile, "There was a lot about what he could do, about how he passed away, but I wanted to know what he was like," 

 

"He was the most caring and patient person you'd ever meet," You started, "He was a few years older but most people thought we were twins because we were so close. We never used our real names, that's why every file and document will always say _Titan_  without any last names. I had a name which he used to use for me, but after he passed, I stopped using it and stuck with my birth name," You took a deep breath, "He was so powerful, James. Much more than me and he could control it all. He could conjure storms with a wave but he was a pacifist. Never picked any fights, that was usually me," You laughed and Bucky did too

 

You two sat for a long while, him asking about your family and life. You were going to be 24 soon and Bucky was truly sad about how many people you'd lost. Your parents and your brother being at the top of the list. 

 

You weren't ready to tell anyone about Alex, not yet at least. 

 

You retired to your room. You had to be up bright and early again to train with Ororo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Few days passed and you were taken a stroll in the garden. You didn't know whether to call it a garden or a forest because honestly, it was way too big to be a garden. 

 

"Fancy seeing you here," You heard that faint buzz of Pietro's heart 

 

"Hey speedy," You smiled

 

"You enjoy being here the most, I noticed," He said

 

"I do," You agreed

 

"Why?" Pietro asked

 

That's what you liked about this silver haired boy, his questions. 

 

"You know how you are connected to the speed force," You asked and he nodded, "It brings you comfort and soothes you, right?" He nodded again, "That's how I feel about plants and the animals here," You explained, "I can feel everything under my skin, in my veins. Come here," You brought him near a tree and pointed to the nest in the branches above, "See that little bird?" You whispered and Pietro nodded again, "I can feel its life. If I concentrate, I could hear its tiny little heart thumping in its chest," You told him, "That's why I love coming here. I get to feel the grass breathe beneath my feet," You wiggled your barefoot toes and Pietro smiled, "And everything else that's alive here, from the birds to the worms, and even the blooming of every flower,"

 

"That's beautiful," Pietro told you

 

You hadn't noticed that he'd slipped his hand in yours until his thumb caressed it gently 

 

"Can you hear my heart too, sunshine?" He asked softly and you nod

 

"What does it sound like?" Pietro asked you 

 

You swallowed hard before you answered

 

"It's like a buzzing noise," You started, "It's beating so fast, that it's almost quiet. But there's a buzzing, like that of a bee. There isn't a causal rhythm, but rather a constant sound," 

 

You smiled as you cleared your throat to walk away. You never saw the awe that was on Pietro's face in your honour. 

 

* * *

 

You had been for over a month now. 

 

Ororo and T'Challa figured that maybe you needed a break. 

 

"We've got a small surprise for you," Ororo had told you, and asked you to dress according to an evening party, all you could do was nod when she said so. 

 

The evening arrived and you once more entered the dining hall, this time, however, you came by yourself. You were slowly memorising the corridors and halls of the grand palace. 

 

As you entered, you saw a banner hanging in gold and purple, _Happy Birthday_ , written in the most stunning script. 

 

You were left breathless. Your day wasn't until next week and you had never imagined that anyone would anything except maybe a cake. 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," A man approached you, "I'm Phil, I've heard so much about you from everyone,"

 

Your eyes teared up and through the blurry vision, you saw Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Tony and Pepper, along with some face that you'd never seen before. 

 

You were speechless and couldn't say much to the man in front of you. 

 

"Give her room to breathe in the grandeur of this occasion, Son of Cole!" Thor hugged you hard and all you could manage was, "Thank you," 

 

Your eyes met with Bucky and he gave you a wink, suggesting that this was his doing as his heart almost differed from his usual rhythm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Pietro are both sweeties, ohky


	13. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays bring memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny bit more alex coming up

Your earliest memory of a birthday was when you were almost four years old. 

 

There wasn't a party, just you, your brother and your parents. You didn't know it then but your parents had a wonderful cottage in the woods, away from people and it was because your brother had already shown signs of his extraordinary mutation. 

 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," You remember your father saying to you 

 

"Make a wish!" Your mother had told you excitedly 

 

You remember looking up at your brother who was stood next to you, closing your eyes and wishing that you could be  _just like_ your older brother and took in a huge breath to blow out the candles. 

 

* * *

 

Your first memory of showing signs of your mutation was when you were about eight years old. You'd almost begun to think that you were human because your brother had conjured his first little storm when he was only three years old. 

 

It was an accident, honestly. You were supposed to keep a potted plant for a school project but it had died two nights before it was supposed to be graded and out of frustration you'd held out your hands, pleaded for it to grow. Your fingertips had lit up and the pot once again sprouted life. 

 

* * *

 

You losing your parents was a memory that you often try to forget. 

 

You were almost certain that if it hadn't been for your brother, you would've killed a lot of people. 

 

* * *

 

The most vivid and clear memory will always be of your nineteenth birthday. You were surrounded by loved ones, friends that you'd come to call family, along with Erik, Alex and your brother. 

 

You were never very fond of surprises because they would overwhelm you emotionally and the birthday that Titan had arranged did just that. However, as the years went on, you learned to be able to control surprises overwhelming you and understanding that the love and care which had gone into organizing them.

 

* * *

 

Last year, however, it had been just you and Alex.

 

The day had started slow but you eased into it. 

 

You had awoken in a tangled mess of limbs as Alex had pulled you closer to him as you'd slept. It comforted him when you were near. He was never clingy, but you'd come to notice that he always liked to be in contact with you. Whether it was in the form of holding your hand or playing with your hair; he'd just always want to touch you.

 

Sometimes you'd be working on your powers, trying to make a plant grow or testing the limit of how much you could grow a flower or even how many times you could grow and regrow one plant, he would just put his head on your lap and read. At times, he'd pull you into his lap and let you work on your own.

 

To conclude, Alex Summers was a romantic at heart but didn't know how to put it into words. 

 

You'd recently started to feel life. Not just of plants but of humans as well.  

 

"Alex," You said softly as he pulled you closer while sleeping, he hummed a response 

 

"Nothing," You whispered as you snuggled into him side

 

It was the night before your birthday when you entered the dining room. There was a strange drumming sound that kept ringing in your ears, but you couldn't place it. 

 

"You alright, bub?" Logan had asked and you'd nodded as you had picked at your food absentmindedly 

 

Alex was by your side, eating his food but his hand rested on your thigh. 

 

"Listen," You nudged your shoulder against his and he looked up, "I need to talk to Charles about something, why don't you go on to bed and I'll come in a while," You'd said and he only nodded 

 

 _Charles, I need to see you_ , You thought loudly 

 

 _Everything alright, Y/N?_  Charles's voice echoed in your head

 

 _I'll tell you when I see you_ , You explained

 

 _I'm in the study, see me when you're done with dinner_ , He said

 

You'd pressed a soft kiss on the top on Alex's head as you'd gotten up from the dinner table and left to go to Charles's study

 

"Now what seems to be the problem, Y/N," Charles had asked softly as he rolled towards you

 

"I keep hearing this consistent drumming sound, it's driving me insane," You confessed," Can you see what's wrong with me?" You asked

 

You sat down in front of Charles and he looked through you.

 

"There's nothing wrong with you, love," Charles smiled as his eyes brightened 

 

"Then what's with the drums?" You groaned

 

"They're not drums, Y/N," He told you,

 

"Your powers are growing. You could feel floral life before, but now it seems that you can feel all sorts of life. The drumming, I believe are heartbeats," Charles said with excitement 

 

"Heartbeats?" You gasped

 

"Yes, heartbeats. For example, focus on the sound right now. How many drums do you hear?" He asked

 

"One is louder than the rest," You confessed

 

Charles took your hand and tapped his index against it, "Does the sound match my taps?" He asked and you nodded

 

"That's because the loud one is my heart, Y/N," Charles had explained 

 

"This is extraordinary, Charles," You whispered as you focused yourself and only heard one sound, which was Charles's heart. 

 

"This is so amazing!" You squealed as you hugged Charles and ran out the door to tell Alex. 

 

"Shh," You whispered to Alex as he gave you a quizzical look as you entered the room and closed the door behind yourself.

 

"Don't move, don't say a word," You said quietly 

 

You walked up to him slowly, making no sound. You knelt in front of him, your hands resting on his knees as he sat on the bed

 

Your fingers tap on his knee slowly, keeping up with his heart.

 

"I can hear your heart," You tell him softly, 

 

He sunk down to the floor to look you in your eyes, and you could hear his heart thundering in your ears. 

 

"I love you, Y/N," Alex whispered to you as leaned in to kiss you 

 

"I love you more, Alex," You told him through the kiss

 

* * *

 

 

You were brought back to reality when you heard Bucky's heart falter his usual rhythm. You mouthed a thank you to him and he only nodded.

 

"I'm surprised that you didn't blow us to bits, kid," Tony called out and you almost ran to hug him

 

"I'm so glad you all came!" You breathed, "And my brother used to do birthday surprises, so, somehow I can control it well during parties," You explained 

 

You looked around and your eyes met with Steve's. Your heart began to sink because you'd lied to all of the people here.

 

"I guess I have a lot to explain," You sighed as you looked around 

 

"Not really," Natasha said, looking amused

 

"You were in a building full of spies, assassins, super soldiers and geniuses, some of them were all of that," She laughed, "Do you really think that no one knew?" 

 

"An anxiety attack doesn't wreck a bedroom, Y/N" Vision expressed himself

 

"I had told them what happened because I hadn't healed as quickly when you hurt me," Bruce confessed

 

"Then why the charade?" You asked

 

"To give you a sense of security," Steve said, "I wanted you to come to us, to trust us by yourself. I suppose that wasn't the smartest decision, seeing how much your powers have grown," 

 

"Captain, if I may," The man began, Phil, you remembered his name, "I believe that this just the tip of the iceberg for Ms Y/L/N," 

 

"Y/N is fine," You smiled to him 

 

"However, that doesn't change the fact that you should have been careful," Steve spoke up, "You could've seriously injured someone or even yourself," 

 

"I know," Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"But she's doing better now!" Pietro zoomed about

 

"I'm thankful that you're alright, Y/N," Steve said, "We were very worried about you," You nodded and Steve went on, "You're much safer here. T'Challa and Ororo can teach you control the way Natasha and I could never," 

 

You appreciated the concern and love you'd received. 

 

Tony introduced you to a boy named Peter and Phil introduced you to a woman named Melinda May. 

 

As the excitement went on and everyone ate and dined, you slipped away just for a moment. 

 

You stood at a huge window that showed the gardens.

 

"Are you really doing well, Y/N?" You heard Steve's concerned voice

 

"I am. I'm learning more about myself," You sighed 

 

"Then why do I feel you're a little lost tonight," He asked

 

"I just miss some people," You confessed, "They would've been happy to how far I've come,"

 

"Your brother, I asume," Steve said

 

"And someone else," You said softly 

 

"Alex Summers," Steve whispered

 

"How do you know about him?" You asked 

 

"I came across a picture of you and him when I went through your file," Steve told you, "It only said Y/N Y/L/N and Alex Summers, July 19th. There wasn't a year there but it couldn't have been more than two years old," 

 

"But how did...?" You asked again

 

"I know that look, Y/N," Steve smiled, "I look at Natasha the same way," He said as he look over at Natasha again.

 

Steve pulled it out from his pocket and handed over to you.

 

"I figured that you should keep this," He said as he handed you two pictures, one with you and your brother, another where you're standing with Alex, "It looks like a private moment that no one else should see,"

 

"I miss them both so much," You gave a sad smile as you looked at the pictures and put them in a small pocket in your dress

 

"I can understand that. I felt the same way when I woke up first. I thought I'd lost everyone I ever cared about, but then, life worked in mysterious ways," Steve laughed, "I found Natasha, Bucky came back to us, Tony and I worked things out, and we're not just a team but we've become a family as well," 

 

"Thank you, Steve," You told him, "You make me feel hopeful about things," 

 

"Steve," You said and he hummed a response, "Why did James come here for me? I hurt him," 

 

Steve looked around and his eyes met with Bucky's, they both smiled to each other, "Maybe because he knows what it feels like to not be in control, Y/N. He's trying that no one else would feel the same way. Specially not someone who could someday be part of the team," Steve nugded your shoulder and walked away, joining Natasha and Bruce as they enjoyed the small party.

 

Cake was cut and your had lavish dinner. Ororo told you that training would continue from the day after tomorrow, so you were allowed to stay up late. She had walked off with a wink with her husband on her arm. 

 

The way T'Challa looked at Ororo was incredible. It made you miss Alex even more, in a way. 

 

Everyone was shown to their rooms and you went for a walk outside. 

 

You heard a sound, but it wasn't the usual buzz you would hear in the garden. It was the soft drumming that never faltered. 

 

"James," You whispered to yourself as you felt him approach you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Tony is like a brother to the Reader then Steve is the sweet uncle that brings guidence :')


	14. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i really hope you like this one

"James," You whispered to yourself as you felt the steady heart approach you

 

"Guess again, girlie," A voice said

 

You suddenly whipped around, trying to wrap the intruder in vines but nothing moved. Your hands didn't glow, the feeling of life faded as well.

 

"What is happening," You stared at your hands as fear began to creep into you 

 

"Like my new trick," The intruder asked excitedly as another person emerged from behind him who looked so young but was just as strange to see.

 

"This here is Leech," The intruder told you, "He owes us a little debt, so we get to use his powers whenever we please, sweetheart," He neared you and you saw a stoic man with a scarred face 

 

"He's dampening your powers, that's why your pretty little fingers won't glow," He whispered to you 

 

You inhaled a sharp breath and his hand wrapped around your throat, "Tut, tut, tut, can't have you screaming, sweetheart," The intruder stated 

 

You felt a few pricks in your neck and your vision blackened.

 

* * *

 

 

"Has anyone seen Y/N," Bucky asked lazily at breakfast

 

"Was she not with you," Steve cocked a brow as he smirked and Natasha elbowed him

 

"Piss off, Stevie," Bucky retorted 

 

"She tends to keep to herself after parties and such," Tony said casually, "Not a fan of crowds, that kid," 

 

"She doesn't miss breakfasts," Ororo suddenly said as she got up and left 

 

T'Challa followed the suit as he spoke into an intercom, "Gather all footage for last night,"

 

"Something's wrong," Phil stated as looked at Melinda and she only nodded 

 

* * *

 

"How did this happen?!" T'Challa bellowed at the people in front of him

 

"Intruders coming into our home," His voice resonated anger, "Abducting our guests," 

 

The sky above was grey and thunderous as Ororo paced in the halls as his husband had a word with the security that's supposed to safeguard the castle

 

"How did this happen," Bucky growled at T'Challa as he came out 

 

"They weren't trying to steal anything, and the devices they had scrambled the coms," T'Challa answered as he took in Bucky's anger

 

Wakanda had unparalleled technology, this was the first time their systems had ever experienced something like this

 

Tony strode into the hall as he put his phone in his pocket, followed by Phil and Agent May as they had gathered everyone who was here for your birthday

 

"Have you found anything," Bucky almost pleaded Tony as he walked up to the King and Queen

 

"It's HYDRA," Tony grimaced 

 

* * *

 

It was only afternoon and in such a short passage of time, it felt like Bucky's world was crashing down again. 

 

"It's my fault, Stevie," He whispered 

 

"Buck, you can't do that to yourself," Steve said, "Y/N is powerful enough to be a target by herself. You had nothing to do with this,"

 

"They would've never come after her if I wasn't close to her," Bucky sighed

 

He didn't know that Pietro was crying to his sister for the same exact reason, for he believed that this was HYDRA's revenge from him and his sister.

 

Wanda tried to calm down her brother as he paced around fast enough to blacken the carpets.

 

"Calm down, brother," Wanda spoke, "This isn't your doing,"

 

"They would've never touched her if I wasn't with her all the time," Pietro said as tears fell 

 

"She's a being of godlike powers, Pietro," She voiced reason, "HYDRA would've come after her even if you didn't lo-" She cut herself off because she knew that her brother's feelings weren't her business, "Even if you weren't her friend,"

 

* * *

 

The rest of the Palace was in turmoil as T'Challa was furious that this breach occurred and Ororo had alerted Charles, but somehow, even he could no longer locate her. 

 

It was as if she's dropped off of the face of the earth.

 

* * *

 

Your head was throbbing and you were lying on a relatively comfortable surface.

 

You got up as you pressed your palms against your temples. 

 

As you blinked your vision clear, a voice helped you focus more.

 

"Well look who's finally awake," The intruder said, "How you doin' sweetheart?" He said with a menacing smile

 

"Where..." You barely managed as your throat was so dry that it hurt to speak 

 

You were in what seemed to be a box. It was almost like the prison cells on a quinjet or of the sort. Opaque from behind, above and sides but a glass wall in front.

 

"Now, now, that's no way to treat our guest," You heard a smooth voice approach the glass.

 

The intruder brought you water on a tray that was pushed into another box on the side as the blonde man sat down in front of you.

 

"You were supposed to be dead," You whispered with horror as you remembered the events that happened after Steve had discovered that Bucky was alive 

 

"Life works in mysterious ways," He smiled and his blue eyes almost sparkled with malice, "HYDRA rewards loyalty and my loyalty was rewarded tenfold," 

 

"Allow me to introduce myself," He began 

 

"I know who you are," You spat as you looked him in eyes 

 

"Perhaps, but still, I do enjoy meeting people," He smiled again, "I'm Alexander Pierce and this handsome man," He said as he referred to the man next to him, "This is Brock Rumlow, or if you like, you can call him Crossbones too," 

 

You slowly walked towards the tray, never leaving you eyes from Pierce's.

 

You were drinking the water as you suddenly came to a halt, you hovered a hand over the cup but nothing happened at all

 

"What have you done to me?" You all but screamed 

 

"Now, there's no need for that, my dear," Alexander said softly, "We haven't done anything to temper with your amazing gifts. We're just pumping a solvent into the air supply to keep your powers dormant," He smiled once more, "We don't want to fall out of the sky just because you had a temper tantrum," 

 

He gave an airy laugh and Brock smirked behind him, "Well, we must be off," Alexander got up suddenly, "A meal will come every 8 hours until we land safely," 

 

"What do you want from me," You pleaded as he began to walk away

 

"My child," He walked up to the glass wall, "We're not going to hurt you," A finger traced your face above the glass, "Much," Alexander flashed a smile again, "We're going to help you achieve your full potential," His voice was almost an echo as he disappeared from view 

 

You were alone in this cell with Crossbones on the other side.

 

"Why are you still here," You challenged him 

 

"I'm only here to see how much your disappearance will make Winter tick," Brock laughed loudly as he too left 

 

You were consumed with deafening silence, you could only hope that somehow, someone would know that you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that no one really liked X Men The Last Stand but the character of Leech or otherwise known as Jimmy really interested me, so i decided to bring him along too


	15. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can locate the Reader

"Do you have anything?" Tony asked Charles

 

He'd flown in a day after Ororo told him that you'd been taken 

 

"I couldn't find her through Cerebro, Anthony," Charles sighed

 

"Told you to stop calling me that," Tony shot him a look

 

"What does it mean," Steve said 

 

"Meaning that if he can't locate her then nothing can," T'Challa explained

 

"What about Heimdall," Steve asked 

 

"Thor's gone back to see into that," Tony said

 

"Why wouldn't she defend herself," Bruce's voice laced with confusion almost echoed 

 

"They could be dampening her powers," Steve said, "Bucky told me that they have all kinds of chemicals for something like that," 

 

"Those need to be injected or put into the air supply," Bucky's weak voice cut through the room, "I don't know of any chemicals that can mess with her powers like this," He sighed, "She's become much stronger than when she was at Tony's,"

 

"That's correct," T'Challa said, "She's very strong for something to overpower her in such a way," 

 

Charles sat quietly as if lost in thought, he couldn't understand why would you be on HYDRA's radar so suddenly 

 

"She was a born mutant," Charles began, "I don't understand why she was taken  _now_. Y/N has been a force to be reckoned with for years," 

 

"Probably because of me," Bucky and Pietro said in unison which made everyone turn 

 

Wanda jumped in to ease the room's tension, "What they mean is that," She began, "Pietro believes that it's a revenge against him and me, for going against HYDRA and being friends with Y/N," She looked around, "And Bucky believes that it's a revenge against him as he's friends with her too," 

 

Wanda quietly played through the room so that everyone would believe this lie 

 

 _It's a lie and you know it_ , Her mind echoed with Charles's voice

 

 _No one needs to know the truth about this_ , She voiced in his mind _, Not until Y/N knows of it too_

Charles nodded softly to Wanda and looked away

 

Phil and Agent May had flown out last night along Pepper, with Peter in tow

 

Pepper was to coordinate with Phil and Melinda from New York with everyone in Wakanda 

 

"How could this happen," Pietro held his head in his hands

 

No one had really slept since your disappearance 

 

"How do you even know it's HYDRA," Charles said, "There are plenty of people that might be interested in someone like her," 

 

"It's HYDRA for sure," Tony grimaced 

 

"How do we know," Charles asked again

 

* * *

 

You knew it had been over a day because this was your fourth meal 

 

"I suppose asking for a shower would be too much," You called out in an empty room 

 

The chemicals that were in the air had completely fucked with your biological clock that was in tuned with the natural state of the soil you'd be on 

 

"I'll gladly take you for a long hot shower, sweetheart," Brock said softly as he approached from the shadows 

 

"Fuck off," You spat

 

"Oh, I love feisty women," He said with a smirk 

 

Your stomach turned at the way he talked and suddenly you just  _knew_  that Crossbones was the sort of man that would take a woman against her will 

 

"Where is Mr Pierce," You asked as you walked back and sat on the small bed

 

"He's away," Brock said casually, "You'll have to make do with me, baby," 

 

"We're flying, how could he be away," You said with victory in your voice

 

"Oh sweetheart," He began, "You don't know that, do you?" 

 

"What..." Your eyes went wide, you were never good at hiding your expressions

 

"We could be on a plane, we could be on a ship," Brock started to count, "We could be in a submarine or we could already be in the place that we wanted you to keep at," 

 

"Pierce said that we were in the sky," You said as confusion dripped from your words

 

"He did," He smiled brightly, "But that was over 24 hours ago," 

 

Silence fell as your head swam with confusion and concern 

 

You somehow knew that Charles couldn't reach you because you'd spent the first eight hours screaming for him to hear you somehow in your mind

 

It was a new feeling, to feel so powerless

 

You couldn't feel anything, honestly

 

 _Maybe that's how they break you,_  You thought to yourself

 

"So, tell me something, babe," Brock said and his voice brought you out of your thoughts

 

"I'm not your babe, baby or sweetheart," You said as venom laced your voice, "Use my actual name or don't bother at all,"

 

"Well, I'll use yours if you use mine," He winked at you with his good eye

 

Brock Rumlow would've been an attractive man even with his scars if he wasn't such a threat to your existence

 

"Fine, Brock," You gave in

 

"Thank you, Y/N," He said brightly

 

"Now tell me, what makes you so special to Winter," He asked you

 

"James is my friend," You offered

 

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Brock laughed

 

"You know what," He began again, "We only  _let_  Winter think that we stopped looking for him. We always knew where he was, who he was with and where he was going," 

 

"Why are you tell me this," You asked him

 

"It's not like you'll ever tell anyone," He smiled

 

"I'll murder you without using my powers and I will enjoy every moment of it," Your eyes were full of anger as you stood close to the glass 

 

Brock walked up to you slowly

 

"If you get your pretty hands around my throat, baby," Brock said softly, in an almost sensual tone, "I'll make sure that my cock is in your wet pussy," 

 

No one had ever spoken to you this way, it made you sick to your stomach 

 

Brock laughed and walked off 

 

You slid down the glass wall and sat on the floor

 

You'd never felt so helpless and afraid before 

 

Tears formed and began to fall as you cried yourself to sleep on the floor 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let know what you think!
> 
> <3


	16. Remember Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA figures out how to break you

"MY NAME IS Y/N Y/L/N AND I WILL NOT BREAK," You screamed as they strapped you into a chair once more

 

"That's what Winter used to say, sweetheart," Rumlow said softly, "But we got to him in the end still," 

 

* * *

 

It had been three months and there was still no sign of you 

 

"How could they have just vanished," Tony yelled in frustration 

 

Wakanda didn't host anyone but T'Challa and his family anymore

 

Everyone went back to their homes from where they could coordinate better 

 

The world kept spinning, which meant that whereas you were important to everyone, you couldn't be a priority because Charles had a school to run at the end of the day and Ororo had a kingdom to look after, but T'Challa had offered his services however possible as he felt that it was fault that you were taken so easily 

 

"We didn't even know that James was alive until his mask came off while fighting Steve," Natasha voiced reason 

 

"We can't find her if they're holding her captive and don't want to be found," Bucky sighed

 

"I've circled the whole planet," Pietro said, "I couldn't locate anything," His voice quivered 

 

Thor had gone home, his own kingdom was in turmoil as they'd found that Loki was posing as Odin 

 

* * *

 

"What's your name," Pierce asked casually 

 

"Y/N Y/L/N," You spat at him

 

Pierce sighed heavily, "Well, not surprising, honestly. You're a strong one, no wonder you caught Winter's eye," 

 

"Again," Rumlow spoke and you felt as if every nerve in your body was on fire 

 

* * *

 

"Why do you think they took her," Bucky asked Natasha 

 

It was just the two of them as they'd been sent off on a recon mission 

 

Fury's exact words were, "The world ain't gonna stop spinning and people still need saving," When Bucky had tried to fight him and excuse himself from everything while he looked for you 

 

"There are a number of reasons, James," She answered, "Y/N is an extremely powerful human, she was a born mutant, not enhanced, born mutants are more sought after," 

 

"Charles said that she'd always been that powerful, Nat," He said, "Why'd they come after her now," 

 

"Don't blame yourself," She stated and it quieted Bucky but it didn't stop his mind from thinking just one thing

 

What if you were only taken because he'd fallen for you and now it was too late to confess, perhaps 

 

* * *

 

"How can two humans fall in love with one and not see that there are others who feel the same," Vision asked Wanda

 

"The heart is a strange thing to have," She explained, "It's an expression," She smiled 

 

* * *

 

"What's your name," Pierce asked

 

"Please, it's Y/N Y/L/N," You pleaded  

 

"Should we go again," Rumlow asked Pierce as he stood behind him while he sat in front you 

 

Tears would be burning your eyes but they'd gone dry two days ago 

 

"Let's have a break, shall we," Pierce smiled to you 

 

Your chest heaved as you breathed heavily 

 

You felt like this had been your whole life

 

You were trying your best to hold on to every memory that you could remember 

 

Titan's laughter, your birthday cakes, Alex's eyes, your parents' names, you were trying to hold on to yourself

 

You closed your eyes while exhaustion consumed you as you felt the straps loosen around your wrists and ankles 

 

* * *

 

"Do you think they'll turn her into what they made me," Bucky asked as he nursed a drink in his hands

 

"I'm not sure, Buck," Steve sighed 

 

"Do you think I'd be able to break through to her like you did with me," He asked another question to which Steve had no answer 

 

"We grew up together, Bucky," Steve started, "I don't -" He stopped himself, "Maybe so, Buck," He said with a sad smile 

 

It broke him to see his best friend like this, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it

 

* * *

 

You woke up in a bed that felt like a cloud 

 

You didn't want to open your eyes because you knew that you'd see a comfortable room and walls of glass which reminded you that you were a captive, no matter how comfortable the beds were

 

You still couldn't understand how could they take away your powers like that

 

For the first month, you tried your best to feel something,  _anything_ , but nothing came to you

 

You heard no heartbeats, you felt no life, you were flying blind 

 

* * *

 

"Why can't I find her," Pietro said to himself as he took a deep breath to run another course 

 

"You need to take a break," Wanda tried to reason with him but her brother was too determined in increasing his speed so that he could find you 

 

* * *

 

"Hello, sweetheart," Rumlow sat on the other side of the glass 

 

"What do you want," You seethed

 

"I came to apologize," He said charmingly 

 

"What..." You couldn't comprehend what he was talking about, "Why would you do that,"

 

"Pierce said that I should try being the bigger person," He shrugged

 

"Fuck off," You spat

 

"Oh, you kiss Winter with that mouth," He asked with a laugh 

 

"What do you want from me," You pleaded again, hoping that maybe this once someone would slip something 

 

"Tell you what, girlie," Brock began, "I'll answer one question every time I visit you, you answer one question I ask you, then we go for a walk every now and then," He paused, "And we stop the chair sessions for a while," 

 

"Why would you do that," You said a little too quickly

 

 _They're trying to get you to let your guard down,_  You told yourself 

 

"We're trying to be nice," He smiled widely but it only made you wince

 

"No, thank you," You stood your ground but Rumlow laughed loudly 

 

"You still think that you got a choice here," He asked and laughed again 

 

* * *

 

"What if we can't find her," Pietro sighed 

 

"We will," Bucky said sternly but he was losing hope as well

 

It had been over half a year and no one had found anything 

 

* * *

 

Tony was slowly losing control because all he could see was the bottom of a bottle these days

 

"Where did I go wrong," Tony held his head in his hands 

 

"This isn't your doing," Bruce tried to console him

 

"They're hurting her, I know it," Tony sighed but he was praying with all his might, to every god and goddess he could think of that HYDRA had the heart to never force someone on you 

 

"She's just a kid, Bruce," He said before taking a gulp of whiskey from the bottle 

 

* * *

 

"What's your name," Pierce asked 

 

"Fuck you, you said this would stop," You screamed as your eyes met Rumlow's

 

"You refused to go on a walk with Brock," Pierce said politely, "Manners are important, Gaia," 

 

"That's not my name! I'm Y/N Y/L/N," You pleaded, "Please, I'll walk with him, please stop this," You breathed heavily 

 

* * *

 

"What's your first memory," Rumlow asked from across the glass, "And don't lie because we will know," 

 

"My fourth birthday," You said because you didn't want the chair sessions to begin

 

Not that you'd admit it but they terrified you to no end 

 

You wanted to talk more about it but you knew that it could be used against you

 

"What do you want from me," You asked 

 

"We want you to reach your full potential," He smiled brightly, "Think of better questions next time, sweetheart," 

 

You stared at him until they gave you a meal 

 

At least the food you were given was delicious and healthy as well 

 

However, you still had no idea about time or date 

 

You could only keep track by the eight hours in between the meals but even then you had no idea because you were sure that you missed many hours during the chair sessions 

 

"After you're done, we'll go for a walk," Rumlow said between his bites and nodded slowly

 

You were beginning to break and you didn't know if you had the strength to fight anymore

 

It had been almost eight months, but your mind was in so much turmoil that you thought it had been much longer

 

There were instances where you thought it had only been a few months rather than almost a year 

 

"Come on, now," You heard Rumlow's voice

 

It brought you back from your thoughts

 

You stood up but your legs almost felt too weak to stand on 

 

You slipped on the shoes you'd been given and walked gingerly to the glass door that slid open 

 

Brock offered his arm but you retracted from his touch and chose to follow him instead 

 

"Where are we going," Your voice was barely a whisper 

 

"A simulation chamber," He stated 

 

You were brought to another room with panels and you stood in the middle 

 

"Wait for it," Brock said softly 

 

You were taken aback with his new gentleness 

 

You took a deep breath and saw the chamber change from panels to a stunning garden

 

Even though you knew that it wasn't real, you could  _feel_  the sun on your skin 

 

"It feels real," You couldn't help but say that

 

You heard the birds and could smell the flowers, hear the rustling of leaves as well 

 

"We won't do the sessions if you come here with me," Rumlow began, "But we'll have to substitute that with that different training," He paused, "We'll teach you how to fight," 

 

"I already know how," You stated absently as you touched the tree in front of you

 

You could feel the texture of the leaf between your fingers

 

Across the walls of the chamber, Alexander Pierce had finally figured out how to break you

 

"She will fight us if we force her," He concluded, "She'll break if we befriend her," Pierce turned to his colleague, "The Gaia Protocol will not fail like The Winter Soldier Program did. I know it," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think Rumlow's play is in all of this?


	17. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader feels more comfortable with HYDRA

"Again," You heard a voice echo in the chamber

 

They were making you fight without your powers, making you improvise weaponry, helping you become stronger 

 

You wiped the blood with the back of your hand and fought the simulations again 

 

* * *

 

"What's your first memory," Rumlow asked from across the glass

 

"My brother and I going to Charles's school," You said thoughtfully 

 

Alexander smiled to himself, you were losing yourself and you didn't even know it 

 

"Your turn," Rumlow said 

 

"What happened to your face," You'd been thinking about it for a while but only now did you gather the courage to ask him this

 

"I got burnt," He said sternly, "But don't worry sweetheart, they'll fix me up real soon,"  You saw him smile from the other side and felt a smile tugging at your lips as well 

 

* * *

 

"I miss the night sky," You said softly as you walked behind Rumlow in the chamber

 

You loved the feeling of the sun on your skin and listening to birds as well but you still missed the silence of the night and the calmness that came with it 

 

"We can see that next time," Rumlow said softly and you nodded 

 

* * *

 

"Again," The chamber echoed and you didn't have to be told twice

 

You were almost addicted to the thrill that came with winning a fight 

 

"Stop," The voice said and you stood your ground 

 

This was the first time they'd called this out

 

However, as soon as the word echoed, you were determined to not move at all

 

_It's a test, I need to pass it so they don't put me in the chair_ , You told yourself

 

You saw people running towards you but you didn't move

 

The simulation stopped and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding

 

"Good," A single word echoed and your heart was filled with joy 

 

You were escorted back to your room 

 

It was a different one from before

 

Your performance was rewarded continuously, it made you want to you do better with the passage of time 

 

The new room you'd been given was lavish to say least; beds were bigger, you were given trinkets for progress as well

 

You were treated like a human being

 

You didn't want to admit it but being without your powers had made you feel more in tune with yourself

 

You felt as if you were discovering your limitations as a human, rather than just a mutant 

 

In the beginning, it was shocking to you but then you didn't know that they were doing things differently because they wanted to polish you rather than turn you into a pawn like they did with Bucky

 

The failure of the Winter Soldier Program had helped HYDRA in doing better with the Gaia Protocol 

 

However, the difference between the Winter Soldier Program and the Gaia Protocol was the fact that the Protocol was developed specially for you, whereas there were variations of the Winter Program all around

 

This made you truly unique in strength and in the eyes of HYDRA as well 

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks had passed or were it months? You weren't sure

 

* * *

 

You were reading a book on the world economy when there was a knock on the door

 

"Yes," You said as you turned the page

 

"Hello," Pierce came in with a smile

 

"This is unexpected," You couldn't help but return the smile 

 

"I'm here to ask something of you," He said politely and you nodded for him to go on

 

"You will not be going on your usual walk tomorrow," Pierce stated, "However, you will take a bath, do your hair and makeup, if you wish to, but you will wear the dress that we provide," You nodded but your face showed clear confusion 

 

"You had expressed that you wanted to see the night sky as opposed to the afternoon walks we've let you go on," He said and your eyes went wide

 

_They do care about me_ , You thought to yourself

 

"You've been wonderfully cooperative," Pierce smiled, "We believe that it should be repaid in kind," 

 

"Thank you," You whispered softly 

 

After Pierce left, you looked in the box that he'd left behind

 

A dark blue dress was in it, you wondered if you'd be going with Pierce because you hadn't seen Rumlow for a few weeks now

 

Or rather, that's what you'd calculated 

 

 

* * *

 

"We need you to be ready within the next three hours," Your room echoed and you nodded to yourself

 

They'd given you a clock that reset after every eight hours, you kept track of them by yourself

 

You'd been given a study table when you'd been moved to this room

 

It helped you vent, to write to yourself

 

Again, you were unaware that all your notes were analysed when you'd be in the training chambers

 

You'd been given the perfect illusion of privacy and security

 

Your downfall was that you believed it with all your heart 

 

You didn't know that it had been much longer than you thought since you'd be taken from Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry but yes, HYDRA is fucking shit up, bro
> 
> I'm flying out for a wedding, so there won't be any updates for the following two weeks  
> Happy summer <3


	18. Gaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is finally what HYDRA needs her to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delaaayy !

You looked at yourself with admiration 

 

True, you didn't look like a runway model, but you felt beautiful 

 

The dress that had been given to you looked as if you were the night sky 

 

Dark blue with only a shine which made you feel as if a pearl necklace would be the perfect moon to this outfit

 

"You will be escorted to the chamber for your night walk," The room echoed and you nodded

 

You sat down at your table and began to write as you still had half an hour left 

 

_I have begun to enjoy my time with Brock, he's not trusting of me but he's kind, still._

_I wonder if I'll see him anytime soon, I barely know anyone else._

_I wonder what the world has become._

_I don't know much apart from this place, after all, I did spend most of my life here._

_I'm glad that they've trained me to defend myself otherwise I don't think I could survive on my own._

_I'm only human, so, I don't know why they've invested so much in me. It's wonderful, however, that they care._

You still had no idea how long it had been and your calculation was based on a clock that reset itself after every eight hours 

 

Never did it occur to you that the clock may have been reset by HYDRA multiple times so that you couldn't keep track of time properly

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to join me for my walk," You asked the officer that walked ahead of you

 

"No," A curt answer came your way and you kept quiet until you reached the chamber

 

As you entered, you were greeted by a handsome man in a formal shirt and pants who stood beside a table with setting with dinner

 

"Hello," You said politely 

 

The stranger smiled again and he almost seemed familiar 

 

"Care to sit," He asked softly as he pulled out a chair

 

 _That voice_ , You gasped, "Brock," You almost whispered

 

"Told you they'd fix me up real soon," He laughed

 

"I hadn't seen you in weeks," You confessed, "I just thought you were away,"

 

It hadn't been weeks, it had been months, but you didn't know that

 

"How is the training going," He asked 

 

"It's going well," You said slowly 

 

The night was stunning, the moon was shining brilliantly, the food was exquisite 

 

"What's wrong," Rumlow asked sternly as he put away his fork and knife

 

"I don't understand what I'm being trained for," You confessed

 

"What do you mean," He asked again

 

"I'm just me," You said, "You're a super soldier, I'm only human," 

 

You missed the glint in Rumlow's eyes

 

You'd forgotten yourself completely 

 

"Tell me about your earliest memory," He smiled to you

 

"There's not much to tell," You laughed, "I grew up in these walls, not much to remember," You played with your food before taking a bite 

 

Alexander Pierce was having a celebratory drink as he observed you and Brock in the chamber

 

"She's finally ready," He smiled to himself

 

* * *

 

"Where are we going," You asked as you followed Rumlow

 

"You said you didn't feel special enough," He said and you nodded, "We're gonna make you special," 

 

* * *

 

A fake procedure followed 

 

You were injected with glucose injections of various colours to make you feel as if chemicals were being pumped into your system

 

"Ready," Rumlow asked you as you were strapped into a bed and you nodded

 

"Wait," You said as he pulled away, "Thank you," You whispered and Brock leaned over, leaving a soft kiss on your lips

 

Warmth spread through your body as a current ran through your body and every nerve was set on fire 

 

You screamed and bit down on the mouth guard 

 

The pain rendered you unconscious 

 

* * *

 

"Hey," You blinked awake to Rumlow's voice

 

"What..." Your voice was hoarse 

 

"It worked," He flashed a smile

 

"Do you remember your name," Alexander asked and you nodded

 

"Is it Gaia," You said unsurely 

 

The smiles in the room filled you with relief because you remembered yourself

 

Or rather, you remembered what they needed you to remember 

 

"We'll help you unlock your potential," Rumlow smiled as he tucked your hair behind your ear 

 

There was a familiarity in those words but nothing came to you

 

* * *

 

Months passed and you were a different person altogether

 

You could fight, you were powerful with and without your powers

 

 _My Mother Nature_ , Rumlow called you with affection

 

You loved him saying it but something would feel only slightly  **off** but you'd push it aside as soon as it would come

 

"These people have been nothing but nice to me," You'd tell yourself

 

If you only knew

 

* * *

 

You stood in front of the mirror 

 

You skin glowed, your hair was longer, much longer than you could ever remember them to be

 

Flowers littered them as vines twisted into braids in your hair 

 

Your fingers were almost always glowing now, not just when you'd summon nature 

 

You could control it all, after all, in a way, you did control it all the time as you kept the temperatures according to your liking, made sure that your favourite flowers grew no matter what season it was

 

"Ready to go," Brock asked you and you nodded

 

"Where are we going," You asked as he handed you a file 

 

"We need to acquire an asset that got away from us a while back," He explained as you went through the pages, "We're going to Romania,"

 

There was an eerie familiarity about the people in the pictures in your lap

 

A woman with red hair and a man with blonde hair, they looked like they were in love

 

Grey blue eyes which were surrounded with smudged makeup, he made you think of ice cream but you didn't understand why

 

A silver haired man stood with a beautiful woman who held the hand of a red man. The silver haired one reminded you of a hummingbird but you didn't know why

 

"Which one's the asset," You asked

 

"James Buchanan Barnes," Rumlow as he pointed to the man with smudged eye makeup, "The Winter Soldier,"

 

"What about the rest," You enquired 

 

"Up to you," He said, "Kill or be killed," He nudged your shoulder and you drank in the details of the people that had been gathered in the file

 

"You remember the words," Rumlow asked

 

"Yes," You said, "Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car," You repeated in Russian, "And then I ask for mission report," 

 

"Good girl," He smiled, "Your languages are getting good,"

 

"I do know every language," You said softly as you turned the pages again

 

There was something about these people that you just  _knew_  but what was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, i hope you like this one
> 
> The reader is finally at the peak of her powers  
> more about her powers will be in the upcoming chapters <3
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	19. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally gets a glimpse of the Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Main Character Death

"Rum," You called out and he hummed in answer, "Is there a cover story? There was nothing in the files," 

 

You'd begun to call Brock, 'Rum', short for Rumlow

 

* * *

 

"Why you gotta call me 'Rum', babe," Brock smiled devilishly

 

 _That smile makes me shiver, but why_ , You thought to yourself

 

"Because you're sweet," You said as you sat down on the bed in front of him, "Like rum," 

 

"Smart," He laughed and it rang through the room 

 

* * *

 

"There's no cover story," Rumlow said softly as you followed him into a house, "Simple in and out kinda deal,"

 

"We'll go to the market tomorrow," He stated, "Get rations for the mission," 

 

You agreed because even though you were powerful, Brock was still more experienced than you

 

* * *

 

"Call Steve," Tony whispered to FRIDAY, "She's surfaced," 

 

* * *

 

"Where was this taken," Bucky demanded

 

"Romania," Steve stated

 

"She looks so different," Bruce said slowly 

 

"It's been five years," Natasha's voice cut through the tension building in the room, "She was bound to look different," 

 

"How long ago was this taken," Pietro asked 

 

"Twelve hours ago," Steve said 

 

"There's a chance that she's still there," Tony said and Steve nodded

 

"Who's the man with her," Natasha pointed out

 

"There are no pictures of him, just his back," Tony sighed, "I ran them through the database," 

 

* * *

 

The truth was that no one was in Romania but because of the riots, HYDRA sent you and Rumlow in plain sight so that your face could be picked up and the heroes will follow, as they always do 

 

It was working

 

* * *

 

"Buck, you can't go," Steve said sternly

 

"I gotta go," Bucky looked at Steve with pleading eyes, "I haven't seen her in five years, we don't know what they did to her," 

 

"I could help her remember," Bucky begged

 

"Buck, we had a lifetime together," Steve sighed, "You and Y/N, you'd only been together for a year, maybe less," 

 

"I have to try," Bucky said with a finality in his voice

 

* * *

 

"You're going as well, I assume," Wanda swaggered towards her brother

 

"I missed her so much," Pietro confessed

 

"I know, I could hear your thoughts even when I tuned them out," Wanda said softly

 

"I could help, I could bring her back," He said, "I'm faster than before, I could get a hold of her," 

 

* * *

 

"Leech will be joining us in the morning," Rumlow told you said you got comfortable in bed 

 

The files were spread across the room, you preferred being able to see everything

 

"Alright," You yawned as you patted the spot next to you, inviting Rumlow to sleep as well

 

His arms snaked around your waist as he pulled you close and kissed your shoulder

 

You could feel him smile on your skin 

 

* * *

 

"It's cold," Rumlow said as he snuggled closer to you 

 

You smiled to yourself as you changed the temperature of the room 

 

It came so easily to you now, almost as easily as breathing

 

* * *

 

"Morning, Gaia," Leech said with a smile 

 

"Come in," You opened the door and walked away, "Brock is just settling in the things we got from the market, we'll be leaving to into the town in a while," 

 

* * *

 

"Is that Crossbones," Bucky seethed as he asked Steve

 

They were dressed as civilians to run a recon while you and Brock had bought things from the local market place

 

"Yes," Steve clenched his jaw

 

* * *

 

"We need to leave now," Brock entered the room, "Wear this," He tossed a hat to Leech so he could cover up 

 

You were in a white summer dress that made you look like a goddess 

 

In broad daylight, it would just seem like you had a natural glow in your skin, it was only after the sun set that your shine was truly visible 

 

You took Brock's arm and Leech trailed behind you as the three of you walked casually into the town 

 

Or rather the safer parts of the country, which was mainly Brasov amongst others 

 

"Be on your guard," Brock whispered in your ear before kissing the side of your head, you smiled at him and nodded

 

You didn't know that you were being followed because there were too many hearts to keep track of but Rumlow knew, he also knew that you could handle everything else as well

 

Leech had a better control on his powers too now, he could focus it on individuals rather than just an area around himself

 

* * *

 

"I'm going in," Pietro's voice echoed through the comms

 

"Be smart about this," Natasha stated

 

"I could just get her away from him and then we'll go on from there," Pietro said again

 

"I don't think this is a good idea," Steve voiced his concern but it was too late

 

* * *

 

 _Hummingbirds_ , You thought to yourself as you heard a faded buzzing approach you 

 

"Y/N," Pietro grabbed your wrist and you flinched

 

"Gotcha," Brock smirked before he pulled out his gun

 

Leech took it as a cue and focused his powers on Pietro, making him human, unable to run away 

 

A single gunshot echoed through the street as people began to scream and shout as they emptied the streets

 

Pietro's lifeless body limped and fell on the ground as a pool of blood gather around his head 

 

* * *

 

"Move in," Steve screamed in the comms 

 

* * *

 

"Show time, sweetheart," Brock winked at you and you took a stance

 

You saw the three people approaching, one of them was the asset

 

"I see you," You smirked and the earth began to shake

 

Brock and Leech stood behind you in safety

 

The rocks rumbled and a fog rose from nowhere

 

"Y/N, please," The blonde man spoke, "Come back," 

 

"She doesn't remember anything," The redhead said 

 

"Y/N," The asset finally spoke 

 

Vines erupted from the ground, wrapping the blonde and redhead, making them unable to move or speak, almost drowning them into the ground as you pushed them inside the earth till their necks

 

The asset, however, his heart was thundering in your ears

 

The vines cuffed his hand behind his back as you pulled the vines into the ground, he was forced to kneel down while you approached him slowly

 

"Longing," You said and the asset froze dead and his eyes went wild with shock

 

"Y/N," He began to beg, "Please don't do this," 

 

"Rusted," You continued

 

"Why are you doing this," He kept talking and struggling as the vines tightened around him 

 

"Seventeen, daybreak," You spoke

 

"Please, please," His eyes were filled with tears as you pulled the blonde and the redhead into the fog

 

You knew they couldn't move, you could feel them trying but failing 

 

"Furnace, nine, benign," You almost sang the words at this point

 

"Y/N," The asset spoke again, his voice was so soft, it distracted for a fraction of a moment only, "Don't do this, this isn't you," 

 

"Homecoming, one," You kept going

 

"I'll go with you without a struggle, please don't say the last word," The asset begged, "Let them go, I'll come without a fight," 

 

"Lovely," You smiled and clenched your fist tight enough for everyone to pass out from suffocation but not kill anyone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for putting you through this
> 
> more to come!!


	20. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reactions to your emergence into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... a lot of sad coming your way tho

"What will happen to him," You asked as Bucky was loaded with sedatives and put into a glass box 

 

"You'll know when we go back," Rumlow said smoothly 

 

"What about them," You pointed towards the blonde and the redhead 

 

"Their team will come for them," He shrugged his shoulders, "They know better than to mess with you, babe," He said with a smirk 

 

 _I hope I didn't hurt them_ , You thought to yourself, much to your surprise

 

* * *

 

Wanda's screams echoed through the Stark Tower as her mental connection with her brother was severed 

 

She dissolved into tears as Vision tried to come near her but the waves of energy that Wanda was emitting were far too dangerous for humans and others alike 

 

All she could see was red because HYDRA not only robbed her and Pietro of a childhood but now, they took her brother as well

 

* * *

 

"Buck," Steve groaned awake as the dust began to settle

 

You and Brock were already back home

 

"Bucky," He screamed as he couldn't find his childhood friend 

 

"Not again, not again" Steve fell to his knees because he couldn't comprehend how could the world be so cruel 

 

Natasha wrapped her arms around him as he cried, repeating his denial, waiting for their rescue to come

 

* * *

 

"What did they do to her," Tony sat drunk in his office as he mumbled to himself, "How could they," He could only see the bottom of a bottle

 

Tony had relapsed after three years of sobriety and it was because of Bucky and Peitro's loss

 

Time did change a lot between them

 

Bruce didn't have much of an answer in that moment because all his energy was focused on  _not turning green_  because there was a storm raging inside him 

 

* * *

 

"I was there for her birthday," Peter told Ned as they watched a shaky video made by a phone of vines erupting and a fog suddenly covering everything

 

They were both much older now

 

"When was that," Ned said absentmindedly as he flipped through a magazine while Peter analyzed the recovered footage from the incident

 

"Feels like a lifetime ago," Peter sighed

 

* * *

 

Thor had a kingdom to look after, so he could no longer meddle with earth's business, after all, he didn't just possess the power of Thor, he had become it

 

* * *

 

"Aren't we going with them," You asked Rumlow

 

"Not right away," He smiled, "We'll go in a few day, that's why I bought rations," 

 

"Why," You asked again

 

HYDRA had trained you to become the most powerful omega but it also left you with a massive drawback 

 

You couldn't keep track of time anymore

 

Dates, days, important occasions, you had no grasp on them

 

"For our two year anniversary," Brock said as he gathered you in his arms 

 

"I forgot again," Dread built inside you 

 

"It's alright," He whispered, "You're just a little forgetful," 

 

* * *

 

"Well, good morning, Mr Barnes," Pierce greeted Bucky 

 

He should've been greyer but somehow, he looked just as he did when Bucky ran away 

 

"What did you do to her," Bucky asked as he stared at Pierce, his gaze was unfazed and full of anger

 

He already knew that it was useless to struggle and he'd made you a promise that he wouldn't fight 

 

"We helped her achieve new heights," Pierce smiled 

 

"Why was she there with Crossbones," Bucky spat 

 

"Oh, of course," Pierce chuckled, "It's been a long time since we chatted,"

 

He sat down in front of Bucky, "Are you comfortable," He asked as roared with laughter, clearly amused by the obvious anger in Bucky's eyes

 

"Well, if you must know, it was all Brock's idea," He began, "He wanted to do something romantic for Gaia, they've been together for two years now," He clapped his hands in excitement, "So, he took her to Romania, beautiful place, stunning sights," Pierce smiled as he pretended to be lost in thought of the beauty of the country he was speaking about

 

"Of course you lot had to ruin it," He sighed, "Her first time out of the compound  and this is what you do, try to ambush the poor girl," He exclaimed

 

"Anyway, enough chit chat," Pierce got up, "We'll get on with you then," 

 

"No," Bucky screamed, "Please, don't," He pleaded, "Let me remember," 

 

"Now why would I do that," Pierce laughed 

 

"I swore to Y/N that I'd come without a fight if she let Natasha and Steve go, she listened, I'll stay, I won't fight," Bucky hung his head, "Please don't make me forget," Tears pooled his eyes

 

Pierce stood in stunned silence, weighing his options and choices 

 

"Since I'm a forgiving man," He approached Bucky, "I'll give you a chance," He smiled, "But make one wrong move and I'll put you down like the dog you were trained to be," 

 

* * *

 

"Is he doing any better," Phil asked Pepper

 

"He was, but then a few days ago, Y/N surfaced," She sighed, "She was with Crossbones, they took Bucky," 

 

"You know that SHIELD is no more," Phil began, "But if you ever need anything, I'm here, along with all the teams under me,"

 

"I know," Pepper looked at the files that were in her lap, "Has Peter gone through these," 

 

"He found out who the other boy was with Y/N that day," Phil explained

 

As the years had progressed, Peter finished college early and was pursuing another degree, while helping at the Stark Tower with various projects, yours being one of them

 

"What about him," Pepper asked

 

"Xavier said that he's a mutant," Phil began, "His power is to dampen other mutants or even enhanced beings powers," 

 

"That's how they got Pietro," Pepper's voice was almost a whisper as Phil nodded slowly 

 

They couldn't afford to break down, especially when the whole Tower could collapse like it was made of cards at any moment

 

"It's strange," Pepper smiled as she looked at a picture which was taken on the night before you were taken, "She was with us for such a small time but everyone's lost a piece of themselves when they took her," 

 

The picture had you in the middle as you laughed so hard that your eyes were almost shut with Bucky in the corner frame with a smirk and Steve holding his chest to contain his laughter. Natasha stood with a smile as if she was the one who told the joke and Tony was rolling his eyes because he was the punchline, perhaps

 

* * *

 

"Can you feel her, Professor," Jean asked 

 

"It would be impossible to not feel her," Charles sighed 

 

"She's so much stronger than I could've ever imagined," He said as he looked at you through Cerebro 

 

Your aura was the brightest one in the dome 

 

"There's something different about her, however," Charles said slowly as he tried to decipher your mind from afar as he couldn't let his presence be detected 

 

Suddenly his eyes opened wide, "She doesn't remember time," He gasped as he quickly wheeled out of Cerebro

 

Jean followed behind, asking what he meant but he was too busy going to his study because he  _thought_ that he might know how to bring you back 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's been five years, think of Peter as Andrew Garfield because you know, he's in college etc. 
> 
> apart from that, again, i'm sorry (not really) for putting you through so much angst


	21. Time

"She threw me out of the building," Erik exclaimed

 

"It was rightfully deserved, however, old friend," Charles smirked and Erik rolled his eyes

 

"Why do you need me to come along anyway," Erik finally caved 

 

"She's strong, we can't take on her alone," Charles explained

 

"If she is as strong as you say," Erik sighed, "There will be no stopping her," 

 

"She's forgotten, Erik," Charles began, "We need to remind her," 

 

"Alex could've done that," Erik said slowly, "Not me," 

 

Before Charles could get in another word, Erik put on his helmet and walked out of the mansion

 

* * *

 

"I still can't believe that you tried to recruit him," Hank shook his head

 

"It's a shame that Y/N and Raven were never that close, otherwise she would've offered assistance," Charles said thoughtfully 

 

* * *

 

"How's everyone doing," Clint asked

 

"Not good," Natasha whispered, "Tony relapsed, Steve is almost broken and Wanda... She's in quarantine," 

 

"What the fuck happened out there Nat," Clint pinched the bridge of his nose

 

"Y/N," Natasha let out a deep breath

 

"You're saying that she took out Piet, you and Steve, captured Bucky," Clint cocked a brow, "Single-handedly," He asked

 

"She could've, honestly," She sighed, "You wouldn't believe how strong she's become but she wasn't alone," 

 

"Who else," He asked quickly 

 

"A mutant," Natasha paused, "And Rumlow," 

 

"I thought he died," Clint said with confusion 

 

"We all thought so," Natasha shook her head

 

* * *

 

"Is there nothing that can be done for Pietro," Vision asked Phil 

 

"We can't take that risk unless absolutely necessary," Phil explained, "The side effects are much more dangerous for someone like him," 

 

* * *

 

"Professor Xavier is here to see you," FRIDAY announced

 

"Busy," Tony said in a singing voice 

 

"He said it's urgent," FRIDAY said again 

 

"Still busy," Tony sang as his words slurred 

 

"Security override - Pepper Pots," The room echoed and the elevator's ding rang through the room

 

"Hello, Anothny," Charles said as Pepper followed close after

 

"Tony," Pepper went to his desk, taking the bottle from his hand, whispered into his ear, "He's found something about Y/N," 

 

"Sure, let's talk about the HYDRA traitor," Tony yawned

 

Pepper glared at him but he was looking at Charles 

 

"Now, let's not be so harsh," Charles smiled, "Y/N isn't a traitor," 

 

"Sure," Tony shrugged

 

"Listen to him," Pepper shot him a look 

 

"Fine, I'll listen," Tony sighed and sat up, giving his attention to Charles properly 

 

"She doesn't remember time," He began

 

By the end, Tony was on the edge of his chair, drinking in everything Charles had explained

 

"How do you know this," He finally asked

 

"I probed from far away, just enough to know but not be detected," Charles said

 

Tony's shocked looked turned into something of an epiphany

 

He suddenly got up, staggered towards Charles, kissing him full on the mouth, "I'm a fucking genius," He exclaimed 

 

"I love you," He left a soft kiss on Pepper's cheek and left the room

 

"I believe that was for you," Charles said unsurely 

 

"No, I got mine," Pepper smiled 

 

* * *

 

"Welcome back," Pierce said loudly as you and Rumlow settled back into your room 

 

"Rumlow, I need to speak to you," He said and Brock nodded to as he left 

 

You were in your room by yourself again, so you resolved to the one thing you knew; you wrote 

 

_Sometimes I feel like Rum is only with me because I like him, not because he likes me._

_I_ _feel lonely at moments, even when we're together._

* * *

 

 

"What," Rumlow asked

 

"Don't forget your manners," Pierce spat out and Brock squared his shoulders 

 

"Winter wants to remember," He stated

 

"Bullshit," Rumlow shot back, "You're not actually going to let him," 

 

"He hasn't fought back so far," Pierce explained

 

"That's because he hasn't seen  _her_  again," Rumlow rolled his eyes, "Fuck's sake, you can't be this stupid," He threw his hands up in the air 

 

Pierce's eyes flashed and the next thing Brock knew was that his feet were inches above the ground as Alexander held him by gripping his neck tightly 

 

"Maybe someone ought to teach you a few manners," Pierce said casually as he flung Brock across the corridor 

 

"Sorry," Brock coughed out 

 

* * *

 

"Charlie said that Y/N has forgotten how to compute time," Tony explained to Bruce, "Which means that she believes that her whole life was with HYDRA," 

 

"So, they didn't wipe her clean like they did with Bucky," Bruce's eyes lit up 

 

"Yes," They both exclaimed 

 

* * *

 

"We'll bring him back," Natasha sat at the edge of Steve's bed in the infirmary, "Both of them,"

 

Steve hadn't been hurt but the cruelty of fate had taken a toll on his mental being

 

He wasn't eating as much, therefore, his body was suffering 

 

"You saw her, Nat," Steve's voice was barely a whisper 

 

"I know, but Tony discovered something and they're looking into it," Natasha tried to comfort him 

 

"Nat," Steve looked at her, his eyes were so hollow, his beard grown in the past weeks, "I knew Bucky for all my life. Everyone that was  _significant_  to Y/N is dead,"  He sighed as he blinked away the tears, "We can't make her remember," 

 

* * *

 

"Again," The Chamber echoed and you prepared to practice more

 

Your storm conjurance had gotten stronger, along with plant manipulation as well as your control over nature in your vicinity 

 

You were completely wet by the time training finished as you had to create tsunamis and hurricanes in smaller scales

 

The scales grew slowly so that your control over them wouldn't shake

 

* * *

 

"I'm happy with your progress," Pierce said as he walked into the chamber while you were being dried off

 

"Thank you," You smiled 

 

"You'll be doing something different from your next training," He began and you nodded, "You'll be training with the asset which you recovered," You gasped softly, "Under Brock's supervision, of course," 

 

"Am I suited for that," You asked unsurely 

 

"I have my utmost faith in you," He smiled as he left 

 

* * *

 

"Sometimes I really feel like you're a sadist," Brock didn't hide the venom in his voice

 

"Now, would you like another lesson in manner," Pierce asked smugly, that quieted down Rumlow 

 

They both stood in the observing room for the chamber in which Bucky had been escorted to and you were to join him shortly 

 

"How do we know that he won't do something stupid," Rumlow asked 

 

"We don't," Pierce laughed, "That's the fun part," 

 

* * *

 

Bucky paced in the chamber, focusing his energy to fight so he could live and remember to fight for you 

 

The soft hissing sound of the chamber door opening brought his attention back to his surroundings 

 

You walked through in training suit but it wasn't black like Bucky's was, it was blue 

 

 _This makes her so easy to see,_  Bucky thought to himself

 

His attention averted from you as a voice boomed on the intercom

 

"Use no powers, Gaia," The voice said, "Fight until one loses consciousness," 

 

You let out a breath to compose yourself

 

Bucky's eyes went wide in shock as the gravity of the situation became clear 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on how that fight could've gone? 
> 
> also, i'm really sorry for steve!!


	22. HYDRA All Over The World

"Well, that turned out better than I expected," Pierce's voice awoke Bucky 

 

"I lost," Bucky stated

 

"Yes, but at least you didn't give Gaia an unfair advantage," Pierce assessed

 

* * *

 

"You alright," Rumlow asked 

 

"I've been better," You stood naked in front of a full-length mirror, looking at your injuries, healing them accordingly as you pulled the energy from the plants in your room

 

"You look fine," He commented as lust pooled his eyes

 

"I'm not," You sighed as you pulled on your robe but before you could tie it, Rumlow's arms were around your waist 

 

"You look just fine to me," He whispered in your ear as an arm pulled you closer to him and the other hand snaked down to your core

 

You were in no mood to be intimate but you didn't know that you could say no, so you smiled softly and closed your eyes

 

_I'll enjoy it,_ You told yourself, but you were only trying to convince yourself 

 

* * *

 

You stood under a hot stream of water

 

Your body ached and handprints littered your skin 

 

Deep breaths soothed your mind and then you focused on healing yourself

 

You didn't know how loving a night with a lover is supposed to be, so, you couldn't know how much you were hurting only because you'd forgotten how Alex had loved you

 

* * *

 

"Can't you go into her mind and make her remember," Clint asked as everyone gathered 

 

Charles sighed, "Y/N is very powerful, so if she expels me, it could be dangerous for me," 

 

"We still don't know where the base is," Natasha said as she paced 

 

"We might have an idea," Tony said quickly as he pulled out a map, "There's a patch in the middle of the Pacific," He pointed to a black spot, "It's deep but it just feels like a black hole," Tony explained

 

"There's no radiation, no life, nothing," Bruce continued, "We think it might be an underwater base," 

 

"It would explain why I couldn't track her at all," Charles said

 

"How can we be sure that it's the base where she's being kept," T'Challa's voice cut through the room 

 

"Lookie here," Sam exclaimed, "Kitty came to help," 

 

"You are aware of what cats tend to eat," T'Challa asked Sam with cold fury 

 

"Enough," Fury sighed 

 

"We can't just go in guns blazing," Steve said thoughtfully 

 

"You're saying that," Clint asked in disbelief, "You're Captain Careless," Nat shot him a look but he pretended to not see it

 

"Would I not be able to help her," Vision offered

 

"I'm afraid not," Bruce interjected 

 

Vision nodded as he pondered over the fact that it was him who'd healed Bucky's mind, freeing him from HYDRA's control, easing him from his nightmares

 

"She's not under their control," Charles explained, "From what I felt, she's only forgotten time," 

 

"Her problem is  _time_ ," Tony stated, "Her mind is still her own," 

 

 

"Is there no other way to probe her," Natasha asked, "Couldn't you intice memories as dreams," She asked Charles

 

"That would only be possible if I could reach her," Charles explained, "Like when she was in Romania," 

 

* * *

 

"What seems to be the problem," Pierce asked you gently 

 

"It's nothing," You shook your head as you focused on the flowers around you 

 

"Come on, child," He smiled, "You can talk to me," 

 

You looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes 

 

"I feel like I need to widen my training grounds," You said unsurely 

 

"I was able to perform well in Romania because I had open air," You added quickly, "Maybe I need open space," You said almost in a whisper 

 

Pierce roared with laughter, "Is that all, Gaia," He asked softly and you nodded

 

"Well, we can surely arrange that," Pierce smiled and you did as well

 

"Thank you so much," You beamed 

 

* * *

 

"You're moving her but not me," Rumlow shouted across the room as he entered

 

Pierce didn't grant him another look until Rumlow settled down

 

"You're moving her but you're not moving me," Rumlow asked again as he clenched his jaw

 

"You're not proving to be a good enough partner for Gaia," Pierce spoke without looking up 

 

"The fuck is that supposed to mean," Brock spat out

 

Pierce held up a few papers and began reading them out

 

"I feel as if he doesn't love me anymore," He started, "He loves my body, worships it, almost, but not me. I feel alone even when I'm with him," Pierce took a breath as he continued to read out various bits, all were the same, saying the same thing in different words

 

"These are from Gaia's diaries," He pointed out

 

"You're no longer an active agent, you're going back into training," Pierce stated 

 

"You can't do this to me," Rumlow yelled, "Everything will come crashing down the moment she understands what a fucking clock it," 

 

"If she does, you'd be the first to die by her hands, considering that you did threaten to rape her when we were bringing her here," Pierce said dryly when he finally looked up 

 

"Don't expect me to repeat myself a third time," Pierce said, "You're no longer an active agent, you will go back in training," He stood up, "And if you resist in any form, you'll be in Winter's chair," 

 

* * *

 

"Where am I being taken," You asked unsurely 

 

"New Zealand, my child," Pierce said with a grin, "It's a stunning place," 

 

You were awestruck

 

"There will be plenty of space for you to train," He went on, "However, you must very careful to not be noticed," You nodded at that warning

 

"Isn't Brock coming as well," You asked 

 

"No," Pierce sighed, "For now, you and I will be travelling," 

 

You couldn't understand why but you felt so relieved to hear that Rumlow wouldn't be with you for this

 

_I'll be free_ , You thought to yourself but then guilt flooded you because as far as you knew, Rumlow had been nothing if not helpful and kind for as long as you could remember

 

* * *

 

"I've got an idea," Tony started and Charles groaned, "Now, hear me out, baldie," 

 

"Anthony, you're very intelligent, I can feel it," Charles began, "However, a lot of that intelligence is misplaced," 

 

Tony rolled his eyes as a smile crept on Charles's face, "So funny, I'm surprised your students don't call you Professor Jokes," 

 

"How about you scan the planet from Cerebro but not look for mutants," Tony began, "Look for black spots like the one we found in the Pacific," 

 

"That way we can pinpoint bases that are hidden from telepathy," Charles exclaimed

 

Before Tony could share his joy, Charles stated, "We can celebrate without kisses," 

 

"You're no fun," Tony pouted

 

"FRIDAY, get transport prepared for the Professor," Tony announced with a wicked grin, "We're taking a field trip," 

 

* * *

 

"Must you stand this close," Charles asked with annoyance 

 

"I want to have the same view as you," Tony offered

 

"You do know that only  _I_  will be able to see what Cerebro shows me," Charles said

 

Of course, Tony knew, he just enjoyed bothering the Professor 

 

"Colorado," Charles said after a few minutes of silence, "New Zealand, Sumatra in Indonesia, Fussen in Germany," He said with pauses

 

Silence engulfed the two before Charles uttered one word, "Odd," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for future reference, the bases are
> 
> Names and where they are 
> 
> Tsunami - Pacific Ocean  
> Gehenna - New Zealand  
> Mount Charteris - Colorado   
> Nemesis - Indonesia (Sumatra)  
> Fussen - Germany (Fussen)
> 
> However, these are ONLY the ones that i'm using and portraying them as if they are shielded from telepaths and radars


	23. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home for the Reader  
> A different location and a team that is desperately trying to her her and bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter became a little longer than i expected it to be

"Odd," Tony asked, "What's odd," 

 

Charles shushed him, "Let me focus," 

 

Silence fell again as a smile slowly curled Charles's lips and his blue eyes lit up with hope 

 

* * *

 

"Look out the window," Pierce told you softly 

 

Below you, you saw an enclosing island, so green and beautiful 

 

"It's stunning," You breathed out 

 

"Good enough for you," He asked smugly 

 

"More than," You whispered as you drank in the sight of the new country that was coming closer 

 

* * *

 

You looked around and saw a breathtaking clearing as you looked down from the jet

 

You could see mountains and a lake on the other side from where you were flying

 

"It's called Queenstown," Pierce's voice cut through your thoughts, "We'll be in the mountains," He pointed them out, "You can train there and all around the Ben Lomond Reserve," He pointed on the other side, a green patch across the lake

 

"This is so beautiful," You breathed out, chanting it like a prayer, you were truly blown away by the sheer magnitude of the sight 

 

* * *

 

"What did you see, baldie," Tony asked again

 

"Let's get to my study first," Charles said softly as he rolled onwards with a very frustrated Stark in tow

 

* * *

 

You saw the snowy mountains come near as the snow swirled around the jet 

 

No one knew that there was an artificial mountain amongst the range that faced the lake of Otago and a small town of Kelvin Heights that lay on the other side

 

You looked out the window as you saw that you were being lowered into a top that moved just enough to make way for the jet 

 

It was breathtaking, indeed 

 

* * *

 

"Spill," Tony's patience was at its end

 

"A flying island," Charles's eyes sparkled when the words curled off his lips 

 

"Flying," Tony cocked a brow

 

"I assume it's where all their data is because it's a constantly moving target," Charles began, "The only reason I was able to sense it was because it was moving when I was in Cerebro. If it had been still, it wouldn't have been picked up because..." Charles couldn't continue because Tony had cut him

 

"Because on land it can be a focused energy but the air in already empty and we couldn't have picked it up through any device," Tony exclaimed as he staggered towards Charles with excitement

 

"No kisses," Charles said sternly as he pulled Tony away telepathically and placed him on the couch

 

"You're no fun," Tony commented as he rolled his eyes

 

* * *

 

"A flying island," Clint asked mockingly, "What's next, flying monkeys," 

 

"How do we know this is where they have Bucky or even Y/N," Natasha asked as she assessed the information that Tony had sent 

 

"It's the security that this base has," Bruce explained, "The Professor explained that this might just be a data holding facility, rather than a prison," 

 

"Time to get suited up," Sam said with a smirk

 

"No," Steve's voice cut through the room, "This has to be a stealth mission," 

 

"He's correct," T'Challa nodded, "If they find out that we're coming, they may hide Y/N and Bucky as well," 

 

* * *

 

"Good to see you again, Mr Pierce," A man welcomed you and Pierce as you got off the jet 

 

"General," Pierce shook hands with a man that looked too young to be a general, "This is Gaia," He pointed to you and you smiled softly to both of them

 

"It's a pleasure to have you with us," The man said in a southern accent 

 

"I'm happy to be here," You said politely 

 

The two men walked along a long corridor and you followed them

 

They talked but you didn't listen, you were too busy drinking in the new surrounding

 

"This is yours," The man told you, "You'll see that it's exactly as the quarters that you had previously," 

 

"Thank you so much," You smiled widely as you walked in to see that it  _really_  was the same as the one you had before 

 

"I'll be going on now," Pierce said behind you

 

"You're leaving," Your eyes widened as panic settled inside you 

 

"Yes, but I leave you in the very capable hands of the general," He smiled and you look to the general 

 

"You'll visit," You asked with hope and Pierce roared with laugh

 

"Of course," Pierce smiled and closed the door 

 

You were left alone in your new room

 

* * *

 

"Make sure that she only works with 8 hours, piece them together however you prefer," Pierce instructed, "You may change the time when she sleeps to keep her a little confused," 

 

"Yes, sir," The general nodded

 

"The chemicals in the air need to be lessened because that has started to fluctuate her powers," Pierce said thoughtfully and the general nodded as his jaw tightened

 

Silence fell as Pierce weighed his words

 

"Is there anything else, sir," The general asked 

 

"Yes, but it may perhaps be an unusual request," Pierce said unsurely, "Nevertheless, make sure she feels appreciated and cared for. She responds wonderfully to positive encouragement," 

 

"I will look into it, sir," The general says slowly 

 

"Her previous caregiver got clumsy and she's been unsure of herself, go through her files and you'll understand what I mean," Pierce said as he walked on, "Also, I want copies of her diary entries every week,"

 

"Yes, sir," The general repeated 

 

"It's always good to see you," Pierce smiled at the man and boarded his jet again 

 

* * *

 

The general poured over your files for hours 

 

He was disgusted, to say the least, he was shocked to see that an agent could ever put his own greed above his duty 

 

There was nothing of your life before you came in contact with Bucky

 

The general couldn't know of your life before you coming to the Stark Tower

 

You were a mystery and he couldn't solve you because you didn't know yourself as well as he was learning about you 

 

He wasn't a fan of your kind, he thought you were a monster but he also knew his duty 

 

However, Pierce had given him an important enough role to manipulate you to his will, all by faking kindness

 

"This is going to be child's play," He whispered to himself as he set your files aside

 

* * *

 

"HYDRA would see us coming from a mile away," Natasha said in frustration 

 

"It's called a  _stealth_  suit for a reason," Tony mocked 

 

"Tony," Steve reasoned, "We can't go, everyone knows of us. Nat's right,"  

 

Tony's face fell, "Fine, do it yourself," He said coldly as he left the room 

 

Steve looked to Natasha to gestured for him to go 

 

* * *

 

"Tony," Steve began

 

"Oh, you didn't surprise me," He mocked again, "I could see you coming  _from a mile away_ ," 

 

"You have to understand that we can't go," Steve started, "Bruce is talking to the Professor for a viable solution," 

 

Tony took a large gulp from whatever bottle his fingers could be wrapped around

 

"We're the ones that lost her," Tony's eyes lit up with anger 

 

"This isn't your fault," Steve reasoned

 

"Isn't it," Tony walked up to the super soldier, "She was safe with Charles but I offered to help. When she couldn't control it, I made her go to Wakanda," 

 

"Don't tell me this not my doing because this has my name written all over it," Tony spat, "I'm going," 

 

* * *

 

"There's no reasoning with him," Fury stated just as Steve entered his office

 

"Wha-," Steve began

 

"Tony," Fury looked up lazily, "He's going for whatever darin' do you all are thinking of doing," 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this," Steve asked one last time

 

Tony gave him a deadly look as they boarded the quinjet 

 

They settled inside and as they stabilized in the air, Steve walked up to Tony 

 

"Losing Bucky was my fault," Steve began, "Every time," 

 

"Are you seriously here to  _bond_  with me, blondie," Tony smirked 

 

"I'm just saying," Steve smiled, "I understand how you feel," 

 

Silence fell again as Charles sat across them with Natasha whispering to him 

 

* * *

 

A loud knock came on the door 

 

"Yes," You asked as you opened the door, you found the young general standing there with a smile

 

"Would you like to eat in your quarters or would you be alright with joining me for your next meal," He offered 

 

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, general," You said softly as you let him inside

 

"Call me William, please," The general said and you nodded, "You're my guest, after all," 

 

"Thank you, you've been very kind," You stated with honesty 

 

"It's not often that we get new company here," William explained 

 

"What do you do here," You asked as your curiosity got better of you

 

"My previous compound, it was a training facility. They gave me everything I have, more than I could ever have dreamt of," You confessed

 

William knew that you were a born mutant who'd been lead to believe that you'd been granted these powers to ensure your alliance with HYDRA 

 

"We're an experimental facility," William explained, it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either, "Medication, genetics," He began but then turned to flash you a smile, "It's the boring stuff," 

 

"Tell me about yourself," He asked you and you were caught off guard, you were at a loss for words

 

"Oh, umm," You stutter as you gave a small laugh, "I grew up in the compound," You started, "There's not much to tell,"

 

You took a deep breath, "Mr Pierce told me that my parents were killed when I was very young, so, he brought me to the compound. I couldn't defend myself so I was trained to fight," 

 

"And your extraordinary abilities," He asked 

 

"An extraordinary gift from Mr Pierce," You smiled 

 

"May I ask something," You said unsurely and William nodded for you to go on 

 

"You look a little young to be a general," You laughed nervously 

 

"I'm good at what I do," He gave you a lopsided smile as he got up 

 

"I'll send someone to get you so we can eat together in a few hours," William said as he looked at your 8-hour clock, he was almost out the door when he turned to look at you again

 

"If you need anything, let me know," He winked and closed the door behind him

 

You sat down on your bed as you smiled absentmindedly

 

You were alone in the huge room but you didn't feel lonely as you felt with Brock 

 

You thought about William's kindness towards as you remembered how Rumlow  _used_  to be that way as well

 

It felt so long ago as if it had been weeks since you'd been here 

 

* * *

 

"Charles will hide us," Natasha explained, "Stay together, don't do anything stupid," She shot a look to Tony

 

"In and Out," Steve repeated, "Nothing else, we only need the data," 

 

* * *

 

It was truly admirable that Steve, Natasha, Charles, and Tony were risking their lives to find your location and Bucky's

 

There weren't aware of the fact that your data was never recorded online

 

You were HYDRA's secret weapon, a secret so well kept that only a select few knew of you and of your capabilities, such as Pierce, Rumlow and now the general

 

Everyone else was explained that you were an experiment, under the alias of "Force," in all documented data, all of which were hard copies only

 

Of those files, only three copies existed, one of which now was with the general

 

The data they were going to find on the Flying Island could only help them find Bucky 

 

However, they didn't know that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guilty tony makes me sad  
> william is up to no good, any guesses which william he might be ? :3
> 
> to Jeanieeelopez, i hope i'm explaining the area correctly <3


	24. Information Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has found information regarding the Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i feel like i'm spoiling y'all with such quick chapters :p

You stood in the middle of Ben Lomond Reserve 

 

The nature around you made you feel like you had never breathed before 

 

You could feel every single life in the land

 

The fish that swam in the lake, the birds that sat in the trees, the flowers that were blossoming and the leaves that were swaying with the wind, even the people across the lake in the town

 

William stood far off but his eyes never strayed from you

 

You took a deep breath and fog surrounded the clearing in which you stood so that you'd  _feel_  if anyone was coming

 

You found a new strength inside you in this atmosphere 

 

Every breath you drew, the flowers bloomed with you and closed up with every exhale and inhale 

 

William could've thrown up when he looked at you as you moved through the forest with the ground in tow 

 

The wind swirled around you and plants swayed with your every gesture

 

You weren't gifted in his eyes, no, you were an experiment of nature that went too long without being checked

 

He felt repulsed whenever he saw you using your powers, however, he couldn't understand how such a monstrous entity could be held in beautiful body like yours

 

Your laughter would echo in the halls and it sounded almost serene but William had to constantly remind himself of what you were

 

You weren't a breathtaking person, you were an anomaly, you were a mutant and he didn't like that very much, but he held his duties above everything else

 

* * *

 

It had been days, but you felt as if it had been months 

 

You were falling into an easy pattern and William was keeping track of it with all his attention 

 

His compound needed his guidance but he was also supposed to be your  _sole_  caregiver and caretaker 

 

* * *

 

"Anything," Sam asked Bruce and he shook his head

 

No one had heard from the team

 

Even Charles hadn't sent any telepathic messages 

 

"Maybe we should ask someone from the school," Sam asked 

 

"If we haven't heard anything, what makes you think they would've," Bruce asked as he looked at Sam above his glasses

 

"We have to ask, man," Sam reasoned 

 

"Quinjets are probably just made to be safe from telepaths, Sam," Bruce offered, "Maybe it's just an extra stealthy mission," He shrugged

 

"You're spending too much with Tony," Sam laughed at Bruce's usage of the word  _stealthy_

 

* * *

 

"The Professor isn't available at the moment," Jean began her much-repeated answer into the phone

 

"We're aware," Bruce cut her, "He's away with our friends," 

 

"How can I help you," Her tone changed

 

"We haven't heard anything," Sam spoke, "We were wondering if you could send him a message," 

 

"I see," Jean said curtly 

 

"So," Sam carried on, "Can you do it," 

 

"May I know who I'm talking to," Jean asked, trying to contain her laughter 

 

"I'm Bruce Banner," Bruce began, "With me is Sam Wilson," 

 

"Ah, Dr Banner," Jean began, "I've heard of you, however, I'm unaware of your friend. Nonetheless, I hope you understand that your quinjets are  _designed_  to be safe from telepaths so that someone like the Professor can't control the pilot," 

 

"You can do that," Sam's voice was full of surprise

 

Jean was taking deep breaths to not laugh, "Yes, Mr Wilson," She explained, "We can do a lot of things, however, I can only assure you that your friends are safe with the Professor," 

 

"Thank you for your time," Bruce said, "Ms..." 

 

"Grey, It's Jean Grey," Jean answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have a school to look after," 

 

Polite goodbyes were said and a very smug look from Bruce was sent to Sam

 

* * *

 

You stopped wearing shoes whenever you trained 

 

The first time that the grass touched your feet, you felt a surge of power pass through you 

 

You had asked William if it would be possible for you to work with the lake 

 

"There's a lot of people that would notice," He'd said

 

"Fog," You had offered

 

It could've passed off as natural as the weather was becoming cold and fog could be  _possible_

 

* * *

 

It had been three weeks before Natasha, Steve and Tony had come back along with Charles

 

Sam had hugged the wind out of Steve and Bruce was pleased to see everyone back safe and sound 

 

* * *

 

The team had found out about the bases around the world, specifically which were blocked telepathically 

 

They didn't think to raid all of them as their forces were outnumbered against HYDRA and they didn't want them to know of the information they had in possession

 

* * *

 

"If it hadn't been for Charlie boy," Tony laughed, "We could've never done it,"

 

"A compliment, Anthony," Charles cocked a brow, "Times are truly changing," 

 

* * *

 

They'd found out that Bucky was kept at Tsunami, the base which sat on the floor of the Pacific ocean by simply looking for the Winter Program

 

* * *

 

"You're leaving," Sam asked Charles

 

"I have a lot of little ones that need to be taken care of," Charles smiled

 

"Thanks," Sam breathed, "For bringing them home,"

 

"It's quite alright," Charles nodded, "I want Y/N back as soon as possible as well," 

 

"They couldn't have done it without you," Sam confessed, "Nat is a spy but Steve and Tony are all guns and glory," He chuckled

 

"I agree," Charles laughed, "You all have a long road ahead but I know that Mr Barnes's determination will lead you to her," 

 

"Buck," Sam cocked a brow and with the final word, Charles had left

 

* * *

 

 

Rumlow had tried to chant the words which were to trigger Bucky's Winter Soldier but Bucky had swiftly punched him in the face before he was even halfway through

 

Pierce was thanking all his stars for not being there when the Avengers had come knocking and moved to Gehenna, which was the base in New Zealand

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky had collapsed into a hug when they saw each other 

 

"I can't keep losing you," Steve had whispered to him

 

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid without me," Bucky had cracked a grin 

 

"You took all the stupid with you," Steve had spoken through his tears

 

Only Bucky could ever elicit such an emotional response from him 

 

Lifetimes together and they were still like little children when it came to each other 

 

"Boys," Natasha had screamed, "We've got an ongoing situation," She had reminded them of the battle that surrounded them 

 

* * *

 

They couldn't find anything about you

 

"Nothing," Tony repeated once more

 

"They called her Gaia," Bucky remembered

 

Tony typed in the four lettered word and still, nothing came up

 

"I've tried all keywords possible, Barnes," Tony rubbed the heels of palms into his eyes 

 

"How can they not have anything on her," Bucky cried out in frustration 

 

"This is all there is," Natasha's voice reasoned, "Rumlow is still knocked out," She pointed out, "How hard did you punch him," 

 

"I put all my strength in it," He groaned, "I hope he's not dead," Bucky whispered because he wanted Rumlow to be alive, he wanted to torture him, he wanted to know where you'd gone

 

* * *

 

"He's alive," Bruce called everyone, "But he needs medical attention before anyone can question him," 

 

"He doesn't need to be awake for Wanda," Tony grimaced 

 

Everyone was surprised at Tony's dark nature taking over but nodded in agreement still

 

"Tony, she's unstable," Bruce reasoned, "She could kill him,"

 

"As long as she finds out what we need, I don't care," Tony said lazily

 

"Vision," Steve had asked the red man silently and he'd nodded 

 

* * *

 

"Wanda," Vision approached his lover softly 

 

Wanda's hollow eyes looked up at Vision

 

"We need you," He said soothingly 

 

She looked away as despair filled her all over again

 

"Useless," She whispered 

 

Cursing herself for losing control, for giving into her emotions and then cutting herself off from everyone to control herself

 

"They've brought in Crossbones," Vision tried to reason and saw that Wanda's eyes were lit with anger

 

"Why," Her voice was hoarse 

 

"James hit him too hard, he'd need medical attention if we wish to interrogate him," Vision began, "But if you take the information that the team requires, we won't have to give it to him," 

 

Wanda looked up and nodded her head softly 

 

* * *

 

A white room with a glass wall on one side, which obviously had a room on the other side

 

This was a room that Wanda had seen too many times 

 

In a bed was Rumlow, a monitor beeping with his heart

 

"I should kill you," Wanda whispered softly, "But I won't," 

 

She circled Rumlow like a vulture waiting for its prey to die so it could feast 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this was a good idea," Steve asked Tony from across the glass on the other side

 

Tony didn't bother with an answer, he was too focused on the scene that unfolded in front of him 

 

* * *

 

Rumlow stirred as Wanda stood beside him

 

A hand hovered over his face and then she touched his skin

 

A wave of energy rushed through the room as everything moved slightly out of place 

 

Wanda's eyes glowed as Rumlow squirmed under her touch 

 

The scene lasted for a few minutes and then Wanda's eyes turned back to normal

 

She left the room in silence 

 

* * *

 

"What did you find," Tony rushed out of the room and saw that Wanda looked visibly shaken

 

"What they did to her," She began slowly, "Is nothing compared to what they did to me," 

 

With those words, Wanda left Steve and Tony standing in silence

 

Steve left to inform the others and to ask Vision if he would speak to Wanda 

 

Tony looked to the redhead walking way, he couldn't let this go so he followed her

 

* * *

 

"Wanda," Tony began as entered her room

 

She looked at him as sadness was visible in her eyes

 

"What did they do," He crouched in front of her

 

Wanda touched his forehead and showed him everything she'd seen 

 

By the time she was done, Tony had found a darker side of him which he didn't know existed 

 

He found anger radiating off of himself as he stood

 

"When she remembers," Wanda whispered, "She won't let any of them live," 

 

"It would be her right to do so," Tony said slowly as he left 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU  
> WTF DO YOU NOT REMEMBER  
> OMG CLIFFHANGGERRRR


	25. Probe

"What do you mean you  _want_  to give him medical attention," Bucky asked Tony with anger and surprise

 

"Listen closely, old man," Tony sighed, "We're keeping him alive and when we get Y/N back, she'll be the one to decide his fate," 

 

Bucky understood the sentiment behind Tony's words and he gave a stiff nod

 

"That's not ethical, Tony," Steve reasoned 

 

"Fuck ethics," Bucky seethed, "Whatever she decides to do to him will be well deserved," 

 

* * *

 

"You're progressing remarkably," Pierce praised you

 

A blush engulfed your cheeks as you smiled widely 

 

"Yes, sir," William nodded in agreement and your heart soared

 

"It couldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you," You said with gratitude, "And William as well," 

 

William sent a wink your way which Pierce saw and he was very pleased to see your comfort 

 

* * *

 

"General, a word," Pierce asked William as they left your quarter

 

"Of course," He said as he followed Pierce

 

"I'm very happy with Gaia's progress," Pierce began, "I'm also happy with the way she's grown comfortable with you," 

 

"It was my duty, sir," William brushed it off, he really didn't want to come off as a mutant sympathizer because apart from your  _condition_ , William had come to know you as a person and he had somewhat been surprised to know that a monster could feel so  _human_

"Obviously," Pierce waved him off, "I'm pleased nonetheless," 

 

"Thank you, sir," William nodded

 

"I do have to ask your intentions," Pierce asked suddenly, almost catching William off guard 

 

"My intentions, sir," William's brows rose

 

"Yes, how do you plan on engaging further with Gaia," Pierce cut to the chase directly 

 

"Sir, with all due respect," William began, "I do not have any intentions, however, if you wish for me to proceed in a specific manner, I will put my duty above all else," 

 

A tension appeared between the two men because William was in physical pain to even think about what his superior might ask of him 

 

"A good soldier as always," Pierce smiled but his words were filled with venom 

 

* * *

 

There had been a time when you used to wake up with the morning light, but those days were long gone 

 

However, being in the sun had reignited something inside of you

 

You basked in the sun at you sat crossed legged in the middle on the ground

 

The thick forest surrounded you as you breathed with the nature around you

 

You could feel the life in your veins, under your skin and the glow from your hands had seeped into your bones 

 

* * *

 

"Is this accurate," Pierce asked slowly

 

"Yes, sir," William nodded as Pierce held a photo of you which had been taken through a thermal filter

 

It showed you to be so bright that it seemed like one was looking at a solar flare 

 

"This is truly incredible," Pierce whispered and William's jaw tightened

 

He didn't agree with Pierce in letting you grow more powerful, he wanted you to be put down and harnessed for humanity's betterment 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure it's her," Bucky asked

 

"Without a doubt," Bruce assessed 

 

"But the Professor hasn't felt her," Steve said what everyone else had been thinking

 

"They've made her undetectable," Tony explained, "A surgery that somehow added a highly magnetized metal in her veins, not enough to harm her, but enough to render her invisible to telepaths," 

 

"It must've been torturous," Sam gasped

 

"It was," Tony grimaced as he remembered what Wanda had shown him

 

"Then how do you know that it's really her," Bucky asked again, "Out in the open,"

 

"They must've let her out to help her expand her powers," Natasha stated

 

"We know it's her because of the strange weather that's become the norm there," Bruce said

 

"Strange weather," Clint asked

 

"Sudden fogs, a growth in the flora in the area which is out of season," Bruce explained, "Not enough to raise suspicion, however, enough for us to come to a conclusion,"

 

"How do the people not notice this," Steve asked

 

"It's winter, fogs are not unusual and the reserve has been deemed off limits for preservation," Bruce stated

 

"I'll make a call," Tony said as he left the room

 

"Are there any satellite images," Steve enquired 

 

Bruce nodded as he pulled a picture from one of HYDRA's satellites 

 

The forest in Ben Lomond had a ring of fog around it with a spec of a person in the middle 

 

"It's really her," Bucky whispered to himself

 

* * *

 

"I don't have much time, so, would you please tell me why you've called me," The man asked Tony with a sigh 

 

"Don't be so grumpy," Tony said dramatically, "I need your assistance," 

 

"Is that what the times have come to," The man laughed, "Tony Stark asking for  _help_ ," 

 

"Don't make me change my mind," Tony snapped

 

"I suppose my scepticism is only because  _someone_  referred to me as a  _party trick_ ," Tony could practically  _hear_  the man raising a brow as he spoke calmly 

 

"That was  _one_  time," Tony exclaimed 

 

"Words hurt," The man said seriously with a hint of sarcasm and Tony laughed as well 

 

"What do you need," He asked Tony slowly, "It is very unlike of you to ask to use an infinity stone," 

 

"I don't want to use it," Tony waved his hand, "You'll use it," 

 

"You want me to use it  _for_ you," He enquired and Tony said yes as he bit the inside of his cheek 

 

"What aren't you telling me," The man leaned closer and Tony sighed 

 

"We lost a friend to HYDRA a few years ago," Tony began, "We need her to remember who she used to be before everything," 

 

* * *

 

 

"Charlie, you're gonna want to kiss me," Tony exclaimed as he called the Professor

 

"Dear Lord, no," Charles responded without missing a beat

 

"I need you to come over," Tony stated 

 

"I have a school to run, Anthony," Charles sighed, "I love Y/N dearly and I miss her with all my heart but I can't leave the children I have here,"

 

"Can't you send your little protege," Tony asked 

 

"Jean," Charles asked and Tony hummed in response, "She's young and still learning,"

 

"Does she know enough to probe," Tony asked 

 

"Explain," Charles's curiosity got the best of him

 

"Have you heard of Stephen Strange," Tony questioned

 

* * *

 

 

"Is it working," Tony asked as he loomed over the redhead girl

 

"She's busy, come back later," The man told Tony off

 

Jean took a deep breath and asked softly, "Can't you just put him in a dimensional pocket, Dr Strange" 

 

"Wonderful suggestion," Stephen smiled

 

"You two are teaming up against me," Tony grew annoyed

 

"It's not an exact method," Stephen explained, "We can only probe when she's out in the open, but it's about how much her mind will take in," 

 

"So, you're doing this but you've no idea if this will work or not," Tony asked in disbelief

 

"Yes," Jean stated, "Now, leave," She said as she pushed both the men out of the room while sitting on a chair, focusing on your aura that sat in the sun

 

It had taken Tony more than a week to arrange as he had to wait for Stephen to return the country and for Jean to be available 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, wake up," A blue-eyed boy with blonde hair shook you slightly

 

"Don't wanna," You groaned as you moved closer to him 

 

"Baby, come on," He whispered softly and you looked at him 

 

"Why," You asked as you held him closely and his fingertips danced on your back 

 

"Because it's a special day," He told you 

 

"I don't care," You mumbled, "I want to stay here," You smiled, "And listen to your heart," 

 

"My heart isn't going anywhere," He laughed, "But Logan might be a little annoyed if you don't get up soon,"

 

"Logan's always annoyed," You gave the blue-eyed boy a look 

 

"Yes, but he'll be more annoyed if you don't say goodbye to him," He told you

 

"He's leaving today," You asked as sadness settled inside you and the blonde boy nodded

 

"I don't like goodbyes," You whispered as you felt the tears filling your eyes

 

* * *

 

You woke up in cold sweat as your heart thundered in your ears 

 

 _What the fuck was that_ , You thought to yourself as you went to wash your face 

 

The cold water splashed against your skin and goosebumps flooded your body 

 

"Breathe, breathe, breathe," You chanted to yourself

 

 _Just a weird dream,_  You told yourself as you came back to bed 

 

You made yourself comfortable again and closed your eyes but your thoughts kept going back to the blue-eyed boy in your dream 

 

 _Who was that_ , You asked yourself as your drifted off again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALEX!!!  
> Gosh i missed him so much


	26. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are there no harvey dent/reader fics around? like, excuse me, he's cute as fuck ????

"How is she  _probing_  Y/N if she had become undetectable by HYDRA," Natasha asked Tony

 

"Her body is probably is rejecting it, there's a high chance that she's unaware of the procedure even happening," Tony explained

 

"She would've fought," Bucky whispered, "How did they do this to her," He looked at Tony, begging him silently to tell him what he knew

 

Tony knew that if Bucky had known anything that Wanda had shown him, he would go rogue and then there would be no stopping him, no matter what 

 

"All you need to know is that when we get her back, you'll be smart enough to not stand in her way," Tony stated as his eyes swept across the room, over Natasha, Steve and Bucky

 

Steve's jaw clenched because he understood the implication behind Tony's words

 

* * *

 

"I can't feel her anymore," Jean sighed 

 

"What do you mean  _anymore_ ," Stephen questioned

 

"Meaning, they probably performed the procedure again," Tony grimaced 

 

"Now what," Jean looked at both the men

 

"We wait," Tony said as he left 

 

* * *

 

You woke up with a headache

 

It wasn't the first time but whenever these would come about, it would feel as if your whole body was on fire 

 

You rolled over to find yourself by yourself

 

Rumlow used to calm you down when this happened but you were alone 

 

"William," You breathed as you tried to get out of bed but everything just hurt so much 

 

* * *

 

Pierce looked at you on a screen as you withered in pain and William stood behind him 

 

"Check on her in thirty minutes," Pierce stated as he left

 

William stayed to look at you as you gasped to breathe

 

* * *

 

Everything was burning, you were trying to blink away tears but nothing seemed to help 

 

It felt like hours had passed when the door creaked open 

 

"Gaia," William's voice sounded so distant even though he stood beside you as you twitched from the pain

 

"I can't heal," You gasped between laboured breaths 

 

Your eyes were tightly shut so you didn't see how William's jaw clenched when he gathered you into his arms 

 

"It'll be alright," He whispered to you 

 

You could feel his breath against your neck as he spoke into ear

 

You tried to find comfort in his voice but you couldn't as every single vessel inside you felt like acid

 

William tried to comfort you, he really did 

 

He stayed with you for an hour and the floor shook ever so slightly, indicating that Pierce had left the base to visit another

 

William removed you from his lap and stood up, you were in too much pain to care but you saw him leave 

 

He returned and you saw a soft smile on his face as you felt a few pinpricks and were consumed with darkness 

 

* * *

 

"She will be out for few hours," William stated to a team, "Get all the tests done and make only _one_ copy of everything, burn everything else, leave no evidence and send the results to my private quarters," 

 

The people in front of the general nodded and began to leave with your sleeping body 

 

"And run her face through every underground database that can't be tracked as well," William gave another command and stood in an empty room, "Don't touch HYDRA's database," 

 

_Let's know everything about you_ , William thought wickedly

 

* * *

 

"She asked me why I had gone with her," Bucky said slowly as Steve and him sat in rooftop gardens 

 

"Gone where," Steve looked at him 

 

"To Wakanda," Bucky sighed

 

"She asked me why I came to help her even though she had attacked me," He explained, "I never told her why," 

 

"Y/N had asked me as well," Steve told Bucky, "I told her it was because you couldn't let anyone feel helpless and alone," 

 

"Solid wingman," Bucky smiled and even Steve chuckled

 

"How will we make her remember," Bucky ran his hand through his messy hair 

 

"It would've been easier if Alex had been around," Steve took a deep breath 

 

"Who's Alex," Bucky asked suddenly

 

Steve looked at his friend, he couldn't bring himself to tell Bucky that your heart had been given away long before Bucky had come around, he didn't want to tell his friend that there was a chance that you were still in love with a ghost 

 

"Just someone that Y/N had cared for," Steve offered instead and his friend nodded, not saying anything in return

 

"Buck," Steve asked after a comfortable silence had fallen between the two men

 

Bucky hummed for Steve to go on

 

"Vision had wiped away your trigger words," Steve began, "Why did you let Y/N take you," 

 

"I figured I could  _something_ ," Bucky sighed, " _Anything_  at all, but I couldn't," 

 

"I know you've been reluctant in talking about what happened at the facility," Steve started, "But, you know that it's for your own good that we know what they did," 

 

"They made me fight Y/N," Bucky said as his heart instantly felt hollow

 

He told Steve about Pierce letting him remember, about HYDRA making them fight and you being so good at it that even he was out of his depth 

 

"They've made her a weapon, Steve," Bucky's eyes were threatening to spill as he talked, "She doesn't even know it,"

 

* * *

 

Jean was on a video call when she heard a knock

 

"Come in," She said as Scott waited on the other side

 

"Hey," Bucky walked in sheepishly, "I wanted to talk to you," 

 

Jean nodded and turned, "I'll talk to you later," She smiled at the brunette boy on the screen

 

"Sure, love you," He said casually and Jean answered just the same 

 

"What can I do for you," Jean asked politely as Bucky sat down 

 

"You lived with Y/N before she came here, right," Bucky asked and Jean nodded in agreement 

 

"Can you tell me about her," Bucky whispered and Jean could feel the waves of sadness that were coming from the soldier in front of her

 

"I could show you a memory if you want," She offered and his eyes went wide as he nodded furiously 

 

"Stay still," Jean instructed and Bucky became a statue

 

* * *

 

"Y/N, come on," Scott laughed

 

"No, I'm not getting in there," You screamed as you stood in front of a rope swing 

 

"I'll pull you in if you don't," Jean called out from the water

 

"If she doesn't wanna go, she doesn't have to," Logan yelled as he walked up from behind you

 

"My saviour," You squealed as you hugged him

 

"Alright, alright," Logan patted you but a soft smile had appeared on his lips 

 

"Gaia," A sing-song voice echoed through the lake and the water began to sway

 

"Titan, I swear if you even dare..." You began but a wave had already drenched you from head to toe 

 

"You're so dead," You yelled as you ran after your brother with seaweed vines erupting from the waters

 

"Be careful," Logan called out as you ran off from sight

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Jean sat in silence after she showed him an early memory 

 

"She looked so young," Bucky whispered

 

"This was from when she'd come to live at the mansion," Jean explained, "She was around seventeen," 

 

"She was happy," He said softly 

 

"Can you tell me something else about her," He asked Jean 

 

"Titan loved gazanias," She began, "It was the only flower that she would always grow wherever she would go,"

 

Bucky thought about the room you had in Wakanda, how it was filled with gazanias

 

Jean told her about your love for nature, how your laugh would echo in the halls at the school and how close you and your brother were

 

"Who was Alex," Bucky said slowly 

 

"He was Scott's brother," Jean's voice faltered with sadness, "Alex and Y/N used to be together," 

 

Bucky suddenly remembered the exboyfriend that you'd mentioned long ago, the one who'd passed away 

 

"Would it be alright if I came tomorrow to talk about Y/N," Bucky asked softly

 

"Of course," Jean smiled, "You're welcome to come by whenever you feel like," 

 

* * *

 

You woke in your bed but something nagged you, as if, something was different 

 

You swung your legs off the bed and gingerly walked to the bathroom

 

You slipped into a cold bath, hoping that it would wake you up more and help you feel lesser out of control

 

The water soothed your nerves but there were sensations of pricks all over your body 

 

_What did I do_ , You thought to yourself as you healed

 

There was something that wasn't in place inside you but you couldn't pinpoint it

 

When the headaches had come before, Rumlow had distracted you long enough for you to not worry about something being out of place but now that you were on your own, something was somehow keeping you on edge

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, nothing seemed different but you  _knew_  your body and something was different inside you

 

Not realizing but when you went to sleep again that night, you grew lavenders in your room 

 

* * *

 

"Is something the matter," Pierce asked you as you picked at your food

 

"I feel strange," You confessed 

 

"How so," Pierce pressed 

 

"As if I'm forgetting something," You sighed and fear flashed in Pierce's eyes

 

"It's probably nothing," You shrugged, "I might just be feeling ill," You said with a smile

 

"We can have you tested," William offered and met the disapproving eyes of Alexander

 

"I don't think that would be necessary," You said quickly, "I just need to take a walk and I'll be fine," 

 

"When did you last go out," Pierce asked carefully

 

"Oh, must have been over a few days or so," You explained 

 

Pierce smiled and nodded, it was an acceptable response because it had been three weeks 

 

* * *

 

"She has mentioned a boy with blue eyes a few times," Pierce assessed your diary entries 

 

"Three times," William stated 

 

"Any idea who it is," Pierce asked and William shook his head

 

"I'm afraid all the information we have is from when she had become acquainted with Winter," He explained 

 

"That is true," Pierce nodded

 

"Sir," The general began, "If I may be so bold," Pierce nodded for him to go on, "Why do we not have any information about her before her contact with the asset," 

 

"We didn't deem it important," Pierce shrugged and it took all of William's willpower to not punch Pierce in the face because 

_How stupid could the cunt be,_ William fumed 

 

"Understood, sir," William said through gritting teeth

 

"Anything else," Pierce asked and the general shook his head

 

"Dismissed then," Pierce said without looking up and William left

 

* * *

 

Willaim entered his room and screamed in frustration 

 

He paced with anger until his eyes fell on the files on his desk 

 

"Time to find out all about you, Y/N Y/L/N," He whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down 

 

He flipped through the pages which spoke about your extraordinary DNA and your godlike abilities, he kept pouring over the pages until it landed on a picture of you with someone he'd longed to find once again 

 

"You really are full of surprises," William said out loud as a wicked grin appeared on his face 

 

* * *

 

"Ms Grey," Steve began, "May I have a moment," 

 

"Of course," She smiled, "And Jean is fine,"

 

"Jean," Steve nodded, "Is there any possibility for you to look around Y/N," 

 

"I can't even look  _at_ her," Jean cocked a brow

 

"No, I mean," Steve began again, "The last place she was at was New Zealand," Jean nodded, "Can't you see who else is there," 

 

"The facility is blocked," Jean said slowly, she didn't know if Steve knew that or not

 

"Yes, but we looked up the base and it's supposed to be under a  _General Stryker_ 's command," Steve had only started and Jean was suddenly standing

 

"William Stryker," Jean repeated just to make sure as fear gathered in her soul

 

"Yes, actually," Steve looked at Jean

 

"We need to get her out of there," She gasped as she took her phone out with shaky hands

 

"Ma'am, am I missing something," Steve questioned

 

"Did you not see what they did at the base," Jean asked as she dialled a number

 

"It only stated that it was an experimentational facility and they have subjects for genetic and medical tests and investigations," Steve explained

 

"What could they be experimenting with," She whispered as she held the phone to her ear

 

"Mutants," Steve's eyes widened with horror

 

"Call Logan, we found Stryker," Jean stated to the person on the other side of the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas what the lavenders mean???? :O
> 
> also, think of Josh Helman as william stryker since we're going for a younger version 
> 
> also, please leave a prompt for an Alex/Reader oneshot (the boy needs love)


	27. Whispers And Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more memories of youuuu

"You really like lavenders," Willaim commented as he walked into your room 

 

"I just felt like growing them," You said absentmindedly, "I don't know why but they make me feel calm," 

 

"Would you like to go for a walk today," He asked and your face glowed with excitement 

 

William's intentions behind the walks were much more sinister than what you could've imagined

 

He was focused on finding the weapon that had gotten away from him many years ago and you were going to be the perfect bait 

 

Out in the open for someone to see 

 

Out in the open for someone to find

 

* * *

 

"Who's Logan," Steve asked

 

"He's an old friend," Jean said hurriedly, "One of Stryker's experiments," 

 

"Enhanced," He asked and Jean shook her head

 

"No, he was a mutant but they experimented on him, made him forget, tortured him," Jean couldn't go on, "Stryker's a dangerous man, Y/N is in so much more trouble than we could've thought," 

 

"And Logan can help," Steve asked slowly

 

"Stryker is Logan's before anyone else's," Jean seethed 

 

* * *

 

"Logan," Charles said softly as he sat in the Cerebro 

 

"This better be good," Logan groaned as he awakened 

 

"Jean called, they've found Stryker," Charles explained 

 

Halfway across the world, Logan suddenly sat upright in his bed

 

"Where," He asked slowly 

 

"New Zealand," Charles stated 

 

"Guess I'm coming back," Logan said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom 

 

"There's one more thing," Charles said hesitantly 

 

"What is it," Logan asked as he washed his face with the icy water 

 

"He has Y/N," Charles almost whispered

 

Logan's shoulder went rigid as he processed this information, "I'm going to rip him apart," He growled as anger piled inside him

 

He knew you'd been missing for years, he had also known that Charles was doing everything in his power to find you 

 

He'd known you and your brother since you had moved in the mansion, you had been in your teens

 

Logan had always been two steps behind you, looking after you, making sure you were alright, only because he'd come to love you as a daughter and you'd looked up to him in times of need as well

 

* * *

 

You were sitting on the roof with your legs dangling off the edge

 

"That doesn't look safe, bub," Logan called out 

 

You quickly wiped away your tears and turned to look at him, but your puffy eyes gave you away

 

He didn't ask anything but only sat down next to you 

 

"Beer," He offered you his own half drunken beer and you shook your head

 

"He'll come around," He nudged your shoulder

 

"No, he won't," You sighed, "He's being an asshole," You said sadly 

 

"What happened," He looked at you with a cocked brow

 

"As if not everyone already knows," You shot him a look

 

"I don't know your side of the story," Logan shrugged 

 

"What do you know," You asked unsurely 

 

"That Alex is trying to be there for you but you're not letting him," He said

 

"He's suffocating me," You groaned, "I'm not helpless and weak," 

 

"You're refusing to use your powers," He pointed out 

 

"You saw what happened last time," You reminded Logan about the moment when you'd gone out of control due to your brother's death 

 

"Grief can do that," Logan offered and you hung your head low

 

"I don't know what to do," You confessed

 

"Talk to him," He suggested, "And if he still doesn't get it, send him my way," Logan winked at you and a small came on your lips 

 

You leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders protectively as you whispered a thank you 

 

* * *

 

Logan shook himself from thoughts of you as he looked at the sleeping woman in the bed behind him 

 

He gathered his things quietly and left the motel, making his way to the airport so he could return home 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this," Steve asked 

 

"Yes," Stephen nodded, "I could influence her from a closer location," 

 

"What about you," Bucky looked at Jean 

 

"I'll be going back to the mansion until it's Dr Strange needs me to come there," She explained because she knew that Bucky wasn't ready to let go of his only connection to you 

 

"I'll scout the area and Christina had mentioned something about me taking a vacation," Stephen said smugly 

 

"How will you find her," Steve questioned

 

"I'll speak to Stephen through Cerebro," Jean stated

 

"Jean will use me as a medium to influence Y/N," Stephen pointed out 

 

"Will this work," Tony finally voiced his concern

 

"We're not sure," Jean sighed, "But if Dr Strange can somehow get a hold of Y/N then we can go from there," 

 

"She's strong but no one can overpower an infinity stone," Stephen said

 

"Will this hurt her," Bucky asked 

 

"No, it won't, it'll only replay her own memories for her," Jean smiled to Bucky, "Just the things she's forgotten," 

 

"What if she remembers too much and overloads," Natasha asked something that was at the back of everyone's mind

 

"Then we take a few steps back," Wanda said bluntly as she entered the room, "If she comes to remember everything at once, she will not stop,"

 

"This is Y/N we're talking about," Clint said, "She won't go on a killing rampage,"

 

"She's a good person, but even good people have limits," Jean offered

 

"Y/N's limits had been crossed the moment they stole her," Wanda seethed 

 

* * *

 

Jean was packing her things as Tony was sending her back to the mansion even though he had offered to build another Cerebro for her use but she had denied the offer because a singular Cerebro is enough for the planet 

 

"Bucky told me what you did for him," Steve knocked on her door

 

"He reminded me of Alex," She smiled, "Whenever Y/N and Alex had a fight or she was away, he'd always come to me and ask me to show him something. That's how I practised with memory projection," 

 

"I saw a picture of them a long while back," Steve remembered, "They were really in love," 

 

"It broke Y/N when the accident happened," Jean looked away, "It was a difficult time for all of us but Y/N was in a terrible place because after Titan, Alex was the one who pieced her together but it seems like James had helped Y/N in a few ways as well," 

 

"He told you," Steve asked with surprise

 

"No, but it's not a very well kept secret," She offered and Steve chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair

 

"I'm pretty sure that you aren't here to make small talk," Jean stated as she zipped her bag 

 

"No, I just wanted to say thank you," Steve smiled and left 

 

Jean sat down on the bed again as she took a deep breath

 

_I hope he hasn't touched you_ , Jean prayed to herself for you

 

* * *

 

"What," You suddenly turned around to look

 

"Is something wrong," William approached 

 

"Yeah," You said unsurely, "I just thought I heard something," 

 

Willaim looked around and nodded as he whispered into the comms to be on alert 

 

"There's no one here but us," You explained and he cocked a brow as you

 

"The fog I raise," You began, "If there's someone in the fog, I could feel them, but there's no one there," 

 

You shrugged off the voice that you'd somehow heard 

 

_Why did she sound so familiar_ , You thought to yourself 

 

* * *

 

Stephen had left for your location 

 

Jean was waiting for herself to be taken back to the mansion 

 

"When do you leave," Bucky asked slowly 

 

"In the morning," Jean answered 

 

"Can you show me something more about her," He asked her but his voice was barely a whisper, "A time when she was the happiest," 

 

Jean's heart dropped in hearing this because she knew that your happiest time was with Alex but she also knew that showing Bucky the love you had for Alex would do no one any good 

 

"It's alright if you can't," Bucky quickly said, misreading the dread in the redhead's eyes 

 

Jean's face relaxed, "How about I show you her mischievous side this time," She offered with a smile and his eyes widened with enthusiasm 

 

"I just want to see her happy," His voice begged and Jean nodded slowly as she walked closer to the soldier

 

She didn't need to ask him to stay still as he remembered from before

 

* * *

 

Your laughter echoed in the corridor

 

"Y/N, you do know that this is a school," Charles reminded you and you nodded but nothing could stifle your laughter 

 

"What did you do," Jean asked you pushed her into your room 

 

"Nothing," You gasped

 

"I could just read you," She said with a smirk 

 

"But that's not polite," You said dramatically 

 

"I could hear you laughing across the hall," She explained 

 

"You'll have to wait for it," You squealed and suddenly the ground began to shake

 

"Come out, Gaia," Titan's voice echoed through the floor and your laughter grew louder

 

"Oh no," Jean squeaked as she looked out the window and saw Titan was covered in flowers 

 

You opened the window, "Try getting those out of your hair," You laughed again 

 

"Is that payback for..." Jean's voice trailed off as she thought of Titan's last prank on you

 

"It's just flowers though, how will he not get them out," She asked you

 

"Because I grew the flowers  _in_  his hair," You confessed 

 

Thunder began to rumble as you and Jean looked up, you saw a storm forming in your room

 

"Charles said you can't make storms inside the mansion," You yelled

 

"He also said that you're not supposed to  _grow_  plants on me," He told you as he focused on the rainstorm above your head 

 

"You're on your own," Jean laughed as she slowly backed out from the room

 

* * *

 

"That was intense," Bucky remarked

 

"That was common," Jean laughed, "We were just children," She smiled, "All we had was each other and the mansion was our world," 

 

Bucky thanked Jean for her time and as he left her room, he went to the gardens 

 

He focused on remembering your laughter that echoed through the walls 

 

_I promise to bring you back_ , He swore to himself as he watched the sunset 

 

* * *

 

"Can I speak to you," Jean asked softly as she knocked on Wanda's door, "I'm about to leave,"

 

The door creaked open as Wanda sat on her bed 

 

"You're troubled," Wanda stated 

 

"It's not polite to read people," Jean smiled and Wanda's lips curled as well

 

"You knew Y/N for a long time," Wanda asked and Jean nodded 

 

"Since I was in school," She smiled, "I've known her grow into her powers, lose them and then get them back again, I've seen her grieve, I've seen her lose control and I've seen her regain it," She explained, "So, tell me why you think that she will not be forgiving to any of her captors because you seem to know more than anyone else," 

 

"Did you know about the one they brought back when they recused James," Wanda asked 

 

"Crossbones," Jean remembered

 

"He was too injured interrogate, so, I had to look through him for Y/N," Wanda explained, "They did many things to her, they picked her apart and put her together, isolated her, drugged her, put her through so many procedures and she doesn't remember any of it. If anything, she began to love that filth," 

 

"Did he..." Jean's voice was barely a whispered

 

"And she doesn't even know it," Wanda nodded, "He used her over and over again and Pierce, he's no better. He saw it all happen, he let it all happen, he ordered for it to happen, even encouraged it," 

 

"Is that why they're keeping him alive," Jean asked 

 

"Tony is correct to believe that it will be Y/N's right to do whatever she pleases," Wanda grimaced 

 

"Wouldn't you come with us," Jean enquired 

 

"I'm safer here, I can't control myself, not after..." Wanda couldn't finish her sentence and Jean knew what she meant

 

"But you could bring him back," She asked because she knew the extent of Wanda's powers

 

"It wouldn't be the order of things," Wanda looked at Jean, "And you know as well as I do, many more are going to join my brother," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN
> 
> well well well  
> i guess lots of dead bodies be turnin' up sooooonnn


	28. Brotherhood of Mutants

"We need Erik," Jean pleaded

 

"I've tried talking to him but he's not willing," Charles sighed, "He believes that only Alex could help,"

 

"Doesn't he know that Y/N was taken by HYDRA," She asked angrily, "What happened to his _revenge_ now? Is it not good enough for him? A mutant was taken and experimented by humans! The same  _breed_  of beings that he's hated for so long," Jean exclaimed 

 

"Experimented," Charles repeated

 

"Picked apart, put together, drugged and whatnot, just so she'll be complacent," She whispered, "Wanda had been held by them but she says that it's nothing compared to what they did to her, Y/N hasn't just forgotten, her whole life has been rewritten," 

 

"Wanda," Charles asked and Jean nodded, "She wouldn't happen to have a brother," 

 

"Pietro," Jean stated 

 

"Perhaps Wanda could show Erik something, to help him understand the gravity of everything," He mused 

 

"Why would Erik listen to her," Jean asked but midway her words, she already knew the answer 

 

* * *

 

"Everything clear," Tony asked Stephen through the video feed

 

"I haven't even settled in yet," Stephen explained, "I've got a stunning view from my window," He picked his tablet and showed Tony 

 

"I thought you were going to stay low," Tony exclaimed

 

"It's just Rydges, barely even a four-star," Stephen waved him off, "And I'm right next to the reserve, where I can easily get lost on a walk," 

 

"Why's he staying at a fancy place," Steve entered into the video as well

 

"It's barely even a four-star, blondie," Tony rolled his eyes

 

"That's where the reserve starts," Stephen pointed from his balcony 

 

* * *

 

"Can I not even sleep peacefully," Erik stated with annoyance as he felt the intrusion in his mind 

 

"Oh, I didn't realize you were asleep," Jean's voice echoed sarcastically 

 

"Well, this is a surprise," He laughed as he rolled over in bed, "Charles is letting his children operate his precious Cerebro,"

 

"Who're you talking to," A voice asked that was sleeping next to him

 

"Just got a phone call, love," Erik stated as he got out of his bed and walked out of the room

 

"I'm not here to make small talk," Jean explained

 

"My," He gave a small gasp, "Here I thought that we were catching up," 

 

"I want you to talk to someone," She said slowly 

 

"Who," He asked, "Can't you take a message," 

 

"It's your daughter, Erik," Jean pointed out and quickly took off the helmet 

 

"You really think he would come," Jean asked Charles as she turned around

 

"Well, you did leave the conversation at a very interesting cliffhanger," He mused

 

* * *

 

"Wanda can't leave the Tower," Vision reasoned

 

"She has to come to the mansion. Cerebro will amplify her powers," Jean explained

 

"She's unstable," He reminded her 

 

"The Professor can help with that," She offered

 

"I appreciate that but you must realize that if she feels threatened, she can be very dangerous," Vision stated and Jean couldn't argue with that 

 

Wanda was an extremely powerful enhanced and her instability wasn't a chance that anyone could take 

 

"Tony's offer still stands, he could build a Cerebro here," Vision reminded and Jean declined once more

 

"We'll just visit more often," Jean offered instead

 

* * *

 

"Is it alright to go on scenic walks," Stephen asked at the reception as tied his coat tighter 

 

"We're a very safe town, sir," The man told him with a smile, "The fog does come often these days," 

 

Stephen nodded and walked outside of the hotel 

 

Across the globe, Jean had settled inside Cerebro once more

 

"Do you feel her," Stephen asked as he put a Bluetooth headphone in his ear

 

"I feel  _something_ , not sure if it's her," Jean's voice spoke clearly in Stephen's head, "It's faded," 

 

"Let me know if I'm closer," He asked as he began walking

 

* * *

 

"You know your students are using your things," A very annoyed Erik had called Charles

 

"Well, they are children," Charles offered

 

"Jean spoke to me last night," Erik stated

 

"And," Charles asked 

 

"And she said something about me having a daughter," He explained and his eye roll could practically be heard in his voice

 

"Ah, that," Charles said thoughtfully, "Yes, I do remember something about that," 

 

"Quit playing games, Charles," Erik's voice dripped with anger

 

"Why don't you visit us and we'll talk," Charles asked softly 

 

"You're playing with fire," He reminded his friend, "This better be worth my time," 

 

The phone line clicked and Charles stayed in his office for a while

 

_He'll come for you,_ Charles thought as if he was talking to you

 

* * *

 

"The fog came out of nowhere," Stephen said, "The temperature has dropped and," He looked down at the compass in his phone, "There's a slight difference on the north point," 

 

"Must be Y/N," Jean commented, "Tread carefully," 

 

Stephen walked on until he was standing barely a foot away from the fog

 

He debated whether to walk into it or not, touching it with his fingertips

 

"Seems like any other fog," He commented, "However, it's strangely still," 

 

"How does it feel," She asked

 

"Heavier than normal, as if it's not supposed to move," He looked around, "How can the locals not notice this," 

 

"It would look different from their view," She pointed out, "You've been walking for hours," 

 

* * *

 

You were focused on your breathing as you sat on the ground

 

You could feel the grass on your skin as you were in a dress, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the fog ring

 

Your hair had flowers that would bloom with each breath that you were taking, but then you felt the disturbance 

 

You didn't open your eyes, rather you wanted to try something new, you wanted to find out if you could  _see_  through the fog, rather than just feel through it 

 

The ground shifted under you and helped you turn your face towards the place of disturbance 

 

Needless to say, William noticed the shift so he stalked closer to you 

 

* * *

 

"Should I go in," Stephen considered but before Jean to say anything, he decided to walk into the fog

 

* * *

 

"Heartbeat," You whispered 

 

"What heartbeat," William asked loudly 

 

"Human," You said thoughtfully 

 

"Secure the perimeter," William stated into the comms 

 

"Let me see," You asked and with a breath, the fog engulfed Stephen completely

 

* * *

 

"Dr Strange," Jean asked as she felt the connection falter

 

"Jean," Stephen voiced, "Still with me," He asked but was only met with silence

 

* * *

 

You covered the body with the fog, making it unmoving and opaque, closing in around the heartbeat

 

* * *

 

"Jean, I can't see anything," Stephen said as his connection severed with Jean entirely 

 

* * *

 

"The heartbeat is elevated," You assessed as William stood right behind you

 

"They're worried," You commented, "Maybe the fog is scaring them," 

 

"Keep it there until we find it," William commanded and you frowned with his use of  _it_  for a human being

 

* * *

 

"I'm getting out of here," Stephen stated, hoping that Jean could hear him still 

 

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his Sling Ring, quickly opening a portal to his hotel room and stepped into it

 

* * *

 

"They're gone," You said suddenly

 

"Gone? What do you mean gone," William asked you harshly as he pulled you by your arm

 

"You're hurting me," You flinched as his fingers dug into your flesh 

 

"Where did it go, Gaia," He spat

 

"I don't know, they disappeared," You were terrified as you tried to pull away 

 

William's grip loosened and you fell back on the ground 

 

"Check all video feed and find out what's going on," William barked an order and left you alone 

 

You pulled back the fog as the grass beneath you helped you heal, staying on the ground until William left because you didn't want to anger him further

 

* * *

 

"Dr Strange," Jean asked again 

 

"I'm at my hotel now, what happened," Stephen asked quickly 

 

"You vanished when you stepped into the fog," She commented

 

"That's odd," He whispered softly 

 

* * *

 

"Well, let's talk," Erik burst through the door, startling most of the populous in the mansion 

 

"Dramatic is ever, huh," Scott quipped as he came out from one of the classrooms

 

"Your girlfriend visited me at night, try to keep her satisfied, will you," Erik cocked a brow

 

"Must've had good enough reason to talk to someone like you," Scott shrugged

 

"Where's Charles," Erik finally asked

 

"In his study, he's waiting for you," Scott said softly as he went back inside 

 

* * *

 

"Hello, old friend," Charles smiled as Erik walked in, his eyes swept through the room and landed on Jean, who sat in the room as well

 

"Oh, she's here too," Erik said condescendingly 

 

"Erik, please, you have to help us," Jean suddenly spoke 

 

"Really, Charles, you're making them do the begging for you," Erik looked at Charles and was met his a cold indifference

 

"HYDRA has Y/N," Charles repeated himself

 

"Again with the HYDRA nonsense, Charles," Erik asked, "HYDRA fell with SHIELD and that's all there is to it," 

 

"You know you're only lying to yourself," Charles pointed out

 

"Even if HYDRA was around, what's it to me," He asked, "Humans causing pain to humans, what else is new," 

 

"They're not focused on just humans, old friend," Charles sighed 

 

"Yes, as you have mentioned, they have Y/N and she's forgotten, but I can't help with that because I'm not Alex," Erik exclaimed and the building shook with his anger

 

"She hasn't  _just_  forgotten," Jean's voice cut through to him

 

"Explain," Erik stated

 

"We might have to take a short trip for that," Charles said softly 

 

Both of them looked at each other and a smile crept upon Erik's lips, how could he ever say no to his old friend 

 

* * *

 

"Gaia is progressing wonderfully," Pierce commented

 

"She said she  _felt_  someone in her fog yesterday," William told his superior 

 

"Must've been a local, out for a walk," Pierce dismissed it

 

"She said that it disappeared suddenly," William pointed out 

 

"Security footage," Pierce cocked a brow

 

"Nothing suspicious," William explained

 

"Then it's nothing," Pierce shrugged it off 

 

"But sir, how could a human just disappear," William pressed on, "We need to look into this," 

 

Pierce was silent as he thought on, the general had an impeccable record and even his unconventional ways had always shown results 

 

"Look into it," Pierce nodded and dismissed the general

 

* * *

 

"Back for another kiss," Tony asked smugly as Charles rolled forwards

 

"Not likely," He rolled his eyes as he Erik followed

 

"Oh, you brought friends," Tony commented with fake surprise

 

"Now, Anthony, we would like a word with Wanda please," Charles said politely 

 

"Everything alright," He asked as he led them to the elevator 

 

"Yes, we just wanted to talk to her about Y/N," Erik said in a manner which would make a person think that he was almost bored to be there

 

"Find something new," Tony asked

 

"Actually, yes," Charles began as he explained the anomaly of Jean's connection with Dr Strange being blocked when he had entered the fog created by you 

 

"Well, this is her floor," Tony pointed, "Scream if she kills you," He said with a smile as he left the two men alone 

 

"What an odd man," Erik commented 

 

"He's one of the most intelligent humans on the planet," Charles commented thoughtfully 

 

"This is it," He said as he knocked softly on Wanda's door 

 

It creaked open and inside, sat a redhead at the edge of the bed

 

"I didn't think it would take you this long to find me," Wanda whispered 

 

"I didn't even know about you," Erik said in a shaky voice as he walked inside

 

Charles looked at them for a while and the closed the door behind Erik as he stayed outside, understanding that they needed to be alone 

 

* * *

 

"Professor," Bruce met Charles in the elevator, "I didn't know you were coming by," 

 

"Now, no need for formalities," Charles smiled at him, "I had brought Erik to meet Wanda," 

 

"Everything alright," Bruce asked the same as Tony 

 

"You and Anthony really are sounding more and more alike," Charles chuckled, making Bruce smile as well

 

"Well, he does keep referring to us as  _Science Bros_ ," Bruce laughed 

 

"Would like to join me for lunch," Bruce asked, "I was just headed to the cafeteria," 

 

"I'd love to," Charles smiled, "Who else would be joining us,"

 

"Just us, Charles," Bruce said, "Nat, Steve and Bucky, they're out for Fury and Vision, well, he's around," 

 

* * *

 

Erik sat with tears falling from his eyes as he looked at Wanda

 

"You have your mother's eyes," His voice was barely a whisper but for Wanda, it echoed 

 

"Why did you leave us," In the moment, Wanda was so human, it was unbearable 

 

She could've looked through him and he wouldn't have stopped her, but still, she decided to use her words and ask him the ever haunting question 

 

Erik took a deep breath and told him about Anya, the girl who would've been Wanda's older sister if she were alive

 

He told him about the people that attacked and how it terrified Magda, enough for her to run away and secretively give birth to Wanda and Pietro 

 

As he explained everything with an open heart, Wanda understood herself more, she felt as if her extraordinary enhancement made more sense because she shared blood with an Omega as well 

 

"I am truly sorry for not finding you," Erik pleaded and Wanda felt the remorse that he was feeling

 

"Pietro knew about you," Wanda confessed, "So did I," 

 

"Why didn't you come to me," Erik asked 

 

"Would you have believed us," She asked and he hung his head low

 

"I'm unsure," He answered honestly, "I would've come for you, I would've ripped everyone apart to get to you; if only I'd known," 

 

Silence fell as neither of the two mutants spoke 

 

Erik was the first to gain his composure 

 

"Charles and Jean said that you knew about Y/N's situation," He asked slowly and Wanda nodded

 

"They believe I can help, but I can't," He confessed, "They keep saying that Y/N's forgotten herself but only Alex could've helped her remember, I'm..." He trailed off

 

"I'm not someone she held close," He sighed, "I could've been but I wasn't," 

 

"You're wrong," Wanda whispered as she stood up and walked closer to Erik, her hands hovered beside his temples and suddenly his mind was flooded with selected memories and Wanda's voice echoing inside his head, "She hasn't only forgotten, she was ripped apart, sewed together, drugged, dissected and tortured like an animal. All by humans just so they could control her. You couldn't do anything for me or my brother, but you can make a difference for Y/N,"

 

Erik's mind flashed with your body twisting in pain, waking up without memory, forgetting and trying to remember, everything wiped clean so many times with so many time gaps that you forgot time altogether 

 

Wanda chose to not show Erik  _everything_ , because he would've stood by you, helping you rip the earth apart 

 

As she fell back, exhausted with seeing and feeling your pain once more, Wanda sat on the bed to catch her breath, whereas Erik's eyes were full of white-hot fury 

 

The ground shook as Erik walked out of this door to the nearest window, where he ripped off the hinges that set off the alarms as he floated out of the building 

 

The whole Tower gathered to look for the threat that made the alarms blare and Erik met Charles's eyes through one of the many windows

 

"What are you doing," Erik's mind echoed with Charles's voice

 

"The Brotherhood will come together tonight and we will teach what it means for HYDRA to take one of ours," Erik said loudly, "What it means to take away someone we love," 

 

Before Charles could scream for Erik to stop, he'd already put on his helmet and disappeared from sight

 

The Brotherhood wouldn't be forgiving or even be considerate, they would rip apart everyone and everything that was ever associated with HYDRA, by choice or chance, they wouldn't wait to see

 

He was only in his thoughts when he saw another figure fly out of the Tower, following Erik, no doubt 

 

"Wanda," He whispered mostly to himself because he knew that between Erik and Wanda, they could force you to remember 

 

They could force all the memories with such strength that there would be no facet of the future where you wouldn't have gone rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BITCH
> 
> ya know shit will fo sure go down when erik gets involved 
> 
> (also, both wanda and her mom have blue eyes in comic canon)


	29. Battle Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready to attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, ohky, i enjoyed this one because it really captures the feel of a war  
> or at least, i think so ????

"Wanda, what are you doing here," Jean asked 

 

"I need help," Wanda said hurriedly 

 

"I need Y/N's memories," She said slowly, "All of them," 

 

"Why," Jean questioned as she stared at Wanda wide-eyed

 

"We're not waiting anymore," Wanda said as if the four words explained everything 

 

* * *

 

"Logan," Erik's voice echoed in the warehouse, "You never could tiptoe around me," 

 

"Heard you were gathering people for Y/N," Logan stated as he walked through the mutants 

 

"And," Erik cocked a brow

 

"I'm coming too," Logan said and a cheer erupted through the men and women

 

"Well, well," Erik began, "What would Charles think," 

 

"He doesn't get to decide this time," Logan seethed 

 

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," Erik smiled 

 

* * *

 

"What is going on," Tony screamed

 

"Where's Wanda," Vision asked with a dangerously low voice

 

"She followed Erik," Bruce explained before Charles could begin

 

"Why would she do that," Tony stared at everyone

 

"He's her father," Vision stated 

 

"What's going on, wheels," Tony narrowed onto Charles

 

"Erik finally understands what HYDRA has done to Y/N," Charles said slowly, "He's gathering forces to attack the base,"

 

"Isn't that good," Tony asked

 

"No," Charles looked away, "They won't care about casualties if they're human," 

 

"If you think that I or Y/N, or even Steve would've let them live despite their sins, you're dead wrong," Tony whispered 

 

* * *

 

Jean's voice echoed through everyone in the school, "All those who knew Y/N or have any memories with her, please report to the library,"

 

"Jean, what's going on," Scott was the first to show up

 

"Wanda needs Y/N's memories, she's saying that they're not waiting any longer," Jean explained 

 

Scott nodded and offered himself

 

Jean saw many moments of Y/N and Alex

 

* * *

 

"You're smiling," Scott stated

 

"Why's that bad," Alex laughed

 

"You don't smile like that," Scott said as he walked up to his brother who stood at the window

 

Down below, he saw you and Jean, she was balancing pots in the air as you made them bloom and grow 

 

"You really like her," Scott teased

 

"I love her," Alex sighed 

 

"That's not new," Scott laughed

 

"I know," Alex smirked 

 

"You're up to something," Scott pointed out, "You've got that same look when you used to get me in trouble," 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex shrugged 

 

Scott stared at him until they both burst out laughing

 

"Okay, I want to show you something," Alex confessed as he walked out the dorm 

 

It was a few moments until he came back 

 

Alex held a little blue box in his hands and showed it to his baby brother 

 

"Does this mean..." Scott's voice trailed off

 

"I'm going to ask her," Alex smiled as his eyes shined

 

* * *

 

"Scott," Jean's heart broke 

 

"It was about a week before..." He whispered, "Before Apocalypse," Scott breathed

 

* * *

 

Students who only had met you once came as well

 

Everyone gave whatever they could to Jean and Jean gave it all to Wanda

 

It was overwhelming, to say the least, Wanda was flooded with a variety of emotions that ranged from admiration to respect 

 

"Do you need me to come as well," Jean asked as Wanda caught her breath and settled everything inside herself

 

"What about the children," Wanda look around the library 

 

"Hank can look after them," Jean assured Wanda, "Scott and I will come along,"

 

"Thank you," Wanda nodded

 

"How did you come here," Scott asked

 

"I flew," Wanda said truthfully 

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to him," Bucky argued

 

"Buck, you're human," Steve reasoned, "They won't see you as one of their own," 

 

"What human has this," Bucky raised his metal arm, "What human possesses my strength,"

 

"I would suggest that you listen to Steve," Charles interjected, "Erik is very bigoted against humans; if you're not a mutant, you're below them,"

 

"If it means getting to Y/N, I'll take it," Bucky shouted

 

"No need for that," Tony walked in, "I spoke to T'Challa, him and Ororo are coming with us," 

 

"Us," Everyone asked in unison 

 

"Reed's team will take care of New York until we get back and we've got Murdock and his people in the smaller areas," Tony explained, "T'Challa, Ororo and I are going, you're welcome to join us," 

 

"I'm coming," Bucky stated as he walked away to pack

 

Steve sighed, "So am I," He sighed as he followed Bucky 

 

Tony smirked because if Bucky and Steve were going then Natasha would come too, which meant, Clint, following as well

 

"Charles," Tony looked at the man in the wheelchair

 

"I need to attend to my students," He sighed as he fell silent as well, "I'll send my own to you," 

 

_Could I have avoided this_ , Charles thought to himself

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with," Hank asked unsurely

 

"You need to stay," Jean shook her head, "The kids need you here," 

 

* * *

 

"Hello," Logan answered his phone

 

"Where are you," Jean asked, "I couldn't find you in Cerebro," 

 

"I'm somewhere you shouldn't be, what do you need," Logan asked

 

"I need your memories of Y/N," She stated, "Wanda and I, we can make Y/N remember," 

 

"Is she safe," Logan asked, "To help you," 

 

Jean glanced at Wanda, "I trust her," 

 

"Well, you're not gonna like where I am then," Logan confessed

 

* * *

 

"I want to come with," Peter repeated

 

"It's too dangerous, kid," Tony sighed

 

"He's right," Bruce reasoned

 

"I'm more than capable and you know it," Rage burned in Peter's eyes

 

"I said you're not going," Tony stated 

 

"Why not," Peter screamed, "I'm older, I'm smarter," His eyes pleaded, "You know I can help," 

 

"I'll let you handle this," Bruce offered as he let the room

 

"Kid," Tony began

 

"I'm not a child anymore," Peter stated, "Please," 

 

"I can't lose you, Peter," Tony confessed, "These people," He took a deep breath, "They won't care that you're young and I promised May that I'd keep you safe," 

 

"I can hold my own," Peter pressed 

 

"I know," Tony smiled, "But I can't take you," He shook his head, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you," 

 

"What am I supposed to do here," Peter argued

 

"Run the Tower," Tony winked and Peter was dumbstruck, "Coordinate with Reed and his team, talk to Matt and his people, you'll be running this city until we come back," 

 

_If we come back_ , Tony thought to himself

 

* * *

 

"Don't do anything stupid," Natasha stated as she packed her weapons

 

"You know that you're dating the stupid one," Bucky shot back

 

"She's not dating me," Steve said suddenly

 

"What," Bucky was too shocked to comprehend, "But you've been together for so long," 

 

"He asked me to marry him, Barnes," Natasha rolled her eyes, "He's just being dramatic," She said as he pressed a soft kiss on Steve's cheek

 

"I'm not ready to be Best Man yet," Bucky squealed and Clint's laughter echoed 

 

"Who says that it'll be you," Clint asked and Bucky stared him with annoyance

 

"He's got a point, Buck," Steve chuckled as he looked at his childhood friend with mischief 

 

They all needed a laugh before heading into something which could turn into a suicide mission

 

* * *

 

"Are you well," Pierce asked you

 

"I'm good," You flashed a fake smile

 

Pierce wasn't aware of the sudden change of relationship between you and William because unlike Rumlow, the general was much smarter in covering his tracks

 

William made sure that your diary pages were doctored before they when to Pierce, removing his rage fit entirely 

 

"Would you walk with me later," Pierce asked and you nodded softly 

 

"I'd love to," You said sincerely 

 

Pierce didn't know how much of a mistake that was going to be

 

* * *

 

"You're with Erik," Jean screamed into the phone

 

"He'll help Y/N," Logan explained, "Charles won't make the choices Erik will," 

 

"That's exactly why we don't work with him," Jean scolded Logan

 

"We'll assemble in New Zealand," Logan sighed and turned his phone off 

 

"Where are we going," Wanda asked 

 

"We're going to wait for the Professor to come back and then we'll leave," Jean explained as she led Wanda to the hanger under the basketball court 

 

The words made Wanda's heart drop, "What's wrong," Jean turned around 

 

"Thank you for everything you've given me," Wanda smiled softly 

 

"You're welcome," Jean said slowly 

 

Scott came running from the end of the hallway, "The Professor didn't approve this mission," He yelled 

 

"Wanda," Jean looked at the mutant between herself and Scott

 

"I don't have time to explain," Wanda confessed 

 

"Why did you lie," Jean pleaded for an answer 

 

"We need to strike now or it will be too late," Wanda stated as she tore through the basketball court 

 

"Why didn't you stop her," Scott ran towards Jean

 

"We need to go to Queenstown," Jean said, "No matter what," 

 

* * *

 

"Times really have changed," A voice called out from the crowd, "An X Men within the Brotherhood," 

 

"Unless you want me to pluck you clean, boy," Logan said softly, "You'll watch that pretty mouth of yours," 

 

"We can use all the help we can get, Angel," A woman stated softly 

 

"Psylocke is correct," Erik agreed, "We travel by dawn," He stated and the various mutants dispersed 

 

Logan looked around and saw a variety of people, some he had seen before, some he hadn't

 

He recognized few, such as Angel, Psylocke, Avalanche, Mystique and Pyro 

 

As his eyes swept across the place, his eyes landed on the unmistakable figure with the most unusual eyes 

 

"Remy," Logan's eyes widened as he raced towards him

 

* * *

 

"We'll be joining you within a day," Tony notified Stephen 

 

"Why so sudden," Stephen asked

 

"Mutants have finally gotten a wind of what's happened," Tony confessed, "We're joining in so that the fight doesn't end up being the beginning of the extinction of the human race," 

 

"Shouldn't we evacuate the town," Stephen questioned 

 

"Yeah, FRIDAY is on it," Tony agreed, "She'll circulate a warning or something," 

 

"Hold on, Jean is calling, let me add her," Stephen stated as he brought Jean into the conversation 

 

"Dr Strange, you need to evacuate the town," She spoke frantically, "Erik and Wanda, along with the Brotherhood are coming your way," 

 

"What is going on Jean," Tony cut her off

 

"Mr Stark," She gasped, "Wanda has gathered all of the memories that we had with Y/N, they're going to force her to remember. She will overload and her rage can't be countered, not by me or the Professor," 

 

"How long do we have," Stephen asked

 

"Scott, Hank and I are on our way to the Tower," She explained as the Professor decided to stay with the students 

 

"We'll be flying to you in a few hours," Tony told Stephen, "We're going in early," With that, Tony hung up, leaving Jean and Stephen

 

"Please tell me you have a plan," Jean begged

 

"I'm afraid that we're going to be flying blind for the moment," Stephen took a deep breath

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready," Ororo walked in, wearing a suit she hadn't worn in a long time

 

"As always," T'Challa smiled, "They will know the price of stealing from a King," He said softly as placed he wore his mask

 

Perhaps that was the menacing feel about him; that he never raised his voice, always calm and always mild-mannered, within the same breath, he could rip out your throat and never let his kingly demeanour falter

 

"They will know the price of hurting a mutant," Ororo said in agreement as her eyes whitened and the skies turned grey 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for that, but yes, alex was gonna ask the reader to marry her but then barely a week later, he died!!  
> (i think i live for the angst) (sorry) (not really tho)
> 
> ALSO  
> timeline  
> The first chapter took place in 2016  
> the reader stayed almost a year at tower, making it 2017  
> then went to Wakanda for a few months (where she turned 24) and then was taken  
> 5 years more, making it 2022  
> Another year has passed since romania, so, it's like 2023ish  
> SO, she's like 29 now  
> Basically, in her prime and at the peak of her powers
> 
> i really hope it's not as confusing as i think it is!
> 
> anyway, it's 2023 and you're 29 years old


	30. Battle Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get so butthurt when i see the bookmark number go down? like? i'm sorry? please don't leave??? you're not just a number to me, i love your opinion and i cherish your comments so so much, that i can't even begin to explain it
> 
> i appreciate it so much  
> i love the fact that you guys comment on each chapter  
> i love when you encourage me and i love love love your feedback
> 
> it's only because of you that this story is developed so much  
> and even if just one person would want me to go on, i would because you mean so much to me  
> i'm being so emotional but i can't help it
> 
> i really wanted to appreciate you guys!!!! <3 <3
> 
> (i'm really struggling with my tumblr, i wanna be more active but i just can't bring myself to it, someone help me)

"How far along are we," Bucky asked as anxiety flooded him

 

"Still a few hours," Sam stated 

 

Tony sat alone as he cradled his helmet in his hands 

 

He no longer had any remorse inside him, the world had to pay 

 

Hank sat beside him and they shared a quiet moment, the silence speaking volumes in itself

 

Natasha stood with Clint, discussing the strategy for worst-case scenarios, explaining everything to Jean and Scott as well 

 

"You think we'll make it out alive," Tony asked slowly 

 

"Would you like me to lie," Hank gave a soft laugh and Tony smiled as well 

 

"Everyone, get some sleep, we'll be there in seven hours," Steve announced 

 

* * *

 

"Where can I find you," Jean's voice echoed in Bucky's head

 

"I guess you already know where I am," Bucky chuckled as he sharpened his knives in the armoury 

 

"Hey," Jean walked in after a while 

 

"How can I help you," He asked without removing his eyes from the weapons in front of him

 

"I need a favour," Jean said unsurely 

 

"What's wrong," He looked at her finally 

 

"I need your memories," She began, "Wanda is going to make Y/N remember. I'm worried that they'll force only the bad ones on her, force her to be angry. I just need moments of good things, to show that there are people who care for her, who worry for her," She paused, "There are those who love her,"

 

Bucky stopped when Jean said those words

 

"Take what you need," He whispered as he sat down 

 

* * *

 

"You're staring," Natasha nudged Bucky as he looked at you while you spoke to Steve by the window

 

"I'm not staring," He stated with annoyance 

 

"Of course," She laughed, "You're just looking at one place for a long period of time," 

 

"Why are you bothering me," He caved

 

"When will you tell her," She asked

 

"Tell her what," Bucky said defensively 

 

"You know what I mean, Barnes," She rolled her eyes

 

"I can't," He sighed, "Not yet," 

 

"Why not," She pressed 

 

"Because I haven't made myself worthy of her," Bucky gave her a sad smile 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you," Jean's voice was almost a whisper 

 

"When we go in," Bucky began, "Stay close to me,"

 

"I can protect myself," She furrowed her brows

 

"I know but I want to be there when Y/N remembers me," He said softly 

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing here," Logan approached Remy

 

"I could ask you the same, vieil ami," Remy smiled 

 

"I knew Y/N," Logan confessed, "She was a good kid," 

 

"I remember her being beauté renversante," Remy said with a dreamy look and Logan rolled his eyes

 

"Do you ever use your brain to speak or is the blood always somewhere else," Logan asked harshly

 

"Mon ami, it's a joke," Remy said softly, "But I have heard of her beauty," 

 

"From who," Logan caved as he cocked a brow

 

"There used to be mutant, he just wouldn't shut up about her," Remy said slowly

 

"Got a name, bub," Logan sighed

 

"Havok," Remy said thoughtfully 

 

"Yeah, he's dead," Logan clarified, "Him and Y/N were a thing," 

 

" _Were_ ," Remy smiled

 

"He died, you dick," Logan smacked him on the back of his head 

  

* * *

 

 

"Shouldn't we have gone with them, Professor," Bobby asked 

 

"We could've helped," Rogue stated

 

"There's a war coming," Charles sighed, "You are needed here, along with others. To protect the children," 

 

"You sound like Erik now," Jubilee teased

 

"Because my child," Charles began, "This time, he's right," 

 

"What are you not telling us," Kurt pressed 

 

"Do you know of a mutant named Y/N," He asked and everyone shook their head, whereas Jubilee seemed as if the name rang a bell, "What about Gaia,"

 

"Like mother nature," Kitty asked 

 

"Very much so," Charles nodded 

 

"I heard something about a pair of siblings," Bobby began slowly, "Omegas. Extremely powerful. But they died, didn't they," 

 

"One did," Charles nodded again, "The brother, Titan. However, his sister, Y/N, didn't die, she is still very much alive," 

 

"Where is this going," Rogue asked

 

"She was taken," Charles explained of your origin

 

He told them about how you came to live at the Mansion with your brother and how you grew into your powers and you going away and then being stolen as you were trained by Storm and her husband 

 

"She was dating Scott's brother," Jubilee said suddenly, "I remember her," She confessed and Kurt nodded in agreement, "I'd just moved in and then..."

 

"Correct," Charles said, "She has gone through ordeal after ordeal and HYDRA has only helped Erik's thoughts of humans being inherently flawed creatures," 

 

"You can't blame him, Professor," Rogue said sadly, "The life he's had, the things he has seen," She said, pointing to the Holocaust, his child's murder, his losses in life and being failed by humans too many times to count

 

Silence fell as no one could really argue with that

 

Erik had a life that was so full of torment that perhaps if Charles had been in his shoes through it all, he might have stood by him and helped him 

 

* * *

 

"Scott," Hank began and Scott hummed in response, "What if we did something that Y/N remembers and it makes her angry enough to target us," 

 

"Come on, Hank, it's Y/N we're talking about," Scott shrugged

 

"She's an Omega, she's gone through a lot," Hank reasoned

 

"She won't hurt us," Scott reassured him, "She won't hurt her family," 

 

Scott didn't want to admit it but  _What is Hank is right_ , Scott asked himself as he thought about the blue box that was tucked away in his cupboard

 

* * *

 

"Is she here yet," Erik asked Angel and he shook his head 

 

"Should we wait a while," Angel offered 

 

"No, we must get on," Erik said as he stood up, "Tell Psylocke that she will bring Wanda once she arrives," Angel nodded as Erik walked towards the front

 

"What's going on," Logan saw everyone gathering

 

"Big man's about to give a speech," Angel brushed past him

 

"Brothers and sisters," Erik began has his voice boomed, "We have been tormented for far too long," Cheers erupted as they agreed with him, "For decades, they've built weapons to destroy us; only because we are gifted, only because we are different; only because they have feared us," Everyone listened to Erik's words quietly, "Well, I stand here to tell you, they are right fear us," He exclaimed

 

"We are the future, we are the ones who will inherit this planet when the humans are dead and gone. We are the ones who will prevail," Cheers echoed again, "We won't hide anymore, we won't run, we will fight for our future and," He paused for dramatic effect, "We. Will. Win." His voice shook the walls and all mutants chanted his name, "The time is now," He screamed and Psylocke opened a portal that showed snowy mountains and an unforgiving wind howling 

 

Mystique stood as Erik, Angel, Pyro, Remy, Logan and Avalanche walked through

 

She explained how HYDRA will come for them when they strike at the heart of it and how they are the future of the mutant race

 

She and Erik always did have way words as they encouraged their mutant brethren to die at the hands of HYDRA because they were low-level mutants only 

 

* * *

 

After the Sokovia Accords, it had been decided by the world that the governments would be kept in the loop if anyone tries to do anything  _heroic_  

 

No doubt, it had lead to many missions being spoiled because there were moles in the offices

 

That's why a few years ago, each government had developed a separate department in their hierarchy which was for the express purpose of monitoring the activity of mutants, superheroes, aliens along with enhanced beings and the likes

 

It was an open secret that other worlds existed, it had given scientists new opportunities to discover more things along with developing technology and making medical wonders come to life

 

Nonetheless, it had been a hassle to explain the government of the country as to why American mutants and agents were landing in their territory, along with that, had also asked to evacuate an entire town

 

Most of all, they were stunned to learn of HYDRA still being a working body 

 

Steve had vouched for the mission himself and T'Challa had presented enough data to convince the people to get the town evacuated 

 

So, when the first tremor hit, the government went into effect and evacuated the town quietly

 

Giving the explanation that the Alpine faults were causing them, along with the fact that Atlanteans had battle going on

 

Over the course of years, people had gone from living in fear to living openly with the possibility of uprooting their entire life in a moment's matter

 

It did make immigration an extremely annoying process all over the world, that's why Australia, Mauritius and Brunei had been turned into pathway countries during mass immigration as they distributed people all over the world whenever tragedy struck 

 

New Zealand was glad that there was a chance that the matter could be contained within the area of Queenstown and the Reserve, however, they had been prepared otherwise as well

 

* * *

 

Stephen was in his room when the ground began to shake vigorously

 

A hunch made him feel that it wasn't an authentic quake as he too had heard the mass warning to the town's populous, so he pulled on his Ring and opened a portal as he thought of the sight of the event

 

Through the small portal, he saw a group standing in the mountains as more walked through another portal 

 

A tall man with a flowing robe, a blue woman and a man that had hands stretched out, making it obvious that he was causing the ground to shake

 

"They're here," He gasped to himself and closed the portal 

 

Stephen gathered his things and began to open a portal, focusing on Tony and zeroing in on it

 

* * *

 

"What was that about," Logan asked Avalanche

 

"I wanted to rock their world," He said with a smirk and Logan wanted to impale himself

 

It turned out that the Brotherhood mutants were not any more mature than the students at the Mansion

 

"It's to evacuate the town," Erik said coldly, "Regardless of what Charles has taught you, I'm not entirely a monster," 

 

The time difference made it almost midnight in Queenstown as they had travelled at dawn through the portal 

 

"Make camp," Pyro announced as mutants came through as settled in the snow

 

"Now what," Remy pulled his coat closer, warming himself through his mutancy, "I didn't know that freezing to death was on the agenda, mon cher," He smiled to Mystique and she rolled her eyes

 

"We'll move to the town once it's clear," Angel explained, "We don't want them to know about our presence just yet," 

 

"And the earthquake," Logan cocked his brow

 

"Could easily be written off as the faults fucking around," Pyro smiled as he cradled a small flame in his hands 

 

Over the course of the night, Avalanche pushed through a handful of small and large-scale quakes, but nothing that would do too much damage, whereas Erik focused on the earth's magnetic field as he pushed the fault ever so slightly in order for HYDRA to not notice anything

 

* * *

 

You didn't feel the quakes because, at the time, you had been passed out due to the pain 

 

They had performed the procedure once more, making you impenetrable for telepaths, however, due to the metal that coursed through your veins, it would make Erik find you a little too easily 

 

* * *

 

"What's happening," Pierce screamed as the ground shook 

 

"It's an earthquake sir," An officer said unsurely

 

"What's causing it, you idiot," Pierce yelled, "There hasn't been one in years,"

 

"Get me the general," He barked an order to the officer and he hurried off over the shaking floors 

 

* * *

 

Tony slept as it was still a few hours until they would land near Queenstown 

 

The portal opened and Stephen walked through, "Tony," He urged and suddenly a blast went off from Tony's hand

 

"What the hell, Strange," He yelled as he came to his senses while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes

 

"The mutants, they're in Queenstown," Stephen said quickly

 

"Wait, how did you get here," Tony asked slowly

 

"I opened a portal," Stephen stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world 

 

"How did the sensors not go off," Tony mumbled, "FRIDAY, how did the sensors not go off," 

 

"The sensors are not equipped to detect magic or cross-dimensional interference," The AI announced 

 

"How far along are we," Tony asked 

 

"Two hours and forty-nine minutes," FRIDAY stated 

 

Tony took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair 

 

"Wake everyone when we're an hour away," Tony stated, "I'm going back to sleep," 

 

"Tony we need to -" Stephen began but Tony shushed him

 

"No. We'll debrief everyone together, not now," He said and turned his back, "You can take a quick nap as well," Tony looked at Stephen as he stood in his pyjamas as well 

 

* * *

 

As dawn came, the town had been evacuated completely

 

The quakes along with FRIDAY's warning through specific channels, the government had gotten the town cleared within hours 

 

* * *

 

"I'm looking for Erik," Wanda entered the warehouse

 

"I've been waiting for you," Psylocke smiled as she opened a portal to Erik and the rest, Wanda followed through

  

* * *

 

"We will return soon," T'Challa had told his sister, leaving her on the throne in his absence 

 

* * *

 

"We'll drop here," T'Challa stated as they closed in on the mountains

 

"You'll drop, my love," Ororo smiled, "I'll be flying," 

 

T'Challa gave a soft smile as he dropped through a shaft from their craft and Ororo stationed the plane behind the mountains before she too joined her husband

 

* * *

 

"The town should be empty by now," Steve stated

 

"They're already there," Tony interjected

 

"How do you know," Sam asked

 

"I told him," Stephen explained as he walked in, wearing his flimsy outfit 

 

"Are we doing Shakespear in the park," Clint cocked a brow and the cloak levitated off of the doctor and slowly approached Clint

 

"Play nice," Stephen smirked and the cloak floated back to him 

 

"Who did you see," Jean asked 

 

"A man with an odd helmet, a blue woman and many others were coming through a portal," Stephen repeated everything he'd seen

 

"Erik and Mystique," Scott explained 

 

"FRIDAY pull up everything we have on those two," Tony announced 

 

"Erik can control any and everything metallic," Hank explained in layman terms, "Mystique, well," He took a deep breath, "She can take up the appearance of anyone, height, size, clothes, voice, everything," 

 

"How would we fight against that," Sam questioned

 

"Hopefully, we won't need to fight them," Natasha stated, "They're there for Y/N, she's one of them and we're not exactly human ourselves," 

 

"She's right," Hank nodded, "But just to be careful, everyone should keep a safeword, just in case we are unsure of the other's identity," 

 

* * *

 

Wanda joined the Brotherhood and was welcomed with open arms

 

After a moment of greetings, Erik asked her to see if the town was empty and she nodded 

 

The Brotherhood moved into a hotel directly with the help of Psylocke 

 

They weren't sure if the town was under surveillance or not, therefore, it was better to be safe rather than get caught before even beginning

 

* * *

 

It was morning as the Quinjet approached the town

 

"We've got company," Erik smiled as he felt the aircraft fly over them 

 

* * *

 

 

"We're about to land," Tony told T'Challa

 

"Follow the cloud cover, you'll find us," T'Challa said softly 

 

"I feel them coming through," Ororo stated as her white eyes indicated her power 

 

* * *

 

"How are we going to get into the town without being seen," Bucky asked as everyone gathered 

 

"They're in town already," Jean focused on the hotel, "Hilton," 

 

"Stephen," Tony looked over to his magical friend

 

"I can open a portal and we can get to the lobby," He nodded

 

"Let's go say hello," Sam smirked

 

* * *

 

As the portal opened and everyone shuffled through, they were met with Angel

 

"Well, well," He came to have a standoff with Jean and Scott, "Look what the cat dragged in,"

 

"Piss off," Scott spat out

 

"Or what," Angel laughed until his smirk was wiped clean off of his face as he saw Bucky was through, followed by the Black Panther

 

"Cat got your tongue," Jean cocked a brow

 

"Where's Erik," Tony asked off the bat

 

"Penthouse," Jean told Tony before Angel could even process the odd assembly of people in front of him

 

"Stephen," Steve asked and he nodded as he opened a portal to the penthouse, everyone walked through

 

* * *

 

"Not the smartest thing," Erik smiled, "I could rip most of you in half," 

 

"We don't have time to play games," Jean seethed and Erik's appearance melted away into blue scales

 

"Oh, I was getting in the mood," She smiled as she stalked towards Jean

 

"It's alright," Erik approached, "I assume you're here for the same reasons as us," 

 

"How do we know you won't turn on us," Ororo asked 

 

"Well, you don't know that," Erik shrugged, "I must admit, the royal life suits you," He remarked, "From being a pickpocket to ruling a kingdom, the world truly has gone to the dogs," 

 

"You will speak respectfully or I will teach it to you," T'Challa said in a low voice

 

* * *

 

You gasped awake as the pain flooded your body 

 

You tried to contain it, you didn't call out for William or even Pierce

 

* * *

 

"That's odd," Pierce stated

 

"What, sir," William asked

 

"She's not calling for anyone," He assessed, "She usually calls for you,"

 

"She at times feels that she bothers me," William lied, "I have told her many times that I'm there for whatever she needs, but perhaps, it's just one of those times,"

 

Pierce nodded as he did remember you writing something about that

 

* * *

 

Twitching with pain, you took laboured breaths as you focused on the lavenders in the room

 

You wept silently as you tried to heal yourself

 

You passed out again as exhaustion took over

 

No one came to your aid this time 

 

* * *

 

"Enough," Bucky screamed, "We're not here to fight each other," He pleaded, "We're here for Y/N, we're here against HYDRA because of what they've done to Y/N,"

 

A silence fell as everyone quieted down from their bickering 

 

"What's the plan," Bucky looked at Erik 

 

"They infuse her blood with highly magnetized alloy," He began, "It's supposed to shield her from telepaths but it makes me find her easily,"

 

"What are we waiting for then," Sam asked

 

"For her to actually come out, you daft man," Erik whispered

 

"How long could that take," Steve questioned

 

"The timings aren't proper," Wanda's soft voice cut through the room, "We'll wait until they bring her out into the open," 

 

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do

 

"I'll signal everyone in the building when Erik feels her," Wanda assured everyone and Jean nodded as well

 

"Don't assume that this momentary alliance will last," Erik warned everyone 

 

* * *

 

You awakened once more 

 

The pain was less but the feeling of something being amiss was still there

 

Slowly, you stood on your legs from the floor

 

It was the first time that you'd woken up from where you had passed out

 

Every time before, you had been put into bed

 

_That's strange_ , You thought to yourself as you stripped naked and filled a bath

 

You looked around and took a deep breath, pulling the energy from the plants

 

There weren't as many pinpricks as the last time 

 

As you settled inside the bath, you felt it

 

The familiar disbalance of the earth's magnetic field, however, this time, you felt a pull towards it 

 

After healing yourself, you still couldn't shake off the feeling, you still felt that pull

 

You stood in the room, with arms stretched out, you turned until you fell it being the strongest 

 

_I need to see what this is_ , You told yourself as you got dressed 

 

It was almost dawn when you walked out of your room 

 

* * *

 

"We've been here for two days," Bucky argued, "Why are we just sitting here," 

 

"We can't attract attention," Natasha snapped, "What happened to your training," She growled 

 

"Nat," Steve soothed his soon-to-be wife

 

"She's right and you know it," Clint stated

 

"Buck," Steve sat down beside his childhood friend, "You need to not be James for this one," He sighed as Bucky looked at him with horror

 

"You can't mean..." Bucky began but Natasha beat him to it

 

"They don't need me either, James," She stated, "I'm going in as the Widow, you need to go in as Winter," 

 

* * *

 

"I haven't seen the sun rise in so long," You said excitedly as Pierce walked with you and William followed

 

"I'm glad we'll be seeing it together," Pierce smiled to you

 

The gates opened as you walked into the darkness as your feet felt the grass below

 

You took a deep breath as the morning light slowly consumed everything you saw

 

* * *

 

"She's out," Erik stated and a bright red light illuminated the building from inside

 

"For the future," Wanda's voice echoed through everyone's head as people quickly prepared for the fight 

 

* * *

 

"I'll never tire of this beauty," You sighed as you slowly followed the pull 

 

"Where are you going," William asked suddenly, feeling something off 

 

"A walk," You stated as you walked a differently, trying to follow the pull 

 

"Let's go this way," William offered with a smile, but he was going off in the opposite direction

 

You nodded hesitantly but agreed nonetheless 

 

"Be alert," He spoke into the comms but was met with static, "Report," William spoke again but nothing came as he turned to look at Pierce, he was looking to the sky

 

"Oh, I apologize," A figure floated through the trees and you felt the pull again, "I'm afraid your communications are down," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first   
> Translations   
> vieil ami - old friend  
> beauté renversante - stunning beauty  
> mon ami - my friend   
> mon cher - my dear
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, I missed Avalanche so much from X Men Evolution, so i brought him along too  
> i loved his character even tho i hated his rock puns   
> And Pyro, gosh, Pyro from the original trilogy, come on, he was such a cutie
> 
> aaannnddd  
> DUN DUN DUNN  
> we're finally gonna get down to it!!!   
> gaahhhh :O


	31. HYDRA No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big battle finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck, i got a little too carried away with this one  
> anyone, a lot of people are dying in this one, ohky, so, i'm sorry but that's how life works
> 
> so, yeah, WARNINGS!! people gon die and yes, it gets dark, like, you gonna be killing people too

It only took a split-second for William to take out his gun and shoot at the floating figure

 

"Why don't you people ever learn," The figure said in a condescending manner and with a clench of his fist, the bullets were crumpled up like paper along with the gun as everything fell to the ground 

 

You felt as if this was awfully familiar but you had to protect your own so your hands rose into the air to summon nature but you couldn't move at all

 

"No, my love," He spoke softly to you, "You're coming with me," 

 

He twisted his hands and suddenly you were in the air as well 

 

Pierce was barking orders but the blood that rushed through your veins was being pulled by the person in front of you

 

 _He can't be that bad if I'm being pulled by him_ , You thought to yourself but suddenly common sense came back to you,  _Why the fuck, How the fuck can he do this,_  Panic settled inside you

 

* * *

 

"He has her," Jean screamed and suddenly Angel flew from above along with Storm as they were joined by Pyro 

 

The ground shook again as Avalanche made the building crack and the people began to flood out 

 

Gunshots echoed through the Reserve as mutants dropped like flies 

 

A stream of fire cut through the guns and the mutants 

 

* * *

 

"Let her go," Pierce screamed 

 

"You shouldn't have touched what wasn't yours," Erik smiled as Logan charged from behind as Scott hurled a beam at Pierce and William 

 

* * *

 

"Why can't I..." You gasped as you were flown away from the fight 

 

"Because they put something inside you that I can control," The man smiled at you 

 

* * *

 

"Alert the other bases," An officer yelled as sirens blared through the base, "Attack all targets,"

 

"Yes, sir," Another subordinate yelled back

 

* * *

 

"Incoming missile," FRIDAY announced

 

"What," Peter suddenly panicking, "Fuck," He whispered

 

"Alert Dr Richards," He quickly stated as he pulled on his own suit 

 

"Peter," Vision appeared 

 

"Missile," Peter said hurriedly as Vision phased through the walls and went off into the sky

 

* * *

 

"What's going on, Peter," Susan called

 

"HYDRA's back," Johnny yelled as he jumped off the building, flying towards the missile that was set for the Stark Tower 

 

* * *

 

"I'll enjoy killing you," Stryker smiled as Logan walked closer

 

With a swish, his claws were out, "You're welcome to try," He seethed as they raced towards each other

 

Logan was definitely caught off guard as William landed a punch and it pushed him a good ten feet away 

 

"That's new," Logan told himself as he got up 

 

"Well, what'd'ya know," William smirked, "You freaks are good for something after all," 

 

* * *

 

 

Remy's cards exploded as he aimed for all the armed officers that just didn't stop coming through the building

 

"How big is that thing," He yelled 

 

"It's the whole mountain," Angel screamed 

 

Natasha and Steve brought down all the ones that were on the roof and hidden in corners 

 

* * *

 

You tried to struggle but soon your feet touched the green ground

 

Behind yourself, you saw smoke rising that suggest a raging fire but you also saw thunderous clouds and pouring rain

 

"Y/N," Wanda and Jean hurried towards you as Stephen joined them as well

 

"Let me go," You pleaded 

 

Stephen opened a portal to the penthouse in which Erik was staying at the Hilton and the five of you walked through 

 

* * *

 

"They're coming," Charles stated as his voice echoed through the mansion

 

Kurt began teleporting the kids to a safe bunker and the older mutants got ready to defend their front

 

* * *

 

 

You were begging to be let go, you couldn't understand what you did, why were you being taken away from your home

 

"Y/N," Jean took your name

 

"Why do you keep saying that," You cried, "I'm Gaia, please, you've me confused with someone else," 

 

"You'll know once we show you," Wanda said 

 

"This is going to hurt," Erik stated as you felt your body burn

 

Your blood curling screams made everyone's heart break because Erik was trying to be as careful as possible in taking out the alloy from your blood

 

Stephen was to trap you inside a time pocket as soon as Erik was done and then Jean and Wanda were to force your memories on you 

 

* * *

 

"Can't you feel where they are," Rogue asked 

 

"They seem to be wearing devices that render them immune to me," Charles sighed as he looked outside his study window

 

He could see people gathering, guns and whatnot

 

"Like you said, Professor," Bobby cracked his knuckles, "This is war,"

 

His entire body turned into ice as his hands began to create a wall around the mansion 

 

"It won't hold them off," Kitty whispered

 

"It'll stall them," Jubilee breathed as they prepared to fight 

 

* * *

 

You felt your life being drained out completely 

 

You weren't even screaming anymore, the pain had taken over 

 

Erik's eyes were filled with tears as he pulled it out 

 

You dropped to the floor and exhaustion consumed you

 

"Is she..." Erik asked and Jean nodded

 

"She's alright," Jean's own voice was barely a whisper

 

Your screams were horrific and it was only a glimpse of what you had gone through

 

"Shall we," Stephen asked after a moment of silence 

 

Everyone nodded and soon enough, they all stood inside the same room but with an eerie difference 

 

Wanda walked into the bathroom but re-entered the bedroom 

 

"I guess it worked," Erik said sadly as he sat down after putting you to bed

 

"Now we wait," Jean sat as well 

 

* * *

 

HYDRA had come out the shadows after almost a decade

 

Every screen had gone blank and come to life with nothing but the symbol of HYDRA 

 

It was enough to strike fear in the heart of every single person 

 

* * *

 

"Status," Natasha asked

 

"The skies are clear," Tony notified

 

"Everything can't be on the ground," Steve groaned, "There's something missing," He stated 

 

"Everything clear here," Clint's voice came through as he had taken up the highest position available to him

 

* * *

 

Remy, T'Challa, Bucky and Psylocke had made their way inside the building but nothing could've prepared them for what they saw as they had stumbled through room after room, coming up empty until they finally found a large vault door

 

"Allow me," Remy had smiled as the crumbled the door to almost nothing

 

Inside, there were rows and rows of beds

 

Children, adults, teenagers

 

Cut open, dissected like animals, tagged like they were products 

 

"Do not try to leave," T'Challa had announced and everyone was too afraid to move

 

* * *

 

You stirred awake on a softness and you felt as if the whole ordeal had been a nightmare

 

When you opened your eyes, it was proven otherwise

 

You ran through every door you could find but kept ending up in the same damn room

 

"Who are you people," You heart drummed in your chest, threatening to explode

 

Jean and Wanda looked at each other, deciding silently that words would only waste their time 

 

You felt your head explode with information 

 

* * *

 

"I'll murder you without using my powers and I will enjoy every moment of it," You saw yourself threatening Brock who stood on the other side of the glassed wall

 

He walked up to you slowly, "If you get your pretty hands around my throat, baby," He said softly, almost sexually, "I'll make sure that my cock is in your wet pussy," 

 

* * *

 

"No, please," You saw yourself screaming, "Stop doing this," You cried 

 

"Again," Pierce said slowly, "Until she's blank,"

 

Brock stood next to him as he smiled 

 

"No, no, no," You pleaded until your throat was too dry to speak and electricity coursed through your body

 

You saw yourself being tortured mercilessly and without remorse

 

* * *

 

"I'm not in the mood, Brock," You begged, "Please,"

 

"You'll either give yourself to me," He twisted his arms around you, "Or I'll take it myself,"

 

* * *

 

"What are you guys doing," You saw yourself in a mansion with the same blue-eyed boy from your dreams and a brown-haired boy 

 

 _Are they brothers_ , You asked yourself as you saw the scene unfold

 

"Nothing," Scott giggled 

 

"Hey, baby," Alex smiled as he pulled you in for a kiss

 

 _Soft and caring,_ You thought to yourself as you looked on, "I was only gone for a week," You laughed 

 

"I know but I missed you," Alex whispered

 

"Can you guys please get a room," Scott gagged

 

"I like showing off," You scrunched up your nose and you kissed Alex again

 

* * *

 

"My name is Y/N Y/L/N," You screamed, "I will not break," 

 

You saw yourself in a chair and your heart beat faster 

 

"That's what Winter used to say, sweetheart," Brock laughed, "But we got him in the end still," 

 

Tortured again 

 

You were tortured until you fainted but Brock stood there, looking at you, smiling

 

Anger was beginning to pile up inside you

 

* * *

 

Alex held a little blue box and your heart hurt so much to see him 

 

"Does this mean..." Scott asked softly

 

"I'm going to ask her," Alex smiled and you reached out to touch him but everything changed

 

 _Alex,_ You began to remember as Wanda and Jean broke through to you

 

* * *

 

You saw yourself in a kitchen with the Winter Soldier standing behind you 

 

He was smiling while looking at you 

 

 _Why is he smiling_ , You thought to yourself as you saw yourself move gracefully 

 

"James," You whispered to yourself

 

* * *

 

"Jump in," Titan yelled and your eyes went wide

 

 _Titan,_ You heart stopped, "Titan," You gasped and for the first time in the all the things you'd seen, you felt the tears build in your eyes, "How did I forget you," You asked yourself 

 

You looked around and saw Logan, Scott and Jean at a lagoon 

 

"What's going on," You screamed as you looked around, no one could see you, everything went on as you splashed into the lake

 

* * *

 

"No, please don't do this," You begged as they strapped you in the bed

 

"I'll be good, please, I promise to be better," You saw yourself plead 

 

"Shhh, it'll be over soon," Pierce smiled as they pumped into you a silvery liquid 

 

Your screams echoed as your throat went raw whereas Rumlow stood with a smirk, wearing earmuffs

 

* * *

 

The scene warped and changed once more

 

"Hey, bub," Logan smiled he sat down in front of you in the cafeteria 

 

"Where's Jean," You asked Scott and he told you that he didn't know 

 

You looked around the scene, moved as your curiosity got the better of you

 

A ticking sound was pulling you closer

 

You walked through the doors as the whole mansion seemed to echo and move with each tick

 

You came closer to the source

 

"What are you," You whispered mostly to yourself as the small needle ticked on and on

 

Instead of eight hours, you saw twelve and you couldn't understand why this was different

 

It seemed to slow down as you stared at it longer 

 

Tick

 

Tick

 

Tick

 

You touched the wood of the large device in front of you

 

You saw the pendulum swing below with each tick

 

Tick

 

Tick 

 

Tick

 

Your heart was beating with each swing and suddenly, everything went silent 

 

Nothing moved, nothing spoke, it was quieter than a cemetery as you looked at the pendulum stop 

 

Your eyes went wild as suddenly everything began to flood back

 

Titan, Alex, Jean, Scott, Erik, Charles, Tony, Steve, Bruce, James, Natasha, 

 

Names, years, dates, moments, memories, everything came back to you

 

"Enough," You whispered and suddenly you were standing in the bedroom again 

 

* * *

 

"What are these," Psylocke asked the nearest person in a lab coat

 

"Test subjects," He squeaked

 

"What are you testing," Remy seethed

 

"Mutants," Another voice caught their attention, "They're mutants," 

 

"Talk," Bucky asked but it was more of command

 

"They collect DNA from mutants and then we replicate them in newer and younger bodies with lesser weaknesses," Another told them

 

"How many are alive," Psylocke yelled

 

"One," A doctor whispered, "Just one," 

 

Remy looked at Psylocke and she opened a portal 

 

"Either Tower or the Mansion," Bucky whispered

 

"Mansion," Psylocke made the choice for them 

 

* * *

 

"What's going on, Cap," Tony asked through the comms

 

"Bucky's inside with T'Challa and others, we can't bring it down," Cap explained

 

* * *

 

Bobby finished the wall and the room was illuminated with a purple hue and an opening of a portal

 

Jubilee's hands sparked but Charles told her to stand down

 

"Keep her," T'Challa pushed in a cradle of a little mutant girl 

 

 _X-23_  was the tag on her bed as Charles nodded and took her in

 

"What's going on," Rogue asked as the portal closed

 

"Keep her safe, no matter what," Charles looked at everyone 

 

Kurt nodded as he teleported her with the bed to the bunker 

 

"Who is she," Kitty questioned 

 

"She's Logan's daughter," Charles breathed 

 

* * *

 

"Come on, old man," William spat as Logan fought him

 

The Beta level mutants hadn't even survived the first ten minutes of the fight 

 

Angel had been wounded as both his wings were broken 

 

Pyro was now the only line of defence they had as Beast tore through the men and women that were armed with god knows what even though his own shoulder had been dislocated 

 

Mystique was around, but no one knew where

 

Storm was striking everyone with lightning as much as she could

 

Avalanche was waiting on the go-ahead to bring the whole house down and Scott had lost too much blood after losing his visor and being unable to see 

 

* * *

 

"How about next time you tell us when you're about to piss off the largest crime organization before you go and do it," Phil groaned as he delegated his people all over the world

 

* * *

 

"Jean, Wanda," You whispered as you broke down, "I'm sorry, I forgot, how could I forget," 

 

They rushed to your side and hugged the air out of you 

 

"Y/N," Erik's whisper of a voice cut through the noise, "We need to go," He held out his hand for you to take 

 

Jean was too busy to notice but a stream of red escaped Wanda's fingertip and entered you 

 

A hue of red shined through your eyes and rage filled your heart 

 

"It ends today," You whispered as Stephen brought everyone out of the time pocket 

 

* * *

 

Logan cut of William's left arm and brought him to the ground

 

Pierce had been cornered by Storm as he was surrounded by lightning 

 

The ground began to shake as you floated back down in the middle of everything 

 

"You're going regret this," Pierce said bravely as he saw you come back

 

A portal opened on the ground as Jean, Wanda and Erik walked through, followed by Stephen 

 

As soon as your feet touched the grass, your heart ached for the nature that had been destroyed by the fight 

 

* * *

 

"There's too many of them," Johnny screamed into the comms

 

"We're trying to evacuate the town," Matt said quickly as everything fell into chaos

 

Two missiles had struck already

 

"Why the fuck can't you people let us know before everything goes to shit," Jessica screamed as she punched through a wall to get to the armed HYDRA soldiers on the other side

 

"Do you ever shut up," Luke groaned as he shielded Dany from the fire 

 

"We're handling it down here," Matt spoke into the comms, "Keep the skies clear," 

 

Before any of them could react, they saw a green figure roar loud enough to get everyone's attention

 

"I guess they sent in reinforcements," Jessica smirked as they all looked at the Hulk

 

* * *

 

"What's the situation," Peter asked as he swung from building to building, trying to handle the teams

 

"Three missiles incoming," FRIDAY announced 

 

"Johnny, did you get that," Peter asked

 

"Yes, I fucking got it," He groaned as he flew into the sky once more

 

"Susan, I need you to get to the X Mansion," Peter stated, "There's one pointed there," 

 

"On it," She said as she created stepping discs with her forcefields to help her navigate herself 

 

"Vision, where are you," Peter asked 

 

"I'm handling the upper atmosphere," His broken voice came through the comms

 

* * *

 

"Talk to me, Peter," Tony asked, "What's going on,"

 

"Missiles," Peter answered, "HYDRA, it's everywhere,"

 

"Where's Reed and Murdock," Tony panicked slightly 

 

"Dr Richards and his people are handling the skies, Mr Mudock is keeping the streets clear," Peter said quickly, "They evacuating the targetted towns," 

 

"Why are you out of breath," Tony noticed

 

"It's very difficult to track so many things," Peter yelled

 

"Good luck, kid," Tony assured Peter

 

* * *

 

You knelt down and felt as your memories flooded back to you, you were more in control, more understanding of your powers and now, only rage was supporting them, making you much more dangerous than what Pierce could have ever imagined 

 

"Enough," You whispered as vines erupted and pulled in every single person into the ground, mutant or not within the ten-mile radius 

 

"Gaia," Pierce called out for you, "Help us, kill them," He screamed

 

You smiled as you walked to him, the grass beneath each step growing as you touched it

 

"My name is Y/N," You whispered and fear filled his eyes 

 

Your fingers twisted and the bark of the tree against which he was in the ground suddenly became soft as they fell 

 

The bark crawled like snakes as they slithered up Pierce's chest and forced itself into his mouth

 

"I'm not a merciful person," You smiled as the bark hardened inside Pierce's stomach began to bulge as a tree grew in him 

 

He couldn't speak as his veins were flooded with wood and leaves 

 

Before anyone could say anything, they were consumed with the horror of what you were doing

 

The body exploded as blood splattered around and a new tree stood where Pierce had been a moment ago 

 

"You're a freak of nature," William screamed 

 

"Look around, bub," Logan seethed, "She  _is_  nature," 

 

"He's yours," You told Logan as you pulled him out of the ground 

 

Logan had no remorse for Stryker, his claws cut through his neck swiftly 

 

"Missed you, kid," He looked up at you and you nodded 

 

You turned around and Logan followed you, as you walked, you pulled out the faces you knew and the vines that twisted around them glowed until they were healed 

 

However, the ones who were died, they were pulled into the ground completely, and in their place, you grew a Breckland thyme, littering the ground with a stunning purple and green colour

 

Bucky, T'Challa, Remy and Psylocke were the only people that seemed to be fine apart from Erik, Jean, Wanda and Stephen 

 

"Wanda," You beckoned her and she came to you

 

She held your hand as a wall grew from the ground around the two of you 

 

* * *

 

"Wait, no, no," Jean rushed to it, "Y/N, what are you doing," 

 

She couldn't reach you inside the small mound you'd created

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing," Wanda asked

 

"I'm finishing what they started," You said softly and she sat with you 

 

You closed your eyes and so did she as you began to encompass the earth with your powers

 

Wanda felt through the air and you felt through the ground 

 

* * *

 

"What's going on inside," Steve came to everyone that stood silently 

 

"I don't know, I can't reach them," Jean looked at him

 

Bucky was kneeling outside the mound, "Please come back to me," He kept chanting, hoping that somehow you'd hear them

 

* * *

 

A stream of fire was lit against the ice wall around the mansion and everyone was growing increasingly worried

 

Bobby was trying to keep it frozen but even he couldn't go on forever

 

* * *

 

"Who's gone," Erik finally asked

 

Angel looked away because they'd lost a lot of people and they hadn't even known most of their names

 

"Who isn't standing here," He asked again

 

No one was willing to take the names of the fallen, afraid that in doing so, their deaths would become more real 

 

* * *

 

You felt through the earth and zeroed in on the bases that you could locate

 

Wanda found everyone that was working with or for HYDRA

 

You both opened your eyes and with a single breath, you spoke together, "HYDRA no more," 

 

The mound burst open as a flash of green and red rushed through everyone like an electric surge, it flooded through the entire planet 

 

"No more," You whispered as you and Wanda fell into unconsciousness 

 

* * *

 

"What happened," Logan whispered as they saw the light pass through the trees 

 

"HYDRA is no more," Jean said softly 

 

* * *

 

The missiles stopped coming 

 

The people that held the guns suddenly dropped dead 

 

The firing stopped and the world came to a standstill

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck just happened," Jessica looked around

 

"I don't know," Matt confessed as he too was confused

 

"Their life just disappeared," Dany whispered 

 

* * *

 

"FRIDAY, what now," Peter asked, "What's going on with HYDRA,"

 

"HYDRA doesn't exist anymore," The AI explained but it didn't explain anything at all 

 

* * *

 

Tony flew down with Natasha 

 

"Speak," He asked looking around as he fell to his knees, gathering you in his arms

 

"She'll be alright," Jean said, "They both will be," 

 

Everyone looked at the sleeping bodies of you and Wanda

 

Peter's voice cut through the silence, "They're gone, they're all gone," 

 

"Who's gone," Tony breathed

 

"HYDRA," Peter explained, "They suddenly just dropped dead," 

 

"We'll be home soon," Tony said softly, "Take care, kid," 

 

Everyone was too shocked to speak as they looked at you and Wanda

 

"You really are a force to be reckoned with, kid," Tony brushed the hair out of your face as Erik picked up his daughter in his arms

 

Only Jean heard him whisper to her slumbering state, "I'm proud to be your father," Erik had softly to Wanda as he walked away with her, with his people following him 

 

The Brotherhood's mutants walked away, not many of them were there

 

Erik, Angel, Psylocke, Pyro, Remy and Avalanche were the only ones they saw leaving, so, it made it obvious that perhaps, no one else has survived

 

Jean looked around and saw Scott, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bucky, Logan, T'Challa and Storm

 

"How many of us survived," Steve asked softly as he looked around the bruised group of people

 

"I can't find feel Hank, Clint or Sam," Jean whispered 

 

Bucky looked at Steve and then at Scott, everyone had lost someone but he was thanking every god he could think of that you'd survived 

 

* * *

 

"Wakanda is safe," T'Challa's sister had told him and he had prayed to his gods as well 

 

"We can go home now," Ororo whispered as they saw Tony take you in his arms 

 

"They lost people they loved," T'Challa pointed

 

"Hank was a good man," Ororo remembered, "He fought for what he believed in, the country will mourn him," 

 

"Who will mourn them," T'Challa looked at the dead HYDRA soldiers

 

"No one, I hope," Ororo said softly but rage still burned through her words

 

* * *

 

"Run a diagnostics," Tony ordered FRIDAY as he put you on a table in the Quinjet carefully

 

Bucky had followed him silently and sat down in the corner of the room

 

* * *

 

"Is he going to be okay," Logan whispered to Natasha, pointing to Steve who sat quietly 

 

"I don't know," Natasha sighed

 

Steve had come to be friends with Sam almost the same way as Bucky and it broke him to lose another friend

 

 

Natasha had nothing witty to say, she was just as shaken as everyone else

 

The mass grave that you'd created in the Reserve and the entire mountain had been brought down by Avalanche, everyone had witnessed a power inside you that no human should hold 

 

* * *

 

"We're safe," Charles stated as he felt the surge pass through the mansion but inside he knew that perhaps you'd lost a part of yourself in doing so 

 

"What about the girl," Rogue asked

 

"We'll get to that when she awakens," He breathed as he dismissed everyone so that normality could resume 

 

* * *

 

"It is an incredible thing," A news anchor reported, "We were struck by another tragedy, once more, however, this time, it was much different," He stood in front of the Stark Tower, "There was not much damage this time, the mass immigration system was untouched and that's all thanks to the Fantastic Four, SpiderMan, the Hulk and the Defenders," He exclaimed 

 

"And we don't even exist," Tony chuckled 

 

It had been two weeks since the incident

 

You still hadn't woken up 

 

"Come on," Natasha smiled, "The less they know, the better," 

 

"She's right, we don't need another Sokovia," Steve reminded them

 

His eyes still seemed a little hollow but colour was coming back to his face

 

* * *

 

"Update, FRIDAY," Tony asked as he stood in your room

 

"Remains unchanged," The AI stated 

 

You were perfectly healthy but asleep 

 

The room was full of plants and flowers, hoping that you'd draw power from them 

 

Jean had visited, so had Charles, they both had the same thing to say, "She'll wake up by herself, if we force her awake, we don't know what could happen," 

 

* * *

 

Vision had been worried about Wanda but she'd communicated that she needed to figure the relationship between herself and Erik, therefore, Vision had offered to join them

 

Wanda waking up was chalked up to her powers being that of the mind, hence, she healed quicker than you

 

* * *

 

Bucky visited you every day but then Fury reigned down on everyone

 

"Y'all went to fight a damn war," He'd told, "Of course you lost people, that's what happens in a fuckin' war," 

 

"Like I have said a shit ton of time," Fury had exclaimed, "The motherfucking world is still gonna keep spinning and all the dumbass people will still need saving," And had started to put everyone on active duty after the two weeks

 

Sam, Clint and Hank had gotten quiet funerals but Tony had arranged for any of their dependents to be settled for life

 

* * *

 

"You can't stay cooped up in here," Bruce said softly

 

"I can't leave her alone," Tony said slowly as he sat beside you 

 

"She'll be right here after you eat and maybe get some rest," Bruce offered

 

"I sleep and rest just fine," Tony stated as he pointed to his own cot on the other side of the room

 

"How does Pepper love you," Bruce laughed

 

"I ask her every time she comes here," Tony smiled 

 

* * *

 

"So, how does it feel to live in a world without HYDRA," Natasha asked Bucky as he sat in the garden

 

He hadn't told anyone but Steve but being in the garden made him feel closer to you

 

"Different," He smiled

 

"What's on your mind, Barnes," She nudged him, "You're quieter than Rodgers these days," 

 

"I feel like there's still something out there, waiting for us to let our guard down," He looked at her, "We lost people but we won and we didn't lose Y/N," 

 

"It wasn't easy, we could've lost many more if Erik's people hadn't been there," She reminded him

 

"But we're here now, we're safe, we're all alright," Bucky urged her, "I guess it's just not a familiar feeling," 

 

* * *

 

It had been a month since the incident

 

Tony was in asleep in his cot when you stirred 

 

You blinked your eyes into focus and the life of the plants around you began to flood your senses, healing something inside you that you didn't know was even broken 

 

FRIDAY alerted Tony of your status change and Tony rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he came and sat down near you 

 

"Hey, kid," He whispered with a smile as he reached for your hand but you didn't move

 

Tony pulled back and brought you water 

 

You drank it slowly and felt your throat open up enough for you to speak 

 

"You need anything," He asked and you shook your head

 

 _Why isn't she saying anything_ , Tony asked himself

 

"Do you know who you are," He asked you and you nodded

 

"Y/N," You whispered 

 

"What do you remember," He asked slowly and your head hung low

 

"I remember," Your eyes were full of tears as you looked at Tony, "I remember everything," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you kinda have PTSD because, come on, you killed a shit ton of people with wanda
> 
> also, i'm sorry killing so many people, BUT THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS IN A WAR 
> 
> i'm still sorry because it's painful


	32. Aftermath

"You really think that you could run away from me," Rumlow loomed over you 

 

You were strapped on a table and your powers were gone once more

 

"You're never gonna get away from me," His breath fanned your skin and you felt repulsed

 

"Please," You cried, "Let me go," You begged but he wouldn't budge

 

He was overpowering you and you couldn't do anything about it

 

"Please, please, please," You screamed as he pushed into you, making you feel like you'd be split into two

 

* * *

 

"Y/N," Logan shook you awake

 

You gasped and Logan was covered in vines as thorns tore his skin 

 

"Easy, kid," He breathed as blood dripped

 

As your eyes focused on the image in front of you, you clenched your fist, pulling back the vines 

 

"I'm sorry," You whispered as you fell back into bed

 

Logan stood up and straighten up, "It's alright," He smiled as he sat beside you 

 

"Why can't they leave me alone," You felt your eyes filling up once more

 

"It's okay to not be alright, kid," Logan told you as he tucked you into bed 

 

"Don't leave me," You suddenly said as he got up

 

"Not going anywhere, kid," He said softly as he leaned against the bedhead and you held his hand firmly, worrying that he wouldn't be there when you woke up if you let go

 

* * *

 

"How is she doing," Steve asked Logan 

 

"She's been through a lot," Logan sighed 

 

"Thanks for staying here," Steve nodded, "To make sure she's alright," 

 

"I got a lot of reasons to be here," Logan looked away, "She's one of them," Logan was referring to his own supposed child being at the Mansion

 

He wasn't ready for that confrontation just yet, so, he was putting all his focus on you 

 

"Logan," You called out as you woke up and he wasn't there

 

"Coming," He called back, "I'll see you around," He told Steve and came to your room

 

"I thought..." You looked at him with worry

 

"Just went to get some coffee," He told you as he held his mug to show

 

You nodded slowly as you stood up carefully, you hugged him again, just feeling the reality of him

 

He patted your back, "How about a shower, bub," He said playfully

 

You felt yourself smiling as you nodded

 

* * *

 

You'd been awake for only a week but it had been a difficult adjusting period for you and everyone else

 

* * *

 

"What do you remember," Tony asked slowly

 

"I remember," You breathed as you hung your head, "I remember everything," You looked at him with tears full in your eyes

 

"You're going to be alright," He assured you but as he tried to hold your hand, you pulled away

 

"I hurt so many people," You whispered 

 

"They were bad people, Y/N," Tony said with fierce determination 

 

"They were humans," You shot back, "Living, breathing, humans. They had families, loved ones, children, parents," 

 

"They hurt you far more," He said softly, "You were merciful with what you did," 

 

"I shouldn't have played god," You confessed

 

Tony wanted to tell you that you were god, with the powers that you had been blessed with, you were the next evolutionary process

 

In his eyes, you were the next best thing

 

A humane god

 

"I need to go," You said hurriedly as you got out of bed

 

"Where," Tony asked as he stood with you

 

"Mansion," You stated, "I need to go back to..." Your voice trailed off as you remembered that there was no one to go back to 

 

"To," He asked you

 

You closed your eyes as you took a deep breath, you remembered all the ones you loved, "Logan," You stated, "I need to go back to Logan," You looked at Tony

 

"You don't have to go anywhere," Tony smiled, "We can call him here," 

 

"Why are you doing this for me," You couldn't understand the kindness, "You don't have to," You pointed out, "You don't have to be kind to someone  _like me_ ," You whispered 

 

"Someone like you is exactly who needs this kindness, kid," Tony said softly and you sat down again 

 

Arrangements were made and the next thing you knew, Logan was living with you

 

* * *

 

"Can you bring me lunch, please," You asked Logan

 

You hadn't left your room since you'd awakened, it had been almost three months

 

Logan got you what you needed and FRIDAY took care of the rest

 

Tony had provided you with a room big enough that it could be an apartment and you were perfectly fine with not going anywhere

 

You didn't have the courage to face anyone just yet 

 

In your head, you'd robbed them of friends and family just because you were stupid enough to be taken by HYDRA

 

"Let's go to the kitchen and see what they have, how about that," Logan offered and you knew what he was doing

 

"I'm not going anywhere," You said coldly before asking FRIDAY for lunch

 

The AI complied accordingly 

 

"You'll have to come out sooner or later," He sighed

 

"I pick later," You stated

 

"I can't stay here forever, bub," He smirked, "I got a kid of my own look after," 

 

"What," You were able to manage just one word

 

Logan told you about X23, Laura, someone who was supposedly Logan's daughter and her fiery temper which Charles had told him about

 

After he explained everything, you fell quiet, feeling awful that you were selfish enough to want him to be around all the time

 

"You have to go back," You suddenly said

 

"Why," He cocked a brow 

 

"You have to be with her, you have to be with Laura," You ranted, "You need to give her a good childhood, you need to be with her, teach her how to fight, tell her about her mutantcy," 

 

"She's safe with Charles," Logan tried to assure you but you weren't willing to listen

 

"No, you're her father," You told him angrily, "You're leaving. Now," 

 

"Bub, you ain't kicking me out," He suddenly towered over you

 

"Don't. Test. Me," You didn't back down, "You can't be careless anymore, Logan," You sighed, "Please do me this kindness and go back to your daughter," 

 

* * *

 

"Where are you going," Bucky asked as Logan was leaving your room with his bags in hand

 

"Your girlfriend kicked me out," He shrugged

 

"She's not my..." Bucky trailed off as his ears turned red, "Why'd she kick you out,"

 

"Ask her yourself, bub," Logan smirked as he brushed past him 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, where you going," Bruce encountered Logan

 

"Y/N told me to go back to Laura," Logan explained, "She wanted me to go be a dad," 

 

"I see," Bruce nodded, "Should I call Tony and let him know," He asked 

 

"Nah, just tell him when you see him," Logan smiled, "Don't be a stranger, huh," He patted Bruce on the back hard enough that he held onto a desk nearby so he could keep his balance

 

* * *

 

A knock echoed through your room and you froze 

 

"You okay," Bucky's voice came through, "I saw James leaving," He asked as he referred to Logan 

 

Your heart was beating so hard that you couldn't speak 

 

"We're here if you need anything," Bucky finally said before he left you alone 

 

You sighed as you sat down on the floor

 

Tears flowed and you couldn't even understand why 

 

You cried until your eyes were dry, you asked for cold water as you stood up and looked at yourself for the first time since you'd been awake properly in the mirror 

 

You didn't even look like yourself anymore 

 

Your eyes were hollow and your cheeks had no colour in them

 

Your hair was almost long enough to touch the floor as flowers twisted in the small braids 

 

You looked down and your nails looked almost sickly 

 

"This isn't right," You told yourself, "Do better," You stated

 

You wanted to look better, you wanted to look good, you wanted to breathe without the ache in your chest but you also knew that all this was a small price you had to pay for doing what you had done

 

* * *

 

"Mr Stark is asking if you'd be joining them for dinner tonight," FRIDAY asked

  
"Some other night, FRIDAY," You answered 

 

* * *

 

Another month passed 

 

* * *

 

"Delivery for Ms Y/L/N," FRIDAY announced 

 

"Just set it outside my door, I'll pick it in a while," You told as you went to the bathroom 

 

When you opened the door, you were met with a brown envelope on the floor

 

You picked it up carefully, you could feel that there was a box inside it 

 

You sat down on your bed and opened it

 

A small blue box fell in your lap and a folded letter as well

 

You put aside the box and opened the letter

 

_I hope it's not too late_

_I know I should've told you right after but I couldn't bring myself to do it_

_It's been a tough few months for all of us, for you most of all_

_I'm sending you the ring Alex had picked out for you, it was never mine to keep anyway_

_It was Jean's idea to send a chain as well, just in case you wanted to wear it around your neck_

_We're thinking of you and we miss you_

_The only reason I'm writing a letter instead of calling is because I don't know if you'll be okay with that or not_

_Let us know if you'd like us to visit_

_You're loved_

_\- Scott_

You opened the box and honestly, it took away your breath

 

"How long were you saving for this," You asked the empty room as if Alex was actually there

 

The silver chain that accompanied the ring made you tear up 

 

"Thank you," You whispered to yourself as if you were talking to Jean

 

You draped it around your neck and admired it as rested perfectly above your cleavage 

 

Exhaustion began to take over as you thought of Alex once more

 

"I miss you," You said mostly to yourself 

 

* * *

 

"You're stepping on my dress," You squealed as laughter bubbled inside you 

 

"It's everywhere, Y/N," Alex groaned as he tried to dance with you, "Why did you have to get such a big dress," 

 

"It makes me feel like a princess," You stared at him until your both laughed

 

"You look beautiful without everything," He whispered in your ear as he pulled you close

 

"Well, if you want everyone to see my beauty..." You wiggled your brows and the next thing you knew, you were flushed against him 

 

"Not exactly appropriate," You said slowly 

 

"I don't care," He mumbled as his blue eyes slowly darkened 

 

You loved the charity events that you had to attend on behalf of Charles, Alex hated them but he still went for you 

 

You adored dancing but he always stepped on your dress and if you weren't wearing such massive dresses, he'd step on your toes

 

"You dance perfectly fine when we're alone," You smiled 

 

"You're not in this many layers then," He smirked 

 

You laughed and your heart fluttered, "So picky," You whispered

 

"Never," Alex's eyes shined and you felt like you were home 

 

* * *

 

You woke up groggy 

 

"What time is it," You asked FRIDAY 

 

"It's 5:37 pm," The AI answered 

 

"What time's dinner," You questioned

 

"7:30 pm," FRIDAY told you

 

You swung your legs over the bed and took off the chain along with your clothes as you ran a hot bath for yourself

 

_Self-care begins here_ , You told yourself as you stepped into the warm bath 

 

Deep breaths helped you heal as you pulled the energy from the water that you bathed in

 

You sat in your bath as you held out your hand, thinking, unsure if you could do it or not 

 

You closed your eyes and thought of your brother; when you opened them, a small purple gazania bud was blooming in your palm 

 

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, Gaia," Titan sang the words, "One day you'll create life without needing a source,"

 

You laughed at the prospect, "Sure," You looked at your brother like he was crazy, "And you'll be riding tornado," 

 

"Stranger things have happened," He winked at you and you roared with laughter

 

"You're insane, I hope you know that," You pointed out, "You're getting too ahead of yourself,"

 

He stopped suddenly and looked at you, "Do you know where we're headed," He asked in all seriousness and you shook your head

 

"Then, my little Gaia," He smiled, "It doesn't matter where we go," 

 

"Will you ever stop quoting the Cheshire Cat," You groaned as Titan began to walk faster

 

"Never," He called out as he rode the wind and was further ahead  

 

* * *

 

_You were right_ , You smiled as you thought of Titan

 

As the water began to cool down, you stood up and dried yourself

 

Nakedness was beginning to be your default state

 

Clothes felt restricting as if they were suffocating you and somehow holding you hostage 

 

You pulled out a loose shirt and a pair of shorts 

 

"Mr Stark is asking if you'll join them for dinner," FRIDAY asked you, just like every single night before 

 

You contemplated for a while as you put on the chain again, you thought about it for a few minutes and the eerie silence didn't help your case

 

"Yes," You decided 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, the reader will eventually get a service dog to help with her ptsd and depression, anxiety etc, so, help me decide the breed please?


	33. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is slowly getting used to living in Tower

"Ms Y/L/N will be coming to dinner," The AI announced 

 

"What," Tony froze in his lab and Bruce looked at him with surprise as well

 

FRIDAY had asked you for dinner every night for the past four months and suddenly you'd said yes

 

"Notify everyone else," Tony asked FRIDAY and the AI complied

 

* * *

 

It was almost 6:26 pm when you were already dressed in your room

 

You were still unsure if you should go or not

 

You twirled the ring in your hand, it brought you a sense of comfort and made you feel like Alex was looking after you 

 

"You can do this," You looked in the mirror

 

There were no marks and no scars on your skin to show the battles you'd fought

 

You could always heal what you could see but how were you supposed to heal the hurt inside yourself? 

 

What were you supposed to do when your heart hurt every time you breathed? What plant were you supposed to live through when even the flowers couldn't stop your life from bleeding away?

 

It had been four months and every month had been a reminder of what had been stolen from you

 

Only Wanda and Tony had  _seen_  what had been done to you but after two months, you had figured it out as well

 

They'd taken away a lot from you but this was probably the cruellest thing that they had done and due to your healing abilities, there had been no scar to show what had happened

 

Your first worry was that what if you were pregnant with Rumlow's child but when FRIDAY had run a diagnostics, your heart had broken into such tiny pieces that you couldn't comprehend it

 

There had been a massive storm cloud over the city which rained for hours and there was nothing anyone could do about it

 

Logan had stood on the other side of the door as you'd cried yourself to sleep on the bathroom floor and the storm had disappeared as you lost consciousness 

 

He'd carried you to bed but the weight of your heartache was far greater than the limp body Logan had to pick

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror as you took deep breaths to calm down the heart that was thundering in your chest, threatening to explode

 

"Are there any scissors in the room," You asked FRIDAY and the AI pointed out that there was indeed a pair in the bathroom

 

"Now or never," You breathed as you began to cut off your Rapunzel-like long hair to how you remembered it to be before you were taken 

 

The chunks fell to the floor and the uneven hair on your head somehow felt liberating 

 

You shot a look at the clock and it showed 7 pm, "I can do this," You told yourself even though you didn't know if you could or not 

 

You took another deep breath but didn't let it go, you focused all the energy inside you onto your hair,  _willing_  it to grow 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure she was coming," Bucky asked Tony again 

 

It was 7:45 pm, you were late

 

"Yes, grandpa," Tony shot him a look, "That's what she told FRIDAY," 

 

"Do we wait or..." Steve looked around nervously, hoping that someone would have the answer

 

"Leave space for her," Natasha said softly, "Don't treat her any differently," 

 

Bruce nodded in agreement 

 

The team in Tower had shrunk, no doubt

 

Wanda and Vision had gone with Erik

 

The absence of Clint and Sam was felt greatly

 

Rhodey and Pepper, as well as Phil, would come by often, after the whole fight, the Avengers had begun to work closely with Dr Reed's team as well as with Murdock's people

 

Peter had also been given a room in the Tower but he preferred staying with May whenever he could and sometimes, Scott and Hope would drop by at times as well

 

Tony said that he enjoyed seeing new people because he was getting sick of the same people but in reality, he felt hollow like everyone else for losing their friends and people that they'd come to consider family 

 

"Are we expecting anyone else," Bruce asked slowly and Tony shook his head

 

Dinner began in silence

 

* * *

 

When you opened your eyes and let out the breath that you'd been holding in for too long, you seemed familiar to yourself

 

Your hair was the same length as before and somehow, it made you feel for a moment that nothing had changed but then you met your own eyes and that gave it all away

 

The sadness behind the hollowness, the missing sparkle and the no longer echoing laughter that used to bubble up inside you 

 

"Please have this cleaned up," You asked FRIDAY as you gathered your hair and disposed of them in the waste bin 

 

* * *

 

"Sorry for being late," You mumbled as you walked into the hall 

 

Bucky suddenly stood up and you flinched, his movements were too fast for you to feel safe

 

"No, it's alright," Natasha smiled, "Good to see you," She patted a place next to herself and you joined in

 

You sat next to Natasha, across Bucky, who sat next to Steve

 

Bruce and Tony sat on the other two ends of the small table

 

Steve nudged Bucky to sit down and he sunk back down into his chair only to meet with Tony's annoyed expression 

 

"Feelin' better, kid," Tony asked with a fake disinterest as he spoke with his mouth full 

 

"I'm okay," You said quietly as Bruce passed you the food 

 

Silence fell again as everyone was worried that they might say something that would send you back into hiding and Natasha was quietly cursing everyone with her eyes for being so weird 

 

"What modifications did T'Challa make in your arm," Natasha combated the silence

 

"Huh," Bucky looked at her bewildered, "It can hold up more weight and hit harder than before, and I can turn it around completely," He said and showed how the plates could shift and give him an entirely different angle 

 

Everyone was stunned because no one even knew that T'Challa had done anything of the sort 

 

You were staring as well, "Thank goodness its metal," You whispered, "It would've looked so gross if it were a human arm," 

 

Natasha snorted and Steve roared with laughter as Bucky's ears turned scarlet 

 

"The first thing she does when she comes out is burn you," Tony chuckled, "Harsh, kid," He winked at you and you found yourself blushing as well

 

"I didn't," You gasped as you looked at Bucky, "I didn't mean it like that," You tried to explain but everyone was too busy laughing it off 

 

You begged for forgiveness as you tried to make eye contact with Bucky but were happily surprised when he finally looked at you and smiled, silently telling you it was alright 

 

"The hair looks nice," Bruce commented through the chatter

 

"Thank you," You said softly

 

"When did you get it done," Tony asked, "I didn't know FRIDAY had gotten you a stylist,"

 

"Oh," You swallowed, "I did it myself," 

 

"Not bad at all," Natasha praised you and you found yourself smiling 

 

"How'd you get it so even," Steve asked

 

"That's an interesting one," You quipped, "I kinda chopped it all off and then  _forced_  it to grow just how I wanted it," You said very slowly as you weighed the words

 

"You  _willed_ your hair to grow for you," Tony cocked a brow and you nodded

 

"You learn something everything," He laughed 

 

As the rest chatted away, you found yourself picking at your food as you smiled while listening to everyone

 

You'd be lying if you said that you didn't miss the loud conversations 

 

You listened and remembered the Mansion and how noisy it used to get during dinner hours 

 

Lost in your thought, you jumped when you felt a foot against your yours

 

You looked at Bucky with an accusation in your eyes, "You look nice," He mumbled the words and your cheeks turned a deep hue of red and you shied away from his gaze

 

* * *

 

It was well before dawn when you woke up 

 

You'd missed out on too many sunrises in the past years, so you awakened early and made your way to the roof gardens quietly 

 

The silence and the stillness made you feel so alive 

 

You closed your eyes and focused on  _feeling_ nature that surrounded you, the life flowing through the leaves, the wind that was almost singing and the tiny hearts inside every little creature that was in the garden

 

You heard the soft rustling of the leaves, the awakening birds and finally, the warmth of the rising sun on your skin 

 

"Sergent Barnes has asked if it's alright for him to join you, Ms Y/L/N," FRIDAY's voice cut through the quiet dawn

 

You contemplated the words and it suddenly registered to you how alone you'd been, especially since Logan left 

 

"I'd love some company," You told the AI and soon enough, the soft and steady sound of Bucky's heartbeat came around 

 

"Hey," He said slowly as he sat down next to you

 

You noticed that he approached you carefully and sat far enough from you that two people could sit in between

 

"The sunrise looks beautiful here," Bucky pointed out

 

"I used to come here a lot," You said softly and then your heart sank because that was  _before_  everything, "I'm sorry," You began but Bucky cut you off

 

"Would you like to have breakfast with me," He looked at you 

 

"I wouldn't want to bother," You twisted your fingers together and needless to say, Bucky noticed the anxiety coursing through you

 

"Nah," He said with a wide grin, "Come on, doll," He leaned back as he the words dripped from his lips casually, "I'd love to have breakfast with a dame like you," 

 

His old-timey words made you smile, "Dame," You cocked a brow

 

"So, I'm a little rusty," He shrugged, "I'm over a hundred after all," Bucky winked at you 

 

"Maybe some other day," You asked unsurely; a part of you was afraid that he might lash out 

 

"There's no rush," He told you softly, "I'll be right here whenever you're ready," You smiled at his words but before you could say something, he began, "Well, not  _right here_ ," He looked around, "I could be in my room sometimes," Bucky said thoughtfully and you laughed as he grinned, mentally happy with himself for making you laugh 

 

"Thank you, James," You said sincerely, "It means a lot," 

 

"I meant it too," Bucky turned completely to face you as he folded his leg beneath him, "I'll be here whenever you need me to be," 

 

Your face fell when you heard his words, "Why," You asked with confusion

 

"What do you mean," He was perplexed with your question

 

"Why would you say that," Your voice was barely a whisper and that's when Bucky understood what you meant

 

"Because," He sighed, "Whether you believe me or not, Y/N," Bucky began, "I know what you're going through, I get it. I honestly do. I've been where you are and I had Steve to guide me through it," You saw the sincerity in his eyes 

 

"You had asked me a long while back why I came with you to Wakanda," He scooted closer to you and you didn't pull away, "I came because I didn't want you to feel alone or that you weren't cared for. When I lost control, Steve and Nat were there for me. Hell, even Tony was! That's why I was there for you then and that's why I'm here for you now. You deserve all the kindness that this world can muster and then some," Your eyes were full of tears, "I'm here to remind you that you're human and you're a mutant and you're allowed to be both, you don't have to pick," 

 

"So, in conclusion," Bucky's charm suddenly broke through his seriousness, "I'm here for whenever you'll need to me because I care for you and I have done so for a very long while," 

 

You looked at Bucky with stunned silence and a tear finally fell, "You made me cry," You whimpered as you wiped it away with a smile 

 

"I didn't mean to," Bucky said with a grin, "Let me know whenever you want to take me up on that breakfast offer," He told you as he began to get up 

 

"I'll remember that," You looked up at him and the sparkling chain caught his eye

 

"Nice necklace," He decided to comment

 

You pulled out the chain and when he saw the ring that dangled from it, he was at a loss for words

 

"Scott sent it to me," You whispered softly, "Alex had gotten it for me before... Well, before life had other plans," You sighed as you dropped the chain back inside your shirt 

 

"Yeah, other plans," Bucky mumbled as he felt numb but kept walking to the elevator

 

_She's still in love with him_ , He cursed himself for even thinking that he could be with you 

 

* * *

 

"What's got you moping around," Pepper asked Bucky, "You're usually more chirpy when we've got pizza for lunch," 

 

"'M fine," He mumbled

 

"What's going on," Phil probed as well

 

"I'm fine," Bucky almost growled as he when to his room and closed the door with a loud thud 

 

Pepper, Phil and Bruce just looked at each other with confusion 

 

Steve, Nat and Tony were away for Fury, so, there were even lesser people in the Tower

 

"I'll ask him later," Bruce assured them

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Buck," Bruce knocked, "You left without lunch," 

 

The struggles of the past few months had brought everyone closer, making friendships stronger as everyone had needed to rely on someone else's support

 

Bucky opened the door, "Yeah, not really feeling it," He stated 

 

"I brought you some just in case, anyway," Bruce offered with a smile and Bucky let him in 

 

Bucky's room was mostly an organized mess to himself but to everyone else, it was just chaos 

 

"Wanna talk about it," Bruce finally asked, "It's alright if you don't want to," He added, "But, you can, if you want to," 

 

Silence fell and Bruce took that as a sign to leave, "Well, I'll see you later," He stood to go 

 

"She's still in love with him," Bucky whispered 

 

"What," Bruce turned, "Who," His brows furrowed 

 

"Y/N," Bucky sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "She's still in love with Alex. I saw the ring around his neck," 

 

"Yeah, Scott, Alex's brother, sent it," Bruce nodded, "What's your point," 

 

"Do you not understand what I'm trying to say," Bucky asked with frustration 

 

"I really don't," Bruce looked at Bucky like he was out of his depth

 

"Banner," Bucky stared at him, "Y/N is still in love with Alex, I'm hoping for something that might never happen," 

 

"Steve keeps a picture of Peggy but doesn't mean he loves Nat any less," Bruce said softly as he took off his glasses and assured Bucky

 

"Don't think too much of it," Bruce began, "She's still healing, she never really had time to grieve Alex and now she has all the time in the world," Bruce smiled to Bucky, "Just take it slow," 

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and dinners were nice as everyone was kind and sweet

 

You didn't see any new faces and just assumed that everyone was busy, unaware that Tony had told everyone to lessen the visits for a while, or at least until you were feeling better

 

You weren't ready to go to the lunches and breakfasts just yet, so, you reminded yourself to take it step by step

 

_Piece it together, Y/N, not all of it at once_ , You chanted to yourself 

 

Bucky's kindness hadn't gone unnoticed by you and his words had left an impact of sorts but it just felt  _wrong_  to be cared for by someone who wasn't Alex 

 

You frowned to yourself as you thought of Bucky in a potentially romantic way 

 

You shook yourself from the feeling, it wasn't right to Alex's memory for you to suddenly be falling for someone else

 

_It's too soon_ , You told yourself but then you remembered that it had been almost a decade

 

* * *

 

"Stop following me," You screamed

 

"Stop being a brat," Alex challenged you

 

"Fuck off," You spat as you tried to push him away but you were much weaker than him without your powers

 

"Stop being so difficult," Alex shouted and you could feel the students gathering outside your room 

 

"Why can't you just leave me alone," You didn't back down

 

"Why can't you just use your powers," Alex pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest 

 

"That's low, Summers," You seethed, "Even for you, that's low," 

 

"Why? Huh? You're being unreasonable," He shouted again 

 

"You're suffocating me," You matched his volume

 

"Yeah, Logan told me how you went crying to him," He narrowed his eyes

 

"For fuck's sake, Alex," You groaned, "I'm not your little project. You can't  _make_  me do anything," 

 

"You're ignoring a significant part of yourself," He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

 

"What's it to you," You countered

 

"Because I care about you! You  _insane_  woman," He exclaimed, "You're so focused on shutting everyone and everything out that you're not seeing that you  _are_  a mutant and you can't escape it. You're  _ignoring_  the fact that we're only trying to help you but you're  _choosing_  to be a crazy person," 

 

"Fuck. You. Summers," You whispered harshly 

 

"Oh, sweetheart, you wish," He smirked and you wanted to slap him 

 

"Leave," You asked him

 

"No," He stood his ground

 

"I didn't ask you to care about me," You yelled

 

"Well, Y/N, that's what happens," Alex groaned, "I care for you. Even when you're being stupid and crazy, I'm trying to be there for you," 

 

"I don't want you here," You shrugged 

 

"You're a terrible liar," Alex laughed mockingly, "You love the attention. You love that I'm always two steps behind you and that I'm always around whenever you look," 

 

His words shot through you because he was right, you adored that he was always there, you liked that he cared but you weren't ready to admit it 

 

"So what," Your voice was low

 

"So," He said softly as he walked closer and his hands fell to your waist, "Let me be there for you," Alex whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against your lips 

 

Time stood still until he pulled away

 

"Please, let me be there for you, Y/N," He whispered again and you felt like every puzzle piece inside you was falling into place

 

* * *

 

It was the weekend and you hadn't been asked for dinner yet

 

The soft rain against the window was soothing, so you stood near it but when you looked out your window and down below you saw lights and people flooding into the Tower

 

"FRIDAY," You spoke aloud, "What's going on," 

 

"Mr Stark's annual Halloween party," FRIDAY announced, "Would you like to attend," The AI asked

 

"No, no," You quipped, "Is there anyone who's not attending," You asked

 

"Mr Stark is in his lab with Dr Banners and Sergent Barnes is in his room," The AI told you 

 

You looked at clock and it was almost 8 pm 

 

"Are Tony and Bruce working on something or just hiding away from the party," You asked

 

"Mr Stark will come fashionably late to the event and Dr Banner will be going afterwards as well," FRIDAY explained and you nodded to yourself

 

_I could stay in or go out for a walk,_ You contemplated to yourself 

 

You decided to go for a walk, it had been far too long that you'd left the Tower 

 

You pulled on a pair of boots and wore a light jacket

 

Even though you could keep yourself warm, your glow whenever you used your powers were a dead giveaway about your mutantcy 

 

As you left your room, you looked at the door across the hall, you weren't sure if it was right to bother Bucky but you figured that there was no harm in asking 

 

You knocked softly and a messy-haired Bucky opened the door 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," You began, "I didn't realize you were asleep," 

 

"Nah, doll," He smiled, "I was just..." His voice trailed off, "What can I do for you," He asked with all charm

 

"I was going for a walk," You said, "Would you like to come with," 

 

"Sure thing," He nodded as he opened the door all the way and let you in 

 

You looked around and saw a mess but it felt homely 

 

"Sorry about the mess," Bucky called out as you looked around and he rummaged through his closet

 

"No," You shook your head, "It feels like... Home," You found yourself saying, "My room feels like a hotel," You laughed it off but Bucky was stuck on you describing his room as  _home_

Bucky pulled on his jacket and tied his hair as he joined you, "Shouldn't you dress warmer," He asked

 

"I can keep myself warm," You smiled as your hand glowed and you touched his hand softly, "See," You said, "Warm," 

 

"That's handy," He chuckled as you walked out and he closed the door behind himself

 

"How come you aren't at the party," You asked as you two walked down the hall 

 

"I miss the old days," He shrugged, "Dinner and dancing, Coney Island dates," Bucky sighed, "You know? This is a little too much for me," 

 

"Why don't you do that then," You asked and you two entered the elevator, "I'm sure plenty of women would love to go with you," You smirked

 

"Sure," Bucky laughed, "But nah," He shook his head, "I'm gonna wait for my  _special_  gal," 

 

You nodded at that and the rest the ride down was almost silent 

 

When the elevator door opened, you gasped as you suddenly fell back and saw the crowd of the party 

 

Bucky saw the fright on your face and he swiftly stood in front of you, hiding you behind himself as your heart raced 

 

"FRIDAY," Bucky began as the door closed again, "Parking level 3, please," 

 

The AI acknowledged Bucky's command and the door opened again in an empty basement that was full of various vehicles 

 

You crouched on the elevator floor, "So many people," You breathed harshly as your heart thundered in your ears

 

"It's alright, doll," Bucky offered you his hand, "We'll be outta here in no time," 

 

You swallowed and stood up on your shaky knees,  _What is wrong with me? When have I been afraid of people_ , You asked yourself but as soon as you closed your eyes, the images of the dead bodies that had littered the forest floor flashed through your head

 

You grabbed the railing the elevator and vines erupted through the walls, twisting over the railings, covering the glass

 

"FRIDAY, it's alright, don't alert anyone until I say so," Bucky ordered as he walked closer to you, "Hey," He said softly as you opened your eyes, "It's okay," He told you, "Just breathe with me," He asked and you nodded as your chest rose and fell with his 

 

"I'm sorry," You began, "I keep seeing..." You wanted to tell him about the mess inside your head but you weren't ready to

 

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Bucky assured you, "But you gotta, you know, take care of this," He pointed to the flowers and vines in the elevator

 

"Oh my gosh," You gasped loudly, "I'm so, so sorry, FRIDAY," You repeated multiple times as you pulled away the plants, leaving a pierced and broken lift 

 

"It's alright, doll," Bucky told you again, "Stark will have it fixed in no time," He winked at you and it warmed your heart 

 

"Thank you," You mumbled low enough to not be heard but Bucky heard you and he smiled softly at your words


	34. Breathe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Reader go for a walk and find something along the way

Bucky had offered you a ride on his bike but you declined, saying that you really wanted to walk instead

 

When you and Bucky exited the building, the air rushed through you and you took a deep breath

 

"Oh, I missed this," You said to yourself as the noise of the city filled your ears 

 

"You're glowing," Bucky told you softly and your cheeks turned scarlet as you mumbled an apology 

 

"It happens whenever I use my powers," You explained 

 

"I remembered just your hands glowing," He told you as he thought about the times he'd seen you practice

 

"The stronger I got, the more I used, the glow just kinda spread," You said and Bucky nodded 

 

"Steve showed me a movie, you remind of the girl in it," Bucky chuckled to himself

 

"Which one," Your curiosity got the better of you

 

"Stardust," Bucky smiled and your heart skipped a beat 

 

You beamed and your eyes fell down to the pavement 

 

"Where to, doll," Bucky asked smoothly and you suddenly realized that you had no destination in mind

 

"I'm not sure," You confessed, "I just wanted to get out of the Tower," 

 

"How about I take you someplace I like," He offered and you nodded enthusiastically 

 

"I've missed out on so much," You sighed, "The city looks much different now," 

 

"We keep getting attacked," Bucky shrugged, "Rebuilding the city just makes it a little different every time," 

 

"Tell me about the things I missed out on," You asked Bucky and your eyes shined like stars

 

He wanted to kiss you but he knew that it wasn't right, not until you would ask him to, he reminded himself

 

"Steve and Nat are getting married," Bucky blurted out 

 

"What," You squealed, "Oh gosh, I really missed out," You roared with laughter 

 

"Yeah, he asked her just before we were coming to get you," He smiled 

 

"I adore Steve so much," You said absentmindedly, "I'm so glad that they found happiness with each other," 

 

"She keeps him on his toes," He smiled, "Kinda like Peggy," 

 

"You told me once that she shot him," You cocked a brow and Bucky snorted as he suppressed a laugh, "James Barnes," You gasped, "Did you lie to me," You swatted his arm playfully and without thinking, Bucky put his arm around your shoulder while laughing, pulling you closer to himself

 

"I wouldn't lie to you," He explained, "She really did shoot at him," 

 

It took you both a moment to realize what had happened and Bucky pulled away quickly

 

"Sorry," He said hurriedly, "I just... I shouldn't have," He ranted 

 

"It's alright," You assured him as you avoided his gaze 

 

An awkward silence followed 

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry but Bucky didn't come," Steve told yet another hopefull female agent with a sad smile 

 

"Well, could you tell him that I'm looking forward to working with him," She explained and Steve nodded

 

"I'm going to steal this one way," Natasha appeared next to Steve and the agent was too terrified to object 

 

She dragged him to the dance floor and Steve swayed with her slowly

 

"When are you going to tell all those agents that James isn't interested," She asked 

 

Even though everyone was wearing a mask, Steve could  _feel_  that Nat was cocking a brow behind hers 

 

"He's not with Y/N," Steve sighed, "I'm no one to get into his business,"

 

"Have you met yourself," Natasha laughed, "All you and Barnes do is get into each others business," 

 

* * *

 

"There's a really nice deli right around here," Bucky said finally 

 

"Delmar's," You exclaimed, "Wait, wasn't it in Queens," 

 

"Well, it was for a while," He told you

 

"What do you mean," Your brows furrowed

 

"It got destroyed so he rebuilt it a few years ago," Bucky told you as he held the door open for you

 

"Hey, there's my favourite hero," Delmar said loudly, "And he brought a lady friend," He smiled at you

 

"Hello," You nodded softly and Bucky placed an order for you and himself

 

" _Look, this one's a real beauty_ ," Delmar called out and you stared at him, completely stunned

 

" _I'm right here, you know_ ," You said slowly 

 

" _Ah, you speak my language_ ," He laughed, " _You're still a beauty_ ," He added, " _What are you doing with that oaf_ ,"

 

" _I thought he was your favourite hero_ ," You smirked and he laughed again 

 

"What are you guys talking about," Bucky interjected 

 

"I'm asking your lady friend for a nice date," Delmar commented and you found yourself laughing

 

"I appreciate the offer," You switched back to English as well, "But I'm good for now," 

 

"Ah, well, you know where I am," He roared with laughter again 

 

You two got your orders and said goodnight to Delmar as you exited the shop 

 

"He's still the same," You said as you unpacked your sandwich, "He didn't remember me," 

 

"Well, you're much prettier now," Bucky shrugged it off because he knew that no one could recognize you, the way you'd grown into a woman, the girl that you used to be could only be seen in glimpses but you still smiled at his comment 

 

As soon as you took the first bite, an obscene groan left your throat and Bucky's eyes shot wide open as you ate the sandwich

 

"It's so good," You practically moaned and Bucky nodded absentmindedly 

 

The wind got colder as the night went along and as it got darker, your glow became more visible 

 

* * *

 

"FRIDAY told me that Y/N and Bucky went out," Tony whispered to Natasha 

 

"That's good, Bruce told Steve that he had a major panic when he saw Alex's ring," Natasha took a sip of her drink 

 

"Word travels fast," Tony smirked

 

"The Tower is like a high school and you know it," Natasha stated 

 

"And you and Cap are the couple everyone loves," Tony shot back and Natasha couldn't help but smile

 

"Where's Y/N, haven't seen that pretty face in ages," Johnny appeared next to Tony and Natasha gave him a look

 

"What," He suddenly asked, "She's pretty," 

 

"And also out of your league, kid," Tony patted his back 

 

* * *

 

"You're staring," You found yourself saying as you and Bucky sat on a park bench 

 

Before Bucky could say anything, you suddenly stood up 

 

"What's wrong," He asked but your shushed him and listened closely

 

You finally found the direction it was coming from and ran towards it

 

Your ears were drumming with the erratic sound of a small heart, it was terrified beyond belief

 

Bucky was right behind you, taking long steps silently as he followed you, worried that you had found a threat 

 

He looked at you when you stood near a thorned bush, "Something's there," You whispered as your fingers danced and the bushes pulled away to reveal a small puppy, whimpering and shivering due to the cold 

 

"Oh, you poor baby," You dropped to your knees as you pulled the ground towards yourself

 

Bucky looked around to see who dropped off the dog in such a terrible place and he saw a car racing off; you realized what was going through his mind so you held on to his metal hand to calm him down

 

"We can't leave him here," You pleaded as you took off your jacket and spread it on the ground

 

You patted the cloth, asking the puppy to come along and that's when you saw it

 

It had only three legs 

 

"We need to take him to a vet," You said as fear swept through you

 

"Can't you heal him," Bucky asked as he looked down 

 

"I can't heal what isn't there," You whispered as you held the dog in your arms, wrapped in the soft material of the jacket 

 

You stood up and Bucky nodded in agreement to find a clinic close by 

 

He took off his own jacket and draped it over your shoulders, you were trying to keep the dog warm and that made you shine in the darkness

 

* * *

 

"Bucky called," Tony whispered in Pepper's ear, "Y/N found a puppy and they're taking it to a clinic downtown," 

 

"Tell them to bring it to the Tower," Pepper looked at him

 

"That's what I said, but he said that it's really hurt and Y/N is adamant to get it medical attention  _right away_ ," Tony explained

 

"Where are they anyway," Pepper asked 

 

"Hell's Kitchen," Tony sighed, "He asked if I knew a trustworthy doctor in that area," 

 

Pepper cocked a brow and then he remembered that whom to call, "Right," He nodded as he walked out to the balcony, which was much quieter than the party inside which was in full swing

 

* * *

 

"Where are we going," You asked as Bucky had his hand on your back as he guided you throw the crowds of people out of the night

 

"Tony said there was a doctor that we could trust nearby," He told you 

 

"Why can't we just go to any vet," You were confused, to say the least

 

"Because they might think that we did it," He stated but you still couldn't understand

 

"James, I really don't," You began but he cut you off by dragging you into an alley

 

"Listen very carefully," Bucky started with a low voice, "We're in Hell's Kitchen, it's not a safe area. I know we're both very capable of handling ourselves but if we are found with this pup, people will believe that mutants are running a dogfighting ring. A lot of things have changed but the animosity towards mutants hasn't. If you're not an Avenger, an X Men or one of the many people in tight uniforms, you're a threat and you're dangerous. Without my gear, I'm not Captain America's best friend or the amazing hero, without it, I'm an assassin that killed a fuck ton of people. Do you understand that," He asked and you nodded slowly

 

"That's why we need to be very careful, alright? The reason no one has bothered us tonight is because it's Halloween and your glow is just another costume for everyone else," Bucky explained, "We can only go to people we trust and know. Whatever it is, we can only trust the ones we know," 

 

You were horrified to the core, "What happened, James," You whispered

 

 

Mutants were still hated and feared unless they were superheroes 

 

"When HYDRA attacked this time," Bucky sighed, "A lot of allies and friends, a lot of people that we  _thought_ were our allies and friends," He corrected himself, "They were involved as well. We can only trust each other, no one else," 

 

You nodded as you understood the gravity of everything

 

That's why there were so few people in the Tower now because so many turned out to be HYDRA

 

"Who are we going to," You whispered shakily

 

"Claire Temple," Bucky stated as he pulled you out of the alley and you followed him without hesitation

 

Neither of you noticed the patch of grass that had grown from the concrete and the wall which you were standing against

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohky so maybe not much has changed since you were taken


	35. Breathe Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter already????  
> idk man, i'm on a good track!

"Come in," Claire opened the door and pulled the two of you inside

 

"We found this puppy," You laid the jacket down on the table in the middle of her apartment

 

"You guys know that I'm a people nurse," She looked at you two, "Right?" 

 

"How different could it be," Bucky smiled and she rolled her eyes

 

"Your charm isn't gonna work, Barnes," Claire stated as she left the room and came back with gloves on along with a small bag of supplies

 

"His heartbeat is erratic," You blurted out before she could put on the stethoscope 

 

Claire looked at Bucky and then back at you, "Glad I gave up trying to get out of this life years ago," She spoke mostly to herself

 

Silence fell as she examined the pup

 

You twisted the chain in your hand as you bit the inside of your cheek 

 

The puppy was calmer than before but he was still scared

 

You didn't even know what breed it was exactly due to the mud and blood that he was covered in 

 

"He'll be alright," Bucky tried to assure you 

 

"If you can show me how," You began, "I could heal him," You told Claire

 

"What do you mean," She asked and you didn't know how to explain so you looked at Bucky 

 

"She's a mutant," He stated and Claire nodded like it was the most normal thing to be, "Nature manipulation, she could pull the energy from nature and heal him," 

 

"That's convenient," She smirked, "But I don't think it'll grow him a whole limb," 

 

"No, it won't," You said sadly 

 

* * *

 

 It was much later until the puppy was fast asleep and healed, but he was still very dirty 

 

Claire had gone to sleep and sunrise was slowly approaching

 

"I'll give you a nice warm bath when we get home," You whispered to him softly 

 

"You think Tony would let me keep him," You asked Bucky without turning 

 

"He would," He grinned as he sat down next to you, "As long as you flash him your beautiful smile," You blushed at the comment

 

The soft hum of the puppy's heart had been drowned out by the loud and steady thumping of Bucky's heartbeat 

 

"How'd you know it was me," He finally asked, "I know you can hear heartbeats but it could've been Claire too," 

 

"Claire's asleep," You looked at him as you leaned back into the chair you were sitting on, "And I knew it was you because everyone's heart beats a little differently," You explained

 

"Yours starts with a skip and then it's slow and steady; never changing. It's always the same calm rhythm. That's how I knew it was you," You told him and if Bucky had to pinpoint a moment when he knew he was in love with you, he would say it was this one

 

The rising sun's light was filtering through the window and it made you shine like the night sky

 

He wanted to tell you that his heart never skipped a beat unless you were around but in this moment, he was content in being next to you and the smile you had as you softly petted the sleeping pup made you feel like he'd follow you till the end of the earth

 

"What are you gonna name him," Bucky asked you softly 

 

"I'm not sure yet," You frowned, "It'll come to me soon enough," 

 

* * *

 

"Look at what you did," Alex said coldly 

 

"I didn't mean to," You begged

 

"Don't lie to me," He stated

 

You'd never felt such anger from him 

 

"Alex, please," You pleaded, "I didn't mean to. You have to believe me," 

 

"I can't believe I ever loved you," He told you and your heart broke into pieces too small to fathom 

 

"Looks like apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Titan's voice echoed 

 

"What are you talking about," You screamed through the tears 

 

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot," Your brother's laughter echoed through the forest 

 

You tried to shut them out by covered your ears and closing your eyes

 

"You turned out exactly how Pierce wanted," Both of them said 

 

"No, no, no," You chanted, "I'm not like them, please, I'm trying to be better," You argued 

 

* * *

 

Bucky whispered your name slowly as you squirmed on the couch

 

Beads of sweat covered your skin as your heart thundered inside you 

 

You kept mumbling an apology even though you were asleep

 

He repeated your name softly as he caressed your hair and slowly pulling you out of the nightmare

 

You blinked awake, it was almost noon if you had to guess

 

You suddenly sat up and looked around and then you remembered the night before as cradled your head in your hands

 

"I'm sorry," You breathed as tears gathered in your eyes 

 

"Hey, it's okay," Bucky said with kindness in his voice 

 

"I can't get rid of these things in my head," You confessed, "It's the same every time I fall asleep. I can't escape my own mind, James," 

 

You looked at him and his heart ached to see you suffering like this

 

"When Steve brought me back," Bucky began, "I wasn't alright, either. I had nightmares, I still do sometimes. Steve helped me through him. He guided me through it. Sam used to work with vets that had PTSD, he told me exercises. They took away the words but they couldn't take away the memories," He took a breath and you leaned onto his shoulder

 

Bucky was too stunned to move but he still went on as he sat with his hands clasped together, "I know it can be hard. It can be really scary but we're all here to help you through it," 

 

"What if nothing helps," You whispered 

 

"Then we'll figure something else out," He told you softly and you believed him

 

His phone buzzed and you pulled away, Bucky cursed internally at Happy for having the worst timing ever but when he looked at the phone, it was Peter 

 

"What's up, kid," He answered

 

"I'm here to take you guys to the Tower," Peter explained

 

"Where's Happy," Bucky asked

 

"He's... Uhh... His night went on a little late," He said thoughtfully 

 

"We'll be down soon," Bucky spoke into the phone and hung up

 

"Come on, doll," Bucky stood up and held out his hand for you to take

 

You stood up and stretched with a deep breath. You took a few deep breaths and you shined brightly and then the glow faded and you walked to the kitchen sink. You washed your face with cold water and Bucky saw the water shine as well as it disappeared from your skin

 

"What did you do," Bucky couldn't help but ask

 

"I heal myself every morning because I wake up with pain all over," You explained

 

Bucky wanted to ask more but he decided against it

 

"We're gonna get out of your head now," Bucky called out and Claire came out of her room

 

"Thank you so much for helping us," You said softly 

 

"Trust me, you did most of the work," She smirked 

 

You hugged her gently and whispered another thank you to her

 

"Don't be strangers but give me a heads-up before coming," She smiled as she led you out of her apartment

 

Bucky held the puppy in his arms, he was still weak but he wasn't in pain 

 

You scratched him softly behind his ear and he leaned into your touch

 

"Jäger," You whispered, "I'm going to call you Jäger," 

 

* * *

 

"Hey kid," Bucky waved to Peter as he got out of the car, "Can believe Tony let you drive," 

 

"Oh, he's a funny man with the ladies around," Peter shot back and you smiled at the joke

 

"Hi, Y/N," Peter looked at you and you suddenly remembered the kid you'd met in Wakanda 

 

"You've grown to be such a handsome man," You said cheerfully

 

"Thank you," He gave a dramatic bow and Bucky rolled his eyes 

 

"There's a seat for the little guy in the back," Peter pointed to Bucky and he nodded 

 

"How have you been," You asked Peter, "College now?"

 

"Nah," Peter beamed, "I finished my doctorate, I work at the Tower now," 

 

"I haven't seen you at dinner," You pointed out

 

"I try to have dinner with Aunt May," He explained and your heart melted

 

"That's so sweet of you," You squealed 

 

"He's buckled in," Bucky announced

 

"Well, hey," Peter began, "Let me know if you have time, we could have lunch at the Tower," 

 

"I'll let you know," You nodded, "Aren't you coming with," 

 

"Aunt May called, she needed me home today," He explained 

 

"Let me know when you're around then, I'd love to catch up," You smiled and Bucky was confused with how did a kid get you to agree for lunch whereas he couldn't even say the word  _date_  if you were in earshot 

 

* * *

 

When you and Bucky got to the Tower, you were met with an utter mess 

 

"I can't believe that this happens every year," You muttered as you held Jäger and Bucky followed you inside

 

"Tony didn't attend any party for a while," Bucky explained, "This was the first party he went to in a few years, so, no wonder it got so out of hand," 

 

You walked to the elevator and the doors closed

 

"Can I have a bed brought into my room for the pup, please," You asked FRIDAY, "And some dog food, along with extra towels and bowls," 

 

The AI complied 

 

When you got to your room, you handed Jäger to Bucky and kicked off your shoes

 

"I'm gonna start a bath for him, so give me a sec, alright," You asked and Bucky nodded

 

This was the first time he'd been in your room 

 

You weren't wrong in saying that it looked like a hotel room because it really did

 

Everything was a little too prim and proper. The sheets were stretched over the bed and the drawers weren't overflowing

 

The only thing that felt out of place were the shoes you'd just taken off

 

Apart from that, there was one very interesting in the room other than the abundance of plants, it was the massive windows that overlooked the city 

 

You asked Bucky to bring in Jäger and he did

 

You'd changed into shorts and a tank top as you sat into the tub with the puppy and slowly bathed him 

 

Bucky didn't leave as he handed you everything you needed while you gently cleaned Jäger and dried him off

 

By the time you were done, you were soaking wet yourself

 

"Could you please give him some food and I'll just be with you in a moment," You asked politely and Bucky nodded, "You're godsend," You said happily and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek as you closed the bathroom door

 

It wasn't until you were standing under the stream of hot water when you realized what you'd done

 

* * *

 

When you came out, you saw that Jäger was munching on the little bowl full of dog food whereas Bucky had passed out on your bed 

 

You tucked him in and sat down with Jäger as he ate 

 

His golden fur and patience as he was bathed indicated that he was pedigree animal 

 

"FRIDAY, can you find out what kind of dog is Jäger," You asked the AI

 

In a few moments, you were notified that Jäger was indeed a pedigree puppy, a Labrador to be exact 

 

He wagged his tail after he finished his food and drank the water as you petted him softly 

 

"You'll fit in just fine here," You said softly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jäger is German for hunter and i just lovvveee how that word rolls off ohky


	36. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seems to be just fine, until it's not

Bucky woke up with a gasp and his senses flared when he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings but then he realized where he was and relaxed into the soft mattress again. His eyes scanned the room, the curtains had been drawn and the lights had been dimmed. 

 

"Turn on the lights," Bucky asked FRIDAY and the room was illuminated.

 

He turned and saw three framed pictures on the side table, one was of you and Alex, your eyes were crinkled as you laughed and Alex smiled with his arm around your waist while you held onto him for support. The second one was with you, your brother, and Alex. You looked so young and happy, it was hard for Bucky to look away. 

 

The third picture was the one that really caught his eye. The picture was from your birthday in Wakanda, it had you in the middle as you laughed so hard that your eyes were almost shut with Bucky in the corner frame with a smirk and Steve holding his chest to contain his laughter. Natasha stood with a smile as if she was the one who told the joke and Tony was rolling his eyes because he was the punchline, perhaps. You were content and comfortable. 

 

Bucky looked at the clock and it showed that he'd slept for most of the day. The door opened and you walked in with Jäger in your arms, he had a beautiful collar around his neck now.

 

"Hey," Bucky cracked a smile and you nodded an acknowledgement

 

"Tony got me the collar," You told him as you sat on the bed in front of him, maybe a little too close in his mind, "I had to bring this little guy safely back because Tony was adamant to give him a leg,"

 

"A leg," Bucky cocked a brow

 

"Yeah, like your arm," You nodded, "I told him Jäger's too young for that right now. But since it's helped you so much, maybe we could get him something like that later on,"

 

Bucky was surprised that you were so comfortable with his arm, that you didn't see it as an anomaly, but rather just a part of him. He was glad that you thought that as he reached out and scratched behind the pup's ear. Jäger wagged his tail as he lept towards the super soldier and settled in his lap 

 

Animals fascinated you because no matter how difficult of a life they would have, even if one human would show them kindness, they'd believe that everyone was kind

 

"He wasn't very friendly with Johnny," You laughed

 

"He's still around," Bucky asked 

 

"Yeah, he's around. Hangover and all," You confirmed, "Even Steve and Nat are recovering," You giggled, "Thor sent some of his stuff for the party since he couldn't be here," 

 

"Who else is around," He asked in a baby voice as he played with Jäger which made you smile

 

"Apart from Johnny? Phil and Pepper are kinda getting everything cleaned up. Bruce announced that he was engaged while drunk, everyone was really surprised and Tony was hurt that Bruce never told him he was even seeing someone," You laughed as you noticed the way Bucky played with the puppy

 

"Everyone knew he and Betty were a thing," Bucky's brows furrowed, "But then again, he thought he'd have Bruce forever in his lab," 

 

"Did you ever think about it," You asked Bucky 

 

"About what," He looked at you

 

"About settling down," You shrugged as you stood up and opened the curtains 

 

"Sure, I do," Bucky leaned against the bedhead, "But it's difficult, you know? The life I have and the way I am. Everyone thinks it's glamorous, the whole superhero shit but it's not. We're in danger all the time and if I do decide to settle down, I'll always be worried that something will happen to my family. Steve and Nat work because both of them can take care of themselves. Same goes for T'Challa and Ororo. I'm a fish out of water, out of time," He sighed sadly as he blinked away the tears from forming, "I've got a past and it's not something I want someone to be burdened with," 

 

You hummed in agreement as you stood by the window and stared at the stunning lights below because you felt the same. How could anyone accept and love you if they knew everything you'd done? You didn't have an answer for yourself

 

"Did you have someone," You turned around, "Someone you thought you were going to end up with... You know... Before..." 

 

"Nah," Bucky shook his head

 

You were about to say something but sudden knock on the door stopped you

 

"I know you're in there with a puppy, Y/L/N," Natasha's voice came through, "Open up," 

 

"It's open," You announced and Natasha walked in 

 

"Barnes, why are you in Y/N's bed," She smirked and Bucky turned scarlet

 

"I was just going," He mumbled as he got up, "I'll see you later," 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, kid," Tony moved around the lab

 

"I need a favour," You began unsurely

 

"What's going on," He walked towards you 

 

"I want a job," You stated, "I feel like I'm mooching off of you," 

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Tony waved you off

 

"I'm serious," You replied and he saw the determination in your eyes

 

"Well, you can get back to being my _gardener_ ," He winked at you 

 

"I thought I was a  _force of nature_ ," You cocked a brow as you remembered the first time you'd met Tony 

 

"Okay," He shrugged, "New title, FRIDAY take note, Y/N Y/L/N is now the head gardener AKA force of nature," He said dramatically 

 

"Noted," The AI answered

 

"Send everyone a notification," Tony said smugly and you glared him

 

"Notification sent. Subject - New Hiring. Matter - Y/N Y/L/N - Head Gardener, also to be referred to as a Force of Nature," FRIDAY announced 

 

"You're awful," You gasped

 

"But you love me still," He said with a huge smile and you realized that you really did

 

You hugged him so suddenly that it even took him a moment to reciprocate, "Thank you so much," You whispered, "For everything," 

 

"Oh, come on now," Tony patted you, "Don't get tears on my clothes," 

 

"Shut up," You mumbled as you hugged him longer, "I mean it. Thank you for every single thing you've done for me. I'm grateful," You looked him in the eyes and he kissed your forehead

 

"Someone's gotta look out for you, kid," Tony smiled 

 

* * *

 

"Mr Parker is here to see you," FRIDAY announced as you stood in the garden

 

"Let him know that I'll be down in a while," You told the AI

 

* * *

 

Bucky didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of Peter

 

The way he could easily talk to you and that you were comfortable in his presence as well 

 

It was ridiculous of him, he knew it, Peter was much younger than you but Natasha didn't help his case by showing him all the celebrity couples with massive age gaps and that it was socially acceptable to date and even marry younger partners 

 

* * *

 

"Merry Christmas," Tony exclaimed loudly

 

"Thanksgiving was yesterday," Bruce rolled his eyes as Tony held mistletoe in his hands above Bruce's head, he sighed and kissed Tony's cheek nonetheless

 

"You two look so adorable," You laughed as you took a picture from your phone 

 

"Show that to Betty," Tony said bitterly, "I had him first," 

 

"Tony, everyone knows that Bruce and Betty have been going on strong since before Cap was frozen," Natasha joked 

 

"Merry Christmas," Steve whispered to Natasha before kissing her while holding a mistletoe in his hands

 

The festive season had already begun and it was heartwarming to see everything feel so homely 

 

Bucky was smiling as he stood a little far from you, he wanted to kiss you and blame the mistletoe but Peter beat him to it 

 

"Y/N," Peter sang you name and kissed you cheek softly while Tony rushed from the other side of the room and tackled you with a kiss 

 

"It's November," You laughed as you accepted the kisses 

 

You didn't see that Bucky was practically green with envy and he had left the room already when you asked Steve why he wasn't there

 

* * *

 

Because of Jäger, you had been leaving your room more often 

 

He needed to go on walks and exercise, so, you began to go with him, which meant you walking in the gardens more often and you even going to the gym after a long while

 

Everyone saw the change in you because you were so focused on his wellbeing that you forgot your own problems for a while

 

However, past has a funny way of catching up

 

* * *

 

"James, please, open up," You banged loudly on his door

 

A dishevelled Bucky opened the door and you shoved Jäger into his hands

 

"I hurt him," You cried and he saw that the pup had a bruise around one of his ankles, "I can't do this, I'm too dangerous," 

 

Thunder roared above the city and you ran off to your room, leaving Bucky utterly confused

 

Bucky asked FRIDAY to arrange for a doctor as he made his way to the med-bay with a scared puppy in his arms

 

* * *

 

"FRIDAY, are you authorised to show me the footage of what happened in Y/N's room," Bucky asked as he came back to his room

 

The AI showed you squirming in bed and begging to be let go, it reminded him of his own footage he'd seen. Jäger was trying to climb the bed but he couldn't reach up because he was too small. He fell down a few times before he was finally able to get to you. He licked your face and tried to wake you up you wouldn't budge. 

 

He pressed down on your stomach and you woke up with a startle. You saw him in your lap and he limped up to you. 

 

The video cut off when you ran out of your room

 

* * *

 

You were shaking as you tried to keep to yourself, you made the storm go away even though it was naturally caused but you were so terrified that you thought it was your doing

 

"Doll," Bucky's soft voice came from the other side of the room, "Jäger's fine, he just got tangled in the bedsheet and fell," 

 

"I hurt him, I did that to him," You shook as you rocked yourself to calm down

 

"I'm coming in, alright," He announced as the door opened and he walked inside, closing the door behind himself

 

"Can you tell me what happened," He asked you as he sat at the edge of the bed

 

"I had a nightmare," You breathed, "When I woke up, he was in my lap. I don't even know how he got up on the bed! He was limping and I just..." 

 

"You didn't hurt him," Bucky assured you, "He probably knew that you weren't alright so he came to help,"  

 

"He had a bruise," You repeated

 

"He probably just fell down," He scooted closer to you and held your face gently, "You didn't hurt him," 

 

"You don't know that," You said with conviction but leaned into his touch

 

"Why don't you ask FRIDAY to show you the footage," He offered and you nodded

 

You saw the video in silence and you thanked every god you could think of for giving you this one kindness

 

Silence fell as the video ended 

 

"Do you want me to stay for a while," Bucky asked and you nodded softly 

 

"Is he alright," You looked at Bucky

 

"He'll be just fine," He assured you, "He was fast asleep when I left the med-bay," 

 

"I don't want to go to sleep," You whispered 

 

"You don't have to. We could watch a movie if you want," He smiled but an alarm went off in the Tower

 

"All those who can throw a punch, get your ass in my office, now," Fury's voice rang through every speaker in the building

 

"I gotta go, sorry," Bucky stood up to leave

 

"I'm coming too," You said quickly as you got out of the bed as well 

 

* * *

 

"What's going on," Steve met the two of you in the elevator 

 

"No idea," Bucky shrugged, "Where's Nat,"

 

"She's with Fury," Steve explained 

 

* * *

 

"I'm so glad that all the sleeping beauties decided to join me," Fury said sarcastically and nodded to Natasha who began talking

 

"Riots have broken out in Queens, Harlem, parts of San Francisco, outside the Whitehouse and that's just the USA. Riots against mutants have erupted in parts of India, Pakistan, Iran and even Syria. Russia and China are believed to be in chaos as well but their media hasn't leaked anything, so, right now, it's just a guess. Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Turkey have declared that they have no mutants within their borders, so, the people are still relatively calm, however, it's only a matter of time that a child does something by accident and the people turn against their own," 

 

"Any reason why it's happening," Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes

 

"HYDRA dropping dead like flies a few months could be one of them. They're saying that all mutants' names should be public information along with their abilities," Natasha explained, "The riots right now can be compared to the ones that happened in 2006, relating to "The Mutant Cure." 

 

"What do we need to do," Bruce's voice cut through

 

"Contain and capture. That's all. You do it right and you just might get back before Christmas," Fury stated, "Get your missions from Romanov. Dismissed,"

 

Everyone began to shuffle out and you were about to leave as well until Fury told you to wait 

 

"I'll be outside," Bucky whispered to you 

 

"So, you're the one that's been causing me so much trouble," Fury sat on his chair but he still felt much taller and bigger 

 

"I don't understand..." You stuttered

 

"Oh, apart from you commanding my people's attention to such an extent that they refuse missions? Not much; just the fact that you rid the world of HYDRA but they're too stupid to be grateful," He waved his hands dramatically 

 

"I didn't do it all by myself," You began 

 

"Please, sit," He said with a smile but it was scary in a way as well 

 

"Thank you," You mumbled 

 

"Now, I've read all about you and what you can do," Fury began, "But I'm not here to recruit you," 

 

"You're not? I thought that we were going to talk about the  _Avengers initiative_ ," You responded and suddenly clapped your hands over your mouth, "Sorry, sir," You gasped but Fury only chuckled

 

"I see why everyone's so fixated on you, Ms Y/L/N," He leaned over the large table, "No, I'm not here to talk about the  _Avengers initiative_ , but I did ask you to stay back because I want to know the extent of your powers. Files aren't very detailed," 

 

The question had caught you off guard. You'd always assumed that Nick Fury was the man that knew everyone's dirty laundry, but here he was, asking you about you

 

"If I'm honest," You started, "I'm not sure how strong I am. I can control nature, or rather, manipulate it. I can heal, I can conjure, I can... I can kill," You breathed, "I'm physically stronger when I'm pulling energy from nature, whether it's water, air or earth. Sir, are the riots happening because of what I did," You asked suddenly 

 

"The people have always hated what they don't understand. Mutants are nature's way of paving way for the stronger and better ones," Fury stated as a fact, "People are scared because they weren't chosen to be evolution's next step. They hate because they're the weaker ones when mutants are around. For the first time, they're realizing that they're not at the top of the food chain," 

 

You nodded solemnly, "What now," Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"Now," Fury stood up, "You train with Barnes and Romanov, you get stronger and then I see where you fit in the grand scheme of things," 

 

"Grand scheme of things," You repeated, "I'm not sure what you mean," 

 

"You're a hell of a powerful mutant, Ms Y/L/N," Fury looked at you with a smirk, "I'll be damned if you're not on my side," 

 

You gulped as you nodded, "You may leave now. Barnes is pacing outside the door, it's giving me a headache," 

 

"Thank you..." You still didn't understand what was happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayyyy furyyyy!!!!
> 
> the mutant cure, i'm referring to the disaster of a movie with was X3 the last stand, but again, the riots were very realistic, ya know


	37. Seasonal Greetings

"What did he want to talk about," Bucky asked as soon as you came out of the room

 

"Fury wants you and me to train her," Natasha's voice came through before you could say anything

 

You nodded in agreement, "But I don't need to be trained. They taught me how to fight and I'm much stronger than before,"

 

"We still need to see what you can do," Natasha reasoned but you shook your head

 

"I could hurt you. I'm not doing it," You stated and made way to your room

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean she said  _no_ ," Fury asked Natasha

 

"She said she could hurt us," Natasha explained 

 

"The fuck is that supposed to mean," Fury fumed 

 

"Well, she did kick my ass," Bucky mumbled

 

"Excuse me," Fury stared at him, "Start talking, Barnes," 

 

Bucky explained that HYDRA had made the two of you fight and even without your powers, you had been ruthless. He told them that he hadn't held back because the consequences would've been dire for you both, so, the fact that you'd beaten him into submission was a testament to your strength, even without powers. 

 

"Why does no one tell me shit," Fury groaned

 

* * *

 

The Tower only had you and Bucky in it. He hadn't been assigned to a riot because he was supposed to stay back and train you, however, you'd refused clearly. Peter had been deployed in Queens, so, he was around mostly as well.

 

It didn't help Bucky's perception of the situation between you and Peter. You wanted to spend time with him but Bucky made sure to keep busy most of the time. Especially when Peter was around.

 

Phil and Natasha had gone to Syria whereas Steve and Tony had been sent to the borders of Pakistan, given the country's decent enough alliance with the USA. India had been tricky, but with Charles's help, that had been managed as well. A string of official deployments along with the governments being alerted, a middle ground had been reached. 

 

Everyone had been deployed all the world and the Tower was so empty that it could've reminded you of your hollow chest. 

 

* * *

 

It was a week after that had been for the first time that you came out for breakfast and found Bucky sitting on the couch, a leg folded beneath himself as he devoured a bowl of cereal and his features illuminated with the soft glow of the television in front of him.

 

"Hey," You said softly and he smiled at you even with a full mouth, "What are you watching," 

 

"Stardust," He said as he swallowed quickly, "Do you want to watch it too? I just started it, you didn't miss much," 

 

"Let me get something to eat first," You nodded and the soft sound of Jäger's paws followed from behind

 

He was doing just fine and growing really fast. He would almost always settle in your lap, you worried that he would think he's a lap dog even when he'd be all grown up but that was a worry for another day. 

 

"Go sit with James," You told Jäger and he wagged his tail as he ran towards Bucky 

 

Bucky picked him up and he settled happily next to the super soldier. You adored how Bucky took care of Jäger, Tony had joked about how you and Bucky co-parented the puppy and you'd laughed it off as you'd failed to notice the deep shade of red that Bucky had acquired on his cheeks.

 

You moved quietly in the kitchen and prepared your breakfast, Bucky didn't offer to help because he didn't want to hound you too much. When you joined him on the couch, Jäger was in between the two of you

 

"Hey, little guy, this is for you," You told the pup softly and put his bowl on the floor so he wouldn't spill much

 

Bucky gave you a soft smile and the movie began.

 

It wasn't the first time or even the tenth time that Bucky was watching this movie. He had been perfectly fine with looking at you throughout, making sure that you reacted just right at every scene. Halfway through, Jäger tugged at your foot and you pulled him up, petting him softly until he fell asleep in your lap. When the movie ended, you were in awe. 

 

"Do I really glow like that," You couldn't help but ask and Bucky hummed in agreement

 

"I told you, doll," He said smoothly, " _You're a star_ ," He told you cheesily 

 

You laughed as the blush crept under your skin that Bucky had compared you to a  _star_. 

 

"Not so bad, yourself, Barnes," You grinned as you stood up to take your dirty plates back to the kitchen.

 

Jäger looked at Bucky and nudged him to come with as he followed you, "Hope you're right," Bucky looked down at the pup at wobbled behind you 

 

When he came to, his heart skipped a beat and you turned to look at him.  _Always a skip_ , You thought to yourself but this time, it wasn't the sight of you that made him skip a beat, it was the neatly hanging mistletoe above you. 

 

"I'll see you later," Bucky called out and turned around abruptly to leave, his heart a little faster than usual

 

"Hey, wait," You stopped him, "You alright? Your heart is..." 

 

"Nah, I'm great," His smile broke through, "I just... I remembered something I had to do. In my room. Away from here," He swallowed thickly 

 

"Did I say something," You asked slowly

 

"No, no," Bucky said quickly, "I just remembered something," He repeated, "Come on, Jäger," 

 

For someone who had been trained to be ruthless, the suave James Buchanan Barnes, who had been a notorious flirt, was somehow a clueless person when in love.

 

* * *

 

The riots had been contained but everyone felt that it had been a little too easy, well, everyone felt that until a small note came from Wanda which stated just the two words, 

 

 

** _You're welcome_ **

 

"She subdued their anger," Tony seemed almost impressed, "Not bad," 

 

"That won't last a long while," Bruce stated over the video feed

 

"Can you at least try and enjoy the season," Tony groaned

 

"Are you on the phone," A woman's voice came through 

 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Bruce answered 

 

"Who's that? Is that Betty? I want to talk to her," Tony began

 

"Not now," Bruce sighed

 

"FRIDAY pull up everything on Bruce's Betty," Tony narrowed his eyes

 

"Dr Elizabeth Ross, also known as Betty Ross, is a professor at the Culver University," FRIDAY began

 

"We're not doing this, Tony," Bruce hissed and the video went blank 

 

Tony loved bothering Bruce, especially because even Betty's name could fluster him 

 

"That's all, FRIDAY," He announced and the AI went quiet

 

* * *

 

"I hope he didn't give you much trouble while we were away," Steve joked

 

"Even if he did, Y/N could take him," Natasha said knowingly 

 

"I'd pay to see that," Tony laughed 

 

The conversation flowed but you weren't listening, Peter had you in a corner, he wanted to do something special for Gwen this year and he was trusting you to give him ideas

 

"How about you let me know her favourite flowers and I could do an extravagant arrangement," You asked, "Or I could make a small ecosystem? You told me she's into science," 

 

"She'd love that! You're amazing," Peter whispered and you smiled widely 

 

On the other side of the room, Bucky's gaze wasn't wavering away from you and Peter 

 

"What you lookin' for, Buckaroo," Tony asked loudly to get his attention 

 

"Nothing," He grumbled 

 

"Someone's jealous," Natasha smirked 

 

"He's a kid," Steve looked at you and Peter huddled in the corner

 

"He's old enough," Natasha shrugged 

 

"Time to have some fun," Tony almost giggled and Steve glared at him 

 

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve mouthed the words but Tony ignored him easily

 

"Hey, kids," He called out to get yours and Peter's attention, "Look up," He pointed to the mistletoe hanging above

 

"Funny," You rolled your eyes and kissed the tip of Peter's nose

 

"Did - " Tony turned to look at Bucky, "Did you just  _growl_ ," 

 

"Fuck off," Bucky whispered harshly

 

"Oh, no," Tony spoke dramatically, "What's that," He pointed above Bucky 

 

"Don't you dare, Stark," Bucky glared but that had no effect on Tony as he charged towards him and planted a wet and sloppy kiss on the Winter Soldier's cheek 

 

A loud thud followed as Bucky was lying on the floor with Tony on top of him, trying to wiggle out of his hold without hurting him; before anyone could burst out laughing, Pepper and Phil walked into the large room 

 

"You know what? I don't even want to know," Pepper sighed as she walked past the scene and sat at the table

 

Natasha was the first to break and doubled over laughing. Your eyes were tearing up as you laughed as well, your head thrown back as your laughter echoed through the room with Peter's. Steve just sat down on the floor next to Bucky because there was no way he could keep standing and laugh at the same time. 

 

"Well, you two do look lovely together," Phil commented as he too walked on and sat next to Pepper as those two began eating dinner

 

You finally got up, chest still heaving from laughing so much and joined Pepper and Phil at the dinner table. Peter sat next to you and Tony being Tony decided to sit on your other side all the while looking that Bucky in a smug manner as he sat across you.

 

"What's going on with you two," You asked Bucky and Tony

 

"I finally confessed my love for grandpa and all it took was a single mistletoe," Tony said with a wide smile 

 

"I'll arrange for the printers to change the names on the wedding cards," Pepper announced and everyone got into a laughing fit again

 

"Wedding cards," Peter was the only one who picked up on that

 

"Oh yeah, about that," Tony shrugged, "Pepper and I are getting married at New Year's," 

 

A silence fell because no one had any idea that Tony had even popped the question. 

 

"Gee guys, I thought you'd be happier," Tony remarked 

 

"I was there when you proposed," Phil smiled 

 

* * *

 

You woke up gasping for air as a dark cloud had loomed over your head with lightning. You waved your hands and made it disappear as you fell back into your bed. Jäger was licking your face to calm you down. 

 

After he'd hurt himself trying to get up on the bed, you'd gotten into a habit of letting him sleep with you rather than in his actual bed. 

 

"I'm okay," You whispered to Jäger, who was still worried about you 

 

You looked at the clock and it showed that it was a little after midnight

 

"Is anyone awake," You asked FRIDAY

 

"Sergent Barnes is in the gymnasium and Dr Richards is in the lab with Mr Stark," The AI announced 

 

* * *

 

Bucky was soaked in sweat as he tried to push the anxiety and anger out of him 

 

He struck the punching bag repeatedly until his knuckles turned blue, it was the with the last grunt that he broke the chains from which it was hanging 

 

As his chest heaved with deep breaths while he unwrapped his the bandages, FRIDAY's voice echoed in the gym, "Ms Y/L/N wants to know if you'd like to join her for ice cream in the main TV lounge," 

 

"Uh... Yeah," He said with surprise, "I'll be up after I shower," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is an older peter, so, think andrew garfield and since we're mentioning gwen, think emma stone
> 
>  
> 
> aaayyy we're almost at three weddings now!  
> nat and steve are engaged  
> bruce and betty are engaged  
> pepper and tony are getting married
> 
> so much happy for the season!


	38. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a little something too strong to drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL DESERVE SOME FLUFF OK   
> ENJOY

"This is crazy," You groaned, "Why did I ask him to join me? For fucking ice cream?" 

 

Jäger licked your arm to get your attention, "You wanna come with, baby?" You cooed at the pup but he pulled away and sat down on your pillow

 

"Figures," You rolled your eyes, "You're a terrible wingman, Jäger," You huffed but he was tired and small, so he just yawned and began to drift off to sleep 

 

"I need a drink," You breathed but then remembered that nothing effected you as such.  _Stupid mutantcy_ , You cursed internally as you swung your legs off the bed and walked to the lounge

 

"There has to be something strong enough for me," You rummaged through the cabinets and finally, in the corner most one of them, you found two bottles of a liquid that  _looked_  like alcohol. There was no label, so twisted the cap and opened the bottle. The smell made it clear that it was liquor and it was confirmed when you took a large swig.

 

"Sweet," You hummed as you held the bottle tightly, "FRIDAY, do we have any ice cream," 

 

The AI told you which freezer to open and soon enough, you sat on the table in the lounge with two bottles next to you and a tub of ice cream. One bottle was already ending. 

 

You were surprised that you'd gotten a buzz going, it would usually take a lot more than just a bottle to get there but you weren't complaining because the anxiety was fading away and your body felt warmer even without you having to use your powers.

 

* * *

 

"Hey," Bucky announced himself softly 

 

"Took you long enough," You said as your words stumbled over each other and you licked the spoon clean

 

"Are you drunk," Bucky couldn't help but smile, you looked adorable. Your hair was a mess and you wore a loose pyjama with a fitted jersey and you sat on the table rather on a chair with your legs crossed.

 

"No," You waved your hands

 

"Come on, tell me what you had," He giggled

 

"I only had a few drinks," You frowned as you held an empty bottle, "It finished," 

 

Bucky's eyes went wide because a few drinks were far too many because it wasn't any alcohol, it was Asgardian mead.

 

"Uhh... Doll," He swaggered towards you, "How much did you exactly have? Did you finish this bottle?" He asked you softly

 

You raised two fingers, "You had two sips? Two drinks?" He tried to decipher

 

"Two," You repeated

 

Bucky sighed and held your face, "Two of what, doll?" He looked into your eyes, your eyes were glassy and you had a goofy smile on your face

 

"Soft hands," You hummed as you leaned into his touch 

 

"Thanks," He chuckled, "Come on. Let's get you to bed," 

 

"I don't want to," You pulled away and that's when Bucky saw that  _two_  meant two bottles.

 

"Why not," Bucky's brows furrowed, "And did you have all of these?" He held the bottles in his hands and you nodded

 

"No one leaves me alone in my bed," You sighed as you stretched

 

Bucky shook his head because you were just such an adorable drunk and picked the bottles, placing them in the sink so you wouldn't accidentally break them

 

"No one's in your room except Jäger," He told you as he walked back towards you

 

"He's the only that keeps me safe," You said with a wide smile, "But everyone else is bad and so... mean," Your brows furrowed as you looked at Bucky with fierce determination 

 

"Who's everyone else, sweetheart," He asked you softly. Bucky felt guilty of being so suave around you in this moment only because you were drunk, he was hoping that you wouldn't remember much in the morning. 

 

"Pierce. Brock. William," You frowned, "Even Alex and Titan don't leave me alone," 

 

"Do you want them to leave you alone," He sat in front of you and looked up at you

 

"I want them to stop blaming me," You sniffed as the tears burned behind your eyes 

 

"No one blames you for anything, Y/N," Bucky said sternly 

 

"Yes, they do! Titan tells me every night that I'm just what Pierce wanted me to be. A weapon. And Alex? He says that he can't believe he ever loved me," You took deep breaths as you tried not to cry. You were drunk but not completely incoherent.

 

"It's just a dream, doll," He told you softly, his thumb ran circles on your knee softly, "They loved you with all their heart. Titan adored you. He thought the world of you," He swallowed, "And Alex loved you, that's why he wanted to marry you," 

 

"We were going to have a picket fence house," You suddenly told Bucky. You didn't notice his pained expression when you told him of the life you could no longer have, "I wanted two children. But I can't even do that," You groaned, "I can't even... I can't ever have a family,"

 

"We're your family, Y/N," Bucky cooed

 

"You're stuck with me," You shot back

 

"No, we're not," He smiled, "We like having you around," 

 

"Who's we," You sighed and you lied down on the table. Bucky smirked as he got up and went to sit on the other side of the table

 

" **We** is Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce," He kept taking names of all the people in the tower until he needed to take a breath

 

"What about you," You asked as you touched his the tip of his nose with your index

 

"What about me," His voice was low when he pulled your hand away from his face but didn't let go and gave you a smile. You suddenly giggled, which made Bucky smile wider. 

 

"You're so beautiful. It's so unfair," You groaned as you sat back up, making Bucky get up as well and sitting on another chair so he would be in front of you again. 

 

"Why's it unfair," He indulged the question 

 

"Because!" You whined, "I have to see you  _every single fucking day_  and it's just... It's unfair, okay? Who gave you the right to be that pretty? Huh?" 

 

Bucky laughed softly, "I'm sorry," He said sincerely 

 

"I'm not forgiving you," You huffed 

 

Silence fell because you were really drunk and Bucky just wanted to ask you about Peter but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. He was a good man, he was a good man, he was  _trying_  to be a good man. Right? Fuck no.

 

"Doll," He spoke softly and you hummed a reply, "Can I ask you something?"

 

You nodded and he smiled, making you smile in return

 

"Are you and Peter together?" His question was straight to the point.

 

"No, you and I are together," Your brows furrowed, "Is Peter here?" You looked around 

 

"No, doll," He shook his head, "I mean, do you like Peter?"

 

"Of course! I love Peter. He's a sweetie," You squeaked and Bucky's face fell

 

Bucky wanted to ask you if you liked Peter or  _liked_  Peter but he did not want to relive junior high all over again 

 

"Do you want to sleep," He asked instead

 

"I wanted to have ice cream with you," You said thoughtfully 

 

"It melted, doll," He explained and you frowned so badly that Bucky stood up and told you that he'd come back with more 

 

"Can I ask you something," You asked when he came back with more ice cream 

 

"Anything," He smiled and your heart fluttered. You were really out of it, so, you had no idea how wildly Bucky's heart was beating 

 

"Why don't you like mistletoe?" Your question confused Bucky

 

"Why wouldn't I like mistletoe?" He answered with another question 

 

"Just a thought," You said softly as you dug your spoon into the ice cream 

 

Silence fell and Bucky kept stealing looks at you. He knew that you were drunk but now there was a tiny part of him that was hoping that you'd remember the whole night and make the first move. 

 

"You stare a lot," You commented

 

"What do you mean?" Bucky lied

 

"You're always looking," You shrugged, "I don't why though. But I know you're looking,"

 

"How do you know?" He smiled lazily 

 

"A magician never reveals their secrets," You said dramatically before dissolving into a fit of giggles

 

"You're not a magician, doll," Bucky pulled his chair closer to the table, closer to you 

 

"Treason!" You gasped so hard that you got began to cough because of the ice cream, "Oh my," You fanned yourself and Bucky thought to himself that he wouldn't mind doing this forever. 

 

"Have you ever been drunk before," Bucky asked you seriously 

 

"Once," You said after thinking 

 

* * *

 

"Come on, babe," Alex tried to stop you 

 

"No, I need to  _know_ ," You fought back as you finished all of Logan's whiskey. You didn't even have a buzz going on, even after 3 bottles. 

 

"It's no fun in the morning," He laughed

 

"Don't care," You shrugged as you looked for the wine cellar

 

"This is a school, you know. Why would there be a wine cellar around?" Alex reasoned

 

"Because," You turned around suddenly, "It wasn't always a school," You winked and beckoned him to follow

 

It wasn't long when you finally found it. You asked Alex to look for the inventory diary and you ventured into the cellar. The wines were organized wonderfully. 

 

"Found it," He called out and you skipped to Alex, almost giddy with excitement 

 

You quickly flipped through the pages and located the ones with the highest alcohol percentage. 

 

"You sure about this?" He asked one last time and you nodded firmly as you popped the cork; drinking straight from the bottle

 

* * *

 

"It took 37 bottles of wine to get me drunk! I had to pee so much," You groaned, "Charles threw a bitch fit when he found out," 

 

"How was the morning after," Bucky asked 

 

"It was nice," You smiled to yourself, "I stayed in bed _all_ day," You stretched again and your legs dangled off the table, the feet resting on Bucky's thighs, "Alex got me breakfast and Jean helped with the headache. But Charles, oh, he was horrible," You laughed and he smiled as his hand caressed your right foot softly while leaning back so he could look at you properly, "He kept making all sorts of noises in my head  _all day_. Said that it was for _drinking without asking_ ," 

 

"I could make you breakfast in the morning," Bucky quipped and you bent down, looked in him in the eyes

 

"You're so sweet," You whispered, "That's what I love about you. You care so much," You held his face and he was so close that your noses almost touched, "You're a good man," 

 

Bucky sat there stunned. James Buchanan Barnes wasn't a quiet man. He always had an answer for everything. He always had a witty remark or a snarky comment; but there had been rare instances when he was speechless, this was one of those moments. 

 

He could've chalked it up to you just being nice but alcohol always brought out the honesty in people. He knew that you believed it, that he was a good man. He wanted  _so much_  to tell you that he adored you as well, that he didn't just love _things_ about you but rather, he loved  _all of you_  with all of him. 

 

"You're supposed to say  _thank you_ ," You whispered and Bucky shook himself from his thoughts

 

"Nah," He said playfully 

 

"Well, you're supposed to show that you're thankful," Your eyes narrowed and Bucky leaned just a fraction closer and kissed your cheek

 

"It was my pleasure!" You stated cheerfully as you got off the table and began to walk away, "Come on," You gestured for him to follow you 

 

Drunken you was certainly much more carefree and full of life, away from your demons and lost in yourself. You took Bucky to the roof garden and let the cold night's air rush through you. You stayed up there until the night robbed you of your warmth and you began to shiver. 

 

"I don't want to sleep alone," You admitted when Bucky finally convinced you to go to bed for the night. It was almost 4 in the morning. 

 

"You're not going to be alone, doll," He said smoothly 

 

"Yeah," You took a deep breath, "It would be easier if someone else would be there," 

 

Bucky didn't want to take advantage of you. He didn't want to be  _that guy_ , but god he wanted to be close to you for as long as you'd let him. 

 

"How about I stay until you fall asleep," He offered and you nodded happily 

 

* * *

 

Bucky was already in his sweatpants and a vest, so he didn't have to change. You were in your night clothes as well, so, it was a matter of just falling into bed. 

 

"Word of caution," You yawned as you climbed into your bed, without waiting for Bucky, "I sleep, like, all over the place. Sorry in advance if I hit you," 

 

You didn't wait for an answer as exhaustion had consumed you as soon as you'd touched the softness of the mattress. When you breathing evened out, Bucky pulled out the bed which Logan had been using and fell asleep only about two feet away from you. 

 

It wasn't the same as falling asleep with you in his arms but he was alright was this as well. It was like Steve had told him multiple times,  _take it slowly; step by step_ , and he really felt like this was the right direction. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky in a vest because he's OHKY with his arm and he's proud of the scars he's gotten because he's now a healthy and happy person and his demons are dead


	39. Echoes Of His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

"Babe," Alex looked at you, "Wake up," 

 

You stared at him as the light shined above him like a halo, "Angel," You smiled

 

"You want me to call Warren," He cocked a brow and you giggled

 

"No, you're my angel," You said softly as you closed your eyes to sleep again

 

"Why'd you do it then?" His voice cut you like a knife

 

"Do what?" You asked slowly as you began to sit up 

 

"Why'd you kill all those people?" His eyes were glowing with anger and your heart was drowning out every other sound

 

"They were bad people," You throat had gone dry and your voice was barely a whisper

 

"That's how it is now? Huh?" Alex towered over you, "You playing god? Deciding everyone's fate?"

 

"I..." You stuttered, "I don't. I had to," 

 

"No," He shook his head as a smile crept on his face, "You wanted to do it," 

 

* * *

 

"No!" You screamed and jolted to sit upright. Your chest heaved as you took shallow breaths and then the thundering pain came. Jäger licked your arm and rubbed his nose against your side.

 

"Y/N," Bucky's voice seemed so distant 

 

"What?" You looked at his blurry face, "Why are you here?" 

 

You didn't see his face fall to hear that, "You don't remember last night?" His voice became clearer but the headache just kept ringing in your ears

 

"Last night?" You asked slowly and then everything came flooding back. The ice cream. The alcohol. The roof garden. Bucky's kiss on your cheek. And finally, you asking him to stay the night.

 

"You stayed?" You whispered with surprise

 

"You asked me to," He shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal

 

"No, it's just," You began but then your head started spinning and you shoved him off your bed as you ran to the bathroom. You emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet violently. The thundering is your temples became more severe. 

 

"I didn't even drink that much," You groaned as you tried to take deep breaths. Your throat burned and your head spun but you felt Bucky's hand gently rubbing your back as you proceeded to throw up more

 

"It's not  _how much_  you drank, doll," He told you, "It's  _what_  you had,"

 

"Huh?" You managed to say 

 

"You had Asgardian mead," He explained, "It takes one drink for Steve to go crazy and you had two bottles," 

 

"Fuck me," You breathed as you leaned away from the toilet and against Bucky. 

 

Half of Bucky's brain was screaming to say,  _If you like_ , and the other half was too busy calming him down to not react to you leaning against him

 

"Can you help me to the sink, please?" Your voice was hoarse because your throat was burning

 

Bucky nodded and his arm wrapped around your waist as he hoisted you up and helped you stand at the sink. You brushed your teeth slowly and washed your face with cold water, all the while, Bucky stood next to you, making sure that you were alright. 

 

"You can leave if you don't want to babysit me," You commented as you wobbled to your bed 

 

"Nah, I'll stay and make sure you don't kill yourself," Bucky joked 

 

"Good," You nodded as you wrapped yourself in a blanket and Jäger snuggled close to you

 

"You need anything," He asked, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Usually, he was the drunk one between him and Steve. 

 

"Yeah," You moved your blanket to make a place for him, "Warm me up. I'm too tired to do it myself," 

 

Honestly, Bucky did not need to be told twice, but because he was a giant child, he pretended to be cool and sighed softly before climbing into bed and wrapping his arm around you. You were freezing and he realized that if you took him; if you loved him, this would be his morning every day. You in his arms, Jäger next you the two of you and a content feeling in his heart. 

 

"FRIDAY," You breathed, "Send me something for my headache," 

 

"No modern medication will affect you due to mutantcy. If you wish, I could ask Mr Stark and Dr Richards to create something for you," The AI explained 

 

"Figures," You wanted to cry and you pushed into Bucky even more, "It hurts so much," 

 

"It's not supposed to be that bad," Bucky's voice was laced with concern

 

"The headache hurts but it's the heartbeats that are making it worse," You whispered as you pressed your palms against your temples, "I couldn't hear hearts when I got drunk before,"

 

"Focus on one," He offered, "Focus on Jäger's," 

 

* * *

 

"Anyone seen Bucky," Steve asked over breakfast 

 

"He's probably still sleeping," Tony shrugged 

 

"Nope," Steve shook his head, "Wasn't in his room," 

 

"Quit worrying," Tony rolled his eyes, "He probably just went out," 

 

"Seems reasonable," Reed agreed 

 

"He doesn't leave without telling," Steve's brows furrowed 

 

"Well, where's Nat?" Tony cocked a brow

 

"In bed," Steve said without missing a beat 

 

"Steve," Reed began, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," 

 

"Ask FRIDAY," Tony stated, "FRIDAY, where's Cap's boyfriend?" 

 

"Sergent Barnes is in Ms Y/L/N's room," The AI announced and everyone just looked at each other 

 

"Thanks," Steve's said slowly and focused on his breakfast without another word leaving his lips

 

* * *

 

"Doll," Bucky tried to get your attention but the pain was getting worse

 

"I can hear every heart in the city," Tears gathered in your eyes 

 

"Hey, it's alright," He spoke softly, "Just listen to Jäger's," 

 

"It's too fast," You whimpered and Bucky withdrew his arm from your side. He sat in front of you and held your face firmly. 

 

"Focus on mine," He told you and you nodded numbly 

 

Your eyes fell to his chest, his scars and his softly rising and falling chest. His never changing heartbeat, the constant slow rhythm, you poured all your energy in hearing it. It took a while but soon enough, everything else began to fade away. Your head still thumped but the noise lessened and then stopped completely. 

 

"Better?" He whispered and your eyes finally met his. 

 

_Were they always so beautiful?_  You thought to yourself. Your breathing normalized and that's when the silence came between every beat when your heart matched Bucky's rhythm and a piece of advice flooded through you.

 

"It was supposed to be you," You spoke with surprise 

 

* * *

 

"The noise," You pressed the hands over your ears, "I can't get rid of the noise," 

 

"It gets better," Charles explained

 

"No, it doesn't," You breathed, "Don't lie. The noise was never this loud when  _he_  was alive," 

 

Alex's death was still fresh and you'd packed to move to the Tower. Your headache hadn't faded since Alex's death because of the constant noise from every single living thing's heartbeat flooding your ears. 

 

"What was it like when he was around," Charles asked

 

"It was..." You thought, "It was quieter. It was like... like nothing but his heart was making a sound," 

 

"Perhaps life will take you someplace else and the noise will help you clear things out," He offered but you just groaned, "You'll be around people. You need to calm down and drown it out, Y/N,"

 

"Got a sec?" Logan's voice cut through. Charles nodded and left, leaving you alone with Logan. 

 

"How you holdin' up, kid," He asked as he sat down next to you

 

"Peachy!" You said sarcastically 

 

"I'll tell you somethin', bub," He spoke slowly, "I know you loved Alex. Everyone could see it. Hell, everyone could _feel_ it," You smiled at his remark, "But, you know, life goes on, even if you don't want to. So, remember one thing," You looked at Logan and nodded for him to go on, "The noise is gonna be there. Always. You gotta find someone who's louder than the noise," 

 

"Sure," You rolled your eyes because you swore that Logan didn't speak in any less riddles than Charles did 

 

* * *

 

"What?" Bucky looked at you but you were so focused on his heart that any and all noise just faded away because Bucky's heart was louder than everything else 

 

You leaned closer and brushed your lips against Bucky's. He was too stunned to move and your kiss wasn't rushed or even that intimate. It was a chaste kiss, almost like a promise of a future that was still to come. You heard the skip and the thunder in his heart and you smiled when you pulled away. His hands still held you face and his face was out of focus but you knew that the man in front of you wasn't going anywhere and you were glad that you'd asked him to stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLYYYYYYYYY  
> AFTER LIKE  
> 39 FUCKING CHAPTERS   
> BUCKY/READER IS HAPPENINNNNNNN AAYYYYYY


	40. Place Your Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky are finally a thing and Tony is up to no good!

"You need to say something, James, otherwise it's gonna get really awkward, really fast," You whispered softly to Bucky. He hadn't moved or even blinked when you kissed him but his heart had gone wild for the moment when your lips had touched his.  

 

"Actually," He began slowly, "I'd prefer if you called me Bucky," His suave charm finally broke through and his hand slipped from your face to your neck and his other hand held you from the small of your back, pulling you close until you were settled in his lap, "I'd like to kiss you again," 

 

You nodded and your lips reconnected with his. Time seemed to slow down and pause as he poured all his passion into the kiss. You could  _feel_  that he had been waiting a long time to do this. It was the kind of kiss that made you breathless and lightheaded. When you two broke apart to breathe, his eyes shined so brightly that you felt weak in your knees. 

 

You pushed a stray hair behind Bucky's ear and caressed his cheek, his skin was rough with a 5 o'clock shadow, but you didn't mind. 

 

"Can I take you out for dinner?" His voice was low and his face was still out of focus

 

You nodded and your hands fell to his chest, your fingers slowly running through the hair that was sticking out of his vest. 

 

"But like..." Your voice was barely audible, "Maybe in a day or so because my head still hurts and it's a Tuesday morning right now," 

 

You two looked at each other and suddenly the laughter came. His eyes lit up and you leaned against him, both his hands held your waist so you wouldn't fall off of him. 

 

"I'd take you whenever you ask me to," He told you softly and kissed the top of your head. 

 

It wasn't an awkward position but it was something that you both needed; the human touch. He held you as you placed your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his musk. 

 

"You're a good man," You repeated the words from the night before, "I'm glad you found me," 

 

* * *

 

"Can you stop pacing please?" Natasha stated without looking up 

 

She was in her bed, reading a book whereas Steve was walking back and forth around the room 

 

"FRIDAY said that Bucky was in Y/N's room," He repeated

 

"Good," She sighed, "Means they finally worked it out," 

 

"There were two empty bottles in the sink," He frowned 

 

"Bucky's not that kinda guy," Natasha reminded him, "They're fine,"

 

"How can you be sure?" Steve groaned 

 

"Because I know James and Y/N," She pointed out 

 

* * *

 

"Alright," Tony announced, "We're taking bets!" A video message began to be recorded to be sent to everyone 

 

"For what?" Reed looked at Tony

 

"Buckaroo is in little Y/N's room. We know something happened last night, so, we're taking bets on who made the first move!" Tony looked into the camera, "Text back with your bets and we'll get back to you soon! Hopefully, some of us will get a little rich before Christmas!"

 

"What that really necessary?" Reed rolled his eyes 

 

"Of course!" Tony stated loudly, "The game of cat and mouse is _finally_  over and I'll be damned if I don't win," 

 

"You're placing in as well then?" Reed's brows rose

 

"Well, obviously," Tony smirked, "I know Barnes didn't do shit," 

 

* * *

 

"Did you see this?" Jean asked Scott

 

"Tony's a real piece of work," Scott snorted 

 

"You're placing a bet," Jean smirked knowingly 

 

"Of course," He winked, "Barnes is definitely a  _go-getter_ ," 

 

* * *

 

"Are you fucking me?" You groaned as you saw your phone

 

"Not yet," Bucky laughed  

 

"Oh, sure, now you're a flirt," You rolled your eyes

 

The handful of hours had changed Bucky's attitude completely. He was no longer quiet, he was a mouthy flirt and you weren't complaining but you weren't going to let him live it down either.

 

He winked at you and you laughed, "Look at this," You showed him Tony's video 

 

"I'm gonna kill him," Bucky stated in a deadpan voice 

 

"Nah," You said slowly, "We could have fun with this," 

 

"How so?" He cocked a brow

 

"Just follow my lead," You kissed his jaw softly and his arm wrapped around you tighter 

 

You two had spent a few hours just cuddled up in bed with old Disney movies playing on the TV. FRIDAY had sent snacks and breakfast so neither of you had needed to leave the room. Your headache was gone; when you were warm enough, you pulled the energy from the water and plants, shined brilliantly as you healed yourself and now, you and Bucky had the day to yourselves. 

 

"Whatever you say, Ma'am," He said brightly and you hugged him as the movie played on. 

 

Bucky Barnes was a man after your heart and he didn't mind that you still had the ring around your neck. First loves are something that no one can forget but he was content with hoping that perhaps he'd be your  _last_ love. 

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck are you up to, kid?" Logan called Tony 

 

"Oh, grumpy," Tony shot back

 

"Why are you taking bets on Y/N?" Logan asked, "When she finds out, she will kill you,"

 

"She won't find out!" Tony said dramatically 

 

"Really, bub? 'Cause you sent your stupid video to  _everyone_ , including Y/N and Barnes," Logan barked 

 

"No biggie! They're busy with each other, I highly doubt they'll see it," Tony explained but inside, he was panicking

 

"For your sake, bub, I hope so," Logan stated and hung up

 

"FRIDAY," Tony announced, "Delete the last sent message from Y/N and Bucky's phones," 

 

"Yes, sir," The AI stated and Tony hoped that you hadn't seen it

 

* * *

 

You drifted in and out of slumber. Your first peaceful sleep in a long while; you wanted to chalk it off as a coincidence but inside, you were hoping that it was because of Bucky. 

 

"Mr Stark is asking if you'll be coming for dinner," FRIDAY asked and that's when you realized that you'd spent the whole day in bed with Bucky

 

"Yeah, I'll be there," You yawned and the AI acknowledged it

 

"What's he up to now?" Bucky's brows furrowed

 

"He's not up to anything," You told Bucky softly as you wiggled out of his touch and got off the bed, "FRIDAY asks me for dinner every night. Has been since I've woken up," 

 

You didn't see Bucky's pained expression when you said  _woken up_  because it reminded him of the time when you weren't around; when no one was sure about your health; when no one knew if you were going to make it.

 

"Helps him keep track of how I'm doing," You explained as you stood at your closet, looking for something to wear, "I'll see you at dinner then," You looked back at Bucky who was still a little too comfortable in your bed

 

"Right," He jolted up, "I need to go to mine..." 

 

You took out your clothes and placed them in the bathroom; when you came out, Bucky was petting Jäger. 

 

"Come on, Buck," You reminded him to leave

 

"Can't I just stay?" He said playfully 

 

"Oh, so eager," You laughed, "No, you gotta go and get ready for dinner," 

 

Bucky smiled and kissed your cheek again, "What about Tony?"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about  _James_ ," You cocked a brow and Bucky got the hint

 

Play dumb until someone brings it up

 

"I'll see you later, doll," He repeated and you shooed him out of the room 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Buck," Steve began awkwardly, "Where you been all day? 

 

Bucky looked at Natasha and she just shrugged as she walked away

 

"Why are you talkin' like that?" Bucky's brows rose

 

"Like what?" Steve asked in a high pitched voice but then cleared his throat, "Like what?" 

 

Bucky laughed and patted his best friend's back, "Nothing, Stevie," 

 

* * *

 

"Who's coming for dinner?" You asked FRIDAY

 

The AI announced the names of the people you knew and then some names which you had never heard before 

 

You had a habit of being precisely on time, never before and usually never late

 

* * *

 

The dinner wasn't in one of smaller dining rooms; it was in the lounge that had various tables, counters and couches. You walked in and almost everyone was already there. You could feel everyone's eyes on you but you ignored it and went to talk to Peter; like you always did.

 

"Did you finally figure out what to get for Gwen," You asked Peter

 

"Yeah, I think I'll go with the tiny ecosystem," Peter nodded, "She'll love it!" 

 

"Let me know when you want to make it," You told him, "I want you to see how I make it so you can take care of it later," 

 

"Hey, Y/N," Steve approached you because Bucky didn't really give him a lot to go on with, "Didn't see you all day,"

 

You laughed at the comment, "You don't really see me apart from dinner anyway?" 

 

"Right, true but like..." Steve fumbled, "Just making sure you're doing alright,"

 

"Same as ever," You smiled brightly and Steve nodded numbly 

 

On the other side of the room, Natasha finally got Bucky alone

 

"Spill," Natasha stated 

 

"Nothing to tell," He said with an innocent face

 

"Bullshit, Barnes," She whispered

 

"I ain't saying shit with Murdock around," Bucky looked at Matt from across the room and the blind man nodded to him, much to his annoyance

 

"Ah, so something did happen," Natasha cocked a brow

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Natalia," Bucky smiled 

 

On your side of the room, Steve was a mumbling mess as he tried to ask you about Bucky but you just pretended to be increasingly confused and Peter was just watching the scene unfold and enjoying it

 

"Who's that?" You asked Peter when Steve had finally given up and nodded towards the blind man who stood with a curly-haired man

 

"Oh, that's Dany and Matt," Peter explained, "They're nice guys. Come on, I'll introduce you," 

 

"Ms Y/L/N," The blind man spoke first as he held out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Mathew Murdock," 

 

"Dany," The curly-haired man stated with a smile 

 

"I've heard a lot about you," Matt smiled, it was an adorable smile if you were honest

 

"You have?" Your brows furrowed as you looked at Peter

 

"These guys held the fort in New York when we came for you," He told you in a low voice

 

"Oh," You gasped, "Thank you so much for all your help. I know it couldn't have been done without you," 

 

The night moved along slowly. Tony and Reed never showed up; no one was surprised. Bruce was away with Betty, so, Reed was Tony's newest best friend in science. When dinner began, Bucky sat beside you and you crossed your leg in a way that a foot touched his calf. You heard his heart falter and you smiled to yourself as you chatted with everyone while eating.

 

Steve's eyes kept flicking from you to Bucky and back to you again.

 

"Are you looking for something?" Matt asked Steve 

 

"No, thanks," Steve lied and Natasha smirked 

 

* * *

 

Days passed and no one asked anything. December came around and Natasha got sent away with Steve and Bucky. You hadn't seen Tony in almost a week because he'd been holed up in his lab, so on a Monday morning, you decided to visit him. 

 

"Hello?" You called out as you entered a messy environment, "Tony?"

 

"Hey, kid!" He came into view as he walked up to you, "What brings you here?" 

 

"I just hadn't seen you in a while," You shrugged 

 

"Did you miss me?" He asked cheesily and you laughed

 

"Perhaps," You smirked 

 

"In any case," Tony began, "It's great that you're here, I need you to try on a few dresses for Saturday. FRIDAY will them send to you,"

 

"Why do I need a dress for Saturday?" You cocked a brow

 

"Oh, we have a pre-Christmas celebration of ourselves, it's a private thing, agents, mutants, Avengers," He spoke with animated gestures, "Some stupid guy in a leotard always tries to fuck with Christmas every year, so we have a party before," 

 

"But... why?" You still couldn't understand why it was a big deal

 

"Makes for great pictures! Good for PR," Tony explained, "And it's a fun night! You're beginning as ask questions like Rogers," 

 

"Jeez, sorry," You laughed, "How many people are you expecting?" 

 

"A hundred or so," He shrugged, "Nothing too crazy," 

 

"A hundred is small?" You asked with disbelief 

 

"You should come to  _actual_  Christmas gala," He winked at you, "Now  _those_  are big," 

 

"I'm good," You chuckled

 

Tony wanted to ask you about Bucky but he knew better than that. He wanted to catch you in the act and you knew how to play around it. 

 

For the few days before Bucky was sent away, you and him had danced around each other. Quiet breakfasts, sneaky kisses, accidental touches; nothing obvious. 

 

Needless to say, everyone wanted to know because a handful had placed a bet that nothing happened and that perhaps Bucky had been with you just so you could sleep properly. They were rejoicing but everyone else was bubbling with anticipation.

 

Saturday was going to bring a lot of answers for everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, in my head, bucky barnes has chest hair, not sorry 
> 
> also - it's so obvious that tony would be the guy that gets everyone to place bets on dumb shit


	41. Party And Past

"Who're you talking to?" Natasha whispered

 

"No one," Bucky put away his phone quickly. He didn't want to admit it but he'd snuck a picture of you when you were sleeping in his arms; he really couldn't stop looking at it.

 

"You're just as bad at lying as Steve," She rolled her eyes 

 

"I'm better than him," He stated grumpily as he looked at Steve through his binoculars 

 

"Not good enough," She smirked as she loaded her gun, following Steve's trail, "Steve, you clear?" 

 

" _Clear_ ," Steve's voice came through the comms, " _Going dark. Give me a few,_ "

 

"Copy, over and out," Natasha stated and the comms went silent

 

"Spill," She turned her attention to Bucky

 

"Spill what?" He frowned

 

"Cut the shit, Barnes," She said softly and he swallowed because the softer she spoke, the more threatening it became

 

"We kissed," Bucky blurted

 

"Knew it," She smiled triumphantly, "Who kissed who?"

 

"I'm not telling you," He stated, "Tony's betting game isn't so secretive," 

 

"He sent it to everyone," She chuckled, "I saw that,"

 

"Yeah, but then it was deleted off. Doesn't matter, Y/N showed it to me," Bucky shrugged and turned to looked for Steve

 

"Steve bet on you," She whispered

 

"And you?" Bucky looked at Natasha

 

"Y/N," She winked and Steve's voice began to come through the comms

 

* * *

 

"Can you please call Mr Parker to my room," You asked FRIDAY

 

"Records don't show a Mr Parker," The AI announced, "Do you wish to call Dr Parker?"

 

"Peter Parker, FRIDAY," You explained

 

"Dr Parker is Peter Parker," FRIDAY stated and you rolled your eyes because this had Tony Stark written all over it.

 

Tony was sinfully proud of Peter for completing his doctorate, that's why he got all the records to change Peter's name from Mr to Dr

 

* * *

 

"Ms Y/L/N is requesting your company in her room," FRIDAY announced and Tony cocked a brow at Peter

 

"What's going on, kid?" Tony asked slowly, worrying that he might have misplaced his bet

 

"Y/N was going to help me with a present for Gwen!" He told Tony with excitement, "I'll see you later." Peter ran out of the lab 

 

* * *

 

The making of the terrarium took a lot of energy. It was basically an entire ecosystem condensed into a little bottle. 

 

"Just make sure that it gets the sun every day for a few hours," You explained to Peter and he nodded enthusiastically 

 

"She'll love it so much!" He said as he held the bottle in his hands, "She's really looking forward to meeting you,"

 

"Oh, she'll be coming to the  _thing_?" You couldn't help but ask

 

"Everyone is," Peter said absentmindedly as he admired the bottle but it filled you with panic

 

_Who is everyone?_  You couldn't help but think

 

* * *

 

Friday evening was rolling around and you still had no idea if Bucky would be back for the party. You really wanted to go with him, but you didn't want to ask someone or even FRIDAY about the update of their mission. 

 

You had thought about sending Bucky pictures of the various dresses that Tony had sent for you, handpicked by Pepper Pots but had decided against it. That woman was a visionary in every sense of the word. You knew that he wouldn't be able to come around to answering; you knew exactly how these missions went. 

 

You took out your phone and called Peter, "Hey, where are you?"

 

"I'm in the lab," Peter answered, "Something up?"

 

"Yeah, can you come to my room? Don't tell anyone," You explained

 

"Everything alright?" He asked slowly, "If you're in trouble, you can tell me,"

 

"Oh my goodness, Peter, just get your ass here!" You stated and hung up 

 

You'd only walked till your closet when the door banged loudly. When you opened it, a very out of breath Peter Benjamin Parker stood in front of you.

 

"I'm here," He wheezed, "How can I help?"

 

"You... Did you run here from the lab?" You looked at him and he just gave you the cheesiest grin ever, "You're turning into Tony," You smirked and pulled him in

 

"FRIDAY, some privacy please," You announced and the AI acknowledged 

 

"What's going on Y/N?" Peter's brows furrowed 

 

"Okay, so," You began, "I need your help but you can't breathe a word to anyone, and I mean  _anyone_ ," You glared at Peter until he nodded, "Alright good," 

 

"I need you to find out by when will Natasha, Steve and Bucky will be back," You asked Peter, "Discreetly,"

 

"Yeah, sure," He nodded, "I'll get on... Wait, since when do you call him Bucky?" 

 

"Surprise?" You said sheepishly 

 

"Damn it!" Peter groaned, "I bet that nothing happened between you two," 

 

"Wow," You stated with disappointment, "I can't believe you placed a bet,"

 

"Hey, everyone did. Like, literally. Everyone did," He raised his hands in surrender 

 

"Who's everyone?" You cocked a brow

 

"Jean, Scott... Logan? Charles..." He said softly, avoiding your gaze and you gasped loudly 

 

"Assholes!" You squealed, "The whole lot of you!" 

 

"Easy money, Y/N," Peter offered and you facepalmed

 

"Well, you're already losing," You shrugged, "So, find out when they'll be here," 

 

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted and you chuckled

 

* * *

 

Peter had told you that Bucky should be back by Saturday afternoon but the evening was approaching and there was still no sign of him. You donned the [green dress](http://www.efcsite.com/manufcols/sherrihill/current/zoom/Sherri_Hill_50517_jade__5.jpg) that you'd picked out. You left your hair natural, letting the vines twist into braids and flowers decorating your locks. Your makeup was minimal with pink lips and eyeliner sharp enough to give someone a papercut. The chain with Alex's ring was tucked inside your dress.

 

You could see that people had already started to arrive because you saw men in suits coming in with women in stunning dresses from your window. You were glad that times had changed so much. People were still afraid of mutants, but as soon as you wore a tight leather outfit, you were suddenly one of the good guys. 

 

A party at the Stark Tower wasn't suspicious and no one could see that the people that had been invited were agents or mutants or even heroes. 

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. It had been a long while since you  _felt_  beautiful. 

 

"FRIDAY, Jäger will be in my room but if he gets agitated, let me know. I'll come back," You stated into the empty room

 

Jäger was asleep because you'd given him dinner. That pup could literally sleep forever; his mannerisms often were similar to that of a cat. 

 

"Showtime," You breathed and you exited your room. 

 

Your heels clicked on the floor as you made your way to the elevator. "Update on Sergent Barnes," You finally asked FRIDAY

 

"Sergent Barnes has returned," The AI explained 

 

"Please let him know that I'm going to the party," You said softly and the elevators opened into the crowded hall. 

 

The music flooded your ears as you saw the scene in front of you. People danced in the middle whereas some stood at the bar and some sat on the tables. You felt out of your depth and your grip tightened on the bars in the elevator. 

 

* * *

 

"Ms Y/L/N would like you to know that she's going to Mr Stark's party," FRIDAY announced and Bucky stood frozen 

 

"Do I have a suit to wear? Something that'll go with her dress," He asked and the AI stated that there was indeed a black suit in his closet that could be paired with a green tie, same shade as your dress 

 

Bucky had no intention of going to the party and he wasn't aware that you were going. He quickly peeled off his clothes and jumped into the steaming hot shower.

 

* * *

 

"My, you look stunning," Pepper commented as she appeared in front of you, with a hand extended to help you out of the elevator 

 

"Credit goes to you," You said with a wide smile, "Is it always so...  _overwhelming_?" 

 

"Mostly, yes," She laughed, "You'll get used to it. Come on, Logan's at the bar," 

 

You followed Pepper, trying to ignore all the eyes that were glued to you. Clearly, everyone knew  _of_  you but only a handful of people really  _knew_  you. 

 

"Hey, bub," Logan said softly and hugged you

 

"I missed you," You sat down next to him, "How's everything going?"

 

Before Logan could begin, a man with very peculiar eyes stood in between the two of you, " _My love_ , don't you look stunning," He began and you looked at Logan

 

"Y/N," Logan sighed, "This is Remy," 

 

"Nice to meet you," You said slowly

 

" _Darling_ , the pleasure is all mine," Remy took your hand and kissed it softly 

 

"Oh," You gasped. No one had ever been so forthcoming and charming with you

 

"Go away, Remy," Logan stated as you were very clearly enamoured by the red-eyed man 

 

" _Why?_ I'm about to have a conversation with this  _beautiful woman_ ," Remy smiled to you and you couldn't help but grin as well 

 

* * *

 

Bucky was trying to get ready as promptly as he could but the first suit he tried to pull on too fast tore at the seams. Now, he was trying to go at it at a slower pace, more carefully. 

 

* * *

 

"Don't you need to be someplace else?" Jean's scolded Remy, who just pretended to be hurt by her words

 

You hugged Jean and Scott, who was right behind her. It only took a moment to catch up as they were both teaching at the school now, "Even Logan is trying his hand at teaching," Jean chuckled and Logan rolled his eyes

 

"Welcome everyone!" Tony's voice echoed through the hall as he stood in the middle of the dancefloor with Pepper on his right, "It's so good to be back! Please, enjoy. Drink a lot, dance and kiss someone under the mistletoe! Make sure they want to kiss you as well," The crowd laughed the party began in full swing again 

 

" _Darling,_ would you like to dance?" Remy's voice was low and honestly, he was charming, how could you say no?

 

"Sure," You nodded and got off the barstool 

 

He led you to the dancefloor and you began to sway slowly. His hand was at your waist and it held you in place firmly. At the bar, Logan's eyes weren't wavering from you.

 

"What's he up to now?" Jean groaned

 

"Well, why don't we find out," Scott nudged her and they began to dance close to you and Remy 

 

* * *

 

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a green tie with his hair tied in a messy bun with a few stray hair framing his face. He took a deep breath and closed his room's door behind himself, walking up to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Your dress twirled beautifully as you danced. The fabric bounded against your thighs.

 

"Mistletoe," Remy pointed above the two of you, the ribbons that were strung along the ceiling had mistletoe hanging everywhere. 

 

You laughed and nodded, he leaned in and kissed your cheek, making your skin flush; not the best position to awaken Bucky's possessive nature as he saw the scene the moment he exited the elevator. 

 

"Hey, Buck. Didn't know you were coming," Steve smiled but he strode past him and straight towards you and Remy 

 

"Can I cut in?" Bucky's voice was low 

 

"Not now,  _my friend_ ," Remy waved him off but when you saw Bucky you pulled away yourself

 

"It's alright," You smiled, "I'd like to dance with him," 

 

"Suit yourself,  _darling_ ," Remy shrugged and he left you with Bucky 

 

"He kissed you," He said grumpily as his arm wrapped around your waist

 

"Oh, is that why you asked to dance with me?" You chuckled and he frowned, making you giggle, "He kissed me because of the mistletoe," You pointed out, "Just like everyone else kisses me except the one person I'd like to," 

 

"You want me to kiss you, doll?" Bucky smirked 

 

"Well, it won't be the most terrible thing," You sighed sarcastically and he laughed 

 

"I thought you wanted to keep us a little private," He whispered as he pulled your closer 

 

"I wanted to make a statement," You reminded him, "What better time than now?" 

 

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss you. Your arms looped around his neck and you tasted the mint on his tongue. You were ready to be lost in the kiss when a voice made you two break apart.

 

"Aha!" Tony appeared out of nowhere, "Called it! You're a thing," 

 

"I'm gonna kill him," Bucky facepalmed and you tried to control your giggles 

 

"Can you be more juvenile?" You laughed as Tony stood at your side

 

"So tell me," He asked like a highschooler, "Who made the first move?" 

 

"I don't want you to win," Your eyes narrowed, "Tell me who you bet on first," 

 

"Never," Tony gasped dramatically 

 

"Suit yourself," You sighed with equal drama

 

"Stark, excuse us," Bucky interjected, "I'd like to dance with my best gal," 

 

The night progressed and you met a lot of people that you knew from before and people you'd never seen before. You saw Remy follow a girl with white and auburn hair like a lovesick puppy whereas Bucky had been glued to your hip all night. Peter introduced you to Gwen, who was an absolute delight and you could see why Peter was so in love with her.

 

It was almost midnight when you excused yourself from the party and headed to the room. It only took the elevator doors to close for Bucky's arms to be wrapped around your waist as he stood behind you.

 

"I missed you," He whispered in your ear huskily and you felt something stir inside you

 

You turned your head and kissed him softly until the elevator doors opened. You let out a breath began to walk towards your room with Bucky in tow.

 

"I'll see you in the morning, doll," He kissed your cheek but you pulled him back 

 

You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and kiss him again. The Asgardian alcohol had washed away your anxiety but you weren't tipsy. You wanted to ask him to stay the night, you wanted to pull him into your room and wake up in his arms, you wanted to be loved by him but Rumlow's face suddenly popped in your head and you pulled away.

 

"You alright, doll?" His voice was laced with concern

 

"Yeah," You lied, "I just realized that you're probably exhausted," 

 

"Actually," He began but you cut him off

 

"No, no," You smiled, "It's alright. You need to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast," You kissed his cheek and closed your bedroom's door 

 

Your heart rate began to rise and you almost tore off your dress. You couldn't breathe. 

 

_Is he ever going to leave me?!_  You wanted to scream but you were too terrified to even speak. You knew Rumlow was dead; you knew that as a fact, but you couldn't do anything about the memories. 

 

_Bucky wouldn't_ , You reminded yourself but you couldn't help but be scared of 'what if' scenarios. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember that it's not bucky that the reader is afraid of but rather scared of moving on because of what rumlow did to her
> 
> italics mean that the speaker is talking in a different language than english but since the reader understands, it's still in english


	42. Two Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and reader go out for breakfast

"Did you really think he would _love_ you?" Rumlow's laughed echoed, "You're dumber than I thought, Gaia. The best he could do is fuck you raw," 

 

"He's nothing like you!" You screamed just as loud

 

"Is that what you like to tell yourself?" He pouted, "Baby, baby," He spoke as he stalked closer, "Pierce made him everything he is, how do you know he's not exactly like me?" 

 

"He's..." You swallowed as tears burned your eyes, "He's not you," 

 

"How can you be so sure, sweetheart?" His hand wrapped around your throat, "We made him everything he is," 

 

"No, no, no, no," You chanted to yourself as you pressed your hands to your ears and closed your eyes 

 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Rumlow's loud voice made you flinch but you met his eyes again, "That's a good little whore," He whispered as he forced himself into you and the pain shot through you 

 

* * *

 

You woke up in cold sweat. The nightmares were getting worse. They weren't different anymore, it was the same thing every single night. **Rumlow**. 

 

Jäger would try to calm you down but he was still a pup and your mind was losing grip on reality. 

 

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead," You chanted to yourself, "It's all in my head," 

 

You hid your swollen eyes with makeup; icing them before leaving your room if you couldn't heal them quickly enough. You knew it wasn't healthy but you were worried that you might project a negative image on Bucky and send him running. You hadn't been romantically involved with someone  _with consent_ since Alex and it was beginning to take a toll on your mental health. 

 

* * *

 

It was around dawn when you stood in the roof garden; shining brightly with the morning sun as you healed yourself. You had woken up again and your bedroom was beginning to feel like a prison, with your bed holding you captive. Rumlow kept invading your dreams and you didn't know what to do anymore. The soft drumming of Bucky's heart made you turn to see him smiling and he walking towards you. 

 

"Morning," He said softly as he hugged you from behind

 

You leaned back against him, letting your head fall on his shoulder, "Morning," You whispered to him 

 

"Did you eat yet?" Bucky asked and you shook your head, "I was thinkin' we could go out for breakfast," 

 

You smiled and nodded, "I'd like that," You told him, "Haven't been out of the Tower since Halloween," 

 

"I know a great little place with the best pancakes," He whispered in your ear and you felt your heart beat a little faster, "Wear something warm," 

 

You nodded again and kissed his cheek, "I'll get ready," 

 

* * *

 

You put out food for Jäger and wrapped yourself in warm clothes. Black jeans and a light coloured full sleeves shirt along with boots and a jacket. You tried to cover yourself so that even if you did shine, it wasn't so visible, that's why you put on gloves as well. 

 

"You ready, babe?" You still weren't used to all the terms of endearment Bucky would use for you

 

"Just about," You ran around your room, making sure you had everything and Bucky stood leaning against the doorframe of your room. He wore gloves and a hoodie with a cap under it as well. The Avengers were like celebrities now so they preferred dressing down whenever they went out, unless of course if you were Tony Stark because then  _flashy_  followed no matter what

 

He held your hand gently and you two walked out of the Tower. You took a deep breath and felt the winter air tickle your nose. Bucky's grin made his eyes crinkle and you felt warm inside. 

 

"Where to, Sergent Barnes?" You asked dramatically and Bucky's laugh echoed through you as his arm wrapped around your waist

 

"Right this way, Ms Y/L/N," He gestured and you walked alongside him

 

Bucky led you down the street and it was still too early for them to be full of people, maybe that's why you two were out. You still weren't the best with crowds and Bucky didn't like crowds around you because he couldn't locate threats as easily. He had sworn to never lose you again.

 

You asked him if he had any siblings growing up, so he told you about his sisters and mother. He smiled throughout as he told you about baking on Christmas mornings and the illegal fireworks in the back alleys for New Year's Eve. 

 

It was a wonderful morning and you felt comfortable with the man that was by your side. You adored him but deep inside the pit of your stomach, you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

 

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked with a very downtown accent and Bucky placed the order for you both

 

You didn't mind him taking control of situations like this, honestly. Somehow he knew you well enough to always order the right thing; from what you preferred to drink to how much sweet you liked, he seemed to always know it. 

 

You loved listening to his stories; before the war, Steve's shenanigans and Peggy, the woman behind SHIELD. 

 

"Doll, you gotta talk too," He laughed, "I feel like I don't shut up,"

 

"I like listening to you," You smiled as you leaned back 

 

Bucky smirked and got out of the booth to join you on your side, his arm falling over your shoulders, "I won't mind listening to you, doll," He winked and you rolled your eyes

 

"Yeah, sure," You laughed, "Where was this flirt three weeks ago?" 

 

"Around," His fingertip twirled around the rim of his coffee mug

 

"I still had to kiss you first," You pointed out

 

"I..." Bucky stuttered, "Well," He cleared his throat, "I didn't know if you liked me," 

 

"Are you kidding me?" You squealed, "Who wouldn't? You're amazing!"

 

"Really think so?" He cocked a brow 

 

"Know so," You smirked and he leaned in to kiss you

 

You could taste the bitterness of the coffee on him but you loved it still. Your thumb caressed his clean-shaven cheek softly and he pulled you close by the arm that was around your shoulders. The waitress cleared her throat and you two broke apart, your cheeks were flushed but Bucky was radiating confidence. 

 

Christmas was a week away so the spirit of it all could really be  _felt_  everywhere.

 

"Doll," He walked beside you with your fingers intertwined with his, "Can I ask you something?" 

 

"You just did," You shot back and Bucky chuckled 

 

"Will you go to the wedding as my date?" His words went right through you

 

"To Tony and Pepper's...?" Your voice was so low that you were surprised that Bucky heard you at all and he nodded

 

"Yeah," You squeaked, "I mean, yes. I'd like to," Your eyes fell to the pavement because you were blushing so furiously and Bucky's gaze just made you feel like it would light you on fire 

 

Silence fell as you walked past carollers and various Santas but you couldn't stop yourself from asking it, "Buck..." You took his name softly and he nodded for you to continue, "Where are we?" 

 

"We're about two blocks away from the Tower," Bucky stated with all the seriousness in the world and you wanted to facepalm 

 

"No, I mean," You swallowed, "Like, when I tell someone about you... What do I say?" 

 

"What do you want to say?" His brows furrowed and your eyes were still fixed on the pavement as you kicked a pebble while walking with your hands shoved in your pockets 

 

"Like, Logan asked me if we were a thing and I said yes but like, I don't know if we're dating or actually official and oh my goodness, I haven't done this in forever so I have  _zero_  ideas about how we're supposed to proceed," You began to rant, "And, asking me to be your date for a wedding is a really serious thing so I'm a little lost as to what we are? Not in the mutant and super soldier sense but like, are we dating? Are we a thing? Are we together? Are you my... you know?" You took a deep breath and realized that you'd just ranted for two entire blocks and were on the street to the Tower

 

Bucky kissed the side of your forehead and pulled you close by your shoulders, "We're dating. We're a thing. We're together. I asked you to be my date because I like you a lot," He spoke softly as you walked into the tower, "And, I'd like to be your boyfriend if you'll have me," 

 

* * *

 

You sat on the bed and flipped through the pages of a magazine to find the perfect dress for the wedding. You were told to pick something in blue but you couldn't decide. You weren't even aware that there were so many shades of blue!

 

"Mr Stark wishes to speak with you," FRIDAY announced

 

"Yeah, put him on," You replied absentmindedly 

 

"Hey, kid," Tony's video appeared in front of you

 

"What can I do for you Mr Pots," You asked cheekily 

 

" _She'll_  be Mrs Pots-Stark," He rolled his eyes and you giggled, "Serious matter, kid," You perked up, "Did you and Buck go out?"

 

"Yeah," You nodded, "We went for breakfast yesterday. Why?"

 

"Figures," Tony sighed, "You should've told someone you were going out," 

 

"It was 7 am," You reasoned, "Everyone as asleep. What happened?"

 

"Paparazzi," He said as he bit the inside of his cheek and held up a tabloid

 

It was titled in big bold yellow letters  _Avengers Uncovered_  and had a picture of Bucky with his arm around your shoulders and you laughing on the cover with  _exclusive pictures inside!_  beside it

 

"What exclusive pictures?" You swallowed as you heart dropped 

 

Tony opened the sleazy thing and it showed pictures of Bucky kissing you in the diner he took you to for breakfast with the caption  _Who Is Winter Soldier's Mystery Woman? We've got 7 guesses!!_

 

 

You wanted to throw up just by looking the captions and then a list of the known mutants and agents that he'd worked with as  _possible_ candidates for  **your** boyfriend. 

 

 _Why am I even being so possessive?_   You couldn't understand yourself in the moment

 

"There are a few things you can do," Tony started talking, "Release a statement saying that you're a couple; let Bucky say that the pictures are doctored or ignore it for now and then see how this plays out," 

 

"Release a statement?" You couldn't believe the words even as they left your mouth 

 

"Yeah, like when Cap and Nat started dating, they were  _very_  public about it; the tabloids were never interested in it," He explained, "When I asked Pepper to marry me, I called a press conference afterwards,"

 

"But I'm nowhere near as important as all of you," You gasped

 

"It's not about importance, Y/N. You're an invaluable part of the family," He smiled but you were still terrified of the fact that the public at large wanted to be involved in your relationship 

 

Of course, you liked PDA but then, who doesn't? Right? However, you still liked to keep your private life just that, private. 

 

"You're with the famous  _Winter Soldier_ ," Tony enunciated the last two words, "And his famed thighs of betrayal, some might say," You smirked at the comment, "Just, talk to him about this and let me know how you want to go about it," 

 

The video cut off and you realized that your palms were bleeding because your nails were digging into your skin. Jäger was in Bucky's room for the afternoon and you looked up to see a cloud swirled around. 

 

You took a deep breath and waved your hand, making the cloud dissolve into thin air and all its energy healing your hands.

 

 _What am I going to do?_  You were terrified of bringing Bucky into this,  _What if he doesn't want this as much to be public?_  

 

You decided that you'd just ignore this until you knew exactly what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh boy - i just love angst too much ??/????? 
> 
> also - bucky is a cutie


	43. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony are FINALLYYY getting marrriiieeedddd

"Are you mad at me?" You stood in the doorway 

 

"'Course not," Alex shrugged, "I get it," 

 

"I didn't mean for this to happen," You could feel the tears building up

 

"Babe, no," He walked up to you, "It's alright," 

 

"I can't forgive myself," You leaned into his touch as he held your face, "I can't forget you," 

 

"No one's asking you to forget me," Alex whispered to you, "I'll always be with you,"

 

"But you're not... Not really," You wiped your tears 

 

"I'm here, Y/N," He repeated, "You just need to look," 

 

Alex's eyes wandered to the lavenders blooming in your room and you knew what he meant. You always grew lavenders whenever you missed him and when memories had begun to come back to you in New Zealand, you had grown lavenders even when you had no idea who he was, even when you'd forgotten him. 

 

Your hands went to your neck but it had no chain around it. Your eyes met Alex's with fear and worry. 

 

"Don't worry," He smiled, "You'll wear it someplace else when you're ready," 

 

"How can you be so sure?" You sighed

 

Alex took a deep to say something but a siren blared through the mansion and your hands covered your ears

 

* * *

 

A beeping sound woke you up with a start. It was probably the first dream which wasn't horrible in months; you wanted to savour it for a while. 

 

"Turn off that godforsaken alarm," You groaned and the room fell silent.

 

You closed your eyes to see Alex's face for just a little while longer, you would've stayed longer if Jäger hadn't licked your face to get your attention. You scratched behind his ear and got up to give him his breakfast. 

 

"Here you go, little guy," You breathed and went to your bathroom to fill the tub with warm water

 

"Anything new, FRIDAY?" You asked the AI as you stepped into the tub and FRIDAY began to tell you the latest news from around the globe 

 

Christmas was only a few days away, which meant that the wedding was less than a week away. A new year's eve wedding. Church in the morning and reception in the evening; which would turn into a new year's party, going well into the morning.  The Church wedding was going to be  _comparatively_  smaller than the reception as only 200 people had been invited; the press was only invited to the reception and only official wedding photograph were going to be released to the press.

 

Natasha had been asked to be the maid of honour and Tony had almost begged Pepper for the wedding's theme to be IronMan's colours. It was very quickly shot down by the bride and the maid of honour with a side of a life-threatening warning as well. Wanda was coming back for the wedding too. It seemed like anyone who was someone had been invited to the reception. You weren't really surprised, it was a wedding everyone had been waiting for. 

 

Natasha and Steve already behaved like an old married couple so it didn't even occur to anyone that they were just engaged. 

 

Bruce was going to be Tony's best man and you'd come to know that both of them had cried when Tony had asked Bruce and he'd said yes. 

 

Natasha had helped you narrow down the shades to one colour. Electric blue. You loved the brightness of it and figured that you would accessorise with flowers. Pepper had asked you to do the bouquet and you couldn't be more happy to do so. 

 

You finally decided on a dress and Natasha had approved of it with much delight. Pepper's dress was breathtaking, to say the least. She'd forgone the veil entirely and Tony's suit was stunning as well. 

 

Everyone was so busy with the wedding that Christmas went by and no one noticed. The gala had been cancelled so everyone's focus was on the wedding; due to which, your pictures with Bucky had been dusted under the rug completely. 

 

For the time being, every tabloid was interested in what dress was Pepper going to wear or close up pictures of her engagement ring. 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N!" You heard Bucky's voice carry through the corridor as he ran to you, "Hey babe," He kissed your cheek and you were already flushed, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, doll,"

 

"It's been so crazy," You chuckled, "There are so many things to do. I never knew how much work goes into a wedding," 

 

"Y/N, Pepper's calling," Natasha called out 

 

"Yeah, she'll be there in a while," Bucky smiled to Natasha and she rolled her eyes

 

"Don't keep her too long, Barnes," Natasha quipped and left you two alone 

 

"I missed my best gal," His voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around you

 

"I missed you too," You smiled because you enjoyed the attention because Bucky was amazing and he wasn't clingy

 

"Did you decide a colour for your dress?" Bucky asked as he pulled away but still held your waist

 

"Why?" Your brows furrowed

 

"So I can match my tie with it," He laughed and you smacked your forehead

 

"I'm so sorry," You leaned against him, "I forgot. I'll send you a picture," 

 

"No," He said suddenly, "No, just show me the colour. I want to see you in it on the day," 

 

"Okay," You dragged out the word but didn't spend a lot of time thinking about Bucky's odd request and leaned in to kiss him

 

"Ms Y/L/N, your company is requested by Ms Potts," FRIDAY announced and you pulled away

 

"Duty calls," You winked and walked away quickly as Bucky's eyes followed you to the end of the corridor until you disappeared 

 

* * *

 

"What's that Buck?" Steve picked the small jasmine from Bucky's collar 

 

"I don't know pal," Bucky shrugged, "I keep finding them all over me," 

 

"You think Y/N's making them grow?" Steve cocked a brow and suddenly the bells went off in Bucky's head

 

You used to grow jasmines on Tony when you needed help

 

"Fuck," Bucky whispered as he ran away from Steve, "FRIDAY, where's Y/N?" 

 

"Ms Y/L/N is in Ms Potts private quarter," The AI announced and Bucky ran towards it

 

* * *

 

"You're doing great, sweetie," Pepper commented, "Just a little longer," 

 

You nodded as you swallowed. Another dress fitting because you weren't allowed to wear the same dress as the church to the reception. You were wrapped in an orchid coloured fabric and the designer was sticking pins in order to make it fit  _just right_.

 

"Maybe we need to cut this short," Natasha whispered to Pepper and she suddenly looked at your strained face 

 

"Okay, that's enough," Pepper announced, "We'll continue later," 

 

"We're just about done, Ms Potts," The designer stated as she worked on 

 

The doors burst open and Bucky's chest heaved as he looked at the scene

 

"Can I help you, young man?" The designer asked as she stood on her knees

 

"Yeah," Bucky swallowed, "I need to borrow Y/N.  _Now_ ," 

 

Bucky never used his authoritative tone so his steel eyes cast a shadow on everyone in the room and silence fell with an uneasiness in the atmosphere  

 

"We need to finish this, sir," The designer challenged

 

"She's coming with me,  _now_ ," His voice was soft and low, making it feel much more dangerous than it was 

 

"Take out the pins," Natasha stated, "She's going with him," 

 

The sound of the fabric falling to the floor filled the room. You wrapped yourself in a robe and Bucky held your hand as he dragged you back to your room.

 

"Clear the way, FRIDAY," Bucky growled and you two encountered no one on your way to your room 

 

When you finally got to the room, you felt like you hadn't been breathing before. You dropped to your knees as Bucky closed the door behind himself

 

"Thanks," You breathed 

 

Bucky gathered you into his arms and you leaned into his touch. He set you down on the bed gently and lied down next to you

 

"I'm sorry," You mumbled against his skin, "I can't stop... it doesn't go away,"

 

"Shhh," He tried to calm you down, "You got nothing to be sorry for," 

 

"I couldn't even," You took a deep breath because you didn't want to cry in front of Bucky, "I couldn't handle another dress fitting. How am I supposed to handle the reception?"

 

"You'll do just fine," He kissed your forehead, "You'll have me with you," 

 

"That's a lot of confidence," You snorted as you breathed normally 

 

"Trust me," He held you close so your breathing matched his and you listened to his heart, it began to drown out everything else

 

"With all my soul," You sighed 

 

* * *

 

Your reception dress was delivered to you and when you tried it on, it fit perfectly fine. You thanked your lucky stars for not having to do another fitting. 

 

Before anyone knew it, it was only the day before the wedding. The Tower was in chaos because somehow things kept popping up even though everything had been taken care of twice over. Tony was panicking that Pepper might say no at the last minute whereas Pepper had been so busy with everything that the women hadn't gotten around to having a bachelorette party. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, I'm free tonight," You entered Bucky's room, "Maybe we could..." 

 

Bucky was running around trying to find his things, "Babe, have you seen my leather gloves?" 

 

"Left dresser, bottom drawer," You stated with ease, "Going someplace?" 

 

"Yeah, Tony's bachelor party," He answered while putting on shoes

 

"Wasn't Tony's whole life a bachelor party?" You laughed

 

"Bruce arranged it, so, it won't be anything crazy," Bucky flashed a smile and you grinned 

 

"I guess I'll sleep early," You told him, "Come by when you're back," 

 

"Will do, ma'am," He stood up and patted his pockets, making sure he had everything 

 

"I'll see you later," You smiled and he kissed you softly 

 

You breathed in his scent as his arm wrapped around you and pulled you close

 

"Come on, Barnes!" Tony shouted from the end of the corridor

 

"Fuckin' prick," Bucky whispered and you giggled, "Coming!" He yelled back

 

"I'll see you soon," He kissed your cheek again, "Love you," He walked off to join the Tony but your heart was pounding in your chest

 

_Did that... just happen?_  You asked yourself multiple times and finally asked FRIDAY to replay the clip from the corridor; it confirmed that Bucky really had said what you thought he had said

 

* * *

 

"Fuck!" Bucky screamed when he got into the limo with everyone 

 

"Woah, language," Tony laughed but then everyone saw the seriousness in Bucky's eyes

 

"What happened?" Steve's voice cut through the silence

 

"I said  _love you_  to Y/N," Bucky's voice was barely a whisper

 

"Good time to get hammered," Bruce breathed 

 

* * *

 

You sat in your bed, completely stunned. Jäger played around in the room but you couldn't be bothered in the moment. 

 

"Agent Romanov wishes for you to join her in the main lounge," FRIDAY announced 

 

You glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight. Natasha calling you at this hour was strange. 

 

"I'll be there," You stated as you climbed out of bed

 

* * *

 

"Everything alright?" You entered the lounge and saw Susan

 

"Peter sent a video," Pepper laughed and Betty grinned

 

"What is it?" You sat down between them

 

"Oh, you'll just have to see it," Natasha winked and pressed play

 

* * *

 

"What am I gonna do, Stevie?" Bucky groaned 

 

It was probably the saddest bachelor party ever. Plenty of liquor and everyone drunk but only crying about the women they loved. 

 

"You know," Bruce sighed, "Betty, she's so smart. Like, all the time. So smart,"

 

"Pepper too," Tony stated dreamily, "She always knows everything,"

 

"I know right?" Bruce smiled, "Betty does too,"

 

"Sue is really something too," Reed added, "Gosh, she's just, she's the best thing ever happened to me,"

 

Peter was the only one who decided not to drink and he was so glad he'd made that choice. Everyone was too tipsy to care and he was making a video of all the conversations that were happening

 

"You know, Buck," Steve breathed, "The first time I told Nat I loved her, she told me to duck,"

 

"Why?" Bucky seemed to be scandalized

 

"So she could shoot the agent behind me," Steve smiled, "She's so magical," 

 

"She's an assassin," Peter quipped

 

"Shhhh!" Steve stared at Peter, "Magical assassin," 

 

"Stevie," Bucky whined, "What am I gonna do about Y/N?" 

 

"You gonna do her!" Steve laughed

 

"No," Bucky held Steve's face, "Stevie, I love Y/N. I wanna... I wanna be with her. But I told her  _too_  early,"

 

"Well, ladies, these are the men you chose to love and live with," Peter turned the camera towards himself, "I hope you're happy because they sure as hell are!" 

 

"What the fuck you mean you're married?" Tony yelled

 

"Betty and I eloped," Bruce smiled

 

"You did it without telling me?" Tony's eyes filled up with tears

 

"Hey, bud," Bruce draped his arm over Tony's shoulders, "We had to buddy," 

 

"But we're science bros," Tony began crying 

 

"We'll make you godfather of our first kid," Bruce offered but Tony hiccuped, "Godfather to all the kids," 

 

"You're the best, best man ever," Tony sniffed and hugged Bruce

 

"Like I said," Peter began, "These are your men, this has been the  _amazing_  Tony Stark's bachelor party!"

 

* * *

 

Silence fell as the video ended and Natasha was the first to snort. The rest followed with loud and obnoxious laughter. You felt tears falling because you couldn't stop laughing. It was hilarious that the  _famed bachelor_ Tony Stark's bachelor party was just a bunch of drunk guys talking about how much they loved their women. 

 

Pizza came and ice cream followed by it. It wasn't exactly a bachelorette party with glitter and male strippers but it was a night in that everyone deserved. Susan told stories about Johnny and Betty explained how it gets tricky in the bedroom because of Bruce's  _other guy_. Wanda joined in by almost 1 am and then the party really started. 

 

She told about her travels with Erik and how much they'd grown fond of each other. Vision would come for the ceremony and around 2 in the morning, everyone shuffled off to their rooms. 

 

When you came to yours, you found Bucky passed out in your bed. His hair was a mess and he had only managed to take off his clothes, falling into bed in just his boxers.

 

You tucked him in. You didn't mind that Bucky had said the  _L_  word but it was really early because you had only been together for a month. It scared you, honestly but it wasn't the kind of fear that would make you run away. 

 

_I'll love you someday, Buck. I'm not ready just yet_ , You told yourself as you got into bed next to him and drifted off to sleep 

 

* * *

 

You woke up alone in the morning. You stretched and gave Jäger his food. 

 

"What's going on today FRIDAY," You asked as you got into the bath

 

The AI told you the daily news as every day and ended it all with a reminder that  _the wedding_  was today. You jumped out of the water with a yelp because you'd completely forgotten and somehow convinced yourself that there still was another day left in the event. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You chanted to yourself and began to get dressed, halfway through you remembered that you had to do the bouquet as well 

 

"Okay, I can do this," You breathed, "How much time until we leave for the Church?" 

 

"Three hours and forty-seven minutes," FRIDAY announced and paced 

 

"I can do this," You breathed again and settled down on the bathroom floor

 

You turned on the tap and let the water flow. You needed extra energy to make the bouquet because you wanted to make something everlasting for Pepper, like the marriage you wished for her to have. You pulled the energy from the flowing water and made the flowers bloom from nothing at all.

 

It took almost forty minutes to undo and do, and be happy with it as well. When you cast your eyes on the finished piece, you were proud of yourself. 

 

"Get this sent to Natasha," You told the AI and began getting ready 

 

It took almost two hours for yourself to get ready. Daisies littered your hair and the dress fit you so perfectly that it seemed you were sewn into it. 

 

* * *

 

The guys reached together with Tony and you went with Natasha and the girls. 

 

"You look stunning," You couldn't help but admire Pepper

 

"The flowers are beautiful, Y/N," Pepper squealed, "Remind to put them in a vase afterwards,"

 

"You won't need to," You smiled, "They're like a forever rose. They'll just like that even without water or sun,"

 

"You're a miracle!" Pepper hugged you and Natasha entered 

 

"Ready ladies?" She looked around the room and everyone nodded

 

"Wanda and Y/N will go first," Natasha explained, "The boys are already there. I'll come after you and then Jäger will come with the little flower basket,"

 

"I hope he follows through," You mumbled and Wanda giggled

 

"I'll guide him," Wanda winked to you 

 

"Focus, ladies," Natasha clapped and the room fell silent, "Then Steve will walk Pepper down the aisle," 

 

* * *

 

You peeked through the door and saw Bucky standing in the most incredibly [well-tailored suit ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f8/b2/49/f8b249ac0cc075ac839c183cf63075a1--tuxedo-tie-neck-ties.jpg)and half of you just wanted to rip it off of him. You were surprised at your own thoughts. You saw Tony and he looked like a wreck. His hands were shaking and it was visible that he was nervous but he was trying to act like he wasn't and Bruce was trying to calm him down. 

 

"Ready little guy?" You spoke to Jäger but he was too busy playing with his little ball 

 

Natasha gave the signal and the doors opened. Wanda walked in front and you followed her. Bucky looked at you and his heart stopped. The world seemed to have melted away when he saw you in the [blue dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bb/2c/fc/bb2cfc5aab3959e16c628cfe21dd0234--blue-formal-dress-short-elegant-short-dresses.jpg) when you walked down the aisle and he prayed that someday you'll be walking to him in a white dress. His eyes never left you and Tony winked at you. 

 

Natasha followed and Jäger came wobbling down. Everyone's heart had exploded when they saw the little pup stumbling down with a flower basket towards you. 

 

"Such a good boy," You petted him and held him in your arms, thanking Natasha for not keeping bouquets for the bridesmaids 

 

Then came Pepper in her breathtaking [wedding dress](http://cdn.stylefrizz.com/img/Gwyneth-Paltrow-s-Oscars-Avengers-tribute-Tom-Ford-white-dress.jpg) and the [bouquet](http://www.deerpearlflowers.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/cascading-pink-purple-wedding-bridal-bouquet.jpg) that you'd made for her with Steve on her arm. 

 

You looked at Tony and his eyes were shining with tears. Bruce stood behind Tony with Bucky right after and Happy next to him. Your eyes met Bucky's gaze and his smile made you feel at home. 

 

" _You look_..." Bucky mouthed and sent a wink your way to tell you that you were beautiful 

 

You smirked but looked away from him so you wouldn't turn into a blushing mess

 

Pepper finally joined Tony at the altar and Steve took a seat in the front. He wasn't a groomsman because Pepper had asked him to walk her down the aisle with a joke about how he was old enough to be her dad anyway. 

 

The ceremony began and vows were exchanged. The rest of it passed in a blur and before you knew it, Pepper and Tony were walking out of the Chruch and driving towards the Tower in a  _just married_  car. 

 

"You look beautiful," Bucky joined your side as they drove away 

 

"Not so bad yourself, Barnes," You said smugly as he kissed your cheek softly 

 

"Listen, about last night," He began 

 

"Don't worry about anything right now," You smiled, "Step by step. We'll be fine," You assured him because you still had the reception to go through and the New Year's Eve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all liked the clothes and the bouquet (that shit took me ages to find) :p


	44. After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky clear a few things out and the reception takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might've gone a little overboard with this

Everyone rushed back to the Tower; it was already being set up for the evening's main event. The reception which was going to probably hold half of the population of New York in the Tower. Press was coming in and setting their cameras and your heart was drumming. Jäger was taken back by Pepper and Tony for the photo shoot that was going to happen before the reception. 

 

* * *

 

"Come on," Bucky dragged you to your room, he knew that you weren't prepared for the evening. Not completely. 

 

You jerked away from his touch but followed him quietly with your head down. The eyes of the media followed you relentlessly and you felt like you were going to die. As soon as the door closed behind you, Bucky stared at you like someone had hurt Jäger.

 

"Y/N," His voice was low, almost angry, "If there's something going on with you, you gotta tell me. I can't," He took a deep breath, "Baby, I can't help you if I don't know what you're dealing with," 

 

"It's nothing," You lied, not wanting to start something even though there were a few hours until the reception

 

"Please don't lie to me, doll," Bucky sighed as he sat down on the bed and loosened his tie, "You lied at the night of the party and you're lying now," 

 

"How..." You whispered 

 

"I'm a trained assassin, doll," He looked away, "I know how to read people,"

 

Silence fell as you sat down beside him; unsure of what to say

 

"If we're moving too fast or if you need to take a break," He turned to you, "You can tell me. Please, Y/N, I just need your honesty," 

 

"I'm scared," You whispered and Bucky's eyes were filled with sadness, "Not of you. Never... of you. You're a good man and I adore you with all my soul," 

 

"Then what's going on with you?" He whispered and held your hands softly

 

"I'm not... whole," You began, "I'm not alright. My nightmares, my past, this ring around my neck," You pulled out the chain, "I'm broken and bruised and I don't know how to handle it," 

 

"Doll," Bucky made you look into his eyes, "I've been there too. Broken, bruised, nightmares and all,"

 

"If you're worried that I'll second guess  _this_ , then you're wrong," He told you softly, "Let me in," 

 

 "There are moments..." You breathed, "When I want you, all of you; when I want to go further; when I just need  _you_ ," 

 

 "I'm okay with taking things slow," He breathed and took off his jacket 

 

"I'm not okay, Buck," You stood up and began to pull out the flowers from your hair, "I'm not alright. I keep seeing Brock's face every time I want to spend the night with you," 

 

"You know I wouldn't," His words almost made you shiver

 

"I know! God, I know, baby," You groaned, "It's not about  _you_ , this is about  _me_. I can't help but worry all the time because somehow I feel like I invited this and before you tell me that I didn't invite this; before you tell me that this isn't my doing or any of that, I want you to know that I thought I loved him at the time and that's the worst part," 

 

"You... what?" He barely whispered 

 

"It was the chemicals or maybe I'd forgotten myself completely or perhaps Pierce had planted everything to make me feel more  _human_ ," You sighed, "I don't know what they did to me but they made me  _feel_  like I did truly care for him," Bucky was dead silent, "But then the memories came back, you came back for me, you all saved me, you were patient for me and you found Jäger with me, took me out that night, stayed with me when I was drunk and helped to drown out the noise," 

 

Bucky stared at you, holding his breath and waiting for you finally say what you were trying to, "And then... last night. You told me... you said... and I felt... I knew that I'd been missing out on something so _huge_ for so, so long," 

 

"Babe," His broken voice echoed, "What are you trying to say?" 

 

He held your face and you leaned into his touch as you two stood by the bed, "You don't scare me, Bucky," 

 

"Buy you scare me," He gave a smirk and you blinked away the tears, "You've been distant too..."

 

You took a deep breath and you knew that it was now or never. You walked to your dresser and pulled out the tabloid from the bottom drawer that Tony had shown you. You handed it to Bucky and silence fell.

 

"Is this what's going on with you?" He looked up and you nodded as you bit the inside of your cheek and undid your hair

 

"Tony showed it to me the day after we went out," You swallowed, "I didn't know if you wanted to be public about  _us_  and I didn't want to assume," You looked away and took off your shoes

 

Bucky stood up and took off his tie, wrapping his arms around you as you looked out the massive window, "I want you, all of you," He whispered, "I know we're going a little faster, we've only been together for a month but you've had me hooked when I first met you in that black number," 

 

You laughed and leaned into his embrace as he spoke, "I would've told everyone that you were my gal if I'd gotten the chance," He turned you to face him, "Besides, I gotta tell everyone that we're together so I don't have to fight guys off of you," You smiled and he kissed the tip of your nose 

 

"Thank you," You said softly as you let him hug you 

 

"What for," Bucky chuckled 

 

"What I'm trying to say is that... thank you for reminding me that I can be loved and that... I don't have to feel  _guilty_  for wanting that for myself,"  You whispered to Bucky 

 

"I meant it, Y/N," He smiled, "I knew I loved you a long while back and every day I've known you, you somehow keep pulling me in deeper and you don't have to say it back if you're not ready. I love you,  _I really do_ , and I know you care for me and that's enough," 

 

"You're a good man," You told him as he kissed you softly and you savoured the taste of him 

 

His strong arms held you closer to himself and your chest pressed against him 

 

"We'll figure it all out," He brushed away the stray hair from your eyes, "Step by step," He repeated your words and you let him just hold you 

 

It was only a moment that you smiled at him and your face fell again

 

"What?" He kissed your cheek

 

"We've still got a whole party left," You sighed

 

"Don't go," Bucky offered and you gasped

 

"I can't skip out on the reception! I'm a bridesmaid!" You scowled 

 

"FRIDAY, play some music," Bucky smiled and you cocked a brow, "I want to dance with my gal," 

 

You shook your head but grinned nonetheless and hooked your hands around his neck as he held you by your waist

 

"We're together," Bucky spoke and you nodded, "And you're okay with how things are going, right?" 

 

You made a face but nodded still and he chuckled

 

"Alright, smartass," He smiled, "Then why worry about the press?"

 

"Because no one knows me and they'll want to," You sighed

 

"FRIDAY, what's Y/N designation?" Bucky asked the AI

 

"Ms Y/L/N is the head gardener for Mr Stark and is also to be referred to as a Force of Nature," The AI announced and you blushed profusely

 

"So you'll tell the press that you're girlfriend is a gardener," You giggled

 

"Well, of course. I would've never met her if she hadn't been," He laughed and pulled you closer

 

You leaned against him, letting him move and you only swaying with him

 

"You know Peter made a video last night," You whispered 

 

"What video?" He looked at you with his brows furrowed

 

"I'll show it after the party," You kissed his cheek and pulled away, "But right now, I need to get ready all over again," 

 

"I don't mind watching," He suggested playfully and you rolled your eyes 

 

* * *

 

You stood at the window, waiting for Bucky to come and get you. When you'd finally gotten him to leave, you began to get ready all over again. The reception was going to a very odd affair and you knew it. Tony was well known as Iron Man and it meant that various heroes had been invited as well. This meant that many people would be in their outfits and then some would be in dresses and suits. It was definitely going to be an event. 

 

An entire floor had been cleared out for all the presents that Tony and Pepper had gotten because not everyone could attend. For example, Ororo and T'Challa weren't coming but they'd sent a variety of gifts that more than enough made up for everything. 

 

"You ready, doll?" Bucky walked in and your heart thundered

 

_God, I could love him_ , You stared when you saw him 

 

Bucky wore a light grey suit with a tie that matched [your dress](http://images.neimanmarcus.com/ca/1/product_assets/B/3/4/9/T/NMB349T_mu.jpg) and he looked stunning. 

 

"What?" He looked down at himself, "I look fine?" 

 

You nodded as you walked up to him, "You look perfect," 

 

"Come on, doll," He laughed, "I'm the big bad Winter Soldier, you're gonna make me blush," 

 

"My mission in life," You winked at him and his eyes crinkled with smile lines

 

"You're staring, sweetheart," He whispered and you nodded

 

"I am," Your fingers danced over the lapels of his suit and took a deep breath, "I'm glad we're together otherwise I'd have died of envy if anyone else would've been on your arm," 

 

Bucky turned a deep shade of red and you laughed loudly, "Oh gosh, my big bad super soldier," You kissed the tip of his nose, "We should get going, Mr Big Bad," 

 

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" He groaned and you chuckled again

 

Your heels clicked on the floor and Bucky's arm snaked around your waist, "Showtime, babe," He winked at you and you swallowed 

 

The elevators closed and you took a deep breath to calm yourself down, "Don't worry," Bucky assured you, "I'll be right next to you," 

 

You nodded and the doors opened. The scene flooded your senses. The music, the hearts and the people in costumes and formal clothes, "Don't leave my side," You looked at Bucky and he assured you that he wasn't going to 

 

"Y/N!" Natasha's voice cut through the crowd, "There you are," She approached you, "Looking decent, Barnes," Bucky rolled his eyes and you smiled, "Come on you two, Tony and Pepper about to come out," 

 

"Alright everyone," Steve's voice boomed, "Let's settle down," The crowd grew quiet and Steve looked at everyone with a smile, "Now, we can all agree that Pepper can do so much better," The crowd cheered and Steve laughed at his joke as well, "Nonetheless, she's chosen to settle down with Tony, for whatever reason, we don't know but we love her so we'll make do with Tony as well," 

 

You stood with Bucky's arm around you and Natasha was at Steve's side. Tony and Pepper hadn't been introduced as the newly married couple yet but it wasn't surprising that Tony was coming fashionably late to his own reception. 

 

"Come on, Steve," Natasha spoke, "We all know that Pepper would've done better if she didn't have to babysit all of us," Everyone laughed and she smirked

 

"Somehow, you've managed to make this about yourself as well," Bruce laughed from the crowd

 

"We're proud to present, the newly married couple!" Steve announced, "Tony Stark and Pepper Pots!" 

 

Everyone cheered and the spotlight turned on in the middle of the dancefloor with Pepper in Tony's arms. The music began and they began to sway. 

 

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly, just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared_

Beauty and the Beast; the song was perfect as they swayed and twirled on the floor.

 

"They look beautiful," You whispered to Bucky

 

Natasha and Steve joined them on the floor as well, followed by Bruce and Betty. Shortly after, the floor began to fill.

 

"Come on," Bucky tugged you towards to the floor and you followed without concern 

 

You could feel the eyes following, people whispering but you didn't care. Bucky's eyes were shining and his heart was drowning out everything else. He held your hand gently and the other wrapped around your waist. You felt like this was a fairytale coming true. 

 

The song faded and changed into another Disney song. You knew that Wanda had picked out the music but every song seemed to fit so perfectly. You glowed and a fog grew around you two. 

 

"What's on your mind?" Bucky smiled

 

"You," You grinned

 

"And I'm the cheesy one," He cocked a brow and you laughed

 

"Just wanted some privacy," You confessed

 

Outside the fog, everyone's attention came to the bubble of fog that was dancing on the floor. The pictures began to be clicked. You knew that tabloids and even legitimate news outlets would have a field day over James Buchanan Barnes's mystery woman but you were fine with it now. You were doing well enough. Perhaps you truly could heal what you couldn't see. Slowly, but you still could. 

 

You dropped the fog and went to the bar. Jean and Scott greeted you with open arms and kisses. Bucky excused himself to go to the bathroom and suddenly you were by yourself. 

 

Johnny came around and you smirked, "Oh, ready for a rematch?" 

 

"I don't wanna hurt you, babe," Johnny laughed and you joined him

 

"How have you been?" You asked unsurely, "It's been a while,"

 

"Far too long, Y/N," He said dramatically, "I missed you," 

 

"That's sweet," You cocked a brow

 

"No, but," His voice dropped, "You doing alright?" 

 

"I'm doing better," You nodded

 

Before Johnny could say something, Bucky's hand landed on his shoulder, "What you up to, punk?"

 

Johnny draped his arm over your shoulder but you didn't mind, "I just declared my undying love for Y/N and I'm trying to convince her to leave you for me," 

 

You burst out laughing and Bucky rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Johnny but I got eyes on just one beefcake,"

 

"Is that why you're with me?" Bucky cocked a brow

 

"Your rugged good looks? Yes," You chuckled and Johnny laughed as well 

 

Bucky wedged himself between you and kissed your cheek softly

 

"Get a room, you two," Johnny groaned but you just giggled

 

 "Excuse me," A blonde approached you three, "Hi," She stuck her hand out for you to shake and you did so, "I'm Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair, can I ask you a few questions?" 

 

You looked at Bucky and Johnny, neither of them said anything but Bucky's hand that was at your waist gave a slight squeeze that only you noticed, whereas Johnny's eyes were fixed on the blonde, not with admiration but rather a loathing. You nodded for her to go on.

 

"Lovely," Christine smiled, "So, how do you know Tony and Pepper?"

 

"Excuse me," You stuttered, "Why'd you come up to me if you didn't even know why I was here?" 

 

Bucky smirked but kept a cool appearance whereas Johnny snorted into his drink

 

"Well, I assumed you must be someone important," She gave you a look, "Seeing that you've got Sergent Barnes at your hip and you were one of the bridesmaids,"

 

"I'm Tony's gardener," You smiled widely, "And  _Bucky_  is my date," 

 

"So, you're a plus one," She cocked a brow and but you didn't falter 

 

"Actually," Bucky interjected, "She's my girlfriend," 

 

"And no," You turned to Christine, "I'm not a plus one, I was invited separately,"

 

"Oh, you're the mystery woman from  _Avengers Uncovered_ ," Christine smiled wickedly 

 

"I'm right in front of you, sweetheart," Your voice dropped low, "There's no mystery here," 

 

"There's still no name to your face," Her voice grew venomous

 

"Try Y/N Y/L/N," You grinned, "No more mystery," 

 

"Excuse us," Bucky stated and you took his arm 

 

"Pick your battles, Chrissy," Johnny sang the words and everyone left her standing at the bar

 

"I need to breathe," You whispered to Bucky and he took you to the balcony 

 

"Oh my goodness," You groaned, "Why did I do that? Why didn't you stop me?" You poked him but he just smiled

 

"You were on a roll, sweetheart," He said softly, "Gotta say, I like this side of yours," 

 

"Stop it," You rolled your eyes and began to glow so you could warm yourself

 

The wind howled on the balcony and it was the night before the new year. You could see the Madison Square getting ready to drop the ball with midnight. There were still a few hours left. Bucky hugged you from behind and you swayed softly with the music that could be heard from inside. 

 

"There you are!" Susan came out, "Come on, lovebirds, they're about to cut the cake soon," 

 

"Can we go back after the bouquet toss?" You looked at Bucky and he nodded softly 

 

"Of course, whenever you say," He smiled, "This is getting a little too much for me as well," 

 

"You're godsend," You breathed and the two of you came back inside 

 

"Y/N!" You heard your name being roared and for the first time in  _years_ , you saw Thor

 

You jumped with excitement to see him and he hugged you tightly, engulfing all of you with his body

 

"It's been too long," Thor said with a wide grin, "I see you've grown into your powers," 

 

Bucky excused himself as Steve called and you were left with the thunder god

 

"And I see you're a proper god now," You winked at him

 

"Comes with drawbacks," He joked and pointed to his eye patch

 

"You and Fury match," You giggled and he laughed heartily 

 

You and Thor caught up; you told him about your life and he told you about the recent events of his own.

 

"My, what a beauty," A posh voice appeared at Thor's side, "Loki," He introduced himself

 

"Ah, yes, the god of mischief," You smiled 

 

"My brother," Thor explained

 

"I know," You nodded, "Read plenty of mythology back in school," 

 

"Can I interest you in a more detailed story? One that you may not find in your primitive books," Loki grinned playfully, "Perhaps you'd accompany me for the next dance?"

 

You looked around and didn't see Bucky; you also weren't sure if you could say no to a literal god

 

"Of course," You agreed and he led you the dance floor

 

"May I ask you something?" Loki said softly

 

"I feel like you'll ask it anyway," You challenged and he smiled

 

"What is someone like you doing with that oaf?" He asked dramatically 

 

"Bucky?" You stuttered,  _Oh thank goodness_ , You thought and relaxed in his arms as you understood that he wasn't hitting on you, " _That oaf_  is actually a sweetheart," 

 

"Thor told me about you," He explained, "I had asked Heimdall to look at you," 

 

"I see," You smiled, "And what did you find?"

 

"I found that you're a goddess amongst humans," Loki grinned and you laughed 

 

"I'm a mutant," You corrected him 

 

"But no longer  _human_ ," He whispered but before you could ask him about it, Susan announced that the cake was being cut

 

Bucky joined you again and the cake was cut. The crowd cheered and you could really see how happy everyone was. Not a single person was unhappy for the new couple. Everyone had come with open hearts and complete joy. 

 

Jean caught the bouquet even though Gwen almost could've caught it too. Scott kissed Jean with all his heart and Peter booed them playfully with Gwen. You could see so much of Alex in Scott but it didn't hurt anymore. Bucky was fixing something inside you that you didn't even know was broken. 

 

"Ready?" Bucky whispered in your ear and you nodded

 

His hand in yours, you followed him as you two left discreetly. The pictures had been taken and you had told your name to a nosy journalist in a very cocky manner. This was going to bite you in your ass but you weren't worried. 

 

* * *

 

"This dress is killing me," You groaned and Bucky helped you out of it

 

You went to the shower and stepped into the steaming hot stream of water. You could feel the anxiety of the evening wash off of you. Tony and Pepper were married. The reception was done and now there was a New Year's party going on in its place. You had no idea who had retired to their rooms but you knew that the honeymoon would probably last a lifetime. 

 

You pulled on knee-high socks and a loose long shirt. You were in no mood to get dressed and Bucky had seen you in your underwear already, so, it wasn't a big deal. When you came out of the bathroom, Bucky was holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He sat on the bed, leaned against the bedhead in his pants and vest. 

 

"Like what you see?" He asked without looking up but there was a smirk on his face that made you giggle

 

You stalked towards him and took away the bottle from his hand, setting it on the dresser. 

 

"I do," You whispered to him as you sat down on his thighs, "I like it very much," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! wooohooo a partaayyy - tony stark style!
> 
> the black dress that bucky's referring to is when the reader first met bucky in chapter 4
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO not to alarm anyone but this fic has only a handful of chapters left to gooo!!


	45. New Year - New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohky so like - first half is basically smut? because ??? about damn time???

"I do," You whispered to him as you sat down on his thighs, "I like it very much," 

 

"Really now?" Bucky raised his brows and leaned closer to you so that your noses were almost touching

 

"Yes, Mr Big Bad," You giggled and Bucky fell back with a grin 

 

"Funny," He chuckled as he rolled you over and suddenly he was on top 

 

His head rested on your stomach and your fingers ran through his hair. You felt him take a deep breath and sigh as his arms wrapped around you as much as they could.

 

"What's on your mind?" You whispered

 

"You," He looked up at you and you laughed 

 

"Good to see that you're back to being the cheesy one," You rolled your eyes playfully 

 

"You're doing okay, right?" Bucky's voice was soft 

 

You propped yourself up on your elbows, "Buck?" You looked at him with confusion 

 

"I'm just asking," He whispered softly as his thumb caressed your thigh and the cool of his metal left a trail of goosebumps 

 

"You make me alright," You told him and felt him smile against your shirt

 

He pressed kisses over your clothes on your stomach while holding you in place as you squirmed to get away because it tickled so much. Bucky held on to your thighs as his nose pressed against your belly with every kiss he gave you. 

 

"Buck," You laughed, "Ple- oh my gosh - stop,"

 

"Make me," He mumbled and something just clicked inside you 

 

The plants, the howling wind outside your window and the water-filled tub in your bathroom, everything was breathing life and strength into you. You surprised Bucky when you easily overpowered him and got on top. 

 

"Made you," You whispered and you  _saw_  his eyes darken as his arms pulled you closer and his lips crashed against yours 

 

You tasted whiskey on him and you pressed against his torso. Bucky's hands snaked up to your waist under your shirt. You nibbled his lip and he groaned into your mouth.  _Now or never_ , You mind kept chanting and you just knew that you wanted him with every fibre of your body. When you pulled away, you saw Bucky's kiss-swollen lips and lust-blown eyes. You wanted him. You  _needed_ him. 

 

You held the back of his neck with one hand and the other caressed his chest hair. You rolled your bottom lip in your teeth as you looked at him.  _Thinking_  about how the night could go. A heavy silence fell and you finally made the decision. 

 

"I want you," You whispered to him and pulled off your shirt, " _Now_ ," 

 

Bucky swallowed hard as his eyes ran over your chest and noticed that there was no chain around your neck, "Are you sure?" 

 

You nodded softly as you kissed him again. Bucky's hands moved up your waist and cupped your breast with one hand whereas the other held you close to him from the small of your back. Your nails dug into his neck as you felt him hardening through his pants and ground down onto him. 

 

"Let me take care of you, baby," He whispered and pushed you down 

 

His lips left a white-hot trail of open-mouthed kisses and you arched into his touch. His lips ghosted over your centre as he kissed everywhere except where you needed his touch the most. 

 

"Don't make me tie you up," You groaned 

 

"I'd love to try that, doll," He laughed against your inner thigh 

 

You wanted to make a smartass comment but his thumb rubbed over your clothed centre and your breath was caught in your throat. Bucky finally pressed a kiss where you ached the most and it took everything inside you to not ride his face. You felt his fingers hook at your underwear's waistband and pull down at a painfully slow pace. He took off your undergarments and soon enough the only thing you had on were the knee-high socks. 

 

Before you had time to truly react, you felt Bucky's mouth on you. An obscene moan escaped your lips and your hands fisted into the bedsheets. His tongue pushed into you and his thumb ran circles over your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your chest heaved as your breaths became laboured and Bucky let you be consumed by pleasure as he expertly kept at your core. 

 

Your thighs pressed together around his head and his stubble rubbed against your skin, providing just the right amount of friction. Your breathed his name like a prayer and you started to come undone. His hand held you down and your back arched as you threw your head back in bliss. Your legs were over Bucky's shoulders, your heels digging into his back and soon enough, you were riding out your first orgasm against his face. 

 

You took deep breaths and the cold air hit you as Bucky pulled away. Your eyes were glazed over as you tried to compose yourself and you looked at Bucky. He stood in his pants only as he undid his belt. You got up on your elbows and drank in his image. The city's lights flooded in from the windows illuminated his silhouette and his left arm shined. You licked your lips and Bucky put on a show for you; you knew what he was doing. 

 

Bucky's fingers almost danced over his pants as he pulled them off. He was standing in his boxers and you saw the tent that had formed. His eyes were black at this point, his pupils were dilated enough to engulf the colour of his eyes. 

 

"You need a hand?" You smirked, "Your age must've finally gotten to you," 

 

You laughed but the super soldier was on you in the next moment and half of your laughter was trapped in your chest

 

"Not laughin' now, are you, doll?" Bucky whispered in your ear as he licked and bit your skin 

 

You knew the hickeys would be everywhere and the bruises from his hands holding you almost painfully tight would litter your body but you'd be damned if you healed them. Bucky's hardness lined up against your core and his eyes met yours; silently asking if you were still sure, if you still wanted this, if you still wanted to keep going. 

 

" _Please_ ," You pleaded and Bucky pushed forward

 

He groaned as your nails dug into his shoulders and he started to move slowly. Bucky's senses were hyper-aware of everything. Every sound that you were making. Every breath that you were taking. Every reaction you were giving with his movements and he loved it all. You under him, praising him, begging for more and wanting him. 

 

Bucky made you finish twice more before coming with a grunt himself. It was well before midnight but your new year had already begun. Your veins were buzzing with a blissful pleasure and you didn't want to heal yourself. You wanted to savour the feeling of being loved. However, Bucky had recovered already and had gotten up to help you clean up. 

 

Everything felt sore and tender but he was gentle when the washcloth rubbed against your core. 

 

You were almost drifting off to sleep but the bed dipped and Bucky's arms pulled you closer. Your back pressed against his chest and he left pepper kisses over your shoulder, on your neck and almost every part of you that could reach. 

 

"I love you so much," Bucky whispered to you and you realized that perhaps you loved him too 

 

You turned in his arms and met his shining eyes. You gave him a soft chaste kiss and Bucky was content with just that as well. Jäger had been in daycare so you were able to have this night without any puppy interruptions. 

 

* * *

 

You and Bucky fell asleep an hour and a half before the ball dropped for New Year's but everything seemed to have finally fallen into place. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke up in Bucky's arms and everything hurt. Hickeys trailed down from your neck to your thighs and Bucky's handprints were on either sides of your hips. You wiggled out from his touch and walked to the bathroom. You saw darkness outside your window, the sun wasn't up yet. You turned on the shower and stepped into the stream of water. Your mind kept going back to the night before and you still couldn't believe that it had happened. Maybe your demons had finally left you. You smiled at the thought of it. Afterall, HYDRA was gone, Wanda had taken care of the riots; maybe the heroes could finally retire. 

 

"Hey," Bucky's sleepy voice broke your thoughts

 

"Morning," You smiled as your eyes flicked over his naked body

 

"It's still dark, babe," He said softly, "Come back to bed," 

 

You wrapped a towel around yourself and kissed his cheek, "Watch the first sunrise with me," 

 

Bucky took a deep breath but he could never say no to you

 

"We'll come back to bed afterwards," You promised and he nodded with a grin

 

You began to get dressed as he pulled on his boxer and that's when you saw his back. Angry red marks covered his skin; fresh and bloody.

 

"Buck," You called him and he looked at you with a sleepy gaze

 

You didn't say anything but kissed his lips softly and let your glow seep into his own bones. His eyes shot open and looked at you with surprise

 

"What'd you do?" His voice was still heavy with sleep but a smile tug at his lips and he knew what you'd done

 

His back didn't sting anymore and the aches that had built a home in his shoulder were all gone. Bucky was grateful and even though he didn't use as many words for it, he was adamant to show you in due time. Whereas you'd made a quiet decision that every morning, you'd heal Bucky with yourself as well. 

 

 Bucky left to get dressed in his room. You made a point to keep a few things of his in your room. 

 

* * *

 

The Tower was an absolute mess. The glitter was everywhere and people were still passed out in the hallways. Quietly, you and Bucky made your way to the roof garden in the darkness. 

 

As the sun came up, you breathed in the morning air and Bucky's eyes never strayed from you. It just made him even more sure that he could do this for the rest of his life for as long as you'd have him. 

 

"Happy new year," You rested your head on Bucky's shoulder

 

"Happy new year, Y/N," He kissed the top of your head and you knew that you could do this for the rest of your life with Bucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holllyyy fuck just one more chapter to goooo :O


	46. Ever After

"I'm up, I'm up," You groaned as Jäger licked your face, "Go wake up Bucky,"

 

Jäger was getting bigger every day and he still thought that he was a lap dog. It was partly your fault but you were blaming Bucky as well because he still picked him up like he was a puppy. Jäger began bouncing on Bucky's back and you swore that the man slept like a corpse. Nothing could wake him up if he didn't want to be woken up. 

 

"Buck," You whined, "Wake up," You pushed him off the bed and he fell with soft thud

 

"Wha-" He sat up and looked around with confusion, "You kicked me out," 

 

"Jäger needs breakfast," You explained and rolled over to go back to sleep 

 

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky sighed and got up slowly, "Come on, boy," 

 

"Love you," You said sleepily and the dog food fell from Bucky's hands 

 

You two had been together for three months and you'd just told him that you loved him. You shared the same room for almost a month now. All his things were in your room anyway so he just sort of slowly moved in. It wasn't a big thing but then you both realized at one point that everything he had was in your room and his room was collecting dust. 

 

"Doll?" His voice was soft and you felt the bed dip behind yourself

 

"Sleeping, Buck," You yawned as you wrapped the blanket around you tighter

 

"No, you're not," Bucky said with amusement as his arms reached out to touch you from under the covers, "Say it again,"

 

You smirked playfully and turned to face him, "I love you, my Mr Big Bad," 

 

His eyes lit up and his laugh echoed in the room, even Jäger barked, "Took you long enough," 

 

* * *

 

It had been almost **two years** since the wedding and everything had fallen into a quiet rhythm. You were still Tony's  _gardener_ but Bucky had stopped doing field missions. He focused on training new agents and a newer breed of heroes. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when Tony joked about how you didn't look a day older than 25 even though you were almost 33 and that's when you noticed that he was right. You had no wrinkles and you still looked young. Even Steve used to joke about how you made Bucky young again as he wasn't getting any greyer either. 

 

Extensive tests showed that because you healed yourself every morning, you reset your biological clock every single day; practically making you an immortal. You had run to Bucky and made FRIDAY run the same tests on him; it showed the same results since you would heal him with yourself as well, his biological clock would reset too. Making him just as immortal as you. 

 

It was then you understood what Loki had meant when he had said that you weren't exactly  _human_  anymore. You were happy and sad at the same time. 

 

Happy because you and Bucky truly did get forever together. Sad because everyone else would come to pass. Your sorrows were soon washed away when Tony had reported that if you wouldn't heal yourself every morning, you could proceed to have a normal ageing process. That had you thrilled. This basically meant that you and Bucky had as much time as you desired along with the choice of growing old together. 

 

* * *

 

Another **six months** later, Steve and Natasha had gotten married in a quiet ceremony. Unquestionably, Bucky had been their best man  _and_ the maid of honour. Steve and Natasha shared many things, a best friend was one of them. 

 

Another **year** passed and Pepper and Tony adopted a young girl named Riri Williams. Sometimes you wondered that maybe she  _really_  was Tony's daughter because of how smart she was. Even at eleven years of age, she was finishing high school with honours. You would often joke about how she was going to give Tony a run for his money in a few years. Her stunning dark skin and beautiful natural hair was Tony's pride and Pepper loved them both with all her heart. 

 

* * *

 

Wanda had helped Erik in a lot of ways. His hatred was lessened by her presence. No one doubted that maybe she'd influenced him slightly but no one was complaining. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey," You were on the phone with Logan, "I've got some legal documents here, what's going on?"

 

"Oh about that," Logan laughed, "I was gonna tell you but, figured I give you a surprise, bub,"

 

You flipped through the pages and saw that Logan was naming you Laura's godmother. 

 

"You..." You gasped, "Are you sure?" Tears gathered in your eyes

 

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Maybe my first girl can look out for my little one,"

 

" _I'll be calling you Auntie God!_ " Laura shouted on the phone 

 

" _I'll be looking forward to that_ ," You cried and sniffed as you wiped your eyes

 

"Welcome to the  _official_  family, Tía Dios," Lagan laughed and hung up

 

You were blown away by having to look after a child. You loved Laura, who wouldn't? She was turning into a beautiful woman and growing stronger each day, and feistier. You had sworn to protect her with every bone in your body. Laura had joking started to call you  _Tía Dios_ , which literally translated to Aunt God and the name just stuck. Even Johnny would often tease you with the given title.

 

Loki thought that it was very appropriate because, in his eyes, you were a god; and Bucky was still an oaf. 

 

* * *

 

Another **three years** later, a miracle of sorts happened. 

 

"What are you looking at?" Natasha looked at you as you stared her 

 

"There's something there," Your eyes didn't move from her frame

 

"I can't be sick, Y/N," She laughed it off but you stopped her

 

"No, you're not sick," You focused your attention, "There's something... extra," 

 

"Extra how?" Her voice dropped to a whisper

 

"I think..." Your eyes fell down on her stomach, "You're pregnant," 

 

It turned out that even though the Red Room had done everything in their power to render Natasha sterile, the serum that Howard Stark had made for Steve, on the other hand, had made his sperm extremely potent. 

 

The baby shower had lasted for weeks with gifts being flown in from all over the world. Tony had gone into panic mode because Riri had been old enough when she was adopted that they didn't have to babyproof the tower. However, with an  _actual_  baby on the way, Tony was going crazy to babyproof every nook and cranny.  

 

* * *

 

"Can you tell me if it's a girl or a boy," Steve had caught you alone one evening

 

"I'm not telling you," You gasped, "Nat will kill me if she finds out,"

 

"I know you haven't told her either but please," He pleaded

 

"Why?" You narrowed your gaze

 

"It'll be easier to pick a name," He offered weakly but you weren't buying it 

 

"That's the stupidest excuse ever, Rogers and you know it," You were growing annoyed

 

"Okay fine!" He confessed, "I think it's a boy but Nat's adamant it's a girl. I just wanna know if I'm right or not," 

 

You contemplated for a moment and gave in, "You're right," You winked at him without giving an answer

 

* * *

 

The bet that had been over you and Bucky had been forgotten, or at least you thought so. After all, it had been six years since the incident. 

 

"Look at you being all adorable," You quipped as Bucky paced outside the med-bay whereas Tony sat on the chair outside

 

Natasha had gone into labour and Steve was inside, and Bucky was freaking out because " _It's my godchild in there!!_ " 

 

"And he'll be just fine," You told him, "His heart is strong and Nat's doing okay too," 

 

"You sure?" He looked at you and Tony laughed

 

"Yes, grandpa," Tony rolled his eyes, "Sit down, you're giving me a migraine," 

 

"How did I get you?" Bucky's chin rested on your shoulder as he sat down beside you

 

"I got drunk and kissed you with a hangover," You said with a laugh and Tony stood up a little too fast

 

"I won!" Tony shouted, "FRIDAY, the Y/N kissed Barnes first! Notify everyone!"

 

Steve came out of the room with a green blanket in his arms, "Everyone," He said softly at the baby, "Say hello to James Rogers," 

 

"You named him after me?" Bucky stood shell-shocked

 

"It'll only be a  _little_ confusing that the godfather with have the same name as the baby," Steve winked and tears shined in Bucky's eyes 

 

You knew that this was all the family you could ever want or even need. Laura as your goddaughter, James as Bucky's godson, Riri as Bruce's goddaughter and Thor being everyone's legal guardian if anything happened on earth. In your heart, you felt that perhaps it was for the better that you and Bucky didn't have any children of your own. An omega and a super soldier? That kid would've had a world of expectations on their shoulders. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long before Tony retired as Iron Man and Riri took his mantle as Iron Heart. Steve and Natasha had left for the quiet life to raise James. Unsurprisingly, they'd decided to move to Wakanda so that James would be safe but train to be strong like his parents. 

 

Azari had grown up wonderfully as well. Him and James had a steady friendship, something that could be described as what Tony and Bruce had. Azari being a sober and level-headed of two, whereas James being exactly like his father and leaping without looking. 

 

The Tower seemed much emptier now. It wasn't  _home_  like it used to be because slowly and gradually, it had become a basis for the new SHIELD, headed by Phil Coulson himself as director. Nick Fury had disappeared completely, perhaps he was finally taking his chance on a quiet life. 

 

Jäger had grown old as well. The pup was an elderly dog now and you tried to make his life easier by healing him just enough so he wouldn't be in pain. Jäger had always been the beginning of something between you and Bucky in your mind. The night you'd found him seemed so long ago. Perhaps it was long ago. A decade didn't feel that long to you, but then again, you and Bucky were still in your prime. 

 

* * *

 

"It's a beautiful evening," Bucky whispered to you 

 

You sat with your feet in the pool at your penthouse. The sky was truly stunning and the city looked so different. You and Bucky had travelled the world after Jäger passed away. You two explored every place you could find and your whole life had seemed like a long honeymoon even though you hadn't gotten married. You two had talked about it but then realized that it was just a paper telling you two what you already knew. 

 

"It really is," You smiled to Bucky 

 

It hadn't been a long life just yet but it had been a good one so far. You two didn't know right now whether you wanted to grow old right away because both of you had so much lost time to make up for. Seventeen years had passed since Tony and Pepper's wedding and Bucky had seventy years to catch up on. You were ready for forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading this!! massive shoutout to you for staying with me and encouraging me to keep going even when there were some long breaks in the middle!
> 
> the timeline started in 2016 and we ended in 2040!!   
> gosh, what a ride!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my 2nd Reader Insert, so i hope i do you justice. 
> 
> Please leave comments, i live for your feedback.
> 
> Post a comment if you want a ship to be added and if it's in the tags, i'll be doing my best to include it! <3
> 
> Share your ideas and opinions and critique! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this <3


End file.
